


Corrections

by saye0036



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, James Bond/M-Works
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Captivity, Confinement, F/M, Forced Relationship, Forgiveness, Fountain of Youth, Friendship/Love, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Revenge, Romance, Science Experiments, Sexual Content, Sibling Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 124,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/pseuds/saye0036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfall redone.... What ever happened to the old Q?<br/>James Bond realizes that the most important Bond girl has been sitting across a desk from him for years.</p><p>Cannon divergence echoing the path of Skyfall and now Spectre.<br/>James Bond's past comes back to haunt them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Q has always loved her from afar.

Q as he is known now, met her in the 1960s. Walking the corridors of work with an arm full of supplies off to some meeting or another. As with most that work for this particular branch of the government they acknowledged each other with a friendly smile and a tilt of the head.

Q was drawn to her immediately, she was a petite woman with lovely blond hair, the deepest blue eyes and a curvy figure. It seemed that only half of the men that observed her took a second look. Those men Q considered intelligent and dangerous, the spies always took a second glance. They were trained to observe and the 00's always looked twice. She did not possess conventional magazine model beauty but to him she was an ethereal angel.

She was never a field agent. Q thought that she may have wanted to be a field agent but the office was in more need of her technical excellence. Q was secretly happy that she never went out into the field. Although, he often fantasized about the two of them going out in the field together and romanticized about the adventures that they could have...but he was a scientist not an agent.

Q was a shy man and methodical in everything he did. A technical and scientific mind, he had difficulty in social situations. This did not bode well for courting the lady of his dreams. Q observed other women in the office. They were obvious and blatant in their quest for sexual conquests. It was like watching a territorial hunt for future mates or husbands.

The secretarial pool drooled over every 00 they saw but she never seemed to take more than a cursory glance at them. She was busy with accounts and strategy manoeuvres. That is what drove her and she was smart and ambitious in her dealings with her supervisors.

For a female, advancing in MI6 was fraught with hazards. Some department heads would grope and badger their female underlings, using position of power to garner sexual favours.

The internal gossip about this never touched her nor was she mentioned in a negative way other than in degrees of cool to frigid. She danced a graceful line through their testosterone driven world, proving her worth without having to compromise her virtue.

This enthralled him even more...but there was a man in her life already.

Q attempted to spend as much work time with her as he could to work up the nerve to ask her out.

It was a rainy Tuesday when he sat with her in the lunch room and he noticed the ring.

Q's world came tumbling down around him as her smile lit up when she spoke of him...

It was enough to drive him to leave his work but he couldn't. Even a glimpse of her would sustain him...a smile a shared lunch...she had no idea.

Once she introduced him to a new employee as her friend...he died a little.

She got promoted to Hong Kong. She was gone for a decade but she did remain in contact with him and even sent him Christmas cards from herself and Nigel.

Q had looked into her husband just to make sure he was a decent bloke...and damn and blast...he was.

They had two lovely children and she kept working on what he could only guess was her perfect life while he created toys that protect, maim and kill.

She came back to command the organization in the mid 1990s and he became the head of Q division.

They were now middle aged.

They shared tea on occasion and had meetings for work a few times a week but more if there was a crisis. It seems morally wrong but he alway loved the intensity of being around her in a crisis. Even if it meant death and destruction around the world or at home in Britain.

Since her return, he thought of his work as being for _her_ not for the Empire any more. The Empire was gone but the two of them remained and remembered.

Even in her sixties she was stunningly beautiful. Q often wondered if the secretaries that were flamboyantly and pretty in the seventies had aged as gracefully as she had.

Then it happened...Nigel died.

Q sent his condolences and went to the funeral.

Q relished the quick hug she gave him after the service.

They shared a strange bond of being acquainted for so long.

It was time to start his plan...he would win her love by taking away time.

Q knew that all the years of her marriage could be erased...not from her memory but from the physical body.

Yes, Q had spent the last 40 years working on the fountain of youth in his spare time.

Q had taken their blood samples years ago and now these DNA samples were a snap shot into their past. This is how Q synthesized his serum and how he would change them back to what they were then.

Q wanted to win her for himself but he wanted a lifetime with her not just the few aged years that were left to them.

Q wanted it all...he wanted a life with her.

Even if he had not said it aloud in years, Q was one of only a few people that knew M's real name.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Q has everything prepared and can begin on the weekend. Q's plan is to use the serum on himself as a test. Then and only then would he use it on M.

 

He finalized his mental checklist and...

 

"Beep...beep...beep"

 

"What is that infernal beeping?"

 

Oh...an internal alarm in the MI6 system...an attempted breach.

 

His attention diverts back to his job, Q isolates an external attempt to hack the system. This one delves deeper than the usual attempts of the Chinese or Middle Eastern hackers but to no avail.

 

They have some extremely talented young technical masterminds at Q branch.

 

"Beep...beep..beep"

 

"Again?"

 

He hit his intercom "What is going on...REPORT!"

 

A young man with ridiculously careless hair and glasses came over to his work area with a pad and showed him another more focused attempt to hack into some specific files.

 

Q alerted M's office.

 

Q's phone rang. "Yes, Ah Mr. Tanner....Yes,Yes we will be up immediately."

 

"You, there...come on we have to go up top."

 

"Yes, sir!" The young man fidgets nervously.

 

M's seated behind her desk and Tanner stands beside her as they entered.

 

She looks up and with a slight smile. "What has happened?"

 

Q takes the lead and begins the report, as he ushers the young man forward with a tablet and points at the display wall in M's office.

 

While he gets the information on the monitors in her office, Q takes a moment to look at her...just because he can.

 

"We have detected and intervened two attempted hacks into our system. The first was completely deflected but the second delved deeper into the system towards more specific information."

 

"What information?"

 

"It seems like personnel files but there is other information we have to sift through. It's a security sensitive area and require your clearance as well as mine."

 

"Very well, you will have it. I can't give you blanket clearance for everything so how should we proceed?"

 

"Ma'am...maybe Q could isolate the information on a laptop and then it would be for your eyes only so to speak." Tanner said while looking at the young man with the moppish hair operating the display.

 

Q looked at Tanner and nodded his consent "Yes...quite. I will get on it now."

 

Tanner handed Q a laptop and he turned to the boy and held out his hand for the pad.

 

"You can go now." Q said.

 

The youth fled the office as if on his hair was on fire.

 

M shrugs her shoulders and looks at Q and Tanner "I will never understand the fashion of the youth of today."

 

Tanner chuckles and turns to leave the two alone to finish the task. "If that is all M I would like to leave for the night."

 

M waved at Tanner dismissively. "Yes...yes, I will see you tomorrow Mr Tanner."

 

Q needs to download the information to the laptop from the deluge of files in the mainframe. He entered his security code and then stood close behind her chair while he shows her what the information is and it prompts her to enter her own code. He politely turns to give her privacy even though she had not asked him to.

 

Q relishes the smell of her perfume and his close proximity while they wait for the information to transfer.

 

When done, she sighs and looks at the time. It's half six already.

 

Q saw this and decided to risk it.

 

"It is getting late...have you had dinner?"

 

"No, not yet"

 

"Would you like to get a bite?"

 

M pauses and smiled at him. "Yes, I think that would be nice."

 

Q's old heart leaped. "Good then, shall we?"

 

M walks across the room to grab her coat and bag. He powers off the laptop and places it in a bag.

 

M points to the floor. "Oh you can just leave that on the floor by Tanner's desk and we will see to it tomorrow."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Their dinner is delightful. Her driver /bodyguard remains parked in the car outside the bistro. Q feels empowered by the certainty of his plan.

They make small talk, laugh about the good old days and he tells her he wants to retire and that he had been in love with her since they had met.

Q  completely shocked her.

In the end she agrees to his retirement and takes his advice on his replacement. He will stop being Q within two months.

M seems to be slightly embarrassed by his second admission. Of course she is graceful in her shock. It does not seem to make her uncomfortable with the rest of their conversation.

Q asks her to dine with him again sometime as he grabs her tiny delicate hand, and says with a smile; "please no retirement party. I beg of you."

M laughs and promises no party, and she will think about the dinner date.

Q thought that things look promising and went home with a broad grin on his face.

How was he to know that all hell was about to let loose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The computer was stolen in the night by the cleaning crew and know one new if it was just a petty theft or something bigger was happening.

Q branch was tracking the computer and the minute it left the country things escalated.

Ronson was closest and 007 was sent to help retrieve the computer or destroy it.

By Friday of that week Q had helped all he could and Ronson and Bond were dead, or missing presumed dead from friendly fire.

Q  liked both the 00's, Bond was a pain in the ass, but he would miss him.

There was an intense sadness at work as a result.

M took it very hard. She cared a lot about the collateral damage that sometime occurred in this type of work. Outwardly she seemed cold but he could tell she was barely sleeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Q took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze when she came to his office for an update.

"I decrypted the files with the help of our well coifed young man and it was a list of all NATO imbedded agents in Al-Qaeda. I wish I had better news but it will take whoever did this a long time to hack into it unless they are a technical prodigy like we have in the next room."

M just looks at him and sighs. "You picked the right time to leave...I will be out the door next if we can't get this fixed fast. No,...no... I am not blaming you it was not you're doing. What makes it worse is that Bond rampaged through a national monument causing an international incident, again!"

M cannot help herself as she paces his office. M needs to release a rant to someone who will be sympathetic. Her husband is gone; and she has no peers that she can unload to.   Q has the security clearance to hear it her ravings. It helps that she knows how he felt about her now and it makes it easier for her to open up this way.

After M got over the initial shock of his declaration of affection, she reanalyzed all her past dealings with Q. There were no outward signs of his affection for her. Q could have been an undercover agent all along.

Q was a technical genius but not comfortable socially. One thing is certain, Q is apparently very good at hiding things.

M could not think of any sign that he felt that way about her, but then again she hadn't been looking.

The loss of two agents was as staggering as the loss of the computer. M has already been to see the PM twice. Needless to say the Prime Minister is not happy and he's creating an oversight committee to deal with the situation.

M left Q's office and promises to go to dinner with him at 7 this evening.

M heads to her own office to have a tea and try to sort out this mess...God she still has to write Bond's obituary.

M has already written Ronson's but she's been stalling as long as possible on Bond's.

James Bond had that annoying ability to get under her skin. He positively oozed bravado and charm. M hated that type of man. In reality; she felt she actually hated herself for being attracted to that kind of man.

M  helped guide Bond more than some of the other agents but he had never let her down, until now.

Bond pushed M to the limits of trust in the past but in the end it was M that let him down.

M had to let another agent take the shot but it was her call.

Regret is unprofessional.

It sadly reminds M of another agent she knew in Hong Kong. M tried to be a guiding force in his life but he took it too far. Tiago Rodriguez ...

Rodriguez was like Bond in some ways. Tiago had alway pushed her too, but unlike Bond, M knew he wanted her in a more primal, physical way. M had been a lot younger then.

M felt shivers climb up her spine. M whispered to herself..."like someone walking on my grave..."

Bond would never look at her in the way he had, he wouldn't dare. Bond had more respect for her and for the job.

Some men were drawn to a women in a position of power. M has been cornered by her share of politicians and agency men. She's a woman in a mans world, being initiated into the old boys club. One had to dodge a few hands and stay strong for them to respect you.

Very few did not take the hint and tried to harass her more than once.

M knows that her unofficial title is "Ice Queen" or even the "Evil Queen of Numbers" when she first became M.

It has been a while since anyone has tried anything with her...until Q.

M will allow herself to enjoy dinner and try to not think about work. The mess will still be there in the morning and hopefully so will the agents on the list.

Later that evening when M goes home to her quiet empty house,  she almost expected to see him.

M imagined he would be drinking her Scotch and looking through her computer...if only.

M missed him more than she should...she knew she shouldn't but she did.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bond's comfortably numb for the moment. Amazing what pills, booze and sex will do for you.

It doesn't heal everything...

Her voice still rings in his ear. "take the bloody shot!"

Damn it!

He swore he would stop thinking about her. "Bitch!"

The woman sleeping beside him stirs. He stares out the dark window as the curtain blows in the ocean breeze.

No matter how numb he becomes, M always invaded his thoughts.

The verbal sparing matches that they bantered back and forth during their meetings, were one of the best parts of his job.

Now he hopes she is...what?

Horrified, sad, despondent...No...Not bloody likely, her and her damn stiff upper lip.

Did she stand silent after the order to shoot him and...What?

Did she shed any tears for what she did to him?

He observed very little difference in her professional demeanour when her damn husband died.

Until the train fight, he always found her voice reassuring when she personally oversaw his missions.

He liked her voice. It's why he tried to get her going all the time.

Breaking into her flat, flirting shamelessly in front of Tanner and anyone else within hearing distance.

When did his feeling about **her** separate from the feelings he had for the job?

Excitement, money, cars, women...no girls they were all girls compared to...when did he stop thinking of Vesper and replace her with M.

After that bastard tried to kill her...that's when.

Bond thinks she was worried that he was going rogue to punish them for Vesper.  Ha, that was rich.

What Vesper did hurt his pride. It was an act that he fell for because he had wanted and needed to feel loved at the time. Vesper had been a bloody good actress for Quantum, nothing more.

What Quantum tried to do to M had incensed him. It was an attack on the personification of Britain and all it stood for, honour, history, empire...christ they might as well attack the Queen, it was the same bloody thing.

M groomed him and trusted him to become the best 00 and Vesper was a lying traitor.

M would lie for Queen and country but she could never be a traitor. It went against the moral fibre of her being.

With women, age had never been much of an issue for him but M had almost 30 years on him.

Still, she's a damn fine woman. Bond spied her at a few government functions over the years, and she could still turn heads.  Not just because she was the head of MI6.  It's the way she carries herself;  who she is, not what she is.

Bond sneaked a peak at the photos in her flat, of when she was younger. M's husband was a very lucky, lucky man.

Why is M allowed to lead a life like that?  Why was he denied that life, that life he had hoped to have with Vesper?  Was this job worth the heart ache, the longing for the life M had with her husband.

Bond admitted to himself that he was jealous.  Pure and simple, green with envy.  Well, he would let her stew until he felt like returning.  Bond hopes she can't sleep because of him.

After all he keeps loosing sleep over her.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Q is exhausted, but relived that his experiment is working. Two days have passed since he injected himself with his personal youth code.

It has been very painful for the first 24 hours. He has spent the entire time in bed sweating profusely through the muscle spasms. He didn't want to take medications to dull the pain, he needs to be as alert as possible.

On day five he's confident enough to venture out to see M. Q knows where she lives and will just wait in her flat for her to return home.

The security system is easy for Q to override.  He would have to mention it to her and have that looked into by Q branch. It wouldn't do for the head of MI6 to have such a shoddy system...anyone could break in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M arrives home by around 8 pm, exhausted and fed up with work. The bloody PM is acting as if she  personally sent out invitations and planned this disaster.

M unlocks the door and places her bag and coat down. Someone is here...she glances into the dinning room.

"Q? What are you doing here? I thought you were sick...what is wrong with you?"

He clicks on the lamp beside him and M notices immediately that his hair was thicker and darker than it has been in years.

Q stands and walks towards her holding a syringe in his right hand.

"It worked! Just as I planned...I have yours right here."

M moves away from him as approaches. "What do you bloody well think you are going to do with that!"

"I am going to make you young again."

Q says this with a calmness that unnerves her even more. Never before has she felt threatened by this man, but now she backs herself up against the wall trying to think of an escape.

Q watches her shrink up against the wall. "I don't want to hurt you but I won't lie, it will hurt for the first 24 hours or so, and then you will see a dramatic difference. I mean look at me, I feel stronger and better than I have in so long."

"And what if I don't want it?" M says trying to stay calm and move carefully towards her bag and her mobile.

Q pauses. "I never thought about that...I assumed you would want to...I mean who wouldn't?"

Q sees her head for her bag and as she reached out to grab it he moves and grabs her arm, quickly injecting her.

"Damn it Q! What makes you think you have the right to do that! I could have you killed for just being in my home uninvited.... never mind injecting me with whatever drug you just used on me. Now step out of my way while I call 6 and get medical here to stop...whatever...is happi...nning."

Q swept her up in his arms and started carrying her upstairs. M's eyes are still trying to focus on his face.

"Don't worry M. I've got you and will contact work to tell them you are sick. I am sure that Tanner can manage work for a few days. I mixed it with a sedative for the pain and that is what is making you sleepy."

By the time Q reaches her room she's out cold.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

M feels like she had been asleep for days. Her mouth is so very dry and her head is pounding. Every muscle in her body aches, worse than normal. She's in her bed and in pyjamas. She did not remember much. The door opens and Q steps in with a glass of ice water.

"Ah, so sleeping beauty awakes. Here you will need to drink this. I will get you more if you need it."

M grabs the glass and drinks it quickly. "What the hell Q? What day is it? What time is it? DID YOU DISROBE ME! I WILL FIRE YOU FOR THIS!"

"Calm down M and get up slowly." Q said trying desperately to calm her tirade.

M gets up and takes tentative steps towards her bath. Q moves to help her but she puts a warning hand up and shoots him a look that could melt the polar ice caps.

She took the empty glass with her and closed and locked the door upon entering. After relieving herself she moves directly to the shower to wash up. She feels sweaty and somewhat defiled after...whatever  happened, she hoped that he didn't...he wouldn't dare...he better be gone from her room when she  finished or she would...what?

M's head is spinning with the effects of the drugs and her intense anger at the complete violation of it all.

In the shower she began to take notice of changes in her body. She is firmer and even taller. She washed quickly and got out to go to the mirror.

"My God! What has he done..."

M's short cropped hair was less white and more blonde that it had been in years. The lines on her skin were less. She looked about the same as she did 20 years ago, when she had first become M.

She looked around the bath but her dressing gown was in her room on the bed likely. To hell with decency the bastard had already stripped her down and put on her sleeping clothes.

Q is waiting for her to come back into the room. He has the second injection ready and in his hand slightly behind his back.

She enters the room wrapped in a bath towel only...she shoots him a look that dares him to move.

"M the effects are amazing you look beautiful...20 years younger...the effects of the first dose."

"What do you mean first dose?"

M asks as she wraps her dressing gown around her body, allowing the towel to fall to the floor.

"There is one more but it will hurt less and will gradually continue the youth process to take away hopefully another 20 years. Everyday you will notice the changes. I have a five-day head start on you but the side effects have decreased."

M sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. "You know I will have to have you arrested for this right...I mean what were you thinking? You tell me you have had a crush on me for 40 years, we go to dinner twice and you jump right to scientific experimentation on me as a third date!"

Q moves to her slowly and get on his knees so that he's level with her, and hopefully less threatening.

Then spoke quickly.  "I was going to wait for permission and our relationship to evolve but then the hard drive disaster at work came up. It will be better for you to retire with me to the Bahamas than to stay here and deal with the political aftermath. I know you will have to give a months notice and people at work will question our appearance but I think we can explain that we have been given a top-secret mission that required a certain amount of plastic surgery."

M looks directly into his eyes and thinks that he seems rational; even though this is the most insane thing she has ever heard leave his mouth.

"You will not inject me with anything else and I will never go away with you after this. Whatever chance you thought you had to woo me died with this violation Q."

Q clamps a hand on her knee.   He quickly brings the other injection from behind his back, and pushes it into her thigh.

M's eyes open wide in shock. "WHAT THE HELL, Q! I SAID NO!" M pushes Q over and runs for the door. She runs down the hall grabbing her phone. She presses her emergency contact number as she continues to run down the hall and into the study,  slamming the door before Q can reach her again.

"TANNER I NEED YOU AT MY HOME NOW! Q has attacked me and he's to be arrested and taken to base. Have Q division change all the codes so that he cannot gain access to any systems remotely or from the office."

Q pounds on the door. "M, I am so sorry...I thought it would make you happy."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tanner is in a complete state of shock.  On the line he can hear Q through M's mobile phone.  M disconnects the call,  Tanner stands up and he rushes to work, calling for a team as he runs down the hall to get to a car and to M.

During the ride to M's he nervously thinks about what she said and what _attacked_ could mean.  God Q could not have possibly...

The two vehicles make it within 15 minutes.

Tanner takes the stairs two at a time and tries the door. It's open.  Inside a man is on his knees with his hands behind his head in surrender. The men he brought with him quickly handcuffed him and pull him to his feet.

"Q?...Is that you?"

Tanner stares at him with a puzzled look on his face. The man looks like Q, only a younger version of the man Tanner knows.

"What have you done to M?...Where is she?"

"She is upstairs." Q says dejectedly.

Tanner has two of men take him back to base and tells the others to stay by the door while he gets M. Tanner climbs the stairs and hears M mumbling.

"Shit!...Damn...Stupid...argh..."

"M, you all right?" Tanner reaches the door that is open a crack, and pushes it open. His mouth now hangs open as he stares at a woman who looks like M, but younger and desperately trying to get a skirt to stop sliding down her slip covered hips. Her ill-fitting blouse is billowing open and she's trying to look for something.

"Tanner, Q surrendered peacefully I assume...arghh that man!"

The minute Tanner heard her speak he knew it was really her.

"M what happened here?"

"Two days ago, he was here when I came home and he injected me with a drug that made me like this."

She motions up and down her torso. "He used it on himself first, as you must have noticed. I do not know how long it will last or if it will wear off at all. DAMN nothing fits! Help me find a belt or my skirt will be falling all day."

Tanner moved to the closet to try to help. "How did this happen...I mean...It is amazing...you look..."

"What...what do I look like Mr. Tanner and do please remember as you answer that question that I am your boss."

"You look good Ma'am. Your right about the skirt, maybe a dress would fit better?"

"Good idea Tanner, hand me that blue one there. It was always a bit tight."

Tanner grabbed the dress and M let the skirt hit the floor and began unbuttoning her blouse.

Tanner swallowed hard, getting somewhat uncomfortable in her presence with her in nothing more than an ill-fitting bra and a slip. He handed her the dress and she climbed into it and turned around.

"Give me a hand and zip will you Tanner."

Tanner cautiously stepped forward and did as commanded.

M turned back around and looked at him in his obvious discomfort. It made her smile a bit realizing that she had made him feel uncomfortable. M felt how his hands were trembling as he zipped her up.

"Thank you Tanner, I know that is above and beyond...does it look good enough for the day at least?"

Tanner blushing slightly nodded yes.

"Tanner surly you have zipped a woman up before and it wasn't that bad was it?" M said with a smirk.

M  avoid looking in the mirror much since she woke.  Physically she can definitely feel a difference and if Tanners reaction is any indication she's not dreaming and actually is younger.

Tanner clears his throat and says. "No, ma'am everything is good, shall we go."

They leave the house and head back to the office.  As Tanner drove he gives her a few updates.  He tries his best not to stare at her and kept his attention on the road.

"Tanner, I need you to question Q. I don't think Q did it maliciously. Q claims that he is well...in love with me."

Tanner turns with a shocked look on his face. "Really?...So the attack...I mean...did he...take liberties ma'am?"

M's eyes go wide, as she wrings her hands. "No,...I mean I don't think so...I was unconscious for two days...medical will be able to tell me more."

"This is between the three of us and medical now Tanner, I want to keep this as contained as possible."

"M everyone will see you and know that something major has happened. What do we tell the staff and the Prime Minister's office?"

"I have been thinking about that Tanner and Q gave me the answer earlier. What if you started a little rumour for me around the office? I was thinking that there is a special project for Q and myself, before his retirement and major plastic surgery to make us unrecognizable."

Tanner nods. "That is a lot more believable than having discovered the fountain of youth. I will whisper into a few ears as soon as we get back and then go visit Q in lock up. I assume medical will want to look at him also."

"Yes, they will. If you feel that he is telling the truth...then release him and get him on a plane to Bahamas will you."

"Bahamas?" Tanner asks.

"Yes, after the doctors see to him and he is not to return to Britain while I am alive."

M pulls her hands up to massage her temples, attempting to will the lingering effects of the drug and head ache away.

"I suppose his plans were for the two of us to retire and live out our days on the beach."

M stares out the window at the streets of London as they pass.

"I guess that with my current predicament he felt they would push me into retirement and I don't think that he is wrong...ironically they cannot use the excuse that I am too old now will they."

Tanner just sighs and says. "I wasn't going to bring this up now but the advisory committee head, Gareth Mallory...he has requested an appointment with you ASAP."

"I was expecting this but I don't think Mr. Mallory will be expecting me. What an incredible shock he is in for. I can hear it now... _Oh, M you have been a rock for the department all these years and you've had a good run, here have a gold watch..._ bastards! _"_ After all she has accomplished...and what is still left to do.

"Maybe this... bizarre change is good for something. It may help me keep my job, even if it is just until this problem gets solved."

Tanner nods and tries not to keep looking at her but it's just so strange, like something out of a science fiction novel.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

M went to medical immediately. Needless to say the doctors, amazed by M's appearance took every test imaginable. Q did not assaulted her. M did not believe that he would be capable of such a thing anyway.

Tanner arrives with an update on Q. "There is no other reason but that he wanted to help you and share a life with you M. He is very apologetic ma'am and he wants to talk to you before he begins with medical and we ship him off to the Bahamas."

M and Tanner left and head to the cell where Q's being kept.

Q stood when he saw them and the guard opens the door to let the two of them in.

Q stares at Tanner but before he can say anything.  Tanner blurts out; "if you think I am leaving her alone with you, you have really become deluded, Q."

Tanner's intense outburst shocks Q and surprises M with its intensity.  Tanner cannot help to think that Q is a mad-man for what he'd done to M.  The overall effect is amazing, but it's such a violation of trust.

Q nods and looks at M. "I am so sorry that you do not feel the way I do. I thought that you would thrilled with the results. I...I never thought that you would think of it as an assault...I would never do anything like that to you...you know how I feel about you."

"Q, medical assures me that you did nothing more to me than the injection. Oh and they want to talk with you at length about it. I do not want this drug to escape the two of us. So for payment for what you have done you will submit to their tests but tell them nothing about your formula. You are to spend your retirement, with full pension for your service, in the Bahamas and you will not return to Britain while I am here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, M. I understand." Q bows his head in disgrace.

M promptly turns and exits the cell with Tanner close on her heels.

Tanner did as M asked and started a rumour about her weekend surgery. Tanner cannot believe that anyone would be stupid enough to fall for it. M is younger in every way. M's taller and far firmer than just a few days before. The image of her in almost nothing continues to linger in his mind.

The rumour mill did its job; everyone at MI6 and the administration are abuzz with the story. M  waited only a day, before the PM's office called for a meeting.

M explains to the PM that she made the personal decision to have plastic surgery. M hates having people believe that she's vain enough to think that she needs a youthful appearance to do her job. It's as exasperating as all the sly glances and whispers at work.

M has two uncomfortable phone conversations with her children about her change in appearance. Thank god they do not live in London anymore, and did not rush to come see her.

The second shot that Q administered is doing its work in a more gradual way. It's not as painful and manifests itself mainly in an annoying headache, that causes her to lash out at people.

Tanner, working so near to her takes the brunt of her frustrations.

M's not enjoying the way people are staring at her. She can only imagine the conversations they are having about her _surgeries._  They likely think that she has lost her bloody mind. Who gets plastic surgery after letting themselves age naturally for over 70 years?

Tanner, for his part spends much of his time looking at a her as if waiting for something even crazier to happen. At least that is what she hopes his reasons are. Tanner is truly very concerned about any odd possible side effects she may have while at the office. It's a relief to her that someone cares about her a little.

Medically, M's organs are aging in reverse also. The most unpleasant result of the change being, that menopause has been reversed. M shook her head in disbelief and laughed somewhat hysterically at the Doctors when they told her she could have another child if she wanted. Imagine the expression on her children's faces, if or when she tells them that they could have another brother or sister.  What a cosmic joke.

Over the years, M has carefully crafted a heartless bitch persona.   This helps deal with the realities of working in a male dominated, government special branch. Now she's no better than any Hollywood star that wants to hide from the dreaded effects of time and gravity.

It is just somewhat amusing that the plastic surgery excuse works. After all; no one would believe that she is actually aging in reverse.

The doctors decided on a physical fitness routine that she would do daily with a trainer and occasionally the medical staff in observation. Medical suggested this as part of their ongoing tests to see what is happening to her internally.   And to see if what is happening will slow down, as Q  suggested.

M's noticing the effects, and she's getting fitter all the time. M begins basic agent training as part of her daily routine. It's more than likely that M will be forced out of command.   So what else is there to lose?

Emotionally M has ups and downs adjusting to her new life and her newfound natural hormonal imbalances...poor...poor Tanner...he's on the front lines so to speak.

One particularly stressful and depressing day M's in her office lamenting the loss of her husband, missing all the support he gave her over the years.  M cannot help but wonder how Nigel would have reacted to this change. The thought makes her laugh, but the laughing quickly turns to tears of remorse and loss. She feels so very alone and completely unsure of herself.

Self doubt in this job can be fatal; not just for herself, but for the agents in the field. How can she do the job that she needs to do while feeling this lost?

M takes mental stock of herself and calms her emotions. M makes the conscious decision to act as if absolutely nothing has changed. It's the only way to keep her sanity at this point. 

_Keep Calm and Carry On._

M finally, sadly writes Bond's obituary.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gareth Mallory has just been to see the Prime Minister about the security breach at MI6. Mallory would be meeting with M soon. Apparently the woman has gone and had plastic surgery to ward off the spectre of age, and avoid the inevitable retirement planing that he has painstakingly begun on her behalf. The PM basically assured him of the position if he can make the stubborn woman step down.

Mallory studied everything about M that he could. She has an impressive record, and unfortunately lost her husband within the last year. Honestly, he's a bit nervous about meeting her. M's reputation as a no-nonsense icy _bitch_ precedes her and he does have to give her bad news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few weeks pass and M's on her way to meet  Gareth Mallory with Tanner, on a typical rainy day. The weather of late is echoing her moods, grey and brutal.

Mallory gives her a glass of Scotch and sits with her. "Ah..I don't know where to begin, upon meeting you."

M cool states, "Why don't you start with why I am here when I could be working."

"M, there is an official public oversight committee planned about your position in MI6. I was going to mention that you have had an extremely long tenure as head of your department and that retirement is about due. With full honours, GCMG. However, you sit across from me looking fit and younger than myself, when according to your file you are 76 years old. Now, quite honestly all I really want to know is what's your secret M."

"Mr. Mallory, that is between myself and my medical staff. As for retirement, I plan to stay until this problems solved. I will not have this incident sully my record and legacy."

"M you have to understand that the freedom to information act makes a public forum necessary to account for what was lost. We are accountable to the people we serve."

"Oh, I understand it but I also come from the era where loose lips sunk ships and sometimes bad things had to happen for the good of the many. I suppose that you are my replacement and that is why you really invited me here. You want to try to guilt the little old lady out of her job in disgrace."

"M that is not the case and I really do want to have an easy transition period. I do hope that we can get along and perhaps even become friends. In fact it's lunch time now.  Would you care to go with me for a nice meal?"

M's slightly taken aback by the request but nods. "Alright, I think that would be agreeable, but no more retirement talk Mr. Mallory. After all judging by your appearance you should still have a few good years left to you." M smirked.

M gets up and gathers her things as Mallory gathers his own smiling at her jab at his age. "M, I will meet you in the hall, I just have to drop this with Jenny."

"All right Mr. Mallory, but it's not nice to keep your elders waiting."

"I promise,five minutes maximum Ma'am."

Mallory shook his head as she left he room. M is an impressive woman, very beautiful in fact. Matching wits with her is like dogging incoming fire. The PM  neglected to warn him about that. To get to her position he supposes she would have to present a very tough exterior. Many toss around the bitch term with women in power positions but he finds her intriguing.

M proceeds into the hall and meets a waiting Tanner. "Mr. Tanner change my schedule to allow for lunch with Mr. Mallory and go get lunch yourself. I will meet you back here within 90 minutes I will text you if done sooner."

"Yes, Ma'am, I will see you later." Tanner uses his phone to change M's schedule and heads out of the building slightly concerned about this turn of events.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M is waiting in the hall  for Mallory when an attractive middle-aged gentleman approaches her.

"Hello there, what is a lovely lady like yourself doing standing here all alone. Are you lost? I can give you a guided tour, behind the scenes if you would like." He said with a leer, a wink and a wicked grin.

M stands up as straight as her diminutive frame allows and glares at the man. She's about to open her mouth when a hand settles on the small of her back.  Mr. Mallory stakes his claim on her and starts speaking to the unidentified man. "Ah, there you are M... Hello Weston, how are you today?"

"Oh, Mallory, yes, fine...fine. Is this lovely lady here for you?" He said through somewhat clenched teeth.

M chose to interject at this obvious display of male dominance. "I represent MI6. Mr. Weston, is it? I am well acquainted with Whitehall and all her SECRETS, it goes with the job title."

Mr. Weston paled visibly when he realizes that M is **_the M_** and excuses himself quickly.

Mallory chuckles as he looks at her. "You didn't have to terrify him."

"I am what I am Mr. Mallory and for the last 20 years I have terrorized the globe on behalf of Britain. Who was that odious man and what is he doing here anyway? Does he just troll the halls for unaccompanied women?"

"Yes, you could say he does. Very scandalous divorce in progress...notorious philanderer. He is always with an extremely attractive woman on his arm, hence the divorce."

"Must be a slow day if he is accosting me." M says with a smile as they leave the building, climbing  into the car.

"Really, M? Is it that you forget what you look like or are you playing at demure?"

M looked carefully at Mallory wondering. "What do you mean?"

Mallory shook his head. "You are a very intelligent woman. Do you simply refuse to acknowledge that you are a beautiful woman too or just that any man would be interested in you? I mean...I can picture you staring down a bear and not flinching and I just met you. I'm surprised he picked on you.   Honestly, you give off the vibe of someone who takes crap from no one. Weston's type of companions are usually the young social-climbing government hangers-on."

M smiled and shook her head. "Years of practice Mr. Mallory, I have to portray cold and tough, it is expected that the head of MI6 be strong. As for Weston's blatant pick up attempt, I never craved that type of attention from men in my youth. The one man I wanted to notice, did and that was all that mattered."

Mallory exclaimed. "Your husband was a lucky man M."

Their lunch is far more pleasant than M thought it would be. Mallory is a very straight forward man. M can see positive attributes in him as her replacement, even if she's loathes to admit it. After lunch, Tanner and M discuss Gareth Mallory and his solid reputation in the government.

Tanner tells her that Mallory divorced 2 years ago. This is some information that he did not mention at their lunch.   M wonders if their meal was more than just a friendly gesture.

Tanner receives a call while on the drive back. There is another hack in progress, attacking MI6. They are now speeding to get back to headquarters, but emergency vehicles  are blocking their way.  M gets out of the car and within moments an explosion rips through the offices.

M moves back to the safety of the car on Tanners insistence.  "LOOK ON YOUR SINS" appears on her laptop in grotesque mockery of the situation.

Tanner looks at M as she whispers. "This is because of me?"

Tanner notices a tear sliding down her cheek.  He grasps her hand and squeezes; unable to put a voice to what he's feeling as he stares at her office that is no longer there.  

This has to have something to do with the list, but it's also personal. Whoever did this wanted her dead or wanted her to see it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bond's drinking at his usual place on the beach. The booze and the pills keep him foggy and that is far better than the pain and betrayal he feels sober.

CNN is visible through the mirror above the bar and there is and update about an explosion in London. He turns around and stands up, moving towards the TV on the wall. Bond watches a replay of M's office exploding and there is a sick feeling in his stomach.

The cob-webs clear from his mind as he watches for another update. "Eight confirmed dead."  They announce. The explosion gets replayed again, sticking the knife in even further.

Is she dead? Oh god! She...can't be.

Bond feels his heart constrict uncomfortably in his chest and he can hear the blood pounding in his ears. Bond leaves and never looks back, he has to find out if she is alive.

It is time to go home.

Exhausted, M climbs the stairs into her home after attending the service for the eight employees that perished in the explosion. Funerals are so emotionally draining. M kept her professional stoic face frozen in place for the sombre occasion. Do to the rather abrupt return of hormonal issues was very difficult for her to not break down completely during the ceremony.

She flicks the hall light on and places her bag and coat down by the door, moving into the dinning area she freezes. There is someone in the house. Someone, in the front room, by the window. M's heart starts pounding in her chest as she tries to remember her training. She watches the shadow by the window start to move. 

Without realizing what she is doing she starts to speak.  "NO..not again...Q stay away...I will have you killed this time!" She quickly turns back for her bag and the gun hidden there.

Bond is faster and grabs her, crossing her arms across her chest to immobilize her from behind. Bond's use to fast action decisions in threat situations, and he knew this woman was trying for a weapon.

M panics and struggles against him.

Bond has too many questions at this point, the biggest one being who the hell is this woman. She smells of M's perfume and looks like M but _younger._

 _"_ Let me go!"  She demands, in M's strictest voice.  Once he hears her voice again, he is positive it is her.

"M?...It's Bond, I am not going to hurt you, so stop struggling."

"BOND? LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!  Or do you not remember that you are dead!"

Bond releases her as she turns around and straightens her black dress. Her eyes are wild and her face, flushed by panic and anger.

Dear God, she is so beautiful.

James Bond has been with countless women in his life.   But never has his heart felt such joy and relief; then gazing into the flashing blue, of her extremely pissed off eyes...it makes him...feel...again.

"So did they finally run out of drink where you were Bond?"  M moves cautiously out of arm distance from him.

Bond smirks and instantly switches back into their normal relationship, well normal for them anyway. The two of them are only comfortable snipping at each other, attack and fight it is what they do.

Bond began what he knew would be a verbal sparing; that in its intensity, said everything about the two of them.

_I missed you and I will punish you for as long as I see fit!_

Bond had done it by staying away, and now it's M's turn. It doesn't mean he has to make it easy for her, and she would never respect him if he did.

"Just thought I would get away from it all. You should consider it M...it really adds perspective."

M gives a derisive snort " that was Q's plan but **not** mine, now look at me." She looks downright forlorn.

This is not the norm, nothing about this is normal. Where is the lioness? It's as if the fight has left her, he's as much shocked by her abrupt change in demeanour as by her appearance. James is looking at her intently and barely resisting the urge to go and wrap her in his arms for three reasons.

One:  "Take the bloody shot!" still echoes in his head.

Two:  She's his boss.

Three:   She would kill him just for the mere sentiment of it.

"What happened to you?" Bond asked more softly.

"Q."

"What did Q do ** _exactly_**?" Bond remembers the panicked way she behaved when she realized she wasn't alone.

"I am not willing to go into that now, and frankly it is above your pay grade 007. I tire of it, and all the strange glances...besides, you...YOU NEVER CALLED!" M looks about to burst into tears.

Bond's staring intently at her; as if his eyes are feasting on her.  All the bitterness and anger he felt before, just melting away. He suddenly has this blasted uncomfortable feeling in his chest. Bond has so many questions, but resists in asking due to the sad expression on her face.

M's in morning, the black dress and simple jewelry were the first clue. The funerals must have been today.

If Bond had only been less self-absorbed he might have realized before that M has actually been in morning for the last year. The house must seem so quiet to her now.  She's missing half of her life, the half that he envies her for.

Bond broke into her last apartment; mainly to show that he could and to piss her off.   Her husband had been there asleep, at the time. It was a thrill to invade her world like that. The jealousy of what M has to come home to planted in his mind from that instant on.

"Ok, well I am back and ready to get back to work."

Bond still wants to know what the hell happened. What did Q do to make M into her former self?   A very beautiful blonde?

"Good, we need you. You need to go get cleaned up in more way than one." M's nose wrinkles from the smell of booze and grime surrounding him. Maybe a jab at his appearance will stop the uncomfortably strange way he's looking at her.

"Report tomorrow to Tanner and he will debrief you. You will have to pass all the tests. Including a psych evaluation, which you WILL NOT avoid."

"I guess I will go home and get ready." Bond acknowledging that he is not at his best.

"Oh, we sold your flat and put everything in storage. It's standard procedure for an unmarried employee upon their demise...you should have called."

"I will get a hotel then." Bond pauses heading to the door and looks at her, giving her the chance to invite him to stay.

"Well, you're bloody well not staying here." M says without a pause.

At this moment Bond would like nothing better than to explore some feelings that have simmered just beneath the surface throughout his professional relationship with M. Bond senses that M's trust in him is very fragile at this moment so he doesn't push it.

Whatever Q did to her, has made her...timid. Tomorrow, Bond will find out what happened but it's unlikely sleep will come easily to him tonight, after seeing her.

Bond smirks at her and opens the door as he pauses to drink up her presence before being kicked to the curb. In a less complicated world he would have tried to charm his way into staying the night.

Unfortunately, M is the only woman Bond knows that could never allow herself to enjoy what he has to offer and this only makes him want her more.

"Goodnight M." _I missed you too_ is left unsaid.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

M's in her office working when the call comes in that there is a visitor waiting for her. Mallory has decided to make a surprise visit.

"Mr. Mallory, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Mallory extends his hand a smiles at her. "Well, two reasons really. You've been avoiding my calls and I hear that a missing agent has returned from the dead."

M smiles and sits back down in her chair. "Agent 007 returned last night, and I have not been avoiding you.  As you can imagine, I am very busy of late."

Mallory's eyebrows raise. "Bond returned last night, what time?"

"Around 21:00, I take it that the PM updated you?"

"Yes, he did. Bond called you as soon as he returned?"

"He reported to me directly as usual."

Mallory sighs and shakes his head. "Where exactly did he report to you M? Surely you were not in the office that late. In fact, I took the liberty to speak to your driver on the way here, to ask when you went home last night...M I'm concerned about you overworking yourself."

M closes her eyes and takes a breath to centre herself. Damn it! She's stepped into his trap. How can she salvage this?

"Yes, well he presented himself to me at home." She deliberately stares him down daring him to find it inappropriate.

Mallory frowns. "Is this normal procedure for you and your agents?"

"No, of course not!"

"Well, M please explain why a loose cannon like James Bond has access to the head of MI6's home.  Is it normal for him to do this?"

M shifts nervously in her chair trying to salvage anything of an excuse for Bond's behaviour.

"This is the second time Bond has done this. This is the first time in this particular home. Bond did it once during his first 00 mission, while my husband was still alive."

Mallory shakes his head looking concerned. "You know that you should have had him fired the first time.  Now, I know that Q broke into your home also and that is the reason he is now in the Bahamas and why you look like you just stepped out of a magazine.  Oh...please don't try to deny it.  Really it's the only logical explanation for your appearance and Q's rather abrupt departure."

Mallory has now placed M on the defensive. "Bond's too good an agent to waste and he has proven himself tenfold after that original occurrence. As for Q, his motivation was..."

"Carnal..." Mallory interjects as he watches her face flush attractively. "Entirely too many of your employees know where you live and it's a security risk. Maybe you should have a bodyguard 24 hours a day."

M stands and leaned forward against her desk, irritation clearly evident . "Q is a computer genius and 007 is a top spy, quite able to break in anywhere.   As we trained him to do! There is no other motive on Bond's part, other than immediately reporting to his superior.  Furthermore; I have enough protection thank you very much."

"I am not putting you on trial M, I'm merely concerned for your well-being. Bond must have been quite shocked by your appearance."

"Everyone is." M whispers rather dejectedly.

Mallory gets up from his chair to say, "I would like to have updates on Bond's training and testing if you wouldn't mind. I would also like to take you for dinner this week, perhaps the day I come back for Bond's evaluations?"

M wonders if Mallory is taking advantage of the fact he has caught her in an impropriety, as a way to leverage a date with her. "I will consider it Mr. Mallory."

M has her suspicions that Eve Moneypenny is informing Mallory on the goings on within the department. Moneypenny has not been happy about her desk duty, since not quite killing Bond in Turkey.

M likes Eve and she can understand her ambition in supplying information to Mallory. He's likely to become the new head of the agency once the axe falls over her neck.

Mallory leaves her office with a smile on his face. He rather enjoyed getting one up on her. That he managed to work out that Bond had accosted her at her home, obviously shocked her. Mallory would have to watch this James Bond very carefully.

M can't see it, but she has a soft spot for this agent. M's not the type of woman who would ever put up with insubordination from anyone that works for her.  Except 007 it would seem. Mallory will not infer that they were lovers but...there may...be something.

Mallory's hoping to spend more time with M, she's a very intriguing woman and he very much enjoyed the lunch they shared. Mallory hasn't stop thinking about her and the amazing transformation that she has undergone. He's not stupid enough to believe that it was surgically done...no...it most definitely has something to do with the former Q.

Bond arrives at the new MI6, Churchill's bunker and accompanies Tanner to medical. They test Bond as he exercises and Tanner brings him up to speed on the events that he has missed in the two months since his almost death.

The events leading to M's transformation were difficult to pry out of Tanner but he eventually succeeds.

"Where is Q now?" Bond asks through clenched teeth.   This tension and anger are only partly caused by the sit ups he's doing.

Tanner looks cautiously around the room and lowers his voice. "Banished to the Bahamas, Q is to stay there for the rest of his life, which will be a lot longer now.  His age has decreasing as much as M's.  It's expected that In total, M will physically become 40 years younger that her real age within the next couple of weeks."

Bond looks at Tanner. "He may not have as long as he thinks if I happen to find him."

Tanner nods in approval. "She insisted he be left alone and all the data of what he did to them be destroyed."

Tanner also informs him about the oversight committee that is pinning her hands at the moment. Tanner also mentions a Mr. Mallory, the front-runner for M's job.

"What is this, Mallory like?" Bond asks.

"Ex-military, perfect record and good connections. Divorced, two children, no siblings and he keeps asking M out for dinner." Tanner adds the last bit just to watch Bond's reaction.

Tanner worries about M and Bond's a pain in the ass but he's also closer to M than any other agent. Tanner knows that Bond likes to break into her house and that she never does anything more than change the codes. Outwardly, one would never suspect M of playing favourites but Tanner knows if she did, it's Bond.

Tanner was there to witness when Bond died and M could barely even speak. Tanner has always admired M, but that is far as it will ever go.  He's more than a little frightened of her, and although it would be thrilling being her lover, M would eat him for dinner.  He would never recover.  

Bond and M have something else...not quite friends, not quite lovers as far as he knows.  Bond stops his push ups. "Really now...this is interesting, has she gone out with him?"

"Only once, on the day they met. He has called for her every other day like clockwork since. M has put him off until now but he will be here in a few days to watch your psych evaluation, then meet with you and M about the test results.

Mallory did surprise her with a visit this morning and he did...something...said something..to get her slightly off her game. I don't have the details on that meeting...yet."

Bond starts towelling off. "Oh, goody... I can't _**wait**_ to meet him. See you at the gym tomorrow morning."

Bond wants to get out of there to begin investigating Mallory, and his plans are much more intrusive than a casual computer search.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mallory's home is nice considering he's single. It still has...that feminine touch. Mallory is straight, Bond deduces by his personal items and clothing. His old-fashioned answering machine does not containing anything too scandalous.

Mallory has a safe, likely for work. Going through his desk is not too enlightening, however his bedside table contains a surveillance photo of M taken recently.

This is disconcerting. There is only one type of photo a man keeps hidden in his night stand and it's usually pornographic. Anything proper, a family photo would be framed beside the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Tanner and Bond enter the gym, however today they are not the only ones working out. One of the physical trainers is prompting M to do another set of reps with hand weights.

M has her natural arsenal of curves on display, much to Tanners admiration and Bond's amusement. Bond is particularly fond of M's back side and it seems obvious that Tanner is also.

Tanner and Bond are lucky that her back is to them or they would be in her bad books more than usual. They turn to look at each other with the same amused expression.   They quickly correct their faces as she turns around.

It's not every day you get to see the boss in very tight workout clothes but it does make it worth the trip into work today.  Tanner shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot. Bond levels his most dazzling smile in her direction.

Tanner clears his throat and Bond speaks up. "M, this is a new look for you."

Tanner coughs into his hand and shoots a glare at Bond.

"Really Bond, you of all people, often see women in this state of undress. It doesn't bother you does it?"

"No, of course not M. It will however, aid in the length and intensity of my workout. You know how men are."

M, scoffs at his attempt at flirting. "I only know how to use men like you as blunt instruments, remember Bond."

"Oh I remember." Bond's hand goes to his shoulder where the metal shards continue to cause him pain.

M attempts to divert the conversation to something more neutral considering the scene. "Are you ready for tomorrow Bond?"

Bond smiles a feral grin. "M I am ready for anything you and _**your**_ new man Mallory can throw at me."

M's taken aback at Bond's reaction. He seems rather aggressively and tense.  Tanner looks like he wishes to be anywhere else. Obviously, Bond has investigated Mallory and Tanner has filled him in on Mallory's persistent personal requests.

M decides to school Bond for his presumptions. "Bond really, I never took you for the possessive type and I don't recall asking for your opinion on Mr. Mallory. I deal with men in high and low places daily, have you now decided to vet them all?"

Bond blurts out... "not all, just the flirty single ones, and someone has to ma'am"... he glances towards Tanner, who looks like a small animal caught between two carnivores.

Bond's bluntness surprises all within ear shot. The trainer quickly leaves the room, armed with enough gossip to fuel the fires at MI6 for a fortnight. Tanner shifts from side to side but knows well enough to wait for orders.

M stands with her hands on her hips and her eyes narrow dangerously.

To Bond, she looks adorably sexy and she doesn't even know it. Bond's now enjoying the view of her front side, hoping to piss her off enough to keep her near for a while.

M's voice turns low and dangerous "007, you should save your lip for puckering up to Mallory. He will be your boss soon enough and if you plan on keeping this job you better be on your best behaviour tomorrow."

M grabs her things and heads for the door, but M's interested in seeing how far Bond will take his flirtations with Tanner present. M decides to twist the knife deeper into his shoulder so to speak.

"As it is Bond, you are here at my sufferance only. No one else would be as kind and motherly as I, considering all the childish antics and annoying traits I have to put up with around here."

Bond smiles, blatantly raking his eyes over her. "I'm sorry M but you don't come even close to **_mother_** like in my mind, and as for childish....AM NOT!" For fun he sticks his tongue out at her.

Normally, Bond's jibes and flirtations are easy to deflect as nonsense but the intensity behind his eyes and in his posture make an involuntary shiver go up her spine.  Bond usually tries to rile her up but this...well it...feels different. Bond looks as though he wants to consume her. M wonders if this is the look he gives all the women that tumble into bed with on his missions. M shakes her head in annoyance and leaves the two of them and heads to the change rooms.

Bond couldn't possibly be serious...it is insane...she simply refuses to believe it. The gall of the man, he was breaking into her home...long before she looked like this...so it could never be romantically...sexually motivated...could it?

M hits the shower wishing that all the men in her life would stop looking at her as if she had turned into...something...desirable...she has not felt that way for many years.  M needs focus on how to fix the mess that killed 8 employees and that is all that matters now. There is no room for anything personal in her life, not even her own children.

At least her children are grown and have families of their own, they do not need her now. M's great regret in life is that she often chose her job over her family.  They are going to force her out regardless...this hard drive issue is bad and she can't see them letting her stay very much longer.  

M needs a new plan.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Three days later Bond arrives for more training and his psych evaluation. The shards were killing him on the gun range so he painfully removed them with a knife. Bond hands them to Tanner.

"Have these analyzed... for her eyes only."

The room is exactly as he expects, while he casually glances at the two-way mirror.   Bond  knows that M will be standing there with Tanner and that tosser Mallory. They begin with a typical word association game.

Let the show begin. Bond enjoys calling M a bitch but the last question, Skyfall... he shoots a vicious look in where he believes her direction will be. This is all a game to them and he's getting tired of playing. Bond gets up, says "we're finished" and walks out the door to go get changed.

Bond sits in front of her desk in her new office and stares at the bulldog figurine that adorns it. Bond does this mainly, because he cannot trust himself looking at her for too long.  There will be no way that it will be comfortable for the two of them if he can't stop eating her up with his eyes.  It's far better to cling to their normal routine, flirting, jabs and casual insults on her part. After all she is craving normalcy, according to Tanner.  It won't do for him to start behaving differently in front of the guest now will it.

"The office blows up and that survives."

M notices Bond staring at her desk figurine. At least it diverts his attention. Bond's attention has been uncomfortably more intense since his return.  M cooly looks up from the paper work she is looking at and does the most devastating thing she can do to him. She raises one perfectly arched eyebrow in a way that Bond has always found devastatingly seductive.

M's eyes are truly brutal in nature, they can cut you faster than a knife and intrigue you with their depths. The intense deep blue colour is uncomfortable and seductive all at the same time.  M could pry the secrets out of a silent monk without saying a word. Truly it is M's secret power...over him at least and he is positive that he is not the only one.

"Your interior decorating tips are not welcome, Bond."

Mallory walks in and the two men officially meet with a friendly handshake.

Bond has passed the tests. "By the skin of your teeth." M says and Bond's surprised that he actually managed it in so short a time.  Bond pays very close attention to Mallory, and his mannerisms towards M. Mallory sits comfortably and calmly as if nothing is amiss or like someone who knows the answers to all the questions. Mallory questions M about putting him back into the field.

Bond's done. M has given him the thumbs up to continue and that is good enough for him. He gets up and out of his chair and leans over to her.

 "I will be outside if you need me."

Mallory gets M on the defensive by insinuating that she cannot or will not see that she is sentimental about him.

Bond says flippantly "hire me or fire me it is entirely up to you." Bond shoots one last glare at Mallory as he then turns to leave.

Mallory makes a point of stopping him by asking why he didn't stay dead, "it's a young man's game and no shame in admitting you've missed a step."

Bond moves towards the door beside Tanner's desk, but pauses to answer Mallory. Bond looks intently at M sitting behind the desk. 

"Someone has to look after... ** _England_**. As for age...it doesn't mean what it once did now does it?"

Mallory looks back at M with a frown. "Looks like you are not the only sentimental one.  Well M, shall I pick you up at 19:00 for dinner tonight?"

After what has just transpired between Mallory and Bond, M's surprised by the abrupt change in subject. M feels herself annoyingly start to blush like a bloody school girl. M realizes that Mallory's playing head games.  All with Tanner and James standing there intently watching the entire scene.

M says quietly "Yes, all right. I will see you then." She doesn't enjoy having two alpha males butting heads in her office, and frankly it's giving her a headache.

Mallory gets up to leave and extends his hand to Bond to shake before he departs. Bond desperately wants to say something acerbic, but restrains himself some how.

Once Mallory's gone Tanner quickly diffuses the situation between M and Bond, by giving them an update on the metal fragments from Bond's shoulder.

Bond will go to China and await M's orders.

M will go to dinner with Mallory whether Bond wants her to or not.

Bond began the day on a better note. He got to flirt shamelessly with the agent who shot him, Eve is her name. Eve is a good-looking number and she admits to him that she's overseeing the transition. This one is in Mallory's pocket, he likely promised her a good role in the new MI6. M's out of a job no matter what the outcome, and he doesn't like it one bit.

Mallory questioning M's orders and cornering her into a date is less than amusing for Bond to sit through. It's frustrating him...his feelings for her are becoming more intense and he's feeling something he has never felt over a woman before. James Bond, 007 is jealous. Bond has felt professional jealousy before but never romantic, and it's not a pleasant feeling.

Bond would really like to punch Mallory in his smug face.

It does not take Bond long to meet with the new Q, and he was not what he expected. The new Q looks barely old enough to drive let alone run Q branch.

Bond gets his flight in order and grabs his luggage. He has plenty of time until his 1:00 am flight, so Bond decides to go out for a nice dinner. Bond finds a nice table in the corner where he can see the room and orders a drink. Bond doesn't have to wait long for them to arrive.

M and Mallory arrive a few minutes later and sit in a cosy corner booth at the other end of the room.  Bond can only observe their body language, being so far away, but to be any closer would be too risky.

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

Mallory orders them both drinks. "Mr. Mallory, I have decided today that if you want my job,  you may have it. I will leave immediately on the condition that I become a free-lance agent for MI6, and can investigate this horrid case until finished."

Mallory is taken aback. "This is an abrupt change of heart M, are you sure you want to become an agent and take that type of risk when you could just enjoy your retirement?"

"Yes, I am sure.  I want the process done within two days. I am going to China to help Bond question Patrice and then we will follow the trail from there."

"Does Bond know you are his partner on this one? He does not strike me as the type that works well with other agents." Mallory asks looking concerned and uncomfortable.  Not to mention Mallory hates the idea of her traipsing around the globe with Bond. Bond's track record with women is legendary, and frankly Mallory does not want the competition.

"No, he doesn't know and I will hopefully arrive  just before the mark does. I will only be there to aid in the investigation. I did live in China for over 10 years and know how to navigate the waters there."

M continues after sipping her drink. "Can you start shadowing me tomorrow? Tanner will be very useful in assisting in the transition.  Before you protest more, I have already spoken to the Prime Minister and it's a done deal."

Mallory swallows his drink in one go and shakes his head. "M, this is more sudden than I thought but I will do what I must."

The rest of their dinner is nice. They plan the minor details of the transition over dinner. They even share a few laughs over a few more drinks.

M's beginning to feel tipsy. She feels like a barriers been lifted from between them, and they can work towards becoming friends of a sort. M suddenly realizes that she's saying goodbye to her career and she needs...to just let it go.

A year ago she could not have imagined feeling this at ease with the decision. Now after everything that has happened, since Nigel's death...maybe...just maybe...there is a chance for her to reestablish a relationship with her family. God knows she has not had time in the last 20 years.  M has children to torment and grandchildren to spoil.

There are a few more laughs when she tells Mallory what she will use for her code designation.

"I will be agent 1000. My alias will be Emma Smith, so if anyone accidentally calls me M I will have a plausible excuse. I already have Q branch working up my bio and documentation."

Mallory looks at her and slightly slurs " 1000 as a designation?"

M smiles a brilliant smile and asks him "What is the roman numeral for 1000, Gareth?"

It is the first time she calls him by his first name and he likes the way it rolls out of her mouth. In fact he loves the sexy timbre of her voice.

"1000 is M." Mallory laughs along with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond watches the two of them drink a fair deal. At first their discussion seems intense but then they have a few drinks and M is smiling and laughing along with him as he flirts with her and touches her arms and hands as much as possible.  

Bond doesn't know what he is going to do, or how he feels about this. Bond has never seen M so relaxed and she's damn near glowing from the drinks he's counted her consuming.  Bond wants to make Mr. Gareth Mallory disappear and never see the light of day again. He involuntarily clenches his fists every time Mallory reaches out to touch her or gets her yet another drink. The man is blatantly trying to get her drunk to take advantage of her.

In spite of the arguing the two of them do, he respects M a great deal. Since his return it has been strange...he has alway thought...well...he felt... about her was...well?...It's hard to explain even to himself.

Bond would give his life or take another's on an order from M and that is not a normal relationship. Two stubborn people...strange power dynamic...age difference...a husband...all impossible...his wish to have a physical relationship. This is how he use to see them but now?

Now, Bond's doing things like, breaking into Mallory's home and finding out where they are going to dinner...following her like a bloody stalker.

Bond desperately wishes he didn't have a flight to catch. He could be waiting at her place for her to return home tonight. If she returns home tonight.  The mere idea of which, makes him start to perspire and plan Mallory's funeral.  

Christ, he loves breaking into her home, to just to see her get riled up and threaten to kill him. There is absolutely nothing sexier than being threatened by her. Of course she would never go through with it but she could and that's the rush of danger that he so enjoys. M's age has never mattered to him, he admires...no it is more than that...

Bond's flight at Heathrow is in two hours but he follows them as they leave the bistro. They start walking a path along the Thames. Bond wants to make himself obvious to her so she either confronts him or gets so flustered that she stops this travesty of a _**date**_ before it leads to anything...sordid.

M's actually having a good time with Mallory. The drinks are having a nice warming effect and she agrees to a walk. As they're walking she feels eyes burning into the back of her head. M doesn't want to crane her neck searching, so she modifies her pace which Mallory follows without question. M stops suddenly and looks back the way they came while conversing with Mallory about mundane things. The shadow stops also, they're being followed.

M's about to alert Mallory when she notices that he has gone quiet. Mallory's staring into her eyes and then to her lips.  Before she can bring her hands up to stop him he pulls her forward into an embrace and kisses her. M's so shocked she doesn't know what to do. M allows the kiss to deepen even though she knows she shouldn't and begins to enjoy the feeling right down to her toes. M has not had something like this happen in...well a lifetime.

M looks past Gareth's shoulder and sees the blond hair of the agent that is following. Damn it! It's Bond...what the hell is he doing here...she notices his hands clenched at his sides and she breaks the alcohol induced kiss, breathing heavily.

M smiles at Mallory slightly embarrassed and says it's late and the two of them need to get some rest. She sees the lust and disappointment in his eyes. M smiles, takes his hand and says. "Gareth, there are unwritten rules about inter office relationships, especially with the boss."

Mallory pauses and looks sad and a bit put out. "Your, right...there are. Have you always followed those rules M?"

Bond's long forgotten as she lets into Mallory. "What does that mean? Are you trying to suggest I would sleep with a member of my staff?"

M's starting to get really pissed now. "What do you take me for. I am almost 77 years old and I was a happily married woman until last year...It is a bit of a stretch to think that anyone on my staff would even want to try to bed me.   And I would never resort to sexual harassment!"

"I will see you tomorrow, Gareth." M storms away calling for her driver as she goes.

Mallory catches up to her. "I am so sorry M. I didn't mean to make you angry but I could never consider you an underling to myself so I will not view you as one of my employees...I can give you a lift home...no need to bother your driver."

"I suppose then you will want to come up for a nightcap...or to make sure the house is safe and empty also? You already told me that too many people know where I live and I don't think that it's a good idea Gareth."

"At least you're still calling me Gareth. To be honest, yes I would love to have a drink with you and to show you my respect in any way that you would allow me to ma'am."

M softens her glare and stammers "I...don't think it would be wise...right now...things are changing so much...it...it is difficult to understand ...and...deal with...you can understand that can't you?"

Mallory pulls her into a hug and speaks softly into her hair. "I will wait as long as you need and if we can only be friends...then so be it."

"Thank you Gareth. Now who's the sentimental one?" M gave him a peck on the cheek as she ducks into her car.

Gareth Mallory stares at the retreating car, that woman is a living contradiction. M claims no entanglement with her staff but there was a certain blond agent in that restaurant tonight. Mallory also knows that she's well aware that he was following them on their walk.

"Christ! And now I'm just as guilty...sentimental..." of course she would toss that back at him.

M's a dangerously, intelligent woman and he really doesn't want her in danger on a mission. Damn her! M went to the top on this one and he can do nothing to stop her. Still, Mallory hopes that he has made a deeper connection with her.   One that he dearly wishes to consummate.

M returns home and drops everything beside the door and unceremoniously plops into her chair. Leaning forward with her elbows planted on her knees she holds her head in her hands. M's mobile rings. "Yes, Tanner its late can this wait? Oh...alright... I will look at it straight away."

M gets up and moves to her laptop to open the files Tanner sent. Five imbedded agents, their names and locations, released on the internet with the threat of more to follow.

"Damn it! Tomorrow is going to be a new kind of hell!"

M receives a text from Mallory, he had just received the same news. There is also a text from Bond as well which is unusual, but not unexpected after the evening she's been having.

It reads..." _Keep fighting the good fight and don't do anything I would do while I am gone...please. Yours, James._ "

What the hell is that supposed to mean? M's a little drunk and frankly to tired to care anymore so she gets up and has a large glass of water with two headache pills and heads to bed.

Once in bed, almost drifting to sleep the possible meaning of the text hits her. M is alone in bed as it has been for almost a year now and that is how Bond wants her to remain...alone...not with Mallory.

M would never have brought Mallory home...to her bed...although he is handsome...good kisser...James' concern is unnecessary...and a little thrilling...the booze is doing...her thinking...not her...James is not for her...wonder how...James kisses...she rarely calls him that...James...nice name...nice eyes...nice body...nice dream...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond retreats once he is sure she saw him. 

MALLORY KISSED M! 

The tosser...Bond would have dropped him then and there, but remembers that Mallory's soon to become the head of MI6 and his boss. Bond's seriously doubting his ability to work for the man.

Thankfully, M breaks the kiss and argues with him. Bond sees her call for her car and breathes a sigh of relief that he doesn't have to bloody his hands tonight before getting on a plane to carry out M's mission.

Bond sends a text off to Tanner and tells him to watch M for him and to try to keep Mallory away from her as much as possible.

Tanner agrees without asking why. Bond knows that deep down that Tanner realizes the reason. This is the entire reason Tanner told Bond about Mallory to begin with.

Tanner's just as worried about M as he is. Tanner maybe more perceptive than Bond ever gave him credit for. He may even understand Bond's strong yet undefined feelings for M better than Bond himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

On the plane Bond sleeps fitfully.  It's not surprising that his dreams are often horrible.  These dreams however, are of the more erotic variety. They centre on a tiny blonde with a pixie cut and a very nice hourglass figure. 

In the dream Bond is kissing M as she's pinned against the door of her flat.  Bond then pulls M up his body and she wraps her small legs easily around his waist. In the dream they are making out like crazed hormonal teens as he carries her around her flat. M's the perfect size for carrying around...they...just fit together...perfectly balanced.

Bond takes her over to her sofa...holding her and kissing her over and over...his hands begin roaming...

Bond wakes with a start, just as something really good is about to happen.  Bond falls into another doze only to see M sprawled on a bed barely dressed beneath...a lustful gaze in her eyes...at least he thinks it's him but then he is watching from another angle...it becomes Mallory's bedroom and Mallory's body crawling up over her....as she smiles a sexy crooked smile...looking into his...NO...Mallory's...eyes...argh...

After waking from his troubled sleep, Bond shakes his head and leans forward with a groan. M's the most important female figure in his life but this is getting ridiculous.  Bond would never consider M easy in any way, shape or form and he secretly thanks god for that. Bond prays for the strength to deal with his intensifying emotions for the stubborn woman. There is an aggressive tightening he feels in his chest when he thinks about her in the arms of Mallory.  Mallory initiated that embrace not M. Bond has to keep telling himself that or he will go mad.

James wonders if M will ever understand the effect her physical change is having on those around her. Q may have been insane to do this to her but the effect is more far-reaching than he could have imagined.  It may have worked out for the bloke if she had felt the same way about him. Maybe, if M had wanted to retire he might have stood a chance, but Q was always bad with the human element of the equation.

Mallory is certainly obvious about his desire for her.  Bond is certainly not the only one that found her attractive even in her advancing age. He knows that Tanner can barely contain himself, he acts so comically nervous around her now.  Damn it! How could he of all people, be so bloody pedestrian. James Bond is falling in love with his boss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**London**

The day continues at a furious pace along with M's hang over. Mallory's due by 13:00 no earlier because, he has business with the PM before coming to the bunker. The aftermath of the news about the exposed agents will likely keep him longer.

M feels bad for springing all this on Tanner so suddenly so she takes him, Eve and the new Q out for lunch. The young Q's kindly describing all the equipment that he has for her mission to China. M's glad that she chose this young man as the new Q. M finds his style of dress and hair quirky but that does not really matter, he's a brilliant young man.

Tanner continues in his agitated state and M assures him that Bond is going to take care of the sticky stuff.  M  will only be there in a support capacity with Eve.

M will have some authority to change the mission on the fly because she is still officially the head of MI6. The transition happens in a month or two depending on the speed of Mallory's approval for the job of M. Mallory will be in-term boss and be called by his rank of Lieutenant Colonel.

Mallory arrives and they begin the process of allowing official access to all the important information. Mallory seems to enjoy hanging over her shoulder for the day which is somewhat unnerving...she knows he wants and so does Tanner.

Tanner seems to watch Mallory more closely when he's in her personal space. M stops every once in a while just to make sure Mallory is really paying attention to what she is telling him.

M feels guilty about leaving work a bit early to get ready with Eve.

The tragic news of the agents executions passes through command. The PM's office is appeased only because M's voluntarily standing down and Mallory is starting to take over.  The press is making them out to be a bunch of bumbling fools.  M's sitting at her desk looking at the news feed from the BBC. Reflecting on yet another problem to add to the personal issues she is dealing with. Thankfully, it won't be hers to deal with for much longer.

The old Q used M as a guinea pig and the resulting problems are; physical and emotional carnage along with, clothing.  The first one M is still trying to come to grips with. The second, clothing just costs money and thank god for expense accounts.

Changing sizes so quickly has caused a tremendous amount of tailoring. After the first few days M took all her suits in for alterations.

M needs to get outfitted for the mission and Eve is more than willing to aid her in this task.  M envies Eve's hight and slim physic as she models a beautiful strap-less gold gown. _You always want what you can't have_. Eve thinks M looks beautiful in the blue dress that she picks.  M and Eve go to eat dinner as they await the alterations on M's evening gown.

"It must be nice to just be able to buy anything off the rack and have it look great on you."

Eve laughs "Yes, M but a woman with a figure as curvaceous as you will always get as much if not more attention."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They leave for China the next day. Tanner and Mallory drive them to the airport. It is a nice gesture but somewhat uncomfortable, as Mallory wishes her luck and suddenly kisses her in front of Tanner and Moneypenny.

Moneypenny's wide grin can barely be contained as M levels a _do not even ask_ look in her direction. Tanner shifts from foot to foot nervously wondering how to break the awkwardness. Tanner approaches M and extends his hand for her to shake.

When M takes his hand Tanner pulls her forward into a big hug. Tanner whispers in her ear, "be careful and come home soon."

Mallory frowns at them as Eve just smiles at the sweetness of the gesture. M's bemused and touched by the sincerity of her former chief of staff.

As M and Eve claim their seats and settle in Eve looks at her with a question on her lips. M shakes her head and before she even has a chance to ask. "I do not wish to discuss my private life right now Ms. Moneypenny...I wouldn't even know where to begin."

Eve raises an eyebrow and laughs and M soon joins her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**China**

Their rooms are in the same hotel as Bond's but he will not know they are there until M deems it necessary or Tanner tells them that Bond needs back up.

James enters the hotel after dinner and proceeds to the elevator to head to the bar upstairs. As he passes the desk he smells a perfume that reminds him of M.

Bond shakes his head as he presses the right floor. Bond hates the waiting part of the mission. The bar is empty so he can't even find a woman to flirt with, let alone seduce. Bond desperately wants to try to get M out of his subconscious and the best way to do that is to get another woman underneath him.

The text comes in...it's time.

M watches James walk through the lobby as she is sitting in the corner of the lounge. Eve's checking them in. M debates making contact when she receives a text. Bond's on the chase so she will have to wait for his contact through MI6.

M and Eve get something to eat and go to bed early.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond has to kill Patrice and the trail is now leading to Macau.

Eve and M receive a text from Tanner. They will follow and Bond arrive at the same club as Bond but at different times. M sends Eve to help Bond get ready while she goes to case the casino first.

M figures it will do the two of them good to get to know each other better. She wonders if they will sleep together. Certainly Bond will try, it's in his nature, but M secretly hopes that Eve will have better sense than that. Bond leaves dead bodies and broken hearts in his wake wherever he goes.

If the two of them do have relations, M will have ammunition to use against Bond if he starts pestering her about Mallory again.

M spent much of the plane trip thinking on the mission and Mallory. Hopefully, he will adjust to the job as quickly as she dumped it in his lap. As for their relationship...as far as she's concerned there isn't one and it would be unwise to think too much on this during a mission...to many distractions are dangerous.

The Casino is ornate and beautiful. M saunters in and takes a seat at the bar to begin observing the room. Two drinks arrive before she has time to order one.

Eve was right about the dress, M will have to pace herself. M acknowledges the man across the bar that sent her the drinks but refuses when he indicates he wishes her to come join him.

M's ear piece buzzes as Eve makes contact.

M sees her enter and comes towards her and M hands her extra drink to Eve. The man who keeps moving closer to her from across the bar watches them intently, M hopes he derives that he is not wanted, by her giving Eve the drink. M makes sure to caress Eve's hand just to send the proper signal for him to stay his approach.  She just hopes it doesn't back fire and bring any more attention to them.  Bond is on his way, Eve tells her.

M whispers back "You had better wander the room. I have a good view of the stairs and the upper offices. There are at least two bodyguards and a woman who I got a glimpse of. I will watch them and you look after Bond. Hopefully, our drink benefactor now believes you and I are an item. I do hope he keeps his distance."

Eve wanders off, levelling a nasty glance at the man ready to pounce on M from across the bar.

Bond saunters in and sees a stunning Eve come up to him handing him an earpiece.

"Stop touching your ear" He tells her with a wink and a smile.

"Where's the back up?" Bond asks as he walks around to the cash cages. Eve told him earlier that she came to China with another agent for his back up but she neglected to give a name and he was too busy trying to undress her to question further.

"She's at the bar." Eve wanders around the casino and finds a table with a view of Bond.

"She?"

"Agent 1000."

"Who the hell is that?" Bond frowns.

James is waiting for the cashier to make contact with the establishment to get the money for the chip he found on Patrice.

Bond turns around to survey the room and his heart almost stops when he sees her.

WHAT THE HELL?

Before he can do more than scowl a stunningly beautiful woman, he had quickly observed on the stairs, walks towards him. She's both exotic and dangerous, two combinations Bond usually loves but he's too distracted.

M, the blonde beauty in blue at the end of the bar is watching him and he can feel his heart start to race.

The exotic woman is the one he saw standing by the window after he killed Patrice. She saw him for a split second as he stood by the broken glass of the high-rise.

The game is about to get interesting. Bond's concentration is off and his eyes are constantly drawn to the bar looking for M but she's now gone.

The exotic beauty gives him a large metal case and has her henchmen open it to display millions in Euros. Bond thanks her and moves off to see the tables as he looks casually for M.

While Bond wanders around he finds Eve sipping Champagne at a table. Bond dumps his ear piece in her glass and whispers through clenched teeth.

"You had better get her out of her...this is too dangerous and I can't protect her and do what I have to do."

Bond walks away quickly before she can respond. Eve looks around the room for M while talking into her own device. "M, Bond is upset you are here and has the mark at the bar. Where are you?"

Eve heard M in her ear "I could tell I was distracting him. Did you not tell him I was here when you were assisting him earlier?"

"No, M...I'm sorry...I thought it would be a bit of a lark."

"Well, Moneypenny, I am upstairs getting a look around the office. You stay and watch out for Bond and I will meet you back at the hotel later.

I will go comm silent now as Bond has already disposed of his audio and that's the information I wanted to hear...argh...that man why is he always so bloody difficult... once...just once... I would like to think that he could follow the god damn...bloody rules especially when I am right bloody well here." M rants in obvious exasperation.

Bond focuses on the woman and sits at the bar with her. The conversation is telling and he easily guesses her place in the organization. Bond slathers on the seduction glad that he dropped his ear piece so M can't hear him.

M has disappeared and he hopes to hell Eve got her to leave. What in the hell is the head of MI6 doing out here in the field?

Bond realizes that they are not going to let him leave with his winnings without a fight. He also realizes that the men are here to keep the girl from going anywhere. She has an owner.  Eve helps Bond get out of the dragon pit allowing him to continue after the girl.

Bond whispers to Eve before leaving. "Did you get her out?"

"No...she was searching through some paperwork in the offices and went comm silent, since you dropped yours...by the way M's pissed you did that. I'm to meet her at the hotel."

Bond nods and leaves to catch a barge taxi and find the boat with the girl.  

Eve takes the case of money back to the hotel with her to find that M is not there.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

M spent her time searching through papers left on and around the desk in the office. M finds a name, Raoul Silva and a dock slip number for a boat. Maybe there is information on Mr. Silva on the boat.

Maybe Mr. Silva is on the boat.

M slips out the back of the club and catches a barge for the shore. M regrets not being able to tell Eve, but she would see both of them back at the hotel for debriefing.

M finds the boat, it is a very beautiful and a well guarded one as that. She uses one of the toys given to her by Q for a distraction so she can get on the boat. M wishes she had more comfortable clothing but time was of the essence.

The two men on the boat get off to investigate the noise M is creating with a small amp and her device Q gave her. M slips on the boat and removes her shoes to carry them. She turns off the noise remotely and ducks into the lower levels of the boat.

The boat is large and has several cabins. It is ornately decorated with lovely pieces of art. M finds a bar and helps herself to a drink. She looks in each room and finds the one she believes belongs to the beautiful exotic woman who Bond is seducing for information.

For some reason this makes her feel a bit queasy.

M cannot find anything else on the mysterious Mr. Silva, nor is he here below deck.

M hears people on the deck and whips out into the hall. She runs to the back stairs but sees feet descending. M abruptly stops and ducks into a storage closet. M places her shoes on a shelf with her purse. M removes her gun from the bag and puts her mobile in her bra just in case she's discovered.

She listens closely and hears at least two men and a woman. M peaks out into the hall to see one of the men shove the woman into her room a bit roughly and stalk back up the stairs talking roughly on a phone or radio.

M sneaks out of her hiding spot and tries again for the stairs, only to see a shadow over them and a man coming down. M hides away in her closet again. Damn it! M thought she would have more time.

M considers her options and waits for the man in the hall to pass. The man ducks into the woman's cabin and she wonders if it is Mr. Silva.

Suddenly the boat began to move. "Damn it!"

Now what is she going to do. She takes out her phone and texts Eve. It kept trying to send but she has limited signal.

M composes a texts for Tanner and Bond to give them the name of the boat and Mr. Silva. The phone will send the message as soon as it had enough bars to do so. Back in the old days radios usually worked, damn all this new technology...so temperamental.

Looks like she will have to stay hidden until they stop. M thinks she hears a shower running somewhere and really wishes she was back at the hotel having one herself. Along with some food and a rather large drink.

M settles to the floor with her gun dangling in her hand and eventually drifts off to sleep.

The next thing she knows a man bursts into the closet and hauls her up off the floor taking her gun away instantly.

Damn it, such a rookie mistake. To fall asleep and be taken captive on her first mission. M is blushing with embarrassment as she pauses to grab her bag and put on her shoes. The man grabs the bag from her and roughly pushes her up the stairs to the deck.

They're docked on a derelict island. The buildings are crumbling all around and it looks as though a nuclear bomb destroyed the city.

Well, at least they had not found M's mobile stuffed in her bra...yet.

M's captor speaks into a radio informing someone of an extra passenger. "I've got a British woman here, she could be another agent by the look of things."

There is a response and he pulls her off the boat into the decaying city.

M wonders if they have Bond or Eve. I guess she is about to find out.

Maybe the mysterious Mr. Silva will be there also.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bond's tied to a chair waiting to meet his captor. The man who owns the beautiful Séverine and has her terrified beyond belief.

After stealing away on the boat last night, Séverine and Bond enjoyed each other in the shower. She told him that she hoped he would kill the man who owns her...Silva.

The elevator opens and a tall blonde man saunters over to Bond. As he walks towards Bond he begins telling him a convoluted story about rats and M.  Silva brags about his talents and ability to destabilize governments with a few keystrokes on his computer.  Silva openly brags about blowing up MI6 because of M. He claims that he was M's favourite once and assumes Bond is his replacement.

M worked with him 20 years ago in Hong Kong and now Silva is out for revenge because he feels that M betrayed him...which may or may not be true...it's hard to tell when your dealing with a mad man.

Bond senses that there is more to his obsession that meets the eye. Obsession with the woman Bond loves.

Silva continues to speak about how M has that _effect_ on him and she has been a very bad _mother_ to her sons.  Bond practically spits at the insinuation that they were anything alike or that he would join him in anything...as Silva tries to elicit a sexual response from Bond.

It is obvious to Bond that Mr. Silva is highly unstable, physically very large and likely a very dangerous man. Male flirting aside, Bond feels Silva is hedonistic enough to torment both sexes equally and he can understand Séverine's fear of him.

Silva would rarely be gentle. Bond has met his like before, a sexual sadist with an attitude that screams for all to hear... _I take what I want!_ Silva is completely self-absorbed and has a focused hatred of M and possibly all women. God...if he could see her now...

Bond states clearly that his hobby is "resurrection" when Silva asks.  Silva is still trying to turn him against M.  Apparently Silva is looking for a partner in mayhem and he want him to be that partner...likely in more way than one...

Bond smirks. "Well, at least she never tied me to a chair."

Silva snips back at M's hansom agent. "Her loss."

A henchman approaches Silva and whispers into his ear.  Silva looks up somewhat shocked and turns back to Bond to continue their banter.

"I have a fun game for us to play but now we have to wait to meet a new player James, apparently your MI6 back up has arrived."

The door is slightly behind James so he has to crane his neck to see who they are bringing in.

Bond stops breathing the second he sees the blue dress. He presses his eye closed and involuntarily shakes his head as he exclaims under his breath, "no..no..no...Christ,no!"

This is a very bad dream...M cannot be here with this maniac...now...with him tied to a chair unable to move.

Silva looks at the new arrival. "What have we here? A pretty little stow away."

M's brought beside Bond, who she notices, looks like he is about to throw up.  Silva stops talking or looking at anyone else in the room.

"NO! NO! This is not possible...MI6 is playing games with me..." Silva rants.

Silva roughly grabs M and pulls her to him in a crushing embrace. Silva bends down so that his giant head is in the crook of her tiny neck and closes his eyes and as he loudly inhales her sent like an animal.

Just as abruptly, Silva pushes her away as if he's been stung.

Silva looks at her with a sneer that is full of lust and hate.

Bond doesn't know what to do...Bond wants, no...he needs...to take Silva's attention away from M.

She looks unharmed and gorgeous now that he gets to see her up close. Why does she have to be here...now...looking so damn...desirable...

The fleeting glimpses Bond had of her at the casino were from a distance...then she disappeared...now he knows to where...damn it...she must have beat them to the ship.

M looks up at the hulking man with a disgusted look on her haughty face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Bond almost spits in shock, she speaks with all the authority of...well...M, but with zero control of the situation.

Whenever will she realize that out in the field, interacting with the bad guys personally, that she...M is not in command of the situation.

Silva looks taken aback also. "You...are...her...you smell like her but...no, no, no you are... a look-alike sent to confuse me...but...if that is true...then...how did she know it was **ME**?"

M glances down again at Bond. On closer inspection he appears slightly beaten, shocked and not at all happy to see her.

M looks up at a man who she thought had died at the hands of the Chinese 20 years ago.

He looks ridiculous with his bleach blond hair. "Tiag..." M begins before she can stop herself, confusion written all over her face.

Silva's face contorted in triumph as he yells "YES! So you remember me...YOU ARE HER!"

M's eyes shoot daggers at him "I remember a man who you resemble but I do not think for a minute that you are him. He was in my employ and died at the hands of the Chinese."

Silva growls and moves around her like a cat about to pounce. "No remorse...I had hoped...but you see...Bond I told you...I told you...she cares nothing for the likes of us."

Bond senses Silva's increasing instability and M's stubborn desire to chastise the insane man. M either has not yet picked up on his instability, or simply doesn't give a damn.

M's stubborn nature usually entices Bond but at this moment he would be far happier with a more timid attitude. The fact that Silva is obviously obsessed with either killing her, or worse seems to escape her completely.  This more than complicates things.

Bond speaks just to break Silva's concentration on M.

James looks up at Silva. "If you're done with me can I go now?"

Silva looks at Bond like he's surprised he is still here... "Oh, yes...M your new favourite man toy tires of being ignored...shall we go outside and play a game?"

M looks at Silva crossly. "I am not M."

Silva and Bond look at her.

"I have retired and no longer carry that title."

Silva snarls and again invades her personal space. "You are M...now and until death!  Tell me...is this the effect of what Q did? I know he disappeared to the Bahamas...there are rumours about you and him...you see... _my_ _darling_...being a computer genius has its advantages."

Silva paces back and forth in front of them.  "Did you sleep with him as payment? Or did you just have him do your bidding and then exile him away from you? They will do anything for you won't they? They don't know you like I DO!"

Why does everyone think she is sleeping around? Nigel has only been gone 11 months and she's damn close to 77 years of age...for christ sake...what do they take her for?  M looks up at him sharply and lets him have it.

"If you are insinuating that I would have a relationship with those in my employ, you are very wrong _Mr. Silva!_ As for your involvement in killing my agents, I am going to take you back to London and have you tried and imprisoned for the rest of your life... As for you knowing me in any way... you could NEVER get that close...did you think that hacking the Chinese without my order would make me happy? Your delusions are what got you into trouble, so don't try to pass blame off on me for doing my job!"

Bond wishes she would just be quiet but M's just far to use to getting her own damn way. M's fearless attack is driving Silva into a frenzy. Silva's gripping his hair and pacing rapidly about, always advancing on her like he is going to hit her and then retreating as if burned by an invisible flame.

It looks like the lioness is back. Bond hopes to hell it doesn't turn Silva on as much as it does him...he could never be that lucky. Silva wants her...in the worst possible way. This is Bond's nightmare scenario coming true...

M doesn't even seem to notice. Bond hisses in her direction. "Ma'am, please SHUT UP!"

M's surprised by Bond's verbal attack. M manages to pause long enough to catch her breath and see that Silva's acting very unstable, so she clamps her mouth shut. She crosses her arms in front of her looking crossly from one man to the other tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

Silva drags a chair beside Bond's and hauls her up so that she is standing on it in front of him. Silva looks up at her but then he timidly reaches under her gown and puts his hands on her left leg and slides them down to her feet. He removes the shoe very slowly as if trying to imprint the feel of her into his memory. Then he starts with the other leg caressing her as he removes that shoe.

M involuntarily shivers and sucks in her breath. M's forced to put a hand on his shoulder to stop from falling over. Without her heels, it places her face to face with her mad former agent.

M has no idea what is going on behind those eyes and she is feeling less confident in getting out of this situation alive.

Silva stares into her eyes as his hands slide up from her legs skimming her dress at her hips. The tips of his fingers graze the sides of her breasts and continues up toward her graceful neck.  Silva closes his eyes momentarily and swallows hard hissing as his fingers touch her bare skin at her shoulder. He traces the V of her neck line, down to her cleavage and back upwards to trace her collar-bone to her neck.  All the while Silva's body is moving closer to her as he then traces her jaw line.  Silva is staring at his own fingers as they travel a path that he has only dreamed about in the past.  Silva cannot believe his luck, that she is even younger than he remembers her and that she is here with him now. The fates are on his side...he can take what he wants and he plans too. He has waited too long for his revenge and now...now...it will be even sweeter.

M cannot move away or risk falling off the chair. She feels herself flush with embarrassment. Silva's intense gaze makes her shiver involuntarily. Her eyes squeeze shut and her breathing becomes shallow.  God...she wishes she was anywhere but here. Silva's touch is surprisingly gentle, but far too intimate for her liking.

Bond's temperature and stress levels are about cause a heart attack. THE BASTARD! He strains against his bindings until he feels his skin break and bleed.  Bond can see how aroused Silva's becoming.

Silva's intensity has made the room grow completely silent. The 5 men behind them armed with various weapons are not immune to Silva's mood.  Bond's glad that Silva's being gentle with her but he needs to break the spell.

He yells. "OY! I thought we were going out to play some sort of game SILVA!"

Silva has M's head cupped in one of his hands as his thumb caresses her cheek. His other hand is on her shoulder and begins to travel down her body exploring. Silva's lips are whispering so quietly only she and James could hear.."so beautiful"...over and over when James' yell breaks the spell.

Silva's head snaps to the left and he snarls down at James' upturned face.

Silva turns back to M, his fingers still tangled in her short hair. He harshly pulls her head forward and kisses her passionately stealing what ever breath she has left. M's hands come up between them and she pushes at his chest as hard as she can, just managing somehow to break the kiss without tumbling to the ground.

M uses the back of her hand to wipe her mouth. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Silva grabs her hand as she is about to slap him. He laughs. "Do you know how long...I've wanted to do that?...Ha..It was just as sweet as I always hoped it would be."

M scowled. "I thought you wanted me dead, not in your bed Silva!"

Silva tilts his head as he looks at her and smiles...a smile that makes her skin crawl.

"That may still be the case m'lady...so don't act so high and mighty. I'm sure you've had your share of stolen kisses from your boy toy James here."

Silva diverts his attention back to Bond who is still confined helplessly to his chair.

"Poor James...I forgot about you for a moment...how many times did you steal kisses from the duchess when you broke into her home, eh? Even while her husband was alive...tisk...tisk...tisk... I would never have done that while she had a husband, but then maybe I understand loyalty better than you do James."

Bond's not surprised that Silva's sick mind would assume that they were having an affair for all those years. Bond also doubts his sincerity about showing restraint with M, merely because of a ring on her finger. Bond still feels the overwhelming need to defend M's honour.

"You know as well as I Silva, that she would never do anything like that."

Silva smiled. "Yes, but would you? YOU WANTED TO, didn't you? Even when she was an older woman, she was something to behold, but now James...now...James you...would have to be DEAD...not to want her now... ** _I_** ** _was DEAD_**...she was all I thought about..."

M climbs down off the chair and puts her shoes back on and no one moves to stop her. She's dismayed by Silva's accusation. The matter of Bond's true motives for breaking into her home.

It seems as though Silva and Mallory have the same idea about why Bond breaks into her home...as if...with a sea of beautiful young women...at him all the time...she's an old lady for christ sake!

M shouts " **ENOUGH**! The two of you are giving me a headache. Now, if you would please untie Bond and surrender to us."

Silva and his men look at this tiny woman and chuckle.  M stands with her hands placed firmly on her hips looking impatiently put out.

Silva has his men release Bond as he takes M roughly by the arm and leads her out into the sun. Music blares over the audio system, it's a French tune that eerily bounces off the crumbling buildings.

The sun momentarily blinds M, Bond puts his sun glasses on while being closely followed by Silva's men. There is a table with an old bottle of Macellan and some old duelling pistols.

M shakes herself out of Silva's grasp and walks over to the Scotch. M helps herself to a large goblet and she hears Silva chuckle behind her for her audacity.

Silva walks over to stand beside her and takes another glass for himself and hands another to Bond.

Silva takes his glass over to Séverine, who's tied to a statue across the court-yard. Silva places a forced kiss on her lips, balances a glass of scotch on her head and tells her to stand...very...very still.

Silva skips excitedly back over to James and hands him a pistol. James glances back at his guards as they point their weapons at him.

M's not at all happy about what she thinks is about to happen.

Silva chirps in an excited voice. "Now James our little lover down there is part of the little game that M started in motion when she betrayed me. _Mommy_ says you passed your tests but she lied, didn't you?" Silva shoots an exaggerated look over at M.

Silva continues staring at M, as she turns and takes another large pour for herself.

This time however, M starts walking with her drink, heading towards Séverine.

For a moment, Silva is frozen admiring the back side of M sauntering across the courtyard in her evening gown. His mind wandering forward to how wonderful it will be when that dress is on the floor, once they take care of Bond and the traitor Séverine. Silva involuntarily licks his lips in anticipation.

Silva reclaims himself and yells "what are you doing...my darling?"

M replies as she continues walking. "You plan on making this poor girl part of your twisted game. I don't plan on letting you get away with it. If I am to blame for all of this..."

M is now backing towards the tied woman with her arms spread wide. "I plan on playing too."

M reaches Séverine and takes the whiskey off her head and holds it to the girls lips giving her the drink. M whispers. "Duck down behind me so they can't shoot you."

Séverine's surprised by this diminutive blonde woman and wonders how she even got messed up with all this.

Silva's stomping mad and turns to James. "Do you see...do you see...what she does...she wrecks everything...she makes me mad enough to shoot her! What about you James do you think you can hit the glass? Mother says you passed all the tests and she...is testing you...James...she is testing...both of her boys."

James swallows hard and knows that there isn't a chance in hell he is going to shoot M.  James will fight for her until his last breath. Bond knows this with a certainty that surprises himself, James Bond loves that tiny powerhouse of a woman. Bond loves M more than anything or one in the world.

M hopes that Bond has a plan or MI6 arrives, because she is making this up as she goes along.  M stands as tall and calmly as she can with an empty glass on her head.  One thing is certain, there is no way in hell she was going to let 60 year old Scotch go to waste.

 


	17. Chapter 17

M stands as tall and proudly as she can under the circumstances. She's tired, her feet hurt from being in her heels for the better part of two days. She feels sweaty, disgusting and would kill for some food. M's getting a bit light-headed from the two generous shots of Scotch that she just drank to calm her nerves.

Tiago or Silva...as he is now known, is playing William Tell with James' and M's life. The poor girl, in his employ, must have brought James here on the boat and is being punished. The poor thing is quietly sobbing behind her.

Well...at least she got a chance to sleep with James before they all get killed.  M doesn't know why that thought popped into her head, but it's there...undignified envy.

MI6 is likely on its way. M's cell is still nestled in her bra and she felt vibrations of texts going out...what felt like hours ago.

James looks downright pissed. She can tell he's attempting to give off an _I don't give a damn_ attitude but he's scared of Silva's game as much as she is.

Just thinking of Silva causes a shiver to creep up her spine. She finds him completely unpredictable...he's a bloody loon after whatever the Chinese did to him.

M always wondered how Bond got out of situations like this one...hopefully she's about to see how...without the two of them getting shot.

M tries not to squeeze her eyes shut, so that she can watch for reinforcements or any visual clues from Bond.

Silva's a stickler for rules of the game, regardless of the abrupt change, he's going to make someone suffer. James' going to be forced shoot the glass off her head. If not Silva's men will shoot him, then her and the girl.

M can hear Silva begin to taunt Bond.

"James, James, James..."

"The game is afoot and you have to trust M...Mummy is right about you and your gun arm is fine. After all, she have you shot and left for dead....Ha... you see...we are so alike you and I. She left me for dead too...we must do this together brother...you shoot and then it will be my turn...whoever breaks the glass wins the prize."

James turns to look at the mad man. "What's the prize?"

Silva laughs and shakes his head from side to side. "I can't tell you now...that's not how the game is played, but one thing is certain James, someone is going to die."

James is desperately trying to figure a way to make the someone who dies, Silva. He looks over at M standing in front of Séverine.

Damn it! Bond's going to live through this and kill Mallory slowly, for allowing M out in the field.

M belongs safe at home.   Under bodyguard protection, not out here being felt up by crazed ex-agents. If he has time...god he hopes he has time...to make Silva suffer, he plans on cutting his fingers off for even touching her.

Silva made a sound in his throat to get James' attention and points at M.

James lifts the gun and glances around him to see where all Silva's men were. He then casually shoots the rock statue 5 feet away from M.

Silva nods his head in disgust and holds out his gun. He looks down the pistol's barrel at the tiny woman who ruined his life. He pauses, frustrated in his desire to pull the trigger.

Silva recognizes that his focus on her has changed...he wants her badly...in every way imaginable...he wants her...to live...and suffer...by his hands...just as he did...at the hands of the jailers...she gave him to.

Suddenly the sound of helicopters flood over the island. Bond takes this moment to grab the gun from one of Silva's men and shoot them all five in a matter of moments.

Silva stalks towards M with a leer and his hands up, dropping the pistol to the ground. He knows that the games over and moves within 3 feet of her and drops to his knees in front of her. 

"You win M...mother, you alway were...so good...you win the game..."

M takes the glass off her head, smashes it on the ground in her anger and looks down on Silva in disgust. "This was a sick and twisted game. You'll be taken, questioned and imprisoned for what you have done."

Silva snaps back "What about what you have done Mummy dearest? Do you ever have to pay for your crimes?"

M ignores him over the din of the incoming choppers.  Bond approaches from behind Silva and keeps a gun on him barely resisting pulling the trigger or cold-cocking him into unconsciousness.

M turns and helps Séverine out of her bonds and she stares daggers at the man who has kept her his slave for so...very long.

Silva starts to laugh like his sanity has finally crumbled into the dust of his Island home.

Silva is laughing because he cannot believe that he is here before her on his knees, begging for mercy.  It will get him where he wants to be...they don't realize that...they cannot even guess at his plans...within plans...

Silva looks back at Bond and sees hatred in his eyes. Bond's symbolically beside him on his knees begging for love from her, just as he was 20 years ago. Silva can see it all in Bond's eyes...those incredible eyes of his. Bond's as lost in her as he was...and is again...

Love...hate...lust...mercy, they all weave around her like a web...one that he and Bond are trapped in together...brothers in need and desire.

What a threesome they would make...they would be unstoppable...insatiable...the possibilities...so enticing...but Bond's too dangerous...would never...ever...share her...he would have to go...

James cannot yet see how alike they are...he will...in the end...he will.  There can be only one winner.

M will be convinced...or forced, and Silva knows he's long past the ability to convince her of anything...his way is clear.  M cannot see past his madness...she hides behind her desk...England...Empire...all the antiquated notions of her youth...her age is irrelevant...to both...her _sons_...

The two of them would be here on their knees before her even if she looked her age...her power...her being...cannot be contained...the light attracts the insects to her web...to die...by her brutal little hands...or for **her** in the name of Britannia.

M will hide herself behind the flag, the same flag that must have draped the coffins of the fallen left in her wake.  Silva ponders how many others have suffered the same fate that he and Bond are destined...to act out...for her...trying to gain acceptance...love...any indication of affection...she drove him near to madness...Q to drastic experimentation...and Bond and so many others to kill...for her...

This is merely the end of the second act...the third...he has already written.  In London she will be his...he will not be stopped...her pawns will die...the queen...will be taken...fate and Q have delivered her to him... _reborn_...and he will savour her...no one will stop him. James will die trying...more's the pity...the three of them would have been so...so...very good together...

Silva's placed in a helicopter with heavily armed men. The three of them climb into another and M sits across from James and Séverine. Séverine hugs James' body and rests her head on his shoulder. M could swear that James bristles from the closeness.

Bond looks across at her sheepishly. M looks at him and gives him a slight smile. It's too loud to talk and they are given ear protection to block the noise so M closes her eyes and tries to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M suddenly feels herself being lifted like a baby and wakes reluctantly to James carrying her into a private jet.

"James, what are you doing?"

"I didn't want to wake you, you looked so beautifully...peaceful.

I have given Tanner updates and Silva's on military transport back to base under heavy guard."

M manages to open her eyes and look around. "Where is your girl? You can put me down now Bond, I'm not injured or an invalid."

James frowns and looks down at her not wanting to put her down. "I would like to think my girl is in my arms but that will just get me into more trouble."

Once in the cabin of the plane he puts her down...shivering from lack of contact with her.

"What do you mean by _your girl_?"

Bond looks at her sitting on the plush sofa across from him and says very sternly. "I think you know what I mean...I've been closer to you than any woman in my life.  Why did you foolishly risk your life pretending to be an agent?"

M sat straighter and narrowed her eyes. "Pretending! I found Silva's name and where the boat was before you and I did not have to bed anyone to do it! I alerted headquarters and snooped around the boat until the party arrived...likely early because you did something risky at the casino!"

James smirked at her. "Are you mad because I slept with her?"

M shot him a withering look. "No, why would I be? You do not belong to me you belong to Britain...these are rather outdated notions don't you think. You being the younger of us I would think you would be less old-fashioned...this notion of ownership...me...your girl...ridiculous..."

James frowned at her, "You brought it up...you called Séverine my girl...you may not be my girl...but... I...I have always been yours...there is no denying that!"

M's startled by his outburst. "You are for Britain...do not confuse that loyalty with me...with my position...Silva did that...look what that got us...me."

James shook his head and leaned forward in his chair grabbing her tiny hands in his. "I'm sorry M...I was just worried. Silva is unstable and I couldn't get out of my bonds...he could have..."

M's glare softened a bit. "He would not have dared...I was far more worried about getting shot." Damn Bond's ability to always get her riled up. He excelled at it...not even her children could piss her off that quickly.

Bond looks into her eyes "I think we both know that he would have dared M, his obsession with you runs deep...he blew up your office and kill eight just to humiliate you. Yes, he may have wanted to kill you originally but now that he has seen you...tasted you...he wants more. I should have shot him while I had the chance."

"No, we need any information Silva has on his network and anyone else he may have in hiding. We have to take him to M. The new M may not like it if you keep calling me by his title so stop using it."

Bond grimaced. "Who is he...and please don't say Mallory."

M smiles and nods.

Bond moves to sit beside her on the sofa and leans back, closing his eyes. "I suppose this means I can't punch him in the face for kissing you in the park."

M blurts out. "You admit you were there! What were you thinking following us like that?"

Bond opens his eyes and says quietly "I was thinking that some...man was snogging my girl...that is what I was thinking."

"James, let's get this straight. I am no ones _girl_ and in our line of work relationships are not the best idea. Besides James, there is a woman on this plane that thinks you might be a couple because you saved her from Silva."

James snorted. "You saved her not me. She was a means to an end and that usually means that they die when they are with me. Remember how you chased me to South America to tell me how dangerous my charms are." He gives her a wink and a smile.

"Bond I don't know what is going on in your head now. I swear every man around me, but Tanner is acting like a 14-year-old with a crush on the head mistress."

Bond smiles and leans towards her to whisper in her ear. "The people who work with you feel a strong connection to you, Tanner too, he is just better at hiding it. Believe me he has enjoyed being your head boy very much...something about being in your bedroom...helping you pick out a dress? You, really must fill me in on some of the details...Tanner just keeps staring off dreamily when I ask him. Somehow, I don't think Mallory will play as big a role in Tanner's workday fantasies."

M gives his arm a swat and laughs. "Oh..god stop that, right now... I won't be able to look him in the eyes again."

M's confused by the way Bond is making her feel. She wants...no...she needs to go back to the comfortable banter that he always uses...to get under her skin...now it, like her appearance has changed since his return.

M doubts this is a coincidence. It is becoming increasingly impossible for her to ignore the changes in her physical body and others reaction to it. Silva would have just shot her if he did not feel sexually drawn to her again...like in China...all those years ago.

The fact that she's feeling an attraction to Bond...it's...well...damn...irritating. Damn him and his handsome bad boy persona. It makes her angry at herself for letting him get too close...enjoying his roguish behaviour.

In all honesty, it did do wonders for her ego. To have James Bond professing jealousy...at her...not quite...relationship with Mallory. Mallory...argh...she will have to deal with him again, until all this business with Silva is done.

Other women might be flattered by all the attention.  M sees this as something unwanted...unwarranted...damn well getting in the way of the work.

M tries to steer conversation to neutral work topics but she can do nothing to stop him looking at her like that.

M is usually is the epitome of control and it is frustrating her that she cannot control the glances that men are giving her now. They would never have bothered or dared to look at her like this half a year ago.

M got up to go use the facilities, she notices Bond's eyes following her every move. "Damn you Q" M whispers while heading to the toilet.

Bond asks the attendant to bring some food while M gets cleaned up.  M exits the washroom and sits on the table directly in front of James.  He looks at her in a questioning manner.

M grabs the first aid kit and holds Bond's hands in her lap as she cleans his cut wrists. "You should not have struggled so much."

Bond's enjoying having her touch him even if the alcohol stings his wounds. He's deadly serious in his response.  "Silva shouldn't have touched you."

M looks at her wayward agent with a frown as the attendant arrives with some much-needed food.  After eating and unwilling to continue any uncomfortable conversations with Bond, M curls up on the sofa to go back to sleep.

M wonders if James will sneak off to the back of the plane to sleep with Séverine. If he does all his professions of affection would be just as she believed them to be...an act...a seduction...she would be just another notch on his belt...so he can brag about bedding the boss...she would be naïve to think it more than that...and it would be unwise of her to indulge herself in something fleeting...with an agent.

James simply sits in the chair across from M and watches her sleep...She turns her back to him... trying to block him and everything he said to her out. M's out of her element...she usually has all the control...Q robbed her of that...how mortal that must make her feel...like an average woman...oh, M...you could never be average...

Séverine comes out of the back quietly, and watched him stare at the small woman asleep on the sofa. One look is all she needs to know. James is in love with the woman who had risked her life for her. The woman who Raoul's obsessed with.   And Séverine doesn't even know her name.

James looks up when Séverine arrives. He smiles and reaches for her hand. "How are you?"

"I'm fine now James...You love her don't you?" She nods in M's direction.

James nods back at Séverine, who quietly returns to the bedroom wishing she could be that strong brave woman who has Bond's heart.

Séverine now understands Silva's obsession.  That woman would be impossible to forget.

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

_M's watching Silva walk towards her extending a pistol in her direction...fear grips her heart...it shifts...James jumps in front of her...falling at her feet...NO...NO...NO! Silva grabs her and begins dragging her towards the boat...no stop! He could still be alive...please be alive...NO!_

Bond watches as M begins to thrash in her sleep. They are landing and she needs to wake and buckle up so he gently touches her shoulder "M...time to get up."

Just as he says it an anguished scream of "NO!" leaves her lips. It takes her a few moments to digest where she is, and to notice she is in James' arms. M's so relived to see him alive that she hugs him for longer than she should.

"Nightmare?"

"Yes."

"Want to share?"

"Share what?"

"Your dream."

"Not really...I can't really remember...there was a gun...Silva was there."

M remembers everything. Her panic at seeing Bond lying on the ground, shot in front of her...she was more worried for him than she was for herself.

"Understandable...he's under lock and key...your safe now...we're home."

Séverine exits the back room and sits down to buckle up. Conversation stops as they prepare to land.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mallory's there to meet them as the disembarked the jet.  He's extremely relieved to have M back in one piece. He wraps M in an embrace when she gets off the plane whispering his words of relief into her hair.

M's a little shocked by his actions and so is Séverine as she looks at Mallory and then back at Bond.

Mallory acknowledges Bond with a tilt of his head and introduces himself to Séverine.

Bond's given a car to take Séverine to a hotel and Malloy insists that he stay with her to ensure her _safety._ Mallory pulls Bond aside to give him instructions to guard the girl to make sure she's not a risk before bringing her in tomorrow.

Bond gives short clipped answers through clenched teeth. "What about M...agent 1000?"

"Oh, don't worry Bond. We've got her now...we will make sure she gets home and settled."

 _We've got her now_...I've got her now is what he's really saying. Bond wants to wipe the smirk off the bastards face but remains silently seething as they all watch Silva being placed into an armoured van to go to detention.

Bond turns to M looking into her eyes as if trying to convey a message telepathically. "Goodnight Ma'am. I will see you tomorrow."

Bond and Séverine head to the hotel that Mallory wants them to use. There are guards stationed in the hall and he knows that his presence is not really necessary. Those guards will be there to make sure that he doesn't leave as much as to keep Séverine safe.  Mallory doesn't want him getting to M.

Séverine asks him about Mallory and the woman that she now knows as M. Bond just answers "It's complicated." They make the rest of the trip in silence.

M's exhausted from the last few days and reluctantly agrees to have Mallory take her home. Mallory does escort her to the door but she does not offer him a drink or allow him to enter her flat. Mallory's disappointed but he understands that she needs time to decompress from her mission.

Mentally M's exhausted beyond belief but she showers and sits downstairs eating and watching the news unable to bring herself to go to bed. She wanders to the window and sees the security Mallory has set up, it's completely unnecessary but Silva did imply that he knew where she lived.

M realizes that it's time for her to move again. To many people know her address...yes they do...Mallory's right about that...he seems right about a lot of things.

M is becoming more sentimental about Bond...he would have insisted on driving her home or made his way here tonight if Mallory had not insisted he be Séverine's bodyguard. M has no idea what she would have done about that...she would feel very nervous having him here...alone. Bond has never made her feel scared or nervous before...but now...damn...she's not going to get much sleep tonight...it won't help matters if she keeps dreaming about James.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The debriefing the next day is very agitating. Mallory and Bond are hardly civil and the two of them are making her head pound.

Mallory has graciously allowed her to use her old office and have a second desk brought in for himself.  The harrowing details of the capture of Silva leave Tanner, Eve and Mallory on the edge of their seats.

M attempts to gloss over the underlying sexual intensity of Silva's reaction to her but Bond annoyingly fills in the gaps of her story, in excruciating detail. She finds herself blushing with embarrassment in front of them, but Bond distracts the room with a verbal attack on Mallory.

Bond can barely contain his venom, as he chastises Mallory for allowing her in the field. The tension between the two of them during the meeting is palpable. Bond's so tense he can not stay seated, and proceeds to pace the room.   Until Mallory finally dismisses Bond, Tanner and Eve.

Bond leaves the meeting with Tanner and Eve but not without shooting Mallory a warning glance after looking at M. Leaving M with Mallory obviously does not sit well with him. Tanner tries to calm him down, understanding the reason for his agitation and Eve goes to get the three of them some tea.

"M...Ma'am, I am so sorry that you had to go through that...Bond is right you should never be in the field...your too important."

"I forced the issue...went to the PM remember...I apologize for Bond's behaviour but it was a sticky mission...if 6 had not shown up when they did..."

M continues to answer Mallory's questions about Silva and their connection M gives him a condensed version of her time in Hong Kong. Mallory insists they go for lunch to discuss the upcoming public hearing and to make up for the fiasco of a mission, even if it was not his doing.

Bond's waiting around for M and catches her as she leaves the office.  "How is the office sharing going? Mallory better keeping his hands to himself..."

"Bond for christ sakes, Tanner's in there too and I don't think I can stand much more of this male posturing. You all but accused your new boss of trying to get me killed in the field. I told you that I was the instigator of my mission and I got permission from the PM. You were deliberately trying to pick a fight with him...thank god he has more sense than you and did not rise to your juvenile challenge."

"Juvenile...that's the pot calling the kettle black...did you read too many mystery spy novels when you were young...just because you overhear some missions it does not make you capable enough to be a part of them. You could have been killed or raped by Silva, right in front of me...you were pissing him off and turning him on all at the same bloody time! Standing there tapping your foot with your hands on your hips like a pissed-offed debutant not getting her own way!"

M desperately wants a change in conversation. Damn it, she use to always have the upper hand in all conversations now she's not the boss and not herself.

"FINE! Enough...I was wrong to go! I will never be a proper agent! I already had a similar lecture from both Mallory and Tanner, happy?

The two of them stop long enough to catch a breath, calm down and stop glaring at each other before M changes the subject.

"Medical has seen to Silva and we will be questioning him tomorrow morning and you're invited along. How is Séverine?"

Bond changes his posture and adopts a more neutral stance after their verbal attack on each other.

"They have set her up in a hotel for now and Tanner's questioning her with young Q. I really don't think she knows much about Silva's business. She was just the honey trap for investors and any marks Silva needed seduced."

"I thought not. Well, I have to see Eve now."

Bond grabs her arm as she tries to leave, to make up for his behaviour. "Lunch?"

M looks down at his hand on her arm...remembering how Silva did the same to her on the island.  Bond sees the look and releases her suddenly with an apology in his eyes and on his lips...

M shook her head. "Mallory needs to go over the public inquiry with me."

Bond scowled. "I _bet_ he does...I would like to take you to dinner tonight, as a peace-offering."

M looks at Bond with concern in her eyes and with a sigh asks, "Do you really think that's a good idea?...James...I am in no mood for playing games and regardless of my appearance I am damn near 77 years old."

"Your age has never mattered to me before and I've felt this way a long time M. It sometimes takes almost loosing someone to see how much they mean to you." She called him James. Maybe he's getting through to her...the woman beneath the title.

Bond seems sincere and M knows exactly what he means. When Bond got shot she barely slept a wink for weeks. This is all happening too bloody fast. Q, Mallory, Bond, Silva and hell even Tanner looking at her with puppy dog eyes. M does not remember such attention when she was actually 37, but hell she had a husband and a baby by then.

M misses Nigel so much at this moment that she almost starts crying right there in front of Bond. Nigel was her rock, well removed from work, he gave her an escape into a different life.

Bond watches conflicting emotions cross M's face as if she's somewhere else. She looks so confused and sad.

"What's wrong M?"

M looked back into the intense beautiful blue of James' eyes. "Nothing...and everything...I think I need to get away...leave...this is all too much."

Bond's getting concerned now "Sorry M, I will withdraw the invitation...I will give you some space. I will be here for you when you need me."

Bond hates giving up but M's looking very emotional and lost.

"I will see you tomorrow for the questioning of Silva."

M leaves Bond standing there looking somewhat dejected.

To be honest with herself, the two of them have danced on a tight rope ever since the Casino Royale incident. She never saw it at the time, or simply refused to acknowledge the attraction because she thought it absurd.

It broke M's heart to see him after Vespa died. She gave him as much leeway as she could and it had paid off...still her husband had been alive then.

M easily dismissed any underlying attraction between the two of them. After all, she was an old married woman, and what would James Bond want with her.

Never in her wildest dreams, could she believe that Bond would have feelings for her. M saw firsthand how he operates with women and M always assumed he flirted with her just to amuse himself.

Once, Bond called her at home during the Quantum investigation and he told her to get herself off to bed because she _sounded stressed_. No other agent paid that close attention to the nuances of her voice nor did any agent have the audacity to break into her home.  Or spend time hacking into a secure network, to find out _everything_ about her.

Maybe he wasn't just being a colossal pain in her ass...he's got a crush on her...her...all this time.  What is she going to do about this?  What does she want to do about this? Does she feel strongly enough about him to risk her heart, all for something that might end suddenly and tragically?

What about Mallory? M could see getting along well with him but...this is all to damn confusing.  Why can't she wake up from this nightmare?   To feel Nigel lying beside her, lending her his quiet strength.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Tanner and Bond wait in the operations room, for M and Mallory to arrive for the debriefing of Silva. Once M and Mallory arrive Tanner and Bond follow them through the corridors of the new, old MI6.

M's dressed in a navy suit with a white blouse displaying a good amount of cleavage. The suit has the shortest skirt Bond has ever seen her wear, and much more to his approval knee-high leather heeled boots. M looks cute and damn sexy as far as Bond's concerned.

Unfortunately Bond knows that he's not the only one to think so. He suddenly has the urge to throw a burlap sack over her body, while she is in the presence of other men. Especially now, as they are on their way to question Silva.

Much to Bond's annoyance Mallory walks beside her and opens each door for them. In doing so places his right hand on the small of M's back, while guiding her though.

Tanner's walking back a few paces with Bond and notices that when Mallory places his hand on the small of M's back, an involuntary low growl emanates from Bond's scowling expression.

Tanner thinks that M's dressed very...very...and those boots are sexy as...no...no..nice...they are nice...it's inappropriate for him to even think otherwise. The view that's given them is...that of her...bum...backside...well...thank god she doesn't have eyes in the back of her head. Tanner's actually glad they have to travel a distance to get to the secured cell that contains Silva.

Bond watches Tanner, watching M's behind as she walks down the hall. The man's attention so focused he doesn't even realize Bond's caught him in the act. Bond can't really blame him...it's a sight he's thoroughly enjoying also.

Mallory walks ahead to speak to the guards before entering the outer area of security. M hangs back and pauses with one hand holding the glass door open. She looks back at Tanner and Bond. 

"Would it be at all possible for any childish antics to stop here, before we go any further?"

Her eyes sweep both men and Bond smirks at her and Tanner has a shocked, not me look on his face as he glances over at Bond, as if to place the blame on him. M rolls her eyes "And would the two of you please stop staring at my ass!"

Bond replies "One or the other ma'am."

"What?"

Bond responds "Well I can't give up both so do you want me to stop acting childish or stop looking at your ass?"

"Really, Bond do grow up!"

Tanner can barely hide his mortification at being caught and he can feel his face flush.

Bond whispers towards Tanner but loud enough for her to hear. "We're only flesh and blood after all and good lord...those boots...how can we not stare at such a fine..."

"ENOUGH BOND!" M narrows her eyes coldly at Bond.

Bond's jest is his attempt to relax the atmosphere and seriousness of the situation they are about to walk into. M knows this and is almost thankful that she is able to banter with him more naturally in these situations. It brings back a normalcy to their relationship.

Mallory calls them forward into the anti-room before entering to see Silva. Silva's in a glass cell. Silva stands up from his chair when they enter, but he only has eyes for her.

Bond stands off to the left close to the cell and Tanner's at M's right hand side. Mallory's beside her on her left.

"You look so tiny beside all these men here to protect you. I was hoping you would come to see me."

M gives him her best stoney stare. "Do you have any information to tell us before you're transferred to prison? Keep in mind that we do have your computers and will find the answers that we seek with or without you."

"No remorse...Ha...See James I told you...no remorse at all for what they did to me. I kept YOUR SECRETS and they tortured me for weeks! They left me for dead...I took my cyanide capsule but life clung to me like a disease...I was reborn for a purpose...revenge...to have...YOU!...Say my name...my real name. I know you remember...SAY IT!"

M looks at him with pity in her eyes. "I barely remember you at all. Your name will be removed from the memorial wall of the very building you attempted to destroy and it will be as if you never existed at all."

It's a cruel way to twist in the knife. The men around her look on her resolve as part of her strength and M needs to cooly detach this blemish from her life. M's record of service has been tarnished by the acts of this deranged man.

As she turns to walk away he shouts for her to turn back to show the facial deformity he's left with. She cannot hide her disgust with his appearance. Silva's on his knees laughing as she leaves the room.

Once in the hall she pauses to tell Bond, Tanner and Mallory who Silva/Tiago was and why she turned him over to the Chinese. They understand, but the lingering effects of what they had witnessed chill them all to the core.

M's to attend a farce of a hearing so that they can slap her wrists for the decisions that she made. M already handed in her resignation to the PM and Mallory's ensconced in the head chair now, but this is her punishment, being humiliated publicly for an agent gone rogue. Mallory, M and Tanner head to the hearing as Bond goes to Q branch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All hell breaks loose within minutes. Silva's computer infects the systems at MI6 and he escapes with Bond in pursuit.

Silva's in his glory with his plan working so perfectly. Silva deals with Bond as dramatically as possible and is now skipping off to collect his M.

Silva makes one change to the plan that has taken months to prepare. He informs all of his men that "NO ONE is to harm or touch her but him."

Silva has all the guns he needs but requests a taser for his main goal. He can hardly contain his joy at the thought that he would soon have her.

Silva bursts through the lobby with his men, killing every guard they see.

The court room becomes a hail of bullets. Silva moves quickly towards her like a serpent, with a sneer on his face.

Mallory runs towards M to pull her away from him so Silva shots him for his audacity.

Silva then pulls the taser and aims it at her. Another one of her men gets in the way.

One metal prong catches M and one Tanner sending a mild jolt but nothing to lay them out.

Bond arrives creating cover, and Tanner gets M out.

Silva's self-preservation kicks in and he snarls as he heads out a side door to a waiting emergency van. Silva's pissed, M slipped through his grasp...again.

Tanner has his hand on her back as he guides her quickly to the company car. M gets in the back and as Tanner goes for the driver seat the car wheels away.

M looks at Bond in the driver's seat. "007, what the hell are you doing? Are you kidnapping me?"

Bond looks at her through the rear view mirror. "That would be one way of looking at it. We need to change the game, M. If he wants you he's going to have to find you first. So lets lead him away. I for one am sick of being one step behind the bastard."

M nods. "Too many people are dying because of me."

Bond snarled. "If Tanner had gotten you out when Q asked TWICE that may not have happened. I plan on kicking his ass the next time I see him...if we all survive this."

M's lips pursed into a thin line. "Right, so what is the plan?"

Bond looks back at her and says. "We need to go back in time."

M chuckles "So my transformation will be complete...when do you suggest..1968 was a good year."

Bond laughed "Yes it was, for me anyway."

M remembers it is the year he was born. "That was the year I met Nigel."

Bond just nods in understanding and continues to drive. "First we have to dump the company car so they can't track us."

M looked at Bond through the mirror "Yes but what happened at base....How many were hurt in his escape?"

Bond wished he did not have to tell her. "The two guards. He escaped through the hatch in the floor before I could reach him. He led me on a merry chase through the underground and tried to drop a train on my head."

M looked at him "A whole train? Were their people on board?"

Bond shook his head in the negative.

M looked miserable "How on earth did you survive it?"

Bond smiled. "I ran fast and ducked out-of-the-way, a perfectly normal day at the office. Once I knew his target was the hearing I was even more highly motivated to get the bastard."

M closes her eyes and leans back on the seat. "What about the courtroom? I think Mallory saved me from the first shot. Tanner and I each took a prong from a taser and it had little effect."

"Mallory was hit but I don't think too badly. He was laying down covering fire with Eve when I got there. The guards took the brunt of it but I don't think any one of the spectators or politicians took a hit...Were here."

Bond had pulled down an ally and climbed out. He had called Q and told them his plan and then they dumped their cell phones. He would buy them burner phones when they stopped for petrol and supplies. It's going to be a long night.

M climbed out and put on her wool coat from the back of the car.

Bond opens the garage door and admires the beauty within.

M looks at the car and then at Bond shaking her head and smiling.

"We really are going back in time and that is not at all conspicuous."

They climbed in and Bond started her up and they took off quickly.

M slumped in her seat. "Not very comfortable is it?"

Bond's hand moved to flip-up the gear knob, his thumb hovering over a big red eject button.

M scoffed "Go ahead eject me see if I care."

Bond flipped it back down and looked over at her. "You make it very tempting sometimes."

M looked him in the eyes. "It's my job not to be easy to deal with...where are you taking me 007?"

"Scotland, to my home...Skyfall. No technology there. Nothing that Silva can use against us."

M stares out the window of the car as London passes by. "Well, it is as good a place as any to make our last stand."

Bond frowned. "You make it sound so fatal. I do usually make it back alive as you well know."

M considered his rather extensive track record of women left dead in his mission files including one that he loved.

M continued to stare out the window and spoke quietly. "Yes,...you do but the women don't, do they?"

It's a rhetorical question and Bond just nods and grips the steering wheel tighter. That is not going to happen this time. Things are changing, Séverine survived, not because of him but she is alive.

The difference is that he had sex with all of those women. Bond has not known M in that sense, and he's praying that will save her in the end.

Bond's not about to point this out to her on the long drive to Scotland. He doesn't need 8 hours of bollocking from her.

What Bond needs from M now, is the fight to survive.


	20. Chapter 20

Bond makes a quick stop for fuel and supplies. M selects some jeans, shirts, socks and sweaters while Bond looks after his baby. M buys a pair of trainers so she can remove the boots that Tanner and Bond were so fascinated with.

Bond picks up some food, drinks and disposable cell phones for emergency only. He programs in Q's number in each along with each other's incase they get separated.

Bond hands M her phone as they climbed back in the car. With all the cameras around he's certain that Silva will not need a breadcrumb for this particular stop. He hopes not to stop anywhere public again. They eat and travel in relative silence. Both concentrating on the task at hand and surviving the next two days is the goal.

Bond has stared down murderous dictators, and M can hold her own against anyone, but they find themselves terrified of conversation with each other. The sly glances and intense glances of the last few week result in a tense atmosphere between them on the drive.

James breaks the silence "we have a long way to go and I cannot guess how long before he finds us. You should really get some sleep."

"I am tired...are you sure you are all right to drive the entire way? I could drive for a while..."

James looked over at her with an expression that says over my dead body.

M snuggles down in her coat and closes her eyes. M's tired and conversation with Bond could lead into dangerous waters that she doesn't want to fall into.

M doesn't want to discuss Mallory, her retirement, the tension between Bond and herself or Silva...Definitely not Silva. She cannot get his grotesque features out of her mind. Imagining him kissing her again, like he did on the island...with that mouth...makes her almost physically ill...whatever dreams may come, will not be pleasant.

Bond watches M through the corner of his eye. She's trying to sleep, and when she does doze off it is not peaceful. How could it be, with a homicidal maniac chasing them the length of Britain. Bond wishes he could comfort her but any platitudes would sound empty...he's a realist and knows they may not live through this.

Maybe he should turn around and give her to Mallory...maybe he could protect her...keep her safe in London. Silva would find a way in through the bloody subterranean levels, where the damn rat belongs. Give her to Mallory and run the risk of loosing her and many others in London, or traipse off to Scotland and hope that the house will defend them.

Mallory's not a coward, he proved that. He ran right into the line of fire trying to get to M. Bond believes in giving credit where it's due and he saw him dive over that desk to pull her out-of-the-way as he came in the room. Maybe Mallory has what it takes to be the new head of MI6 after all. It doesn't mean he has to like the man, but he has earned his respect.

Bond understands Mallory's motivation to save M, maybe he should have had Q contact him and not Tanner. Tanner can't stand up to her if she declines to leave...likely the case with M.

M suddenly says "NO" in her dreams just like on the plane returning from China. Bond looks down on her...christ he wishes he could take the nightmares away from her...he's use to them...she deserves better.

They arrive in Scotland near Glen Coe when M wakes and James is not in the car. She gets out and joins him gazing at the house down the hill.

She looks at Bond and is about to say something trivial, like "oh, so this is where you grew up."

That will be unwelcome small talk and a lie, M knows the story, and orphans always make the best recruits.

They descend to the grand stone house and Bond enters first. M takes her own pistol out of her bag and follows Bond. Much to Bond's dismay the gun-room is empty, all but his father's hunting rifle.

Dogs are barking in the distance and Bond gets the drop on the intruder. Kincade the old groundskeeper, who had a hand in raising Bond. He saw the lights and came to investigate.

Bond gives Kincade the condensed version of why they are here. The three of them look at what they have available and begin preparing for invasion. Kincade gallantly gives M a tartan scarf to ward off the chill.

Bond and Kincade go out shooting while M continues making her bombs and exploring the house. M's dusty and getting cold so she makes her way upstairs to clean up and changed into the clothes she picked up.

Kincade asks James about his work and why someone wants to kill the two of them. James remains cryptic in his responses.

James tells Kincade that if he's going to help them, he has to do exactly what James says. Primarily he is tasked to make sure M gets out of this alive.

Kincade nods. "You love that girl don't you boy?"

Bond looks him right in the eye. "More than anything...and don't let her hear you call her girl. She's as old as you are old man."

Kincade looks aghast. "Right and I'm the King of Scotland!"

Bond smiles. "It's a story for another day, if we survive."

Kincade promises to get her out through the priest-hole if needed. Kincade leaves to the shed to tend to his shotgun.

Bond heads inside but there is no sign of M. James' heart starts to beat faster, listening for a clue and praying that no one has slipped in the back and taken her.

Bond hears movement upstairs and bounds up them two at a time to see a door near the end of the hall slightly ajar.

Bond has his Walther in his hand a pushes the door open quietly with his left. M's bare back is to him as she is facing the bed and he freezes in place staring at her lovely jean clad behind. M's only half covered with a towel around her shoulders, her hair and face dripping with water.

On hearing the noise M whips around, startled but with her pistol in her hand.

"Bond...what the hell!"

M has a towel draped over her breasts obscuring them from his view but he's enjoying the view regardless. He notices her lace bra on the bed with her new and discarded clothes.

"You were missing downstairs and I...." Bond licks his lips as she drops her gun on the bed behind her and moves slowly, seductively towards him. She smiles at him as she puts one of her hands on the door, the other on the frame and starts pushing it closed forcing him physically out into the hall.

Bond leans against the wall and tries to calm his breathing. He just witnessed the most erotic thing he has ever seen in his life. Bond's no amateur in the art of seduction but he thinks the tables have just been turned on him.

Sadly, Bond doesn't think it's intentional on her part...M doesn't realize what she's doing to him. Every moment with her has meaning to him. Every action, smile and acerbic comment, is for him gloriously beautiful...he's too damn lost in her.

Bond needs to keep his head straight to kill Silva...once he saves M he will make her see what she means to him. Bond has never had this much trouble getting a woman in his adult life... one of the multitude of reasons he is so desperate for her.

M opens the door in a white t-shirt under her white suit blouse, her white lacy bra still enticing visible beneath, and her coat draped over her arm.

Bond smiles at her. "That was hotter than watching you taking shots of Silva's Scotch in a low-cut blue ball gown."

M scoffs at the remark. "If I believed that I really would be a naïve woman."

Bond gulps and looked down at his groin. "How much more believable do I have to make it?"

James moves quickly towards M before he understands what he's even going to do. James has the overwhelming need to be close to her at this moment. James reaches out and put his hands on her shoulders.

Bond's stares intently at her mouth and is about to kiss her when the door bangs open downstairs interrupting them.

M's mesmerized by Bond's eyes and his obvious arousal at seeing her half-dressed. Bond moved towards her so quickly she did not even have time to come up with a smart retort for his comments on her appearance. She swallows hard, and distractedly heads downstairs to finish any last-minute preparations. James waits a few minutes to collect himself before following down the stairs.

M ponders what just happened, Bond's not just flirting for the sake of getting her riled up. If they had not been interrupted James would have kissed her.

It was just a case of mission excitement. However, M knows that if Bond kissed her upstairs she would have kissed him back. Acknowledging this to herself surprises and angers her as much as it might shock James. This is not the time or place...there may never be a time or place...for the two of them.

The preparations for Silva's eventual attack are complete. Bond stands by the window and M sits on the sofa ensconced in gloom, with her gun dangling in her hand.

"I really fucked this one up, didn't I?"

Bond simply looks at her. "No, you did your job. I read you obituary of me...appalling."

M looked up. "Yes, I knew you would hate it. I did call you an exemplar of British fortitude."

"I liked that bit." James looked at her and can see how tired she is.

James can read defeat in her eyes. His brows narrow as he realize he's going to have to make her fight for her life. M's about to let the stress and improbabilities of the last few months bury her.

"M, you're not giving up are you? We are here and we are still breathing so there is a chance..."

M looks up at him, sadness and regret written all over her lovely face.

James moves towards her and drops to his knees in front of her. He reaches out his rough hand and caresses her face. James presses his forehead against hers and whispers. "M...I love you."

M pulls back in shock. "WHAT?"

"You heard me. I know that Silva's an animal and he will try to kill us or me at least. I need to have you fight with me with all you've got."

Bond takes both her hands in his. He can tell that she doesn't believe him, he can't blame her really, he's paid and instructed by her to seduce women and he is damn good at it.

Bond would never seduce her...he has too much respect for her...it would mean...more...so much more with her. Damn it! How can he explain it to M when he can't even explain it to himself. He has to try...

"You're here in this place, with me drowning in the past...It may seem like a darkness is coming to take you down into the arms of your late husband. And while that may reassure you...those who love you...can see that you have been given the gift of a second chance...why can't you? You're desperately attempting to ignore this second chance, and your beauty, because you feel uncomfortable about it."

"James...I don't know what to say..."

"Damn it! You are the most stubborn woman I have ever known!" Bond wonders if he's getting through to her at all.

"I LOVE YOU!...Christ M, even Kincade can see it written on my face and I haven't seen the man in twenty years! Why can't you? Or is it that you refuse to see!"

A silent tear drops gently from one of M's eyes. She closes them trying to shut away the fear, pain and tears that are threatening to overwhelm her.

To hell with it. M reaches up to James's shoulder, blinks away her tears and like a switch flicked on, she pulls James to her and kisses him soundly.

James' surprise doesn't last long nor does he need any further prompting. His arms reach around her and pull her to him as he deepens the kiss. They continue kissing as M's tongue fights his for dominance causing him to moan into her mouth.

M makes sweet purring sounds that are driving him stark raving mad. James holds her so tightly against him that he wonders for a second if he might be hurting her but she gives no sign of stopping anytime soon.

Their bodies are flush together. Bond puts his hands under her shirts and touches the bare skin of her back that he spied a short time before. He continues pushing her into the sofa while he enjoys the taste of her mouth and the feel of her skin. Bond can't remember having a more passionate kiss in his life.

James pours his whole heart and soul into it, trying to imprint the memory of everything he has loved life in his life in this one-act. The contact with her body is shooting static electric pulses over his skin. All his hairs are standing on end like never before. If he could live in only one moment of his entire life, this would be that moment...it might very well be one of his last...

Danger sex has always been a thing for him. Bond doesn't want this to end the same way his usual conquests do, with the woman in a body bag. It goes against every fibre of his being Bond but he knows he has to stop this. James breaks the kiss with a savage groan.

They gaze at each other, panting as if waiting for something to break the spell.

M practically cries "James why did you stop?"

"I can't...not now....It will put you in too much danger...I don't what...it...to be like this...I want to take my time with you."

M caresses the side of his face "oh...my dear boy..." She starts kissing the side of James' face trailing kisses down his neck. M's trying to make him continue...kissing her...making her feel as young as she appears.

Bond closes his eyes swallowing hard trying to rein in any semblance of control. His entire body is vibrating with pent-up need for her. Bond feels a trail of moisture slip down his cheek as she calls him her dear boy. He wants to scream in frustration but it manifests itself as a loud groan.

James pulls away from M, takes her hands away from his face and holds them in his own. Forcing her to stop feathering kisses on his face and neck.

Bond keeps his eyes riveted on her tiny hands because he cannot trust himself to look at her. If Bond sees any passion in her eyes he won't be able to stop himself.

The heavens falling from the sky could not stop him from having her right here on the dusty old sofa. Consummating this passion in the ancestral pile of stones he once called home.

James remembers a line from Shakespeare that always struck him in his youth, and it fits M perfectly. It comes out of him as an involuntary whisper "there is witchcraft in your kiss."

M feels her face, flush with heat like she has not felt since suffering menopause. Bond's far more restrained and romantic than she had ever dreamed possible. That he cannot even look at her is telling enough...not much intimidates James Bond.

Bond belongs to her, this glorious man with a tormented soul needs her as much as she apparently needs him. M knew James had feelings for her on an intellectual level but never dreamed that they were...so...well...sexually...intense.

M admits to herself that she's terrified of getting close to him...she's not sure she wants it to grow into something...more...something...so...intense and physical...but..Yes..damn it...YES...she wants him...to hell with everything and everyone else!

M understands what Bond is, and what he has been through. The two of them have shared much more than they thought over the years. Bond has a better understanding of her feelings for him also. They have crossed the invisible line of thinly veiled propriety between them and their need each other is savage.

So this is what it is like to be on a mission with James Bond...it all makes more sense to her now, why the women fall to the floor over him. James is not just a pretty face but he is her pretty face now.

M feels the sting of betrayal for her husbands memory, but Nigel's gone and she and Bond are very much alive.

There is no way that M can hide behind a desk, her age or the memory of her late husband after that kiss. Bond, her best agent has weakened her resolve. James Bond has stolen a chunk of her old heart over the years.

The alcohol induced kiss that she shared with Mallory had been that of timid strangers caught in a moment. It was shocking and exciting but nothing like the kiss she just shared with James.

M shakes her hands free from James' grasp and starts to stroke his cheeks again, trying to get him to look at her again...to see the intensity in his eyes that is surely reflected in her own.

The dogs start barking in the distance.

M laughs at the futile nature of their situation.

Finally entwined in each other's arms...balanced on the blade of a knife.

Silva is here.

Their time is up.


	21. Chapter 21

**London**

Mallory, Tanner and Q are in the lab looking at a map of Scotland. Mallory asks for an update.

Q looks at the map. "They should have arrived by now. I have the GPS co-ordinates for Bond's estate it's the blue dot on the map."

Tanner looks at the dot blinking on the map. "Should we send back up...I mean Silva is a bloody mad man and It won't take him long to find them."

Mallory appears concerned. "Where is the closest military base? Please mark it on the map Q. Tanner contact them and give them the go ahead to leave for rescue on our call. Make sure they have a medic team...Bond's track record is not good for collateral damage."

Tanner nods and gets busy, worried about Mallory said. There were a string of dead agents and women left in the wake of most of Bond's missions and he prays that M will not join them.

**Scotland**

Silva's men spread out and Bond picks off at least 5 at the front door with the machine guns in the Austin. Kincade gets two entering the house.

M's bombs take care of two and the floorboards take out another.  M hides behind an archway in the dinning room when she hears another man enter the room.

M shoots at him and misses.  He shoots towards her as M throws herself back behind the stone arch and smashes her head against the stone.

M sits in a daze waiting for the man to come finish her off, when she hears Bond.

"Are you hurt?"

"Only my pride...So much for Silva wanting me alive."

Bond frowns at her. "He will have to get through me first."

None of the dead are Silva, another wave is coming.  A song blares over a PA system on an approaching massive military helicopter.

"Boom, boom, boom, boom.

Gonna shoot you right down.

Gonna take you in my arms.

I'm in love with you,

Love that is true.

Boom, boom, boom, boom.

I like the way you talk.

I like the way you walk."

Bond's amazed at the appropriateness of the song. The way he and Silva think of M...

"He likes a dramatic entrance doesn't he?"

M grabs his hand and squeezes. Bond pulls her hand to his lips and looks longingly at her. There is fear in her eyes. 

"Please, in the tunnel with you. I will catch up...I promise."

M looks at him wanting to say so many things.  Bond looks deeply into her eyes wishing there was more time.  Bond orders her and Kincade into the priest-hole.  M turns locking eyes with him and then she disappears down into the dark with Kincade.  M feels a piercing pain in her side as she descends into the tunnel.

Bond hopes to hell he survives to make her his wife if she will have him. He plans on spending his life with M if they get out of this.

M's hand comes away from her side with blood on it. It's not too bad...she hopes. M thinks it's just a flesh wound...please just be a flesh wound...She takes the scarf Kincade gave her and ties it tightly around her waist. Kincade looks at her with a question on his lips.

"I've been hit, Mr. Kincade but I...I don't think it's...bad. When we get out on the moor, I will head to the chapel and you go get a vehicle incase we need to escape by road. Please take this phone and call the number under Q when you find a signal. Tell them we need back up and that M says hurry."

He agrees and they make their way through the tunnel and out on the moor.

Silva shouts over the din of the helicopter and waves it away.

"Nobody dares to touch her, she's MINE!"

Silva is prancing around the outside of the house, tossing grenades in the shattered window and doors.

"Can Mother come out and play James?"

Bond yells as he tries to find a way out of this situation. "Why don't you come in and get her!"

After dogging grenades Bond drags the propane tanks from the kitchen and put them in the dinning room with two sticks of dynamite on top. He lights the fuse and runs for the priest hole. Bond hopes luck will be on his side and it will kill that sick, twisted bastard. There's a massive explosion as the tanks blow and the helicopter goes down.

Bond rushes into the tunnel before the explosion destroys the house.

M sees the explosion as she and Kincade separate and she heads to the chapel. M's getting dizzy from the blow to her head. She feels for the bump on her head and finds a small cut. It's slowly dripping blood and starting to coat her hair. She uses the torch to prevent herself from falling on the rough terrain as she heads to the chapel.

Silva's furious at the loss of the helicopter. Is she dead?...He did not mean for it to end this way...Bond needed to die but M...he wanted more from her...she owed it to him. His air transport is gone but there are still some trucks the men arrived in...he needs to get her away from here somewhere MI6 cannot reach her. Silva's running through the escape scenarios in his head...she's hiding somewhere...he will take her to one of his islands so she can never leave him...a light...

Silva sees the light out on the moor and knows where she is. He knows if Bond survived the blast he will try to save her...keep M from him. Silva plans on being the last rat, the one who gets M.

Silva barks orders to the remaining men to look for Bond as he trudges towards the small chapel on the moor.

Bond hits the moor at a run when he sees the light in the window. He kicks one of Silva's men so hard in the head that he dies instantly. The fastest way is across the frozen lake. James has to reach M before Silva...he just has too.

Silva sees Bond and stops to taunt him while his hired man comes up behind him on the pond.

Bond really is a worthy adversary. "Well,...James...mother's calling. I will give her a goodbye kiss for you and more..."

James grabs the gun and shoots the ice on the pond falling into the icy water with the mercenary.

Silva shrugs, laughs and heads to the steps of the chapel calling "I'm home mother."

Silva enters the cold dark chapel. The only light, coming from the distant flickering fire of the ancestral home of James Bond.

"Of coarse...it would be here...this place...perfect."

M's sitting on the front pew resting and checking her wound when she hears him enter.  She rises slowly and turns to him too tired physically and emotionally to run anymore.  James must have died in the explosion. Tears well up in her eyes for what could have been.

Silva comes up to her with a gun in his hand. M begins to swoon and he grabs her.

"What have they done to you my darling?" He looks at her body pulling open her coat searching for the wound.

Silva touches the blood on her head and then touches his bloody finger to his lips to taste the metallic taste of her life's blood. Silva looks down at her with a lusty gaze. He puts his bloody fingers on her lips staining them with her own blood. His red fingers then trail down her throat towards her chest.

Silva rests her on the step as he tears open her blouse and rips open her blood stained t-shirt. He sees that the wound is just a flesh wound on her side tied up in a scarf.

M's shaking now from fear, blood loss and possibly slipping into shock.

Why...why, is he the one who survived?

Silva's touch is surprisingly gentle as if he's afraid of breaking her. His hands make shivers crawl all over her body.

M breaks the spell "What are you planning on doing Tia..."

"I knew you remembered my name, my love...I always thought you were the mother...lover...the creator...I wanted to kill the both of us to stop this,...this...torment. Now it is just the two of us and I can forgive you...I can...we can join together on this altar and become one."

Silva has waited almost twenty years to have sex with, or kill Olivia Mansfield.

"No...Don't!" M starts to cry.

"I was going to fly you away to one of my islands...MI6 will assume that you died...now that James' dead we have time...Only you can heal my torn soul... _Olivia._ "

Silva remembers how sweet she tasted on the island and has thought of little else since.

M starts to panic as he presses his lips to hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. The image of his deformity entering her mind. M tries hitting and pushing him away but damn him for being so huge and strong. Silva's hand moves over her breast squeezing tightly while he continues kissing her.

James enters the chapel and sees Silva holding M in a passionate embrace and instinctively throws the knife into the bastards back.

Suddenly Silva's head jerks up and he growls, releasing her. Silva stands up and turns around a vicious look of pure hatred on his face.

M sits up and sees a knife in Silva's back.

Silva stumbles towards James growling and cursing as he collapses. James looks down on him in disgust. As if this animal could even remotely understand loyalty and perseverance.

"Last rat standing."

M pulls herself up holding on to the pew and says shakily "007, What took you so long?"

Bond tilts his head "I got into a bit of deep water."

Bond smiles at her ability to chastise and banter with him even in this situation. He wants to kiss her so badly but...Bond frowns as he moves closer.

The flicker of the house on fire cast odd shadows about the Kirk. Bond can make out that M's clothes are hanging off her and there is a fair amount of blood. He begins to panic and moves forward faster.

M swoons again and James runs forward to cradle her in his arms. The sound of arriving helicopters in the air.

"I suppose it is too late to run for it." M smiles up weekly at James.

"I'm game if you are." Bond's confused and panic is about to set in. When the hell did she get shot? Why didn't she say something! He would kill her if he couldn't possibly live without her.

Kincade enters thorough the side door and Bond looks at him with questions in his eyes.

Bond examines M's torn shirts and scarf tied around a bloody wound at her waist more closely. M's hair matted with blood and she's loosing consciousness.

Kincade points. "There here for her boy...she had me call Q and tell them to get their asses moving."

Bond smiles at him and then down at her as he scoops her up in his arms giving her a quick kiss and runs out the door to the medics that better damn well be waiting.

"Hold on love...the cavalry is here."

 


	22. Chapter 22

James runs beside M's stretcher, while doctors and nurses tried to usher him away for treatment. "I want to be in the same room as her!"

M looks so pale in the cruel hospital light. There are bloody fingerprints on her face and trailing down her neck. Evidence of Silva's hands on her. Damn it! Bond tries to erase the image of Silva kissing her. Every time he closes his eyes the image of Silva holding her erupts and makes him want to vomit with rage.

Rage...rage he felt when he entered the chapel...he doesn't even remember the knife leaving his hand.

Silva will never touch her again.

The staff know better than to argue with him, just by the look of him and the helicopter full of armed men that brought them to hospital. A nurse assures him that he'll be placed in the same room as M.

Of course the staff is just saying what ever he wants to hear. It depends on if she survives... _god please let her_ _live_...he can't...go on...he killed at least a dozen men to keep her safe...he can't have failed...too much...too painful...

Kincade takes Bond's arm and physically drags him away from M.

"BOY! Let them do their work...the lassie needs them more than you right now!"

Bond then starts to shake with the cold and fear that settles into his bones as the adrenaline dissipates.

Nurses usher him into a room and start working on him...he barely notices. Silent tears, burn tracks down his face as he stares at his blood covered hands...her blood and his blood mix on his hands...the staff continues to work with him. They ask questions but all he can do is move his head in response.

Kincade stays nearby until they usher him out and away.

They remove his blood stained wet clothing wrapping him in warm blankets before they take him to x-ray. After x-ray, they help him into a warm shower. This helps get his temperature up to normal and cleans the smoke, blood and death off him.

They place him in a hospital bed to wait for the doctor. Bond keeps looking at his hands wanting to see her blood still there. At least he would have something of hers with him...

A doctor enters with Bond's x-rays and a frown on her face. "Mr. Bond, I see that this is not the first time you have cracked or broken ribs. I will not presume to know what it is that you do for a living but I suggest retirement in your near future. I have already been contacted by a special branch of the government, insisting that all records about you and the un-named female be purged from our systems. These physical records are to leave the hospital with you."

"How is she...is she alright? TELL ME!"

"She's getting care and assuming that you are not the next of kin...I cannot tell you much more but my colleagues are working on her as we speak."

James looks her in the eyes, deadly serious.

"I am...her fiancé and even if I wasn't you **_would_** tell me because of that special branch of the government that has already contacted you."

The Doctor notices the intensity in his gaze, it would be hard not to with those incredible eyes of his. She decides not to fight him with proper hospital procedure. Nothing about this will be in the system anyway...she's positive they're MI5.

"Let me go find out for you and then I will be administering a sedative so that you can rest. Mr. Bond you will have to take it easy for the next month to heal properly."

Bond watches her leave the room and breathes slowly, noticing the pain in his ribs that he was ignoring until now. His skin looks and feels like it's burnt from the explosions or the cold water. The waiting seems like an eternity.

A nurse arrives to give him a shot. Bond stops her. "I don't want anything until I know she's alright."

The doctor returns within the hour with a smile on her face. "Your future wife had surgery repairing a bullet wound on her side. She has some stitches on her head from a cut and likely a minor concussion. She has been given some blood and will be good as new given time to heal properly. I will send the nurse back in to administer a sedative and pain-killer so you can get some well needed rest."

Bond can't wipe the smile off his face, even if he tried...his future wife...alive and kicking...they won!

He had better get the chance to talk to her before the hospital staff calls her Ms. Bond or she will have his guts for garters.

Kincade's out in the hall worried for the lad. If the little lassie dies he doesn't think the boy will be able to handle it. He has seen what grief like that did to James as a boy.

Kincade is given permission to enter as the doctor leaves.  Bond lays there with a massive grin the likes of which Kincade hasn't seen since James was a lad.

"Good you're here. Could you do me a favour? Could you get us both our clothing and my mother's ring if you can?"

Kincade smiles knowing that their Emma is fine. "Aye laddie, I know where I put the jewels, if you were ever in need of them. I will bring you the lot of them. It's about time you found a lady worthy of them lad."

12 hours later:

When Bond awoke he's in a double room. He can hear blips of the machines that for once are not for him. His head is soar and his body stiff, but he manages to turn to his side to see the tiny sleeping form of M in the next bed.

Bond climbs out of his bed to look at her more closely. She looks so calm, not like how she usually looks at work or around him.

Bond goes to the far side of his own bed and releases the wheels. He pushes his bed up beside hers and climbs back in. He takes her hand in his and falls back into a peaceful sleep.

M wakes up and feels lighter somehow, she's more than a little sore, but alive.

She's not dead and James is lying beside her...holding her hand...nothing could be more perfect.

Bond's smiling down at her. "So sleeping beauty is finally awake."

"I bet I look a fright, but better than the alternative...is...is...he gone?"

"Yes, the men six sent made sure. I am sorry I wasn't there sooner, before he..."

"You survived and that is what matters most James." M caresses his cheek.

M's glad that James carrying her was not a dream...that he really did kill Silva...he saved her.

The staff enters to look them over and bring them some much-needed food and drink. A nurse helps M to the washroom and they allow her to shower carefully. M's thankfully cleansed of the smoke and grime of Skyfall.

All the while, M thinks on the events of the past few days. In this moment she is Olivia Mansfield again, not M. She's a 76 year-old widow that looks about 40, with two children, three grandchildren and a 44 year-old...lover...well...future lover. Could her life get any stranger?

Scotland is certainly more exciting than she expected.

Olivia has an overwhelming need to see her children and grandchildren...have them eventually meet James. Family is all that really matters.  Why did it take her so damn long to figure this out? Amazing how near death experiences tend to clarify such matters.

M climbs back into her bed beside James and smiles at him feeling sore but clean and happy. The nurses give her some more painkillers as they do for James.

James gives her a report while they lie facing each other. "Mallory and Tanner will be here in a few days to take our reports. Kincade has offered to let us recover at his house if you would like."

"Yes...yes...good idea. James, the two of us...will have to go slow...to heal and deal with the aftermath of Silva."

Bond nods in understanding hoping she has not gone off the idea of the two of them together...he could not handle...no...that kiss...that kiss did not lie.

M thinks it best if most of MI6 believe she died at the hands of Silva. Any other enemies that may want revenge would also believed that she died at Skyfall. Mallory, Tanner and Q will have to know and maybe Moneypenny but the rest of the organization will have to believe her dead.

"Can I borrow your phone to contact Mallory? I need to fake my death and I may have to disappear for a while."

James looks at her like she pulled a knife on him. "What are you talking about? I thought we were in this together!"

"James!" She looks at him all serious. "This is why I need to talk to Mallory. I think I will have to die...disappear, as far as the rest of the world will know. I need to go...give Mallory time to take proper control of MI6..."

"What! Not without me you don't!"

Olivia patted his hand. "James dear, they may give you a month off for recovery but you will have to work again. It's your duty...you will have to keep me a secret..."

James was getting angry. "Sod duty, I will not spend another moment away from you...or have you gone off the idea of us...now that we are not in mortal danger? Really, _Olivia_ I never took you for a woman who got off on danger sex!"

"James! How dare you...we did not have _sex_ and there's a lot I have to take care of before I'm ready for anything...between us...to happen!"

James scowls dangerously at her "No I will not let you die! You're not spending _any time with_ _Mallory_...you will preferably be away from _all men_ excluding myself for the rest of my life!"

Olivia's now getting all riled up. As if...how dare he...the gall of the man.

"It's a wonder you let the doctors touch me to heal me!"

Some of the nursing staff could hear the yelling and came into the room.

The two patients looked up and said in unison. "Can we get out of here, now!"

Because of M's agitated state they remove Bond from her room. They need to let these two lovers cool down.

Kincade returns just as the shouting subsides and James is getting booted from Emma's room. He gives Emma's clothing to a nurse and keeps James entertained while the nurses swarm around him changing the binding on his bruised and cracked ribs.

Within the hour the two are getting dressed in the clothing that Kincade brought them.

James waits in the hall-way for the doctors to finish seeing how M's wounds are healing. A nurse arrives with a bag of medication in Bond's name. His doctor arrives moments later with a list of instructions for him to follow...he can tell she knows he will toss it as soon as he leaves.

Kincade stays with him wondering what had started the fight that got the two of these stubborn lovers all riled up.

M is furious with James questioning her orders. She does not need his permission to do what needs to be done.

James' jealousy was flattering at first but now it's a tad too obsessive for her liking. M just survived an attack from someone who's obsession with her destroyed bloody buildings...argh...

What the hell is she going to do? Christ, she loves the boy...man...but this...this...she cannot tolerate...what if it does not work out between them? Is he another Silva in the making?

The thought is enough for M to end this farce even before it starts. If she didn't want him so damn much...BOND...why on earth did she have to fall for...James bloody BOND!

M takes the opportunity to calm down and speak with Tanner and Mallory...M on the phone. M describes her idea about the death of her alias, Emma Smith. Tanner's very relieved to hear her voice and is more than happy to create a false life, echoing her own. Emma Smith's life ended tragically in a terrorist attack at Skyfall.

Tanner asks M if she wants him to contact her children on her behalf and fill them in on the ruse.

"That would be greatly appreciated Mr. Tanner and ask the two of them if they will visit the flat in London soon. Please use a picture for the press report but use one from last year and announce my proper age as well."

Tanner assured her that he would look after everything and he would see her in a couple of days. Tanner will have to begin funeral arrangements on her behalf also.

M did not expect her children to drop everything but hoped that they would want to see her considering her death would be plastered all over the news soon and they would officially know what her job has been for the last two decades.

A nurse arrives with M's discharge papers including all the physical medical records for the two of them. There are a list of instruction for her and a bag of medications. M thanks the nurse as the doctors arrive to inspect their work one last time.

M exits the room not really wanting to have another row with James but she mentally prepares for that possibility.

Kincade comes up to M and gives her a gentle hug. "So glad to see the light in your eyes lassie."

Bond eyes the old man suspiciously and clears his throat.

M rolls her eyes at his insinuation. Bond's driving her mad with his jealous attitude.

Kincade observed the silent display between them and slaps a box into James' hand. Kincade takes M's hand in the crook of his arm and walks her out of hospital towards the car.

"I know the little prat needs a harsh word now and then but lassie don't be too hard on him. He loves you as much as he is able. If his jealousy is anything to go on, it's a good deal more than he has likely loved anyone else in his life."

Olivia squeezes his arm and tosses her head back with a lusty laugh. Kincade is such a gentleman. He's steadfastly loyal, good with a quip and a gun all the things she admires in a man...things she admires in James.

"I do pity any man who says hello to you on the street...I've seen the boy shoot...MI6 he tells me...and you the top lady...that must be something?"

"I'm not the top lady anymore. I'm retired and this was my last mission and my first out in the field...what a disaster. My real name is Olivia and I would be grateful if you called me that Mr. Kincade."

James follows the two of them sulking like a petulant school boy. He has his mother's ring but this is definitely not the right time to ask...she's too pissed at him...a romantic evening...hopefully soon...very soon.

Kincade opened the car door for Olivia, she turns and kisses him on the lips.

Kincade closed the car door, turning back to James with a huge grin on his weathered face.

"Boy, that's one fine lady, so don't let your daft thick head ruin a good thing. Show some damn patience with this one or you will frighten her away. If she's as old as you claim...I will give you a little education. The elder think long and hard on a thing...not like the young, we pay attention to the details and don't feel the need to rush. Special moments in life become important to those of us nearer to the end than the beginning. Give her the respect she's due, for having had the grace to be around this long in her line of work."

Bond grasped Kincade's arms and smiled. "How does a man who never left this area get so wise about the worldliness of women?"

Kincade winked. "You know laddie, there are a fair group of women who come to visit Scotland and it is not just for the scenery."  The two men share a hearty laugh.

Kincade adds, glancing at Olivia in the car. "If your lady were not so enamoured with your petulant ass I would be asking her to the pub in a minute."

James scowled at him. "Don't think that just because you raised me I won't kick your ass old man."

Kincade laughed. "That I would like to see you try, _boy._ "

James got in the back with Olivia and Kincade got in the driver's seat.

"Look, I have to apologize and tell you that I will wait for how ever long it takes for you to finish what you need to do. Or Kincade will hit me upside my head."

Olivia laughs and takes James' hand in hers. "Thank you for that Mr. Kincade and thank you for offering to take us to your home to convalesce."

Kincade's reflection winks into the rear-view mirror. "I wouldn't have it any other way lassie."

James lowers his voice and looks at her intently. "I have alway taken orders from you Olivia, but now that you are not the boss, the rules have to change. I promise, to be more patient...less jealous and we will go as slowly as _you_ wish. I don't want to screw this up... this...you are my...future..."

Olivia smiles and breathes a sigh of relief. Maybe James can be tamed after all...she's damn well willing to try...the next month of healing will be the most difficult of her life.

They will learn and get use to each others company before becoming physical. Their courtship will be old-fashioned, but he's worth the wait. The future will be interesting to say the least.

If James becomes too...overheated...she can always dump him back into a cold Scottish loch.

"One more order James." Olivia says in mock seriousness. "Kiss me, Mr. Bond."

Kincade rolls his eyes and smiles into the mirror.

James smiles and winks at her. "With pleasure M, with pleasure."

**The end of Skyfall**

 


	23. Chapter 23

A car pulls up to the cottage the two days later. Mallory, Tanner and Eve Moneypenny exit the vehicle and walk up to the cottage. Tanner knocks at the door. They wait but there is no answer.

Mallory looks at Tanner slightly annoyed. "They know we are coming don't they Mr. Tanner?"

"Yes sir, I spoke with Bond myself and his friend Mr. Kincade."

Moneypenny looks around the area and starts to walk around the cottage. Tanner and Mallory follow her and as they round the right corner of the cottage they hear a squeal and a splash.

The three of them pull out their weapons and proceed cautiously around the cottage.

The sight that greats them is a soaked James Bond, attempting to climb out of a cold creek with his fishing pole and a jubilant M holding up her successful catch. M's dry on the bank laughing at her soaked agent.

The scene is joyous and fun. Bond rushes forward towards M, picking her up in his strong arms making her drop her catch and squeal in shock. He cradles her as gently as he can due to their injuries and begins to spin her around when he spies three intruders.

Bond freezes. "Oh, shit!"

He forgot to tell M they were coming...they didn't waste anytime getting here.

M follows his gaze and smiles at the three unexpected guests.

"James! Put me down...we have guests."

Mallory takes in the scene and M's use of Bond's first name with some trepidation.

It's only been two days since being released from hospital and spending time recovering at Kincade's cottage. Mallory hopes that they have not been up to anything...to strenuous since being released from Doctor's care.

James put M down and they walked to meet their guests.

M spoke first "So good to see you all, please come inside."

Tanner steps forward and gives M a surprising hug and then Eve does the same. As the two of them stand back, they looked towards Mallory who looks like he's trying to make a very difficult decision.

Throwing caution to the wind he steps forward and envelopes her in a gentle hug with his one good arm.

Bond watches Mallory hug M. Every cold wet muscle in his body tenses, ready to intervene any time during this intolerably long embrace.

Bond cannot take much more "Ok...ok lets get out of the cold so we can have a cup and I can change out of these wet clothes."

Mallory reluctantly releases M whispering in her ear, how he's so relieved that she survived the attack by Silva. M smiles at him and is careful to avoid jostling his injured shoulder.

They move into Kincade's small kitchen as M readies the kettle and Bond excuses himself to go get changed from his dip in the creek.

"How's your arm, Gareth...oh sorry...M? I never had the chance to thank you for saving me from that shot."

"It will be fine with time, and it was my honour Ma'am...Ms. Mansfield."

"Oh that's right you can all call me by my name now...please call me Olivia, I will have to get use to not being M."

Tanner looks at Eve and they both say, "nice to meet you Olivia..."

Eve shakes her head and continues "ha...ha...that's just too weird to say."  Eve laughs. "Mansfield...seriously your last name is Mans...field...how appropriate..."

Olivia laughs and nods yes, enjoying the fact that she's still alive to share a joke with her former colleagues.

Mallory clears his throat "How are your injuries healing?"

"It was merely a flesh wound but I also received a slight concussion, nothing that some time cannot fix."

Mallory asks "What about Bond?"

Bond enters the kitchen at that moment and interjects "I'm fine...few cracked ribs nothing unusual for me...however, I'm getting tired of being dumped in freezing water." He levels his best evil glare and smiles at M.

Olivia smiles sweetly at him "Then don't get in my way when I'm landing the catch of the day."

Mallory inserts himself into their apparent domestic bliss, shattering the relative peaceful atmosphere in the cottage.  The stark reality of the last week crashes around the inhabitants, as the room seems to decrease in temperature, regardless of the nice warm tea they're ingesting.

"Olivia, we need debriefing on the happenings of the last few days. We need to know everything that happened before we go ahead with your fake funeral and retirement."

Bond frowns and continues standing behind Olivia's chair, as if protecting her from the events all over again.

Olivia looks at those gathered around the table and begins to transform back into M.

Olivia recounts the tale of Skyfall from her point of view and allowing James to add to the things she was not there to witness.

Olivia skipped the more intimate details between James and herself. The events surrounding the death of Silva she did not gloss over.

James places his hands on either side of the back of her chair gripping it fiercely. James did not like hearing of Silva's plan to assault her on the altar and then run off with her to some island.  Bond knew that Silva wanted her, but did not extrapolate any further plans that Silva may have made in regards to M. James always expected to kill the bastard, so it never really crossed his mind.

Moneypenny took notes while they spoke to make the report up on her return to London.  Mallory and Tanner sat respectfully silent during the retelling of the harrowing story.

Mallory took in James' posture and positioning behind Olivia and his heart plummeted into his stomach. Something else happened between the two of them, that she has left out. The two of them have been here in this cosy cottage for two days playing house....it does not sit well with him.

Olivia's transformation seem to have stopped and she looks younger than Bond now. Her hair is growing out and is a lovely golden blonde. Olivia looks very attractive in her sweater and jeans here in the cottage. She seems to glow with the joy of living and being young again.

Malloy thinks that she has the look of a woman in love...damn. Can't she see that a relationship with Bond will be pointless. The man will either blow himself up on the job, or sleep with every long-legged beauty he meets. Mallory does not want to see her get hurt...he could offer her more...love, loyalty and stability.

"James you need to accompany us back to London to continue your reconditioning training...I know that Olivia...embellished...shall we say...your former test results and we need you back up to speed to help weed out all of Mr. Silva's operation. Ms. Séverine will be working with you closely to find those involved with Silva."

Bond shot Mallory a threatening look and the tension in the room quadrupled.

Olivia, sensing the change took control of the situation. "This is a bit sudden...M...James still needs to heal from the events I just described."

"Bond will be under close medical supervision and be working research with Q and Ms. Séverine before being cleared for the field. I have the utmost confidence that he will heal and train quickly considering that any allies of Silva, may pose a large threat to... _England..._ and all we hold dear."

Olivia speaks up before James has a chance to tell Mallory to go fuck himself.

"Of course...your right...James will return with you now and I will come with all of you. I am going to have to meet with my children and settle what's to be done with my flat. I assume that the fact that I survived the events of Skyfall are to be kept between us and my death certificate is official."

Tanner speaks up at this point as he has worked on a way to make sure M...Olivia gets her pension and that her alias name Emma Smith was given a paper trail to place it as M's official death name.

"Q and I have taken care of it M...sorry Olivia. Emma Smith died at Skyfall, she was an agent and a leader that will be greatly missed. I contacted your children and they will come to your home in London to clear out your things. You should wear a disguise while in London for a time, however, considering what Q did to you all you should have to do is get a wig or dye your hair."

James had remained silently seething, while all his plans are laid to ruin in a few short minutes over a civilized cup of tea. James has been very reserved in his courtship of M...Olivia. They shared nothing more than a few hugs and a kiss in the car. Their wounds needed time to heal and he's patiently....for him anyway...waiting to ask her to marry him.  Not to mention finally getting to properly make love to her.  Now Malloy walks in here and destroys everything...he's a smart bastard that's certain. Telling M that he will have to work with the woman he seduced to find Silva.  Likely knowing that any relationship they do have could be sabotaged. There is a delicate relationship developing between him and Olivia and Mallory is trying to stop it from becoming more.

"Damn it! Could we at least stay until the end of the week before getting tossed back into the coliseum for the lions to eat us!"

The entire table looks up at James in shock. Mallory can barely contain the hint of a grin on his face.  Bond has not sealed the deal with Olivia yet.  He all but said... _I've not had a chance to get her in bed yet!_ Bond's outburst is valid, but Mallory does need to move forward in this.  It's a request straight from the PM's office.

"The Prime Minister believes, and I agree with him that we have to strike while the iron's hot, when it comes to these possible terrorist cells."

Olivia nods in agreement. "I think it will be for the best, but we must stay until Kincade returns to give him proper thanks.  Also, what can be done about James' estate? I think some monetary compensation may be necessary from insurance companies at any rate. M can you make sure that Kincade is also compensated as he did lose his dogs to protect us."

"I will have Tanner begin working on it as soon as we land in London. When will Mr. Kincade return?"

The door opens at that moment to reveal a surprised Kincade with a few bags of groceries.

"I was wondering who that car belonged to...welcome to Scotland...friends of yours James...lassie?"

Olivia stands up and starts to clear the table so that Kincade can place his bags somewhere.

"Yes, Mr. Kincade and it looks like you will be getting rid of us sooner that expected."

"Oh...now that is a shame.  I was going to make something nice for dinner."

Kincade notices the tense set of James' shoulders and nods at the boy in understanding, this was definitely not his idea.

Bond and Olivia go to gather their meagre belongings and say their goodbyes to Kincade. Olivia makes him promise to come visit them in London.

The five of them climb into the vehicle and head to the private jet waiting to take them back to London.

 


	24. Chapter 24

The press ran with the story of the terrorist attacks and murder of the head of MI6.

 _Emma Smith, the head of a SIS agency was killed in Scotland last week by the terrorist, Raoul Silva. Silva is the head of the organization that is responsible for bowing up Vauxhall Cross and last weeks attacks in London._ _Emma Smith was 76 years of age and due to retire later this month. Details are being protected under the official secrets act but a picture of Ms. Smith was found in our archives._

Tanner and Q had placed the stock photo in their archive along with an official biography with obvious omissions.

The plane was due to arrive in London by 19:00.

Tanner felt the level of temperature in the plane drop when Bond and M were in eyesight of each other.

Eve Moneypenny's the only one that attempts lively conversation to lighten the mood. Eve's very perceptive and Tanner is glad she's here for a diversion. He, himself had never been very good at such things.

Tanner and Eve both understood that Mallory...M...now, is more than just a little attracted to his predecessor....M....Olivia. Olivia seems more than a little closer to Bond,  after the Skyfall incident and Tanner has to wonder if Bond managed to seduce her while they were on the run.

Tanner leans over and whispered as much to Moneypenny, but she shakes her head. "Not yet...I don't think so...Bond would act smug towards Mallory...M...if they had slept together.  I think we interrupted his chances while in Scotland."

Tanner cringes. "This could be very bad for all of us."

Eve chuckled "Who's team are you on? Team Bond or team Mallory?"

Tanner looks at her and whispered "I have only ever been on one team and that is team Olivia. Let her choose one, or neither...she may end up with someone else entirely."

"Well..well Mr. Tanner, are you throwing your hat into the ring?"

Tanner blushes and fidgets with his tie. Of course he's attracted to Olivia and to Eve, they are both very intriguing women.

Bond sits beside Olivia and watches Tanner and Eve whispering to each other. They're trying to figure out who will get the girl.  In this case he's not even sure himself. Everything is up to Olivia now. James has made his position on the matter as clear as possible.  He loves her...deeply.

Olivia has given only minor signs of interest in James since leaving hospital. Olivia's taking it slow, on the doctor's orders and Bond's worried that she may be backing away.  Scared after the emotional turmoil of Skyfall.  It could have something to do with his thinly veiled jealousy of Mallory and any other man who comes near her.  James's making an effort not to act jealous but it's hard...James is simply desperate for her .  He can hardly wait to make love to her for the first time, to marry her.  His life will not be worth living, without her beside him.  Bond will have to arrange to sneak off to see her in London. Mallory's sure to keep him very busy and away from her...the smarmy bastard.

Mallory moves into the seating area from the front cabin.

"While we are all here, there are logistics that need to be addressed concerning living arrangements. Olivia there is a secured location set up for you, as you cannot go back you your own home yet. I think it best if your children, appear to sell your current flat and you move into another."

Olivia speaks up. "I agree. Bond does not have a place to live and I think he should stay at my flat and look after the security of my children when they arrive."

Tanner adds. "Judi's expected tomorrow sometime and Ryan will be another day or so."

M nods in agreement. "That sounds like a good idea. Tanner and Eve can drive him to your place and then Eve can gather some supplies for you and bring them to where you will be staying."

Bond pipes up. "Where is she going to be staying...Mal....Sir.?"

M frowns. "That will have to stay quiet for a time...until we can gauge the extent of Silva's network. The faster we kill the weeds, the faster Olivia can get on with a normal life."

Olivia's not oblivious to the power plays swirling around her. Bond's furious with Mallory, who's attempting to limit Bonds exposure to her. It would seem like an evil plot if it was not so logical, and endorsed by the PM.

"What about MI6? I can't go there when everyone thinks I'm dead now.   Many remember about Q and  my physical transformation. I have doubts that the reports of my death will be taken seriously by the rest of the staff."

M shakes his head in the negative. "No. We do not know if we have any leaks so it's better to keep you hidden for a while. If we can find you a good enough disguise then we can sneak you into medical or to see Q if the need arrises. We will all have to brush up on our acting skills to appear in morning for your loss. On a more macabre note we have a body that we are using as your duplicate. The official funeral is in two days."

Bond shakes his head. "I cannot see this working...she will have to be seen by medical and there's no way in hell she's just going to sit in some house and suddenly take up knitting!"

Olivia smiles at him. "I can be a patient for a time, believe it or not. I will be occupied with my children and finding a new house. I would like to be kept updated on the progress of this investigation if possible M."

"Only because it pertains to you personally Olivia. I don't think that you will miss the mundane aspects of the job, unless you wish to discuss budget allocation."

Olivia laughs. "No. I don't want to hear about that, but I would like to know about status of the agents. I would hate to not know if anything happened to one of my agents."

M realizes that Olivia has one particular agent she wants to know about but lets it go. "Any other concerns?"

Bond speaks up. "We need new phones to stay in contact."

M looks at Tanner. "Have Q get two ready for them. Bond you can pick yours up tomorrow and I will get one to Olivia."

Bond's staring intently at Olivia wondering how long it will be before he gets to see her again. Bond refrains from grabbing her hand and caressing it while there are witnesses here. It will make Olivia uncomfortable.

Olivia can tell that Bond's irate about not getting to stay with, or see her for at least a day.

They land and all get up to leave the jet but Bond pulls Olivia's arm holding her back while Mallory exits first followed by Tanner. Eve looks back at the two of them and winks, then ducks out the door, staying hidden on the top step to overhear their conversation.

Bond pulls Olivia into a hug. "He is trying to keep us apart."

Olivia pulls back. "Don't be ridiculous James. It will only be for a day. I hope to get over to see my daughter and you will be staying with her.   I do not want you messing around with my daughter...understand?"

Bond smiles at her. "Does she look as good as you?"

Olivia smacks his arm. "I will kill you if you look at her wrong BOND!"

"Now who's the jealous one...OLIVIA." The two of them dissolve into laughter. Bond pulls her into a deep kiss wishing they could freeze time for a while.

One car is waiting for Tanner and Eve to take Bond and a car with a driver for M and Olivia. M looks back up at the plane noticing that Bond and Olivia have not exited yet.  Eve's standing on the top step.

"COMING? EVE...OLIVIA!"

Eve's startled and peeks back in to see the couple locked in a passionate embrace. "You two better cool off and get out here before he comes back looking for you."

Olivia breaks away from James, panting and blushes at being caught in such a public display.

Bond just shoots her a scowl. "Let him...I cannot hide how I feel about this woman...life's too short."

Olivia reaches for his hand and smiles at him.

Bond's heart soars when he sees the arousal in Olivia's eyes and her beautiful flushed face. It will have to sustain him for a while, if M has his way.  Bond has this sudden urge to slam the plane door shut and have the pilot take them to Jamaica so they can roll around on the beach for the next month.

Moneypenny sighs and holds her hand up to her heart...seeing how deeply Bond and Olivia react to each other, it makes her feel all romantically mushy inside.  If only she had someone look at her the way Bond looks at Olivia.  The three exit the plane and head over to the cars. M holds the door open for Olivia. He notices the lovely flush on her face and sees her take one last look towards Bond before getting in the car.

M turns to Bond and the others. "I will see you all by 0900 tomorrow."

M climbs in the back with Olivia and his driver pulls away. Bond cannot help but clench his fists in frustration.

Eve levels her best smirk at him. "So...Bond...how's...Olivia **feeling**?"

Bond smirks right back. " **Olivia** **feels amazing**...Eve."

Tanner blushes. "Enough you two!  I for one do not want the details of anything....sexual to do with Bond and my former boss."

Eve smiles at him. "Oh come on Tanner. You want to know.  Bond, I think Mr. Tanner is a little sweet on Olivia also."

Tanner looks panicky. "EVE! You never tell someone with a licence to kill something like that...ever!"

Bond smiles and crosses his arms. "I trust that you would never act on those feelings....right Tanner?"

"No...of coarse not...but if she ever..."

" **If** she comes on to you Tanner, you have my blessing.  If anything should happen to me I insist you look after Olivia just as I would. Especially if that means keeping her out of the hands of Mallory. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. Where's he taking her? Which safe house."

Eve looks at Tanner. "I don't even know. Do you Bill?"

"I never heard a thing until the flight. Do you think he will make a move on her Bond?"

"Likely, but she will shoot him down like the first time."

Eve and Bill said in unison. "First time!?"

Bond proceeds to tell them about the night before he left for China and the walk in the park the two of them took. Tanner speaks up as they pull in front of Olivia's flat. "Mallory has it bad for her Bond. How are you going to play this? I mean he's now our boss, you have to tread carefully."

"I know Tanner. I will let Olivia handle it...I have to trust that she will set him straight."

Tanner hands Bond the key to unlock the door. The three enter the flat and hear a noise from the kitchen. Instantly alert the three silently move forward.

A woman turns around and squeals. "Christ you scared the hell out of me!"

Tanner smiles and moves forward to hug the woman. "Judi you're early!"

Bond smirks at the woman who's a dark-haired version of her mother. Judi's a little taller and has the same beautiful eyes. To bad she's married.  Tanner seems to know her and is quite obviously taken with her. Like mother, like daughter, they can lure men like moths to a flame.

Tanner makes the introductions and Eve goes upstairs to pack for Olivia.

Bond shakes her hand. "I have strict instructions from your mother not to lay a finger on you."

Judi laughs. "Oh really, and why would the duchess say that Mr. Bond?"

"You call your mother duchess?"

"A term Ryan and I used when she was in one of her imperialistic moods. Often she would order us around like she forgot we were not mere servants of her empire. I will put more pasta on and we can all eat."

Eve comes down the stairs and says, "none for me, thanks. I have to get this to Olivia before heading home."

Tanner spoke. "I'm her ride. Judi you have my number if you need it. I will see you again soon. James will be staying with you for the duration and help with the packing.  He can explain the rest."

"So Mr. Bond, you didn't answer my question. Why is my mother protecting my virtue at this late stage of the game?"

Tanner and Eve smirk at Judi awaiting the answer also.

"Because Judi, your mother knows that you look like her and I cannot be trusted to keep my hands off her so..."

Judi smiles shyly. "I find it hard to believe that you are attracted to middle aged married women Mr. Bond"

Eve laughs out loud and Tanner turns a deeper shade of red.  Eve looks at Bond and fuels the fire. "Your glorious track record of seductions of women of all ages, has something to do with Olivia's concern, Bond."

"Eve darling you broke that track record yourself on our last mission so things have already changed. I for one am totally committed and smitten by Olivia Mansfield."

Judi does not know if he's joking at first, but one look into his magnificent eyes tell her that he is being truthful. Well isn't this an interesting turn of events.  Mum has a young lover...Ryan will be less than thrilled.  Damn...mum certainly has excellent taste in men. "Goodbye, Eve and I hope to see you again soon Bill."

Bond and Eve both raise their eyebrows at Judi's use of Tanners first name.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Eve and Tanner leave with Olivia's bags and get into the car.

"I do hope Bond behaves himself with Judi."

"Tanner! Bond would never seduce the daughter of the woman he loves. Bond's far to gone where Olivia's concerned. I'm surprised he didn't insist on staying with her regardless of M's plans. Oh, I just got a text from M and I'm to give his driver the bags at my flat ASAP."

Tanner looked at her. "You don't think he's trying to keep her hidden from us do you?"

"I will ask him where she is tomorrow. I have a feeling that it's going to be a crazy day tomorrow. Bond's back and Olivia's in hiding and her children meeting Bond. I would love to be a fly on the wall in that house for the next few days."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malloy and Olivia drive through the city. "Which safe house are we going to Mallory...sorry...M?

"I insist you call me Gareth as you did before you left for China. I am not taking you to a safe house. I am taking you to a secured location and that location happens to be my residence."

Olivia looks at him with shock on her face. "Your...house? Gareth I think that we should have a little discussion about boundaries now."

"Olivia, it will only be for a few days and I have plenty of rooms. I will be at the office all day tomorrow and then I will take you to your flat to be with your children. I understand that there is something between you and Bond and while I don't agree with it, I will not interfere with your life. I only want to be a friend to you if I cannot be more."

"Thank you Gareth I don't mean to be suspicions.  It just appears like you're trying to keep James away from me, and don't think for a moment that he hasn't noticed. You two will have to work out some trust issues, for a good professional relationship to grow."

"I just want to know one thing Olivia. Do you trust him with your heart?"

"That's a valid question Gareth, and the answer is yes. This is not just a fling to James...it's far deeper. I want to give us a chance, and as long as my family and friends support me, it will all work out for the best."

"I hope it all goes well for you Olivia, but if you ever need anything...you know where I live."

Olivia laughs as they get out of the car and enter the house.

"I suggest you go out tomorrow and get a wig or dye your hair, hat, sunglasses, anything so you cannot be recognized by anyone. My driver will go get some Chinese food and your bag from Eve's and then you can get some rest."

Olivia goes on a tour of the house with Gareth. There's a landline for her to use for calls with all the important numbers listed on a pad of paper.

Olivia's scared and excited for her children to meet Bond and see her now. House hunting is in the plans, but she has to wait to see where James wants to live. There's no reason to downsize if it's for two of them and all their things.

The driver returns with two bags and dinner. Gareth and Olivia sit down to a nice meal. They chat about the job and mundane things over a couple of glasses of wine.

Gareth can't help but feel depressed that she has fallen for another man and his employee at that. Damn...if Bond dies on the job, will she blame him for sending him?

"Olivia. On a serious note. Do you think Bond wishes to stay a 00? What if he should die in the field after I send him out?  I don't want you to think I would ever deliberately send him somewhere, just to get rid of him so that I can have you for myself."

"Oh...That would be dastardly villainous of you Gareth...cartoonish no less. No, Gareth I understand what both your jobs entail and I know you're an honourable man. I will have to talk to James about it...we really haven't had that much time alone. To busy running from a homicidal maniac from my past remember."

M chuckles. "Well, I hope we can sort out all the Silva aftermath and have you set up in a new home as soon as possible. If and when this has all cooled down...in 6 months to a year... would you like to work as a consultant at MI6 or even MI5 for a change of scenery?"

"That might be an idea. I will think about it and let you know."

Dinner completed they wash the dishes together and then Olivia goes to have a shower and go to bed.

Gareth stays up doing work in his study, trying to focus on the work. Having Olivia upstairs...showering has him distracted. Damn it! He really does want her badly.  Damn Bond, for returning from the dead. The last month would have been very different if he had continued to slum it with one of his loose women on a beach somewhere.

Perhaps Bond will slip up and Séverine will take him to bed again. Surely Olivia will need a shoulder to cry on then.

If wishes were horses...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A sudden scream sounds from the room down the hall. M gets up and runs to the room, throwing open the door. Olivia's thrashing and yelling "NO...NO!"

M moves over to the bed Gareth shakes her gently tying to wake her. Olivia awakes to feeling someone holding her shoulders. She has no idea where she is but throws her arms around Gareth's neck, thinking that he's James.

Gareth relishes the embrace and pats her back reassuringly whispering to her that she's safe...no one can get to her now.

There are tears in her eyes and she can tell by smell of him that he's not James....she's at Gareth's house...Olivia remembers now...as the fog of the dream dissipates and clarity resumes. She stiffens and begins to pull away. Mallory's not letting go and he strokes her hair and then wipes her tear with one of his thumbs.

"Are you OK Olivia?"

"Yes..yes...thank you Gareth...I'm sorry for waking you."

"I have not had such a lovely interruption in a long time Olivia."

Olivia continues to disengage from his embrace. Gareth's suddenly pulls her into a kiss. Olivia stiffens and forcibly pulls away. "Gareth!"

M's shock at his own behaviour is apparent...he doesn't know what came over him. "I am so sorry Olivia...I just couldn't resist you...I'm...so...sorry."

"I will not stay here another minute if you can't keep your hands to yourself."

Mallory's despondent.  Why is he so damn uncontrolled around her?

"Of coarse...you're right...try to get some sleep Olivia. I think you may have to eventually talk to someone about your nightmares...they are quite violent.  I know that this is the wrong time to say this to you but there never may be a right time. Olivia, I think I am in love with you.  I know that it's not reciprocated right now but I don't think that I will ever stop waiting for you.  Someone like you does not come around very often. Loyalty to country, the people you work with and the skill at which you did this job for so many years.  Without any public recognition for your hard work until your fake death. Well, I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever had in my company.  I just thought you should know."

Olivia listens quietly to his words. Her emotions fluctuating up and down from her dream and now these words from Gareth. Olivia can feel the tears dropping from her eyes.

"I am so sorry Gareth, but I love another. I don't want to cause you pain...it was never my intention. I never thought I would ever love again after Nigel, but James opened my eyes to a possible future. A future that I never dreamed to have again. You are a very special man Gareth and I hope we can enjoy a friendship...please say we can try...I know it will be difficult but we all have our crosses to bear in this life."

"I will try Olivia...it will be difficult to be around you but I will try. I want you to be happy. I love to see you smile, it warms my heart."

"Thank you Gareth. All relationships face pain in one way or another...Nigel had an affair.  It was just after being stationed in China. I can't really blame him, I was always at work and he had to look after the family. I suppose, that after 20 years together that he wanted something different and he honestly thought I had taken a lover at work...I didn't...I never cheated on him...Silva tried.  I have never told anyone this ever. I was very tempted and almost let him kiss me once, but then I knew that entanglement with him, if discovered could ruin the career that I had neglected my family for. An affair would shatter everything."

"I am sorry Olivia. My wife left me for another man who was around more for her...she could not see that our relationship could not just be about what I could do for her.   I was protecting the country for her...strange how they don't always see the sacrifices we make.  I think that's why James and I are in love with you. We understand you and you understand us. Nigel was a very lucky man, and he was obviously smart enough to understand, on some level, the importance of your work."

"Yes he did and I loved him for it...I don't think I will ever stop missing him, 45 years with a person leaves a huge hole in your heart when they go. Now you understand why I didn't want to retire.  I  had nothing left at that point.  I might as well have died in the attack. James forced me to see beyond the job that defined me for 20 years."

"We're quite a pair...aren't we? Both M's and both searching for new meaning in our lives. I am glad that you may have found your new meaning Olivia...I really am. Now let's try to get some sleep."

Olivia leans into Gareth and hugs him. She turns her face into his neck for a moment and then quickly kisses his cheek.

Gareth Mallory closes his eyes and sucks in a breath holding it for a second...wishing for a lifetime and not this fleeting moment.

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

Eve and Tanner leave Bond and Judi alone to get acquainted.

Bond's actually excited to learn about Judi's childhood. Anything about her mother and their family life may give him greater insight into Olivia. Bond has never been really good at making people comfortable around him...part of the job. Bond will really have to connect with Judi. For all intents and purposes Judi will be Bond's step-daughter.

"The news has blasted your mother's death out to the public. I suppose you know what your mother's job has been for the last 20 years? She's officially dead but we are still covered under the official secrets act so you know you cannot speak of any of this to anyone or put all of us in danger, including your family. I am one of her agents and I will be protecting you here in the evenings."

The two of them move into the dinning area and begin dinner. Judi has the look of someone who has just been told something mind-boggling.

"I just can't believe you're infatuated with my mother...I mean...well it's odd...to me...that she has such a young man in her life. I can't believe the life she has lived without us even knowing! I always thought that mum worked for an important government organization. I never guessed MI6."

"Why don't you come to work with me tomorrow and meet the new M. I'm sure everyone would love to meet you and he's the one that knows where your mother is. Of course we are to all act like we are in mourning for her but I will introduce you to Q. He's the computer genius that created the false background for your Mum's life. The current M's the only person that knows where your mum is at this moment."

"No one else knows where she is? You people really do take security seriously. Why do you seem upset by that?  Is she in a lot of danger? Tanner told me a bit about those terrorist attacks last week and how mum was somehow involved."

"I am not sure how much to tell you other than she was involved and that I am helping chase down any other threats from the same organization. I don't have a place to live, so keeping you safe as a security detail gives me a place until I find one...hopefully with my fiancé."

"You're getting engaged! Congratulations!"

"I haven't asked your mother yet so don't say anything. We have not even got past the making out part of the relationship."

Judi almost choked on her wine. "WHAT you haven't even slept with her yet! OK...ok...that officially wins as the strangest thing I have ever said about my mother, in my entire life."

"I have been in love with your mother for a long time. I was hesitant to do anything after your father passed...the age difference.  I actually didn't truly understand my feelings until I thought she'd been killed in that explosion a month ago. Now I've been waiting for her to decide when we get closer. We both sustained injuries in the attack and it will take time for our bodies to heal."

"She called us after the explosion and told us a crazy story about becoming young again. Is it true? Is that what spurred you into action? Not that I think you're vain, but a man like you with a 76-year-old woman....well, you know how it looks."

"No, I have always been drawn to your mother and yes, now that she's younger I have stepped up because of all the competition I am facing."

"Competition? Well, this is really getting interesting. Do tell?"

"She'd been experimented on by our old Q, one of the scientists that has known her for years and it turns out he was in love with her. A few months ago they went on a few dates and then he injected her with something that took away 40 years. Olivia now looks exactly like you but blonde."

"Why was mum dating him when you were in love with her? You didn't let her know of your feelings for her?"

"I was gone for 4 months and had no idea...I discovered it here, when I got back. I knew Olivia was still in morning for your father.  I stupidly thought that she would stay single forever after his passing. Olivia's change in appearance is amazing and the current M is infatuated with her. M asked her on a few dates and your mother couldn't believe all the attention she was getting. For the most part she tried to stay above it and do her job.  The attention was defiantly getting too her. Then I show up here...and..."

"Here! As in here in this house! What were you doing here?"

"I occasionally broke in to give her a report when I returned from a mission....not... allowed by the rules as you can imagine."

"Wow...Bond you had it bad for her...didn't you? Ha ha...wow...my mum...three men after her...really? I mean...weird...not that I don't think she's lovely...I've always known that but...I mean...she's old enough to be your mother...with us, mum's personality was...well, annoying. Mum always had to be right...she was never around and very domineering when she was around. WE had issues to say the least. Did you ever meet my father?"

"No but I did visit the penthouse flat they had when he was sleeping and she wasn't yet home."

"You cheeky bugger...better not mention that to Ryan. His head will likely explode. Better let me or mum break the engagement thing too. This is definitely a new side of my mother that I am learning about. Thanks for this James...I don't think she and I could talk about this sort of thing without being really uncomfortable."

"I can understand that and it's time you knew why your life was like it was. The secrets that she kept were for the safety of the entire country if not the world."

"OK...ok.. _DAD_...do you want me to call you dad, father, sexy killer agent sleeping with my mum....what?"

James practically spits out his wine. "Damn....I think...James will be fine Judi...you don't mince words do you?"

"No...I come by it naturally...don't you think...ha...ha."

"Great, now I get two of you. When you're in the same room together will anyone...namely me... need body armour?"

"Don't you ever hurt her Bond and you and I will be just fine. Ryan will be a harder sell."

"Your mother will have to decide how much information to tell you about work and what your husband and children can know.  It will be interesting meeting everyone, becoming part of a family."

Judi looked a little sad as if she was deciding whether to mention something.

"Everyone's shocked by her death. Don't worry you're likely trained for worse than we can throw at you. We don't have to say _anything_ to my husband...because we are getting a divorce. The less he knows about any of this the better. So far he thinks she's dead and the name change to Emma Smith confused him. I told him that it was her real name, changed at the time of her adoption. Mister Tanner suggested that as a good explanation for anyone that knew she was my mother. I think the children will have to meet her as my cousin or some relation. It's not like we can say she time-travelled and this is grandma from the past."

"I'm sorry Judi about your marriage...how long?  Does your mum know?"

"We got separated just after my father died and mum doesn't know. I wouldn't mind having you and Ryan as a buffer for when I do."

"Why, will it upset her?"

"We will likely have to stop her from killing him."

"Did they not hit it off then?"

"No...he cheated on me before we married and she said it would happen again... _he is not the type to stop_...I thought she was crazy. What would she know about my relationships anyway. Mum had the perfect husband...I stupidly thought I could change him. Now that I think of it, she seemed royally pissed at him at father's funeral...maybe she knew what he'd been up too."

Bond felt horrible for Judi...it made him angry that her idiot husband cheated on her. Bond wonders if he could track him down and...well he will leave that to Olivia and Judi to decide.

Bond wants to change the subject to something hopefully less depressing. He has the perfect opportunity to learn more about the woman he loves from her daughter.

"What were your parents like...as a married couple?"

Bond wants a peek into M's 45 year relationship with Nigel, a man he never met and is horribly envious of. A marriage that somehow worked in a time where the woman being primary bread-winner was unusual.

Bond's desperate for stories of her childhood and anything to do with her mother. Bond realizes that the woman that he loves, has lived an entire lifetime without him knowing much about it or the people she loves.

Hopefully, there are no more Silva's in the closet waiting to emerge to cause trouble. Bond's trained to deal with that eventuality, but having Olivia or Judi in danger now affects him differently than anything before.

It's been a very long time since Bond has been part of a family. Bond planned on holding on to this one with all his might.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Bond's focused on created a good rapport with Olivia's daughter, while trying to pry all the family secrets from her over a nice meal.

Judi continues telling Bond stories about Olivia and Nigel Mansfield's marriage. This trip to London is not turning out to be anything that she expected.

"My mother and father had an interesting relationship. He was a wonderful man, tall charming and very funny. He could write from home so he looked after us more than mother had time for...no...no don't get me wrong I understand now why it was that way. At the time, we clashed a lot, very normal for mothers and daughters."

Bond nods in understanding waiting anxiously for more of the story. Anything she's willing to share.

"Father could always calm her down. She would walk in the door in a fury over something quite often.  I guess I can understand the reason for that now too. Mother would kick off her heels and Father would come over to her, sometimes with a glass in his hand and she would just look at him and sigh. The ritual was that he would place the drink on the table and then without saying a word he would reach out and open the buttons of her suit jacket. Then he would ease the jacket off her and place it on the back of the chair. It always struck me as odd but it calmed her. He removed work from her shoulders when he took off her jacket."

Bond had closed his eyes imagining the scene. Christ it was intimate...he could see it...he wished it was him in Nigel's place. Easing the jacket off her shoulders...her symbolic transformation from stressed out MI6 employee, to wife, mother and lover in the course of a minute.

"They got along really well, all those years?"

"Well... of course there were fights...but father would put some music on and make her dance with him. She loved music...I don't know if you knew that. Mum loves to dance and my brother and I would often catch her dancing when she didn't know we were looking. She was always most relaxed when she was dancing with father."

"I had no idea. There were many formal functions that we all had to attend and she always seemed put out when anyone asked her to dance."

Judi laughed. "She hated dancing with anyone but him. She told me that dancing with anyone that you did not like or feel strongly for is awful. I think she thought it too personal, because it was for her and my father."

"So how was your father as a full-time dad?"

"Dad was a fantastic cook...thank god because we would never have had dinner if we had to wait for mum every night. He could really bake too...oh that reminds me of a story...when he use to help out at the school for bake sales and such...ha...god that was the strangest I had ever seen mum act...ha."

"What did she do?" James can barely contain his desire to know.

"Well, as I said Dad was a real handsome man. He was tall with a thick mop of hair the colour of mine and he could cook. All the mothers would be all over him at all the social fund-raising events arranged for our school. One day I mentioned to mum that all the other mums loved dad, and would constantly touch his arms and complimenting his clothing and food. I was 14 and I did not think anything of it. Mum got a little intense and asked for the other mum's names."

James perked right up enjoying this gossip evening more than he could have imagined. The image of M chasing down flirty housewives with a weapon enters his mind.

"What did she do?"

"The next day my class was helping set up in the auditorium for a treat sale. There was the regular group of 8 mothers assisting. My friend Maggie's mum was single and smitten with dad. Maggie and a few of my other girlfriends had a bit of a crush on dad as well. They knew that he was always alone, mum being at work or away a lot. I think my friends assumed the marriage was bad and told their mothers. I have to admit that I thought this at times also. Especially with friends telling me reasons why their parents divorced."

Bond frowns and asks. "So school mums were all over you dad and now M...your mum knows, christ none of them disappeared did they?"

Judi almost spits out her drink and laughs. Her deep laughter suddenly making her sound like her mother even more.

"Christ, no...oh my god...she could do that? Make people just dissolve...oh crap! I should have been more scared of her...ha...boy and did I mouth off a lot!"

James laughs. "Well, maybe not then, she wasn't even a section head then...but it could have been possible."

Judi continued the story about the state of her parents relationship.

"Anyways...the mothers are all there...Maggie's mum comes boldly up and asks me... _where is your father today?_ I told her that he had an appointment but may show up later. Of course she goes back to the other women and they all look disappointed."

Judi grabs another piece of garlic bread and pours them both some more wine.

"Suddenly my mum walks into the room in her Chanel suit and a driver following. Mum motions for her driver to sit on a chair in the corner and hands him her suit jacket. In that very imperial way of hers...you likely know it. She looks up at me and smiles and I walk over to her and hand her an apron. Well, I'm shocked she's there, actually in my school...but the mothers are gobsmacked. No one had ever seen my mother let alone witness her walk in with a man in black accompanying her."

Bond smiles at the image of M in his mind. "I bet they were. Did she speak to them?"

"Yes, and no. Mum turned and looked at them and smiled one of those smiles that has murder written all over it. She use to aim it at Ryan and me when we ticked her off. We knew we were in for it when she looked like that."

"I know it...only too well." James laughs.

"Mum turned to me and said, _what needs to be done darling, come on we haven't got all day._ I showed her that we had to pipe icing on the cookies and cupcakes and she rolled up her sleeves and began helping me. She did not move to introduce herself to anyone else and they all looked cautious about approaching her. Maggie's mother eventually got up the nerve to come over. Mum meanwhile has brutalized the icing and successfully smudged it on her nose and cheeks and managed to get it all over her hands."

James is loving the tale so far...M...the domestic version...ha!  God, how he wished he could have seen it. He hopes he gets to see it soon.

"Maggie's mum...I can never remember her name...introduces herself and says... _it's so nice to finally meet her...blah...blah_....as fake as can be. Mum extends her icing covered hand that the woman refuses. Then she blatantly asks mum where dad is.  My eyes must have been huge...Maggie starts tugging on her mother trying to get her to come away. Mum smiles at her and says, _I assume that my daughter has already filled you in on where Nigel is and that I decided it was high time I did something for the school and moved my schedule around to fill in until he is able to arrive._ Christ, was I uncomfortable, but proud of her.  Mum was intense but smiling, all at the same time. It was unnerving to anyone that saw it. Oh and then Ryan and his friends came in to buy some treats. Needless to say, Ryan was blown away when he spotted mum there icing cookies at our school. You have to understand we had no more than a couple of friends each that even knew what my mother looked like."

James refills their glasses of wine.

"Anyway, Ryan's class enters and we sell them some sugary treats and a few minutes later my little brother is getting in a punching match with two other boys. The principal quickly breaks it up and my mother goes over to speak with the principal and Ryan. The boys are forced to shake hands and get detention but no one is too hurt...I find out later that night when I pry it out of him that the other boys were talking about how **hot his mum is**...they wouldn't leave it alone...so he decided he would make them shut up."

Judi and Bond are now laughing until tears flow.  James open another bottle of wine and fills their glasses.  James motions for her to continue enjoying this peek into her life. "I think I like your brother already."

"We go back to the sale and I see my father arrive through the back door. He looks at me and smiles and then just stops cold when he sees mum. I nudge her and she turns and smiles at him. Every parent and teacher in the room is suddenly very interested in watching what happens next.  It was very obvious that dad did not know mum was going to be there."

"What did he do?"

"Dad walked up to me and gave me a hug and then turned to mum and looked down on her with a frown. Then he took his thumb and whipped the icing off her nose and pulled her into a kiss....well, the room went _ahhhh_...and the kids all giggled. It didn't stop there...he reached around her and untied her apron and slowly remove it over her head and placed it over his. Then he took a tea towel and dipped it in a bowl of water and took each of her hands and slowly washed them and her cheeks...placing a kiss on each cheek after he cleaned it. Dad looked over at her driver and motioned him forward and held his hand out for her jacket. Then dad put her jacket on her and buttoned it up for her.  Then he slowly leaned down for another kiss as if they were the only two people in the entire auditorium. Mum reached around his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss....well...the room exploded with cheering and clapping...I was mortified and so was Ryan but it was truly the most romantic thing I think I have ever seen in my life."

James feels a stab in his heart at the tale. They move into the kitchen to clean the dishes.

"He put her jacket on her...like he removed it at home? Do you think it was him saying go to work now dear...I can handle this?"

"YES! That was it exactly...the jacket was symbolic of their work and family life. I have often thought of that bake sale when thinking about my parents.

"What did the other mothers say or do?"

"Some looked almost teary eyed, but some looked just pissed...Maggie's mother in particular."

"I bet she did. So M staked her claim on him right in public...good for her...that is the woman I know."

"I think they staked claim on each other in public...I think it was definitely mutual and I never had the sense that one was ever weaker in resolve than the other. Mum was faster to anger but he alway know how to calm every bad situation, without even speaking. He never said one word to her at that bake sale encounter...he just used his eyes and still conveyed so much that it pains me to think about it sometimes...it's the good type of pain...not the bad. The pain of craving what they had."

Bond thinks that Judi is suffering badly from her relationship break up. After seeing moments of wonder in the relationship of her parents.

"We don't have to talk about it if it upsets you Judi."

Judi just shakes her head. Don't worry about me...I'm fine, **now**...tell me about her at work and what made you fall in love with a woman old enough to be your mother?"

James and Judi moved into the living room and sat on the sofa. He moved to sit beside her and they both decided to get comfortable. Each of them leaned up against an arm of the sofa and drew their legs up beside each other on the cushions.

James began his tale about meeting Judi's mother.

"When MI6's last head died and a woman took over, many were shocked. The gossip around the office had two camps, one side assumed the woman had slept her way to the top, and the other that she was an icy bean counter. It turns out that M was icy but she looked good enough to sway our government overlords into agreeing with whatever she wanted. After meeting her they likely held the hope that she would sleep with them for extra funding. I don't think that there was a straight bloke in the service that didn't want your mother to dress them down...so to speak. She will deny this as a load of bunk but it wasn't just me that was turned on after a meeting with your mother."

"I guess that would be the natural assumptions for a woman in that world. Strange, the male reaction to a woman in power. When you first met what was your personal opinion of her...besides wanting to take her over the desk?"

Bond choked on his wine, his eyes watering as she laughs at his discomfort. Damn she's M...the eyes the laugh and the disarming attitude.

"Tanner and I thought M was as cold as ice. I poured on the charm trying to sway her too my side...I wanted to be a 00 and I wasn't at that point. I needed to impress her somehow."

"How did she take your charm?"

"Not the way most women do...I thought I would be kicked out on my ass after that first meeting. She sent me on a few small missions and then she tested me with my first two kills."

"So mum actually orders people be killed...well that is...very...very... unsettling."

"Your mother's a consummate professional. She has a keen mind and a steely resolve. I would describer her as intelligent, graceful, intense, honourable and loyal to a fault. She's fiercely protective of her employees and the organization. She has a wicked mouth, must be where you get it, and we spar every time we were in meetings together. I think anyone who underestimates her is a fool, and she can terrify men twice her size."

Judi smiles at his description. "That's my mum. I only had a few glimpses of her like that but without the context of the job she had, it didn't make sense. In retrospect it all makes perfect sense. It's hard to believe that she had a dual life but she did...my mother the spymaster...ha...and my children say I'm bossy."

"I was not always on the best terms with her. I tested her limits but I always came back, even after chasing Mr. White and his associates around the world...she thought I was doing it out of revenge...but."

"Revenge for what?"

Bond frowned and paused. "There was a woman on my fist 00 case. Casino Royale, we fell in love...or so I thought...she lied and she was in the pocket of a secrete organization. They tortured me, and Vesper made a deal to keep me alive...for the 50 million that was being diverted to the organization. I quit, MI6 thinking that I could have a real life.  Then your mum contacted me asking for the money that belonged to the crown, and that is when I realized Vesper lied to me. In the end Vesper sacrificed herself knowing that either the organization or MI6 would get her in the end."

"Oh James, I'm so sorry."

"I got White, shot him in the leg and dragged him before your mum in Italy. There he taunted us saying that they had people everywhere...then her bodyguard killed the MI6's team and tried to kill your mum. I chased him and that was the end..."

"You killed him rather than question him?"

"Now you sound exactly like her, it could not be helped.   Your mother was pissed...I had never seen her so angry."

"Did she throw stuff?"

"Yes...how...did you...did it happen often? Bond had to smile at the thought,

"Yes...on occasion when she lost it mum would smash stuff in her anger. Once she was so mad at my father she tossed a plate at him and it hit him in the head...cut him...she then turned ashen when she realized what she'd done. Dad, with his head bleeding had to catch her before she hit the floor...fainted dead away. Dad was hurt so we called aunty Maggie to come get them and take them to hospital. Mum was gone for three days, dad returned that night with a couple of stitches. I thought the marriage was over at that moment."

"Why what happened?"

"It was just as mum was promoted to China and I don't think dad wanted to go. Ryan and I were going to stay in England and continue school. It was going to be only the two of them moving for her job. There were many fights around that time. There was something else going on at that point...an accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"She will kill me for telling you. I don't think that she realizes that Dad told me. It took me ten years to get it out of dad, but before I married I asked him about that time.  It's something that sometimes happens to women as they approach menopause...she accidentally got pregnant."

Bond looked flabbergasted. "Really?"

"Yes, and Ryan and I would have been mortified if it had been born...as teen you absolutely hate the idea that your parents have sex, and that would have been the awful proof.  A baby at her age?  Well, dad wanted her to give up her job because of the pregnancy and risks involved. The stress of their fight caused a miscarriage and that's why she was hospitalized. That was almost the end for my parents. Mum moved to China without him. Dad did not go until over a year later. Ryan and I thought he was staying for us...they never told us about the lost child. Dad blamed her work for the miscarriage. Mum likely felt guilt for attacking him and for the loss of the baby."

"It must have been so difficult for them."

"I am afraid it was another case of me thinking my mum was a heartless bitch.  A woman who  attacked my dear father and then ran away to China. Thus proving once again, that her work was more important to her than her family."

"That would be a natural assumption since they could not tell you the truth."

"Well, she came home for Christmas and it was cold between them.  We naturally sided with dad, because he had always been their for us. Ryan and I came home from school to see the two of them and she was very apologetic to us. Mum really tried to reestablish a connection with us. Spending the entire two weeks of Christmas without running off to work and just trying to be a family again. She took us out to lunch and spoke with us as if Ryan and I were now adults and could be told things that adults get to know. It was weird but nice. We thought the divorce talk was coming but it didn't thank god."

"My parents died when I was eleven. All my relationships with adults from that point, were uncensored. I think that parents censor what their children know about them as people until they are grown...they hide their true selves but I am far from an expert on the matter."

"I think there's something to that James. I could not be told about the lost child until I was about to become married myself."

"So they resolved their relationship problems, and he went to China with her?"

"Sort of. I think dad had begun dating a woman, and mum found out...well you know...spy...she was motivated by jealousy."

"I would never have guessed her as the jealous type but now you have told me two stories about her asserting her claim on your dad."

"I think they missed each other horribly and within the first three days they were sharing a bed again...argh...gross...enough to trip our teenage gage reflexes. It got to the point that we did not even feel safe being at home in the afternoon so we hung out with friends until 5 when we assumed we would be expected home for dinner."

The two of them laughed at this. Bond could not help but picture it a little too graphically, Olivia already had a great love in her life...god he wished she was here now.

Judi couldn't help but feel that her mother was the most lucky woman in the world. Well, except for the terrorist attacks, attempted murders and or kidnappings.  James is the most handsome man Judi thinks she's ever met. Christ...she's crushing on him like a school girl. Too bad he doesn't have a brother.

 


	28. Chapter 28

Bond's less than happy about spending the morning in medical and physical training. He met with Tanner, Eve and M later that morning and told them of Judi's wish to visit. Bond would go pick her up for lunch and bring her to HQ.

Q gave him his new mobile and he arranged for his clothing to be moved from storage to Olivia's house.

Bond's frustrated that M will not tell him where she is, other than shopping.

"Don't worry Bond, M says he's bringing her home tonight once she gets a disguise." Eve mentions once they exit M's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia's a little uncomfortable around Mallory after his visit to her bed last night. He's very apologetic and grasps her hand at the breakfast table and hands her a credit card.

"Go get whatever you need and I will take you to your flat later. I don't know the time yet but I will call you on the landline later or you can call the office."

"Thank you Gareth and I will not be mentioning last night to anyone. I know that the only reason you came in the room was because of my nightmare."

"Thank you Olivia. I may find it difficult to work with James if he knows or not, but I will attempt civility.  Even if all I can do is envy him."

Olivia blushes and looks at the floor. She really feels awful about this. Mallory seems genuine and he looks at her with such sadness and longing. Olivia makes for the door and Mallory pulls her into an embrace. It's only a hug but still...very uncomfortable for her.  Olivia can feel the sexual tension in his hug.

Mallory has difficulty not touching her as much as he can, and she needs to escape. Olivia's kicking herself for hugging him last night after sharing stories from their past. She did not mean to lead him on.

"M...stop...you have to let go. I am truly sorry but I can't stay here and torture you with my presence. I will get a hotel or stay with Eve...this is a burden to you and I can do nothing about the differences in our feelings for one another."

"No one would ever think to look for you here and I insist you stay. I will move to a hotel tonight. You can have the place to yourself and look for a new home. I am sure we will have more information on what's happening after the fall out from Silva's death."

"We will discuss all this later. I will go to the hairdressers now and get a new look so that I can spend some time at my house tonight. Goodbye, Gareth and call me later It won't take me more than three hours."

Olivia gets her hair dyed mahogany like Judi's and styled.  She's letting it continue to grow out.   Olivia's hair has not been shoulder length in a very long time.  The hairdresser fixed it into a semblance of a style that looks completely different from her usual.

Olivia stops by a real estate agent and tells them what and where she's considering moving to. They give her information sheets on the properties in that area and she promises to call if anything interested her.

Olivia's tempted to drop in and buy a mobile but Gareth promised to give her with a secure one from Q later.

Olivia gets some casual clothing that is more what a younger person would wear. She hopes that James likes one of these houses and the area that she has chosen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond meets Judi for lunch and Ryan is with her. After becoming comfortable with Judi Bond is suddenly on edge again. Ryan's very hesitant at first and watches Bond's easy attitude with his sister with some trepidation.

Ryan's a tall man with a mop of hair the same colour as Judi's. He is well built and has a few of his mother's features. Bond assumes that he looks like a younger version of Nigel.  Ryan's a fairly attractive bloke. Women in the restaurant are watching their table in rapt fascination. Bond sees how Olivia would be attracted to a man like Nigel, if he was steady and quiet like Judi says, and Ryan seems. Ryan asks a few questions about his intentions toward his mother seeming very uncomfortable about it.

Bond answers honestly and Judi nods rolling her eyes at her brother the entire time.

"Jude, don't look at me like that. I want to gage his response for myself. You may be older but I have matured and no longer have to take your word for everything."

"I don't expect you to Ry...but James is sincere and mum's no longer a woman in her late seventies, she's the same age as me.  Younger than we could remember her when we were young."

"Mum was barely around when we were young...how the hell could we remember what she looked like then."

"I remember how she looked at the school that day you punched two classmates for calling her hot."

Ryan blushes and looks down into his pint. "I forgot about that...why do you have to bring up all the embarrassing family stories Jude?"

Bond smiles at him. "She already told me that one Ryan.  I knew from that moment that I liked you. I do hope to ask your mother to marry me and I hope that you will approve.  I know that it will mean a lot to her."

"What do we tell our families? Gran's dead...oh yes...we discovered that Judi has a long lost bloody twin...this is your aunt Olivia?"

"Ry, that is not a bad cover story...mum can be my twin...I was going to say cousin...maybe aunt Maggie had a child that we never mentioned before...besides the kids are young and will believe whatever we tell them if they are interested at all. Jack...he is out of the picture anyway...you know that."

"Yes and now you have to face mum and tell her."

"I know...I have been open-minded about all of this so I hope the old battle-axe gives me the same consideration. You have to admit it little brother...our lives make a lot more sense now that we know...almost everything. We get the chance to start again, it's not too late unless you plan on remaining bitter about her lack of parenting."

"I know...you're right. It could all be a good thing in the end. I just feel bad that dad's not alive to see us all come to this point."

Bond shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't think I would be in the picture, but I will try not to take offence."

"Sorry James, none intended. I just meant that he may have like to know more of the truth behind what she does or did."

"I am not sure that he didn't know Ry. I mean he put up with a lot but I think that he knew where she worked but just not the details of the job. Dad was not a stupid man.  He was a quiet man and I think he knew that by appearing oblivious, it would protect him and us."

Ryan looked at Bond. "We will have to ask mum when we see her tonight. We will see her tonight?"

Bond nods yes.

Judi laughed. "We better or James is liable to go insane...almost two days without her and I think your turning into an old grey...stepfather."

Ryan smirks and Bond looks threateningly at his future stepchildren. "I told you not to call me that...just remember, I'm trained in ways to make bad little stepchildren suffer."

Ryan's shocked and Judi just laughs hysterically.

The three of the return to MI6 and get the proper passes that allow them entry. They're overwhelmed with the underground bunker that 6 still calls home while repairs to HQ continue.

When they enter they have to leave their cell phones for Q branch to take a look at.

Bond brings them to M's office and they meet Moneypenny. M allows them entry after his call has ended.

M greats them warmly and asks them to sit down.

Judi is the first to blurt out. "So, M where are you keeping our mother?"

M smiles at Olivia's daughter who looks a great deal like her mother. Moneypenny stifles a giggle.

Bond smirks. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it M."

Ryan speaks up. "Try to be polite Judi, after all they can make us disappear if they want too."

Judi scoffed. "They did a bang up job keeping mum out of the arms of a terrorist...I doubt that they pose much of a threat to us brother."

Bond frowns at her mention of their mother in Silva's arms and him not being able to protect her. Judi does not know all the details of the mission but it still makes him wince.

M frowns. "What happened is a matter of national security and Ms. Moneypenny has some legal documents to sigh in that regard. I do hope you can refrain from discussing any of these matters outside this building or with anyone that has not signed the official secretes act."

Ryan looks at Judi with a glance that said see I told you so. They each sign a piece of paper and hand them back to Eve.

Judi just laughs. "Be that as it may M, where is my mother?"

M looks straight at Judi "Your mother is now at the hair dressers and has just completed some shopping."

Ryan frowns. "That is very specific, do you have camera's on her or something?"

M smiles. "She is using a credit card I gave her this morning."

Judi leans forward in her chair while smiling at M after glancing at James. "So you were with my mother this morning? Care to elaborate on that M."

M frowns and then raises one eyebrow and addresses the room. Judi's as sharp as her mother and her attitude...Bond's right.  There is something about her eyes, so much like...

"We have other matters that need discussing now. First, Olivia's funeral is the day after tomorrow. The delay is requested by the PM and we were awaiting the family's arrival of course."

Bond frowns having forgotten completely about the formal event that had to mark the end of the career of M...the real M.

"I'll not be going, unless you want me for security detail, Sir."

"No Bond, I think you should stay with Olivia and well away from the service."

Bond smiles at the thought and nods at M. Still wondering where the love of his life is and how M saw her so early in the morning, unless...no...he wouldn't...if he.

Perplexed to say the least, Bond wonders how to ask his boss if he spent the night with his girlfriend without getting fired.

Q enters the room with 3 mobiles and introduces himself to Judi and Ryan. Q hands M a phone and returns Judi and Ryan's to them.

"These are secure lines so it goes without saying that you can never just purchase another phone from a store again. From now on Q branch will be your mobile provider. There is a built-in tracer that cannot be turned off and the emergency number gets routed straight to MI6 and not the local authorities. Please place your thumb here, like so. This is recognition software and no on but you can get access to or turn this phone on or off. Your mother's new number's programmed under M...for mother...well you know what I mean."

Judi speaks up. "Well, how about making plans over dinner tonight? Everyone here can come have a packing party at mum's and we will make all the proper arrangements while she's present to voice her opinions on the plan for the house and her future."

They all agree to dinner and Ryan and Judi head off to shop for food and wine for the evening.

Bond walks out with Q and heads down for an information session with Séverine in Q branch.

Bond has made arrangements for his clothing to arrive at the flat and calls to ask for them to bring empty moving boxes also. They might as well make this clearing out as realistic as possible.

Knowing Olivia she's already house hunting...that begs the question if he'll be looking with her or for his own...he needs to make this engagement official tonight...if he can pull her away from the crowd at the house for a spare moment.

Séverine's lovely and apologetic to Bond for the loss of the woman he loves. Bond plays the aloof and hurt man he assumed he would be if he did loose Olivia at Skyfall.

The investigation has led to an old adversary...Quantum and Mr. White. If this is the case there may very well be some trouble for MI6, and himself. After setting the organization back a couple of years ago, revenge would be a good assumption.

Séverine did recognize Mr. White in photos so it would seem that Quantum and Silva had business in the past.

Bond felt a wave of foreboding wash over him. He glances at his watch and sent a text to Q even though he stood two feet away. _"See you tonight...we need to discuss this at the proper time with the appropriate people."_

Bond excused himself and nodded at Q. It's time to go help Ryan and Judi with dinner. He needed to enlist their help to distract the others so he could ask Olivia a very important question, privately.

 


	29. Chapter 29

By six that evening, M returned to pick Olivia up at his house. Olivia handed her bags to the driver while M is upstairs changing. She's not coming back to Gareth's house tonight.

There is no point in creating a mess with her relationship with James and between James and Gareth. Olivia's tired of hiding from invisible enemies that don't even know that she survived Skyfall.

The strangest thing is, that Olivia's very nervous about seeing her own children. It's a strange feeling but true. Maybe it's because Judi and Ryan have been with James for a day. How will they feel about her moving on from Nigel?

Olivia's excited to see James again, she can't believe how much she's missed him in the last two days.  Olivia and M leave for her flat.

"Would it be that impossible for me to stay with my children tonight? I will be sneaking in under cover of cloak-hood and darkness...if this evening of dinner and packing goes late, could I just stay and leave tomorrow. I really doubt that after Silva's demise, others would be ready to enact revenge so quickly.  The world thinks I am dead after all."

"We'll have to see, but I think you should be able to spend the night. I know your children are looking forward to seeing you and catching up. They were both very concerned about your whereabouts. Wait...Olivia...did you pack your things before asking me?"

Olivia smiled a crooked grin. "Very astute M...I am sorry I ever doubted your abilities for my job Gareth."

M smiled at her. "Speaking of astute, your daughter asked me how I saw you so early in the morning...grilled me actually."

M has to smile at M's reaction to her daughter's forthright questions. The butterflies are still swirling about in her stomach.

"Or is it James you're dying to see Olivia?"

"Well, yes...I will be very glad to see how James has been getting along with my children. I do appreciate what you have done for me personally Gareth."

They arrive near her home and get let out around the block. The car will circle and drop the bags off later.

Olivia pulls the hood up over her head and links her arm through M's.

M escorts her to the door and waits for it to open. "I will go get your bags and give you a moment with your family."

"Thank you M"

The door opens to a smiling James Bond who quickly pulls her into a hug and closes the door as M moves down the stairs away from the house.

Confusion is clear on James' face as M leaves. Olivia smiles at him. "M's getting my bags from the car...I am staying the night."

James beams at this and helps her with her coat. "Your hair...it's the same colour as Judi's...I like it."

"Where are they?"

"Kitchen, but first."

James turns her towards him and kisses her passionately. Olivia sinks into the kiss until she hears a throat clear behind James.

Judi and Ryan are standing there looking smug with arm crossed staring at her as though she was a mutant.

"Mum! You're younger looking than me!"

Judi laughs and runs to her arms. Bond smiles as the women embrace and tears start flowing from their eyes.

Judi murmurs. "Mum...I'm so sorry....I wish I could take back much of what I have said to you over the years....you never deserved my malice."

They move within arms length of each other holding hands.

"I did deserve some of it darling."

Olivia looks at Ryan. Bond notices an intense look of sadness cross her face. Ryan must really look like his father...she still misses him...she likely still loves him.

Ryan steps forward and pulls her up into a hug, lifting her off the floor into his strong arms. Ryan has his head in the crook of her neck and kisses her cheek.

"Mum...I am so glad this is not really your funeral we're here for."

"Put me down love...I'm getting dizzy with you swinging me around."

Ryan blushes and puts his diminutive mother down. "You two could be twins now!"

Judi smiles and holds Olivia's hand. "I was thinking you could be a cousin...long lost...to explain you to the children."

Olivia smiled. "I never thought of that but yes, good idea. Olivia Mansfield...cousin?"

Bond interjects. "Olivia can I have a word?"

Judi grabs Ryan and heads for the kitchen and close the door.

James goes down on his right knee and takes her left hand in his right. Olivia's eyes grow wide in shock.

"James!"

"Olivia I would like for you to become Mrs. Bond. I have asked permission from both your children and they have given their blessing. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Olivia smiles down on her young lover. "Yes."

James pulls a stunning ring out of his pocket and slides it on her ring finger.

Olivia leans down and kisses him as he wraps his arms around her middle. Bond stands lifting her off the floor and running her up the stairs.

Olivia squeals in surprise. "James what are you doing? M's about to arrive and the children are waiting downstairs."

"I just want a few minutes alone with my fiancé...is that wrong?"

"No darling but we have the rest of our lives together. I need to reestablish a relationship with my children."

"I knew you would try to make me see reason...I just want you so bad..."

"I know James...I want you too but we should wait...we should get married as soon as possible...while the children are here. There is a house to find also."

"Waiting is very hard...I don't think I have gone this long without..."

"James!" Olivia laughs. "Poor boy...try over a year and see how you like it."

The doorbell goes and Olivia takes James' hand and they walk back downstairs to see Judi about to open the door.

"Well that was the fasted sex in the world you two have to slow down..."

Olivia looks shocked at her daughter and swats her arm. "That will be enough out of you young lady."

Judi laughs as she opens the door to see Eve, Tanner, Q and M.

They all get settled and Bond distributes champagne around the room.

"I have an announcement to make...everyone has a drink...Tomorrow will be a funeral for the most amazing of women. Today we can celebrate that she's alive and well with us here and now. We can also celebrate that she has agreed to become my wife."

The room cheers and drinks to the couple. Hugs are exchanged and Eve, Judy and Olivia head to the kitchen chattering about plans for a fast wedding.

The men are left uncomfortably alone not quite knowing what to say...they all love Olivia in different ways and they truly wish for her to be happy.

James for his part is ecstatic and shakes Q's M's and Tanner's hands vigorously.

M smiles but it does not show in his eyes.

Tanner beams at Bond...he can't believe this is happening, but it's not the strangest thing that has happened in the last two months.

Q raises his glass to the couple.

Ryan's happy for the both of them. He can't get over seeing his mum...young and beautiful...the two of them are going to be a force to be reckoned with.

"James...are you planning on making me a big brother at some point?"

James looks shocked. "I have no idea...I had never really thought about it before. It will entirely be up to your mother...just like the wedding planning...I do hope I have some way with where we live and I will be the one that picks out the cars..."

The four of the laugh at the thought of Bond being relegated to the short end of the decision stick. Knowing Olivia being the boss is not something that you can just turn off.

The Judi and Ryan begin bringing out the food and placing it on the table. Judi speaks up. "We are doing this buffet style boys so grab a plate and load up and find a seat where you can. Mum, James you need a bigger dinning room in the new house...for all your family and friends."

James wraps one arm around Olivia and one around Judi. "I think that is a great idea. I look forward to this...family thing...you speak of."

"You aren't trying to get fresh with my daughter are you Bond?"

"No...unless...you..."

The two women each elbow James in the waist simultaneously. "Och!...No fair...I have bad ribs you know..."

Olivia kisses his cheek. "Sorry love...you should never tease a married woman like Judi, it's not fair to her husband not being here to defend himself."

Judi frowns and Olivia feels James stiffens next to her. Ryan's face says it all.

"What happened?" Olivia asks looking at her two children. Her tone of voice does not allow for any further levity.

Judi blushes and shots glances at the four work mates from MI6, wondering if she's actually expected to air her dirty laundry in this setting.

Olivia stares her down with a frown.

"Ok...ok...I am separated and about to be divorced. You know why...you always knew...he thinks you are dead...he saw the pictures on the news. I did not bother to correct him. This is why you need to become Olivia Bond my long lost cousin for the children. It's the only way to keep David in the dark."

Ryan nods in agreement. "I would prefer to keep Grace in the dark as well. It may be safer for her than the truth."

Olivia cannot help but agree but she's upset that Judi has been dealing with this all on her own.

"Mum don't get that look, I'm fine. It happened after dad passed so I have had a year to get my life in order. David's parents have the children right now and he sees them when he can. At least he moved in with her and she wasn't just a passing fancy."

"I'll kill him!"

"No you won't! What ever he has done, it would hurt the children to lose their father."

Ryan nods in agreement. "I think James and I could rough him up a bit for you if you want mum?"

The group laughs.

Tanner speaks up. "I think a 00 is a bit much for domestic issues...against the rules I would say. I will help you Ryan."

M's a little happy that Judi's getting divorced. If you can't have the original... "I am afraid that it would be a job for MI5 and not 6 Mr. Tanner. I could make a call to them if you would like?"

Q speaks up. "I can make sure he's not hiding anything from you Judi, just hand me a laptop."

Judi smiles at all the offers of support. "Thank you all but I am quite capable of handling my own marriage or lack there of. I have to admit mum, you do surround yourself with excellent gentlemen. No wonder you always came home so late."

Olivia frowned. "I never...intentionally.."

"Joking mum...just joking...I know...we know...international emergencies only. Come on everyone, lets eat."

The evening is spent eating drinking and they even get around to packing up some photos and decorative items.

The guests leave and the four of them say their good nights.

Judi elbows her mum. "There's room in my bed for you mum if you would like."

James growls at her and Ryan blushes and shakes his head. Ryan turns and quietly comments on his way up the stairs. "I hope I don't need earplugs tonight."

Judi laughs and swats James' arm. "Yes, you two keep it down tonight we have a funeral to get up for tomorrow."

Olivia smiles. "James and I are going house hunting. I just hope Q has cleared up my finances."

Judi climbs the stairs leaving the engaged couple alone in the living room.

Bond waits until Judi's out of view and pulls Olivia into a searing kiss.

The two of them stand there making out until James lifts her into his arms and carries her up to her bedroom.

Once he kicks the door closed and deposits her on the bed he stands gazing down on his future bride.

James has never been this happy...ever.

"What are you staring at?"

Olivia's getting self-conscious with him staring at her.

"The most beautiful woman in the world."

James strips his clothes off faster than Olivia had ever seen. She started giggling at him as he jumped on the bed and begins kissing her soundly.

Olivia shifts to allow Bond to remove her top and jeans leaving them both in their undergarments. James traces the scar on her side and Olivia caresses the bruising on his ribs.

"Olivia, if it is too soon I can wait. Does your side still hurt?"

"It does pain me if jostled around too much. If we go gentle and slow we can manage. I do have to ask...do you have protection?"

James lifts his brow. "No...I don't think I do. Would you be terribly uncomfortable if I asked your son if he has a condom?"

Olivia laughs uncontrollably at the thought. "We will have to just snuggle for tonight dear. I have a feeling that gentle and slow is not a possibility for either of us for our first time. We will have to wait until after we're married. The doctor did say no strenuous activity for at least a month. I did take a bullet last week...remember?"

"How could I forget. This is going to be the worst and best night of my life. I get to snuggle up with the woman who I love, but do nothing but that."

Bond gets up and heads to the on-suite bath to get ready for bed.

Olivia changes into pyjamas and waits for her turn in the bath. She feels so happy and secure here with her family. She has not been this content in years and she is looking forward to everything in a positive light.

James enters the room in sleep pants and Olivia admires his body. Tonight will be difficult but they can get through anything as long as they have each other.

Olivia returns from the bath and climbs in beside him to spend her first night with her future husband.

"Olivia. I think I may resign as a 00."

"I thought you might...having a family makes ones life outlook different, doesn't it."

"I'm glad you're not shocked or upset."

"We have a big day tomorrow Mr. Bond so let's get some sleep."

"I thought we could at least fool around a bit..."

"I do not like to be teased Mr. Bond. I am not willing to play with no ability to do anything about it. I cannot be trusted around you."

James laughs and gives her a hug and kisses her cheek.

"I know exactly what you mean my love."

 


	30. Chapter 30

A nice day for a funeral.

M picks up Judi and Ryan at 10:00 to attend the funeral. There are government officials and members of the MI6 & MI5 staff there in honour of Emma Smith...M

Olivia and James join her children in the morning for breakfast enjoying a leisurely morning before the children go off to the funeral. Judi has a smug look on her face, insinuating that her mother may have finally consummated her relationship with James, much to Ryan's embarrassment.

"Judi love don't be so...annoying.  We're still recovering from injuries."

Olivia stands and pulls up her shirt to show her children her bullet wound. Olivia's side is still bruised and battered from the injury.

James smiles. "We have decided to wait until we're married. The doctors told Olivia a month of recovery and that is what we are doing...so we want to get married first."

Ryan smiles glad in a way. He really likes James but it's very strange-looking at his beautiful mother young and vibrant with a young handsome man like James.

Ryan has a hard time reconciling his memories of his parents with this new reality. James is only a few years older than he is, and he's a trained killer. His mother was in control of MI6 for that last 20 years and is being awarded the highest honours of the country at her fake funeral.

Olivia's fine with the idea of spending the day here with James going through and packing the house while looking for houses to move into.

Judi and Eve are coming to help plan the wedding later this evening. James and Olivia have to go to the registrars office to get a marriage licence today.

They will be putting Olivia Mansfield's new Q manufactured identification to the test.

They say good-by to the kids and begin packing. Olivia makes lunch and then they leave to get the licensing that they need to get married.

They leave the office with the paperwork but have a two-week waiting period. They walk to a nearby pub for a drink.

"I wonder if Mallory could be persuaded to speed the process along for us?"

"Olivia I don't want you _persuading_ him to do anything...but I bet Judi could."

"What!"

"Did you not see how intently he watched your daughter last night. When he met her at the office I could see the conflict in him. Mallory wanted to lash out at her cheekiness but also was trying to be debonair and charming."

"Really! I don't know what to say...I'm surprised but then I'm surprised by her separation also...she loved him too much.  She was willing to ignore too much for his attention."

"Well, if you can't have the original...her daughter is the next greatest thing."

"James! That is somewhat insulting to my daughter."

"I didn't mean it that way and I love Judi. I have never been more instantly comfortable with a woman as I am with her. We just got along and we spoke and shared a lot about our lives our first night together. Judi just wanted what you and Nigel had...she told me about the two of you...I hope you don't mind."

"Why should I mind...I'm glad she has some good memories about her childhood. Nigel was a special man."

"She knows about the lost child Olivia."

Olivia's rendered speechless as she looks at Bond.

"I can understand if you don't want to talk about it...I just don't want any secrets...we keep too many for work."

"I see...how did she...I have never spoken of this before."

James held her hand. Olivia has a single tear dropping from her eye. James suddenly jerks to his feet with an intent look on his face as he looks across the room at the television.

Bond throws some bills on the table and grabs Olivia's arm pulling her abruptly from her seat.

"James...what!"

James points to the TV and Olivia pales.

_Terrorist attack again in London today during a funeral service. The funeral of deceased SIS head Emma Smith killed in Scotland last week in a bombing of a residence near Glencoe by a terrorist named Silva....Members of the service include agents and members of parliament and the PM himself paying respect to the woman who ran the service for over 20 years._

_The PM escaped without harm although, bullets were fired no one was injured....our sources say that a van sped off after the mourners spread out...another report says that a woman and man were taken in that van and may have been the intended targets...More on this story as it evolves. Back to you John...._

_Well, it is my opinion that information is rarely supplied in a case like this due to lack of information supplied by SIS...It has come time for the citizens of this nation to demand clarity in the intelligence community._

James practically has to carry Olivia to the car as she seems about to swoon. He's on the phone to Tanner before she can even comprehend what has happened and to call the children.  

Olivia's mind is cycling...this can't be happening...no...no...Silva's dead and gone....there is no reason to do this now....Jude...Ryan?

"Tanner...what is going on? Calm down...all over the news...Ok I will be there as soon as I get her somewhere safe...keep him with you...No! Stay away from her flat! Christ...have you heard from the PM? NO! She cannot go anywhere near this, you know that...it is the entire reason that the funeral was staged to begin with. You and Eve hold down the fort, and I will be there as soon as I can."

"What is it James?" Olivia's deathly pale. It's as if she knows what has happened before being told.

"They took Judi...Olivia...M tried to protect her...they shot him and took him too....Ryan was grazed by a shot but Eve got him out of the way...they're going to take him to MI6 and get him looked after."

Bond speeds down the street and pulls into the Montcalm hotel and stops the car. He walks around to the trunk and opens it and grabs a duffel bag. Bond goes to her door and pulls Olivia out. Olivia allows him to guide her in somewhat of a daze.

"What are we doing?"

"You are staying here in a room and not leaving until I come to get you...do I make myself clear?"

James' jaw is tense and his hand bites into her arm as he pulls her through the door and into the lobby. They walk to the counter and he hands the man a credit card and flashes a dazzling smile. "My wife and I would like a room for the night please."

Bond fills out the card and takes two key cards and pulls a stunned mute Olivia into the elevator.

Once they reach the room he turns on the TV and leaves a key card on the table as he guides her to the bed.

James kneels down in front of her and takes her hands in his. "Let me see your phone."

Olivia hands it to him. Bond checks the battery life and hands it back to her.

"Olivia...love...do not leave this room...unless the place is on fire.  Do not leave this room. I am going to find Judi and..."

"James...no don't...kill them all. I know you want to, I can see it in the set of your jaw and in your eyes. You need one....for questioning...the head of them...please...James save her..."

Bond sees the tears welling in her eyes and his anger doubles. "I will and you will stay here and be safe. I am leaving my gun with you...here in this bag. When your hungry order room service. I will message or call you as soon as I know anything...if not me, I will get Tanner or Eve to contact you. Only Ryan, Q Eve and Tanner will know where you are but me."

Bond pulls her to him and kisses her...then pulls her into a hug. Bond gets up and leaves to find Judi. He will kill them all if they hurt her.

Bond arrives in the office within the hour. Tanner and Eve look frazzled. "Olivia has her phone and is at the Montcalm hotel room 412. Only you two, Q and Ryan will know of this and will help keep her in the loop. Now, what the hell happened!"

Tanner and Eve detail the attack on the funeral, it was more a kidnaping than an attack. The security for the event did take out some of the attackers, but there were some in the congregation that must have been involved.

Judi was the target...not the PM. M tried to shield Judi from the attack and so they took him too.

Q has used the cities cameras to find the vehicles...they headed north and are still in transit.

As Bond assesses the information Ryan enters the office with Q.

"James...where's mum?"

"She's safe Ryan...if you want, Eve can take you to her now."

"No...I want to go with you to get Judi."

"You can't do that...I cannot risk it with your mother...MI5 is going to be all over this too.  Tanner will have to run interference for me as it is and a civilian will not go over well."

"Fine, I will go keep mum company."

Bond hands Ryan his key card and asks Eve to take him.

Tanner hands Bond an earpiece and he gets weapons from Q branch and a vehicle to chase down Judi and M.

 


	31. Chapter 31

Bond heads north of London, driving at a maniacal pace. There's no way he's going to start his new life by loosing an integral part of his new family.

Bond hopes that M's able to take some heat off Judi.  It could be Silva's operation  enacting revenge on Olivia's family. It could be M they were after and Judi just got caught in the crossfire.

Bond tightens his grip on the steering wheel. Q contacts him with more information.

"It seems that Séverine has identified a contact with Silva and MI6 knows him well....a Mr. White. Seems you and M...our old M, managed to give him some trouble in the past."

"Yes you could say that...he worked with Silva?"

"Well, not as expected...it appears that Silva cross blades with Quantum several times. There were allies of sorts, until just after you introduced Mr. White to M."

"They tried to kill her....Silva did not want anyone else touching her...now it makes sense. There's a leak at MI6. Q tighten the seals. Some member of Quantum is still at MI6...they know that M decreased in age and they think that Judi is her mother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia sits on the bed watching the news with tears weeping from her eyes. Why Judi? Why take her baby in the midst of a funeral...how could she be a threat to them now?  How can Olivia?  She has no power no authority.

The door handle moves and there is a light knock. Olivia holds the gun James gave her in front of her as the door opens revealing Ryan and Eve.

Olivia hugs her son to her, tears creating wet stains on his shirt. Ryan feels strange having to comfort his mother, the woman who has been so strong all her life.

"It will be fine...I know Ryan but I cannot stand that this is affecting my babies...the two of you were always to be kept away from this...removed from danger. I know what to expect, and I am willing to sacrifice myself but not my children....never you and Jude."

Ryan kisses the top of her head and holds her tightly. Eve said her good byes and heads out the door leaving them to wait it out together.

The two of them prop themselves against the headboard and Ryan snuggled up with her and changes the channel from news to a movie to attempt to reduce the strain.

M examines the bandage on his arm from where a bullet almost took the life of her son. Ryan's so calm and even...just like his dear father.

Thinking about the similarities between Nigel and Ryan trigger internal conversations about Judi. Things swirling in her head since her family's introduction to James and the rest of her work family.

Olivia suddenly sits up in the bed and she texts Tanner. _Tanner there is a leak...they know I am younger because they were at MI6 after I changed...they think Judi is me!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Eve returns from taking Ryan to his mother. She's both relieved and  happy to see Olivia safe and sound.

Tanner looks at his phone and frowns showing it to Eve just as Q informs them of the connection to Quantum.

Tanner asks Q if he thinks that Séverine's involved. Q cannot say but Tanner decides to go question her anyway.

Tanner and Eve proceed to an interrogation room to meet her. "Séverine...we are sorry to have to ask this but have you been speaking with anyone here about our former M?"

"Non...I just saw a familiar face in some of the information your Q showed me they attacked the funeral.  Is James alright?"

Tanner nodded yes. "He's fine and chasing down the attackers. Is this part of Silva's organization...what do you think the motivation is?"

"Silva's men are too busy grabbing what money they can right now...they could have been hired by Mr. White. Silva and he did not get along. White did something in Europe that made Silva rant for weeks about something being off limits...no one should ever touch...I thought it was about art, because he only seemed passionate about two things...art and revenge."

Tanner allows Séverine to leave but places a tail on her for the time being. Q has her phone and computer monitored until they can sort out this mess.

Eve looks at Tanner. "Silva's precious item was not art, it was M."

"I think your right and now Quantum has no one holding them back and White wants revenge on MI6, Olivia and James. Lets go visit Q and see if he has found anything more."

Q branch is a flurry of activity as they enter. "Bond just called me...concerning a leak."

"We just had text from the other half of that particular team that will remain nameless, until we can sort this out. Eve and I visited Séverine and she's being watched closely and we don't think that it's her."

Q frowns. "I am doing a deep search and the van in question has been found, with no one we wanted to find inside."

"I have directed Bond to a nearby air field...they can only be planning on taking them out of country or hiding somewhere remote. The kidnappers have not been in contact."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Judi has been bumped and bruised before but this manhandling at gunpoint is new and not a welcome experience. M's sitting across from her as she attempts to bandage his now twice wounded arm.

M tries not to wince but Judi knows he's in pain. "I don't think the bullet is in there."

"No its not...really it will be fine Judi it's just a scratch...compared to the last one."

"The one you took for..."

M looks at her sternly to silence her. With his good arm he pulls her forward in what will look like an embrace. "They think you are your mother....act like her...I know it's in you. Use her attitude and show little fear only confidence regardless..."

Judi's eyes widen at the suddenness of his actions but she places her head in the crook of his neck to hear him.

"Are we lovers? I mean you just pulled me into an embrace...now we must be lovers also..."

M blushes and clears his throat. "Well, I guess that would be a natural assumption."

M pulls Judi down to sit on his non-wounded side and wraps his arm around her and she places her head back on his shoulder.

M's a handsome guy...not James handsome but nice. His cologne is nice also...wow where was this coming from...no romance in her life, that's where it's coming from.  Here is a man who lives a dangerous life and wants to sleep with her mother...this is so messed up."

Mum...what is it about her that drives men to distraction? Judi had better figure this out quickly if she has to play act for these idiots. 

Thank god M has not left her side.  Too bad it forced them to take him also. Judi could not have faced this alone without dissolving into a puddle of goo.

"How do you know it was not you they were after?" Judi whispers softly into his ear.

"I think whoever planned this knows of your mother's age reversal therefore the report came from the PM's office or from within MI6, and whoever it is, thinks she has faked her own death. All in all, it leads to the unsettling reality that there is a spy in out midst, and your mother continues to be a target."

"Christ what is it with her?  A magnet for trouble. I hope it's not another jealous lover...I mean really she's 76 and I can't get a date to save my bloody life...why did I say that...arghh! I need to have a sensor on my mouth that turns it off. Sorry...M I didn't mean to sound bitter...or to insinuate you're a jealous lover...please knock me out to shut me up."

M chuckles at her ramblings. "None taken, I am trying everything in my power not to be a jealous lover. I want happiness for her.  She sacrificed much over the years, one major thing would be you...she agonizes about the past and her lack of attention to you. Now you have time to create something great."

"If we get out of this...James is likely on his way."

"Yes but as a public spectacle on British soil, so will MI5 so I hope he does not run afoul of them, in his desire to rescue you."

"I just hope someone comes and that she is hiding away. Do you know who the leak is?"

"Not really but I think Tanner and Q can handle this once they realize it. I bet my predecessor has already come to the same conclusion. She's a very smart woman...much like her daughter."

"You are really getting into the role now M.  Keep up the act and stay in character because we're stopping."

M looks into her eyes intently. "Who says it's an act."

As the back of the van opens M pulls Judi's head to him and kisses her with all that he's got. Leaving her breathless and no one will question that they are a couple.  The kidnappers pull them apart and out of the van.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Ryan just finished eating and now she paces the hotel room. Ryan just sits back and watches her confused but not interrupting.

This process goes on for an hour and then her eyes grow wide and she grabs her phone. Olivia texts frantically and then sits down on the edge of the bed to wait. The tell-tale beep of a returning text makes her jump slightly.

_Yes, an airfield...private jets...James on his way...mole not yet found._

Olivia text back and begins collecting her things.

"Darling, do you have your passport?"

"Yes, why? It's at the flat with everything else."

Tanner and Q read the text from Olivia.

_I know where they are taking her....Q book Mr. & Mrs. Nigel Mansfield on a flight to the Bahamas's ASAP...nice hotel also.  Tanner you now know the connection._

Q looks confused. "What's the connection?"

Tanner smiles. "Just because she's not the boss any more, does not mean she still can't out think the lot of us! The answer is Q!"

"What?" Q's confounded but makes the travel arrangements.

"Why use her husband's name?"

"Because Q knows her real name and that's why, changing her background never fooled him. Your new persona using her real name and new dates of birth left a trail of government paperwork, that he could easily access...there may not be a physical leak here at 6 but there's a computer leak. Ryan is his middle name...M...Olivia told me once he's named after his father...Nigel Ryan Mansfield so you don't have to fake the boarding information"

Q starts running tests on his systems, and Tanner text's Bond with the information...he's going to be pissed she's leaving to go get herself in the middle of trouble again.

Tanner contacts an agent in the Bahamas and have them start looking at the old Q...Quinton and casually watch for two British tourists...Olivia and Ryan when they arrive. Q will be waiting for them...the old man's not stupid he's fool hardy, crazy in love, but not stupid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Ryan take a cab to the flat and drop Ryan off to collect the bags while she drives around the block to stay out of view.

Olivia receives a text and has the driver drive back to the flat and the two men load the luggage in the car. They arrive at the airport and await their flight.

Olivia texts Bond. _Don't worry...Tanner's making arrangements but Ryan and I are going on ahead to the Bahamas to get Judi. I love you and don't be too angry with me._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Bond's cautiously approaching another abandoned vehicle in his pursuit when he feels the text vibrate in his jacket. He looks in the van and sees a bloody strip of cloth.  M was hit and still bleeding.

Bond thinks Q and Tanner are right and he's about to head to the airfield down the road when he reads the text.

BLOODY HELL! So much for promising to stay at the hotel. He will kill her with his own hands...now he has to rescue the damsel in distress and her two wayward children. How did she figure out the Bahamas?

Christ!  No way...they have come full circle...damn him...Q!  He always liked the old man and there is no way the old man did this alone.  This is somehow Quantum and Mr. White.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They yank Judi and M from the last vehicle at an airstrip. An older man walks towards them with a slight limp.

Judi straightens her rumpled clothing and gives him her best imperialistic glare. Taking the offensive would be the course mum would take...to throw him off guard.

"YOU!...What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The man just smiles at her.

Judi does not back down but holds his eyes...she remembers the story Bond told her about shooting a man named Mr. White in the leg...the one that was part of Quantum and they had turned mum's bodyguard into an assassin.

Judi arched an eyebrow. "So...the bullet wound still giving you trouble Mr. White?"

M's amazed and watching the interaction closely...her ability to channel her mother...Bond must have told her about White and what happened on that mission.

"So my dear lady my associate is correct...MI6 did fake your death...and then you go attend your own funeral as a mourner...I like your style."

White walks very close to her but Judi stands her ground. He reaches up to stroke her face. White pulls out his phone and begins filming her through the camera and turns it towards M.

A call rings through. _Yes...very lovely woman...full of attitude...I did meet her before, I know what she looked like then....no I will not hurt...touch her...Remember you owe me now...we will be working together closely...what about him....boyfriend? Well that is interesting...my men will take care of it._

 _"_ Well, it seems you're wanted elsewhere my dear and your boyfriend Mr. Mallory of the house advisory committee, is not to survive this meeting. My associate does not take kindly to male competition for your affection it seems. You my dear M have become the ultimate piece of leverage...MI6 will want you back and I can now make the man who wants you so badly do whatever I want him too. Today is a very good day...hopefully these men will kill James Bond for me too."

White waves to one of his men that grabs Judi and drags her away...a look of abject horror on her face for a moment.

"NO!"

M for his part is glad the man and apparently the old Q only knows his old job title...Q may have even known about him dating Olivia after he changed her. This would be the perfect time for Bond and MI5 to appear.

Judi struggles against her captors trying not to cry at the thought of M's fate. Mr. White follows them after giving orders to some men.

There's a private jet at the ready.

Judi's not going to enjoy this...she doesn't want him to die...she likes him too much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond arrives to see a jet take off down the runway. He makes his way to the hanger and peeks in to see two men taking turns hitting Mallory...M.

Bond looks across the hanger doors to see others arrive. He uses hand signals to tell him that he is SIS 6. The men nod and wait for him to enter first.

Bond snaps off a round and takes one down running full tilt at the other who aims right at him. M smashes into the man's legs and he lurches forward missing Bond.

The other men enter and clear the building taking out the rear guard and locking down the facility.

Bond yells for a medic as M lies on the floor, bruised and bleeding.

M nods to Bond. "Bahamas...she's all right...White was ordered not to hurt her. They think she's you know who..."

Bond looks at him. "Thanks for looking after her...I will be off to catch a plane now...or are you are you going to order me to stay?"

"No...go quickly...you have to get her back."

"You mean I have to get the three of them back."

"No...she didn't!  Christ...that woman is..."

"Welcome to my life M...she will be the death of me yet."

 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Olivia and Ryan just finished eating and now she paces the hotel room. Ryan just sits back and watches her confused but not interrupting.

This process goes on for an hour and then her eyes grow wide and she grabs her phone. Olivia texts frantically and then sits down on the edge of the bed to wait. The telltale beep of a returning text makes her jump slightly.

Yes, an airfield…private jets…James on his way…mole not yet found.

Olivia text back and begins collecting her things.

"Darling, do you have your passport?"

"Yes, why? It is at the flat with everything else."

Tanner and Q read the text from Olivia.

I know where they are taking her….Q book Mr. & Mrs. Nigel Mansfield on a flight to the Bahama's asap…nice hotel also…Tanner you now know the connection.

Q looks confused. "What is the connection?"

Tanner smiles. "Just because she is not the boss anymore does not mean she still can't out think the lot of us! The answer is Q!"

"What?" Q's confounded but makes the travel arrangements.

"Why use her husband's name?"

"Because Q knows her real name and that is why, changing her background never fooled him. Your new persona using her real name and new dates of Birth left a trail of government paperwork that he could easily access…there may not be a physical leak here at 6 but there is a computer leak. Ryan is his middle name…M…Olivia told me once he's named after his father…Nigel Ryan Mansfield so you don't have to fake the boarding information"

Q starts running tests on his systems and Tanner text's Bond with the information…he is going to be pissed she is leaving to go get herself in the middle of trouble again.

Tanner contacts agents in the Bahamas and have them start looking at the old Q…Quin and casually watch two British tourists…Olivia and Ryan when they arrive. Q will be waiting for them…the old man is not stupid, he's fool hardy, crazy in love, but not stupid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Ryan take a cab to the flat and drop Ryan off to collect the bags while she drives around the block to stay out of view.

Olivia receives a text and has the driver drive back to the flat and the two men load the luggage in the car. They arrive at the airport and await their flight.

Olivia texts Bond. Don't worry…Tanner is making arrangements but Ryan and I are going on ahead to the Bahamas to get Judi. I love you and don't be too angry with me.

Bond is cautiously approaching another abandoned vehicle in his pursuit when he feels the text vibrate in his jacket. He looks in the van and sees a bloody strip of cloth…M was hit and still bleeding.

Bond thinks Q and Tanner are right and he is about to head to the airfield down the road when he reads the text.

BLOODY HELL! So much for promising to stay at the hotel. He will kill her with his own hands…now he has to rescue the damsel in distress and her two wayward children. How did she figure out the Bahamas?

Christ no way…they have come full circle…damn him…Q…he always liked the old man. There is no way the old man did this alone…this is all Quantum and Mr. White.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They yanked Judi and M from the last vehicle at an airstrip. An older man walks towards them with a slight limp.

Judi straightens her rumpled clothing and gives him her best imperialistic glare. Taking the offensive would be the course mum would take…to make him off guard.

"YOU!…What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The man just smiles at her.

Judi does not back down but holds his eyes…she remembers the story Bond told her about shooting a man named Mr. White in the leg…the one that was part of Quantum and they had turned mum's bodyguard into an assassin.

Judi arched an eyebrow. "So…the bullet wound still giving you trouble Mr. White?"

M is amazed and watching the interaction closely...her ability to channel her mother…Bond must have told her about White and what happened on that mission.

"So my dear lady my associate was correct…MI6 did fake your death…and then you go attend your own funeral as a mourner…I like your style."

White walks very close to her but Judi stands her ground. He reaches up to stroke her face. White pulls out his phone and begins filming her through the camera and turns it towards M.

A call rings through. Yes…very lovely woman…full of attitude…I did meet her before, I know what she looked like then….no I will not hurt...touch her…Remember you owe me now…we will be working together closely...what about him….boyfriend?  Well that is interesting…my men will take care of it.

"Well, it seems you're wanted elsewhere my dear and your boyfriend Mr. Mallory of the house advisory committee is not to survive this meeting. My associate does not take kindly to male competition for your affection it seems. You my dear M have become the ultimate piece of leverage...MI6 will want you back and I can now make the man who wants you so badly do whatever I want him too. Today is a very good day...hopefully these men will kill James Bond for me too."

White waves to one of his men that grabs Judi and drags her away…a look of abject horror on her face.

"NO!"

M for his part is glad the man and apparently the old Q only knows his old job title…Q may have even known about him dating Olivia after he changed her. This would be the perfect time for Bond and MI5 to appear.

Judi struggles against her captors trying not to cry at the thought of M's fate. Mr. White follows them after giving orders to some men.

There is a private jet at the ready.

Judi is not going to enjoy this…she doesn't want him to die…she likes him too much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond arrives to see a jet take off down the runway. He makes his way to the hanger and peeks in to see two men taking turns hitting Mallory/M.

Bond looks across the hanger doors to see others arrive. He uses hand signals to tell him that he is SIS 6. The men nod and wait for him to enter first.

Bond snaps off a round and takes one down running full tilt at the other who aims right at him. M smashes into the man's legs and he lurches forward missing Bond.

The other men enter and clear the building taking out the rear guard and locking down the facility.

Bond yells for a medic as M lies on the floor, bruised and bleeding.

M nods to Bond. "Bahamas…she is all right…White was ordered not to hurt her. They think she is you know who…"

Bond looks at him. "Thanks for looking after her…I will be off to catch a plane now…or are you are you going to order me to stay?"

"No…go quickly…you have to get her back."

"You mean I have to get the three of them back."

"No…she didn't…christ…that woman is…"

"Welcome to my life M…she will be the death of me yet."


	33. Chapter 33

Judi has never been on a private jet before, but acts as though she has. The only thing that's keeping her alive, is that he thinks she's her mum. Judi's seated across from White but says nothing...safer to keep quiet.

A murder is sitting across from Judi and she has to stay calm...this is just an average day in the life of her mother for the last 20 years. Judi's respect for her mother is growing by the day.

Judi hopes that M's doing all right. James would have saved him...she can feel it in her bones. James may have arrived too late to stop the plane but he would have saved M.

"Would you like anything to eat my dear M?" Judi just shakes her head.

"I've been told you can hold your own when it comes to drinking so we should share a Scotch. I will get us one...it will relax you. You can relax I have no desire to harm you in any way. You are worth so much more to me alive and well.

White walks to the bar and pours them two drinks. Judi knows he mother loves Scotch but she's never cared for it. This will be a challenge, but it may temper her anxiety.

Judi sips the whiskey and acts as though she relishes the taste. White watches her intently with a smirk on his face, that she would love to see James remove for him.

Judi wants to ask the man questions but fears giving herself away. Keeping quiet is very difficult for her...she's always blurting out whatever she feels but not now...now it's dangerous.

There is someone else involved with this kidnapping, someone that Judi has yet to meet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia links her arm through Ryan's as they walk through the Bahamian airport, looking up at him in an affectionate way. It's imperative that onlookers think that they are a married couple not mother and son.

Olivia told the story of her transformation to Ryan on the flight. Booking under his father and her name will draw Q to them in confusion. Right now Q's hirelings have taken Judi assuming she's Olivia, but he'll be thrown by the passenger list from the flight from London.

"What do we do now?"

"We go to the hotel and wait...most missions are a waiting game...a stressful waiting game. I have no doubt that an agent will approach us there and update us on the private jet carrying your sister."

"What about James?"

"Knowing him he's on a plane as we speak...and far from pleased with us."

They grabbed their luggage and caught a shuttle to the hotel Q and Tanner arranged for them.

Tanner sent the address of the airfield that the private plane landed at. Olivia forwarded the information to Bond in transit. It would be too dangerous for her and Ryan to investigate.

Olivia's not willing to put Ryan in anymore danger than he already is.

They settled into their room. "Ryan I want you to stay near the hotel...I may have to go find where Q's hiding and to see how he's actually involved in this mess."

"I am not letting you go alone...too dangerous."

"Darling...Q's not dangerous to me, but if he actually thinks you're Nigel you could be in more danger. Once Q views the video he will know that he has the wrong woman. I will be going with the local agent that will be contacting us shortly."

Olivia silently prays that Q has not given the proper names and details of her life to Quantum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judi's taken off the plane into the warm Bahamian sun. A car comes and takes them to a lovely villa on a beach an hour away. White guides her up the path to the house.

The door opens as they approach and a maid guides them into a sitting room. A tall gentleman comes in the room in an agitated state.

"You brought the wrong woman."

White frowns. "What do you mean...I sent you the video, you agreed it was her."

The man's somewhat familiar to Judi...he was at her father's funeral. Mum's friend from work...the old Q.

This is the man whose obsession with her mother outdates her marriage to her father. Longer than that of the last agent, Silva that tried to kill James and mum at Skyfall.

Obsessive enough to spend 40 years working on a way to make them young again.

Q points at the monitor on the wall and pressed a button summoning a video of her mum arm in arm with Ryan at the airport. Q turns to Mr. White.

"Mr. and Mrs. the booking says.  Although, the man resembles his father a great deal, I did meet him before. This is her daughter and they do resemble each other but I want the original, that was the deal."

Mr. White looked severe. "Not my fault but I will send men to go collect them and bring them here. This may work out in your favour."

"How so?"

"Think about it...you want her and she does not want you. It is amazing how fast the threat of violence against her children will motivate her into your bed."

To prove his point he grabbed Judi and forced a kiss on her.

Q looks shocked and grabbed Judi's arm pulling her away from the man.

"Stop that now! I will not have her assaulted in such a way. If you want the information that I have then stop now!"

Judi realizes that Q has kept their true names and identities secret from this jerk. Thank god...he thinks Mallory's just Mallory and not M. Unfortunately that means that mum is M again.

Thankfully, because of MI6 involvement the idiot would likely think any name on documentation is all falsified.

White smirked. "You are no longer calling the shots Q...I will bring the real M and her son here to you. We will then relocate to a private island lab that my organization has set up for you.  You will do what we want you to, or they will suffer. I will have you and M do exactly as we want you to, if her children are to stay safe and sound. Firstly; we want the youth formula, and then we will have the world in the palm of our hands."

Q's face falls as he realizes the trap he's fallen into.  All in his desire to have M.

He has not given White nor anyone in his organization, her real name nor that of her children.  All to protect them...Q's not cut out for the cloak and dagger aspect of this underworld that he's embroiled in.

Q acted out of the desperation after finding clues to M's budding relationship with a Mr. Mallory. Q knows that MI6 will likely become involved and he hopes that Bond resurfacing from the dead will save her.

Q needs to help save M and her children...from this madness...it may be the only way he can redeem himself.

White lead Q to believe, that once removed from entanglements in London,  in time M would learn to feel for him what he feels for her.

It never works that way...Q should have known...he's just a bumbling professor to them.   And now he has delivered the former head of SIS into their grasp. Their combined knowledge could destabilize the world and create a fortune for this terrorist organization.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's a knock at the door and Olivia answers it, seeing the man in a suit on the other side of the door.

"Ma'am could you and your companion please follow me to the car. We have found the home of Q and you need to come with us.

Olivia frowned. "I will go alone...my husband will stay behind."

The man shook his head. "I think he should come also."

Olivia smiles at him and asks for a moment to go to the bathroom first.

The man nods and waits outside the door. Olivia quickly moves to the balcony and opens the door.

"Ryan....get out and hide...this man is not MI6 and you need to get to James and let him know. I will go with them.  Text Q and ask for them to turn my tracker on in around an hour."

"Mum...but...are you sure...you will be alright?"

"Yes darling...go please and hurry. Wait in the neighbouring hotel lounge and text James. He will find us...you need to stay safe."

Olivia gives Ryan a quick kiss and helps him over the balcony to land on the one beneath. Ryan continues dropping down until he reaches the ground and glances back up to her before running into the trees between the resorts.

Olivia opens the door with her purse and coat in hand. "My husband's not here and I cannot reach him now so I will come and he can join us later."

The man scowls, but nods as he guides her down the hall to the lift and off to see where her daughter is being held...she hopes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James Bond desperately wishes air travel could be even faster.

The last three weeks have been insane, and Bond just wants to marry the woman he loves and take a vacation. Somewhere someone is not trying to take her away from him.

Bond wants to take Olivia to a private island and place barbed wire all around so that no one can approach them and they can have some much desired privacy.

The two of them have been to dizzying hights, and confusing lows in the time since the Silva attacks. Damn...she'd better be all right...White will pay for everything he has done.

The plane lands and at the airport Bond meets an agent that takes him to a car.

Agent Jones is a lovely woman, in another time that may have meant something, but not now.

Jones tells Bond the site of Q's home and Ryan who has already texted him, needs to see him right away.

They find Ryan in the resort lounge and move to a secluded corner. Tanner sends a video call to agent Jones' tablet and Ryan, Bond and her view the details from HQ.

The targets are at a villa an hour away owned by the former Q. However thermal imaging and her chip show that they're being moved by ship.

Q has found information that Quantum has an island 10 nautical miles out and that is their believed destination. It's fortified and supplied by ship only there is no airstrip or easy helicopter landing area.

Bond asks about M and Tanner relays that he's doing better but has insisted on getting Bond back up for the mission personally.

What that entails, they do not know yet and Bond refuses to wait. "I am leaving immediately, Jones will get me a boat and drop me off near the Island."

Ryan interjects. "I want to help. I don't want to just stand around."

Bond frowns. "Your... **you know who** would kill me...so no you will stay at the hotel that I have booked. Here is the key and stay there until we return."

Ryan looks dejected, but understands that he may just be a hinderance.   Bond has two women he cares for to save.


	34. Chapter 34

Olivia's removed from the car when she reaches the beach home of Q. The door opens and she's greeted by Mr. White who smiles at her in a disturbingly slimy way.

"M so good to see you again. I can honestly say, I've never seen you look better...so young and desirable."

"What rock did you manage to work your way out from under, Mr. White?"

"Charming as ever...how did you like finding your new boyfriend dead...or did you even give him a second thought in your hurry to see your lovely daughter?"

Olivia's momentarily shocked by what White says but corrects her features into a nasty glare. Olivia assumes he's talking about Mallory who was with Judi at the time of the kidnapping.

"My boyfriend is none of your concern...and he's fine despite your lame attempts to harm him. What made you grow a pair big enough to think you could take me...but really get my daughter White?"

White's chuckle is low and dangerous as he moves closer to her in the foyer.

"Your old lover Q spurred us into action...well him and that idiot Silva. We have taken most of the members of that damaged man's organization on into ours. Since we are no longer obligated to stay away from MI6 and my personal revenge. We have made arrangements for you to help us in that revenge my dear."

"So, Silva frightened you and your Quantum cohorts? Did he tell you to leave us alone...if he were still alive I would have to thank him for that...but he met the end that you will soon meet."

"So confident for a woman that almost got shot by one of ours.  How is Bond after being shot by one of your inept agents?"

"Bond's perfect and I wonder how scared you will be to see him come after you again.  Oh, and by the way, how's the limp?"

The two combatants are nose to nose, staring daggers at each other not willing to back down.

"I can see why Silva wanted you so much...you are annoying, but thrilling all in one short little package of curves aren't you M?"

"Silva and you only want what you can easily manipulate and control...I am neither of those things. I am far more trouble than you can handle. Even with armed men outside the door."

"I think you protest too much darling...I have your daughter after all. I can do anything I want to her and you would be unable to do anything to stop me."

"NO!"

Olivia moves towards him with a viper like grace, full of malice and danger. So much so that White takes an involuntary step backwards.

Olivia pushes her three middle fingers hard between his ribs pushing him backwards. If he wants to hurt anyone it will be her and not Judi.

White grabs her wrists and pulls them against his chest. As he glares into her eyes both of them breathing heavily in their anger.

White twists her left hand and looks at the beautiful ring on her finger.

"What is this now?  Your suitor, Q will really not be happy about this engagement ring...that government toady Mallory give it to you?"

Olivia said nothing but looks at him with nothing short of extreme contempt and loathing.

"Where is my daughter and what have you done with Q?"

"Well, they are on the boat my dear...I will take you to them and to your new home."

"Home? You're mad."

White laughs. "No, I am the luckiest man in the world. I get to take two beautiful women, who could pass for twins, to a private island to do my bidding.  A male fantasy come true, really."

White takes Olivia roughly by the arm and pulls her through the house to the patio doors and out to the beach. Through the twilight of early evening Olivia makes out a small lighted boat.

Further out into the ocean she sees a larger boat where she assumes Q and Judi are.

"White what do you hope to gain from this? MI6 will come for us and you know I will not co-operate."

"You will co-operate or I will have my men assault your daughter right before your eyes...I may even do it myself. Although, I understand Q's motivation to have you and I may just have to wait to taste the original for myself."

"I doubt you could handle me White...at your age you may display your impotence...which I will be more than willing to advertise to everyone in earshot."

White pulls her against him and his eyes bore into hers on the dark beach. "I will enjoy you sooner than you like...if you can't keep your arrogant mouth from flapping...whore!"

"Hit close to the mark did I White?  Pissing you off doesn't make me a whore, anymore than it makes you capable or potent."

White backhands Olivia across the face and climbs into the boat ahead of her.

Olivia recovers herself and holds her cheek as his men drag her into the boat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James and Jones get some scuba equipment ready and find a boat to use. James double checks his equipment before setting out.

"Bond I think we should wait until morning...in fact we will have to because there's not enough fuel in this boat and the marina opens at 6 am."

James just wants to get to her...these delays are going to push him over the edge. White and Q will have Olivia and Judi for the night...he does not want to think what might be happening to them at this very moment.

Tanner contacts them and tells him that M and back up are on the way, and to delay until morning. M and a team will be at the island by noon tomorrow at the latest.

James sighs and rubs his hands over his face in frustration. He and Jones walk back to the car.

"My place is close by...we will get some sleep and start out early."

Jones has a sly flirty smile on her face as she eases into the driver's seat. Bond says nothing for the ten minute drive to the small beach house.

Bond follows her into the house and Jones moves to the bar and takes out two beers from the fridge and hands him one.

"So this mission is big...who are we trying to get?"

"Need to know.... Jones...you're not cleared."

"Oh but if I am a really good girl will you tell me?"

Jones pulls off her top and walks towards James in just her bra and shorts. She saunters over holding her beer and taking a sip.

James sighs...this is the way missions usually go for him but now all he really feels is tired, sexually frustrated and depressed. For all he knows Q or White could be ripping off Olivia or Judi's blouse and he's stuck here waiting to leave until morning.

James growls in frustration, but Jones thinks it's arousal and basically jumps him throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Bond disengages her arms and his lips from her and holds her physically away from him.

"One of the people I am here to save is my future wife. You are a lovely girl but I am no longer interested in sex for the sake of sex...I only want her and you...are not her."

Jones pouts obviously pissed and walks towards the back of the house. "You're welcome to the sofa then..."

Bond finishes his beer while sitting on the sofa, his bed... _pondering his growth as a human being_...he smiles thinking...that is exactly how Olivia would say it...he could picture her saying it in her snarky sexy way.

Bond was not usually the praying sort but for the last month he found himself doing it often...Please...God...let her be all right...don't let her...either of the Mansfield women... be harmed.

Tomorrow cannot come soon enough.

Christ it's going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

White pulls Olivia down beside him once in the boat. White must actually fear her jumping out into the ocean because he puts an arm around her securing her right to his side while looking towards their destination. Olivia winces as his arm digs into her bullet wound from Skyfall.

They reach the ladder to climb on to the ship and White pulls her up and forces her to move in front of him as he climbs the ladder uncomfortably close behind her. One of his men pulls her onboard at the top.

They enter the top cabin to see Q and Judi who stand when they enter. Q has the decency to at least look remorseful and Judi just looks relieved as she rushes towards her and they embrace.

"What a lovely reunion this is. Take us out captain."

Q approaches the women. "I truly am sorry this has happened this way, M"

"And what way did you hope it would happen Q? If they had taken me instead of my daughter...would that have made any of this right? You swore an oath to Queen and Country...you have betrayed both."

"I know.  Nothing I can **_say_** will make this right...but...you know why I did it."

Olivia watches him carefully for visual clues.  He's on their side...nothing he can say will make it right, but talking has never been Q's strongest ability.  What he can do will make it right?

"I told you Q...after what you did how could I trust you enough to learn to love you."

"I have always been yours M...I understand you do not feel the same way as me but...well, a man can dream can't he?"

White smiles at the interaction. Q loves this woman and M, as stubborn as she is, will never allow her daughter to be harmed.

Whatever Q did to them, made M looks younger than her daughter. This will make them a fortune they will be the most powerful organization in the world...they will own countries.  They will heal him.

M will be able to supply them with a bounty of British and international secrets and holding her hostage will diminish the chance of attack by her government.

Still it's better safe then sorry. White talks to his men and has his island put on alert. The installation is underground and well fortified once they're sealed inside. It's well stocked enough to hold out for months.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrive at the island and the guide the three hostages into the installation. White makes a point of holding Judi's arm to send M a message to comply.

The installation is not uncomfortable and in the centre is a large open concept lounge and kitchen. To the left is a large well-appointed laboratory. Further along there is an entertainment room with a library and various game tables.

Along a hall to the right are the cells for sleeping. White takes them to the rooms and appoints one for Judi and M follows her inside.

"Not so fast my dear M...I am many things but I will keep my word to my partners. Your daughter will be safe in here and clothes are in the bureau for her.  You have a double room that you will be sharing with Q."

"WHAT!"

Q at least has the decency to look abashed. Olivia's not happy, Judi looks shocked.

"She can stay in with her daughter, White. I do not mind."

White frowned at Q. "I will not have you loosing what nerve you have now old man! She's your reward for good behaviour and she will do what I say or her daughter will suffer!"

With that said White pushes her into Q who catches her before she tumbles to the ground. White closes the door and locks it on a surprised Judi.

White moves towards the two youthful septuagenarians. "If M does not sleep with you Q, she will sleep with me. Now go into your room."

White opens the door for them and ushers them inside. "Have a good night you two. I will be by to collect you in the morning."

Olivia shoots a glare at him as White closes the door on them. She turns around and walks into the nicely appointed room and sees a large king sized bed in the middle of the room.

Olivia walks to the chest of drawers and digs out clothing and tosses them on to the bed. They were mens clothes so she walks across to the other dresser and pulls out the items that are specifically for her.

Q stands quiet and uncomfortable watching her move about their room...he can honestly say he has never felt so nervous in his life.

It's entirely wrong but Q's heart is pounding in his chest and he's thrilled at the prospect of being alone with her after so long.

"I will shower first unless you need too.."

"No...please go ahead...I really am sorry...M"

"I am glad you are using my old title and not our names...I guess I owe you for not outing my family to a criminal terrorist organization.   However, please refrain from making any move to touch me physically."

"I will not...the bed is big enough that it won't be a problem. You are getting married again?"

Q looked to her hand and frowns.

"Yes...but not to who you think."

This shocks Q. "Not Mallory? Yes...yes I know he really is...M...now. I have seen images of the two of you together and that's why I thought Ju....your daughter was you at the funeral service."

"No...but we did go out when I turned control over to him. I'm engaged to Bond."

"WHAT! Bond...I knew he returned but...bloody hell M!  What are you thinking? I don't think you could have shocked me more unless you'd said it was Mr. Tanner."

Olivia had to chuckle at him. "I know...it's hard for me to believe sometime too. Apparently Bond has had a thing for me for quite some time and the explosion at MI6 prompted his return from the dead."

"He's likely on his way here to get you...I hope he can get through the defences."

"So you are going to help us get out of here?"

"Of coarse...I don't want to destabilize the world with these people...I just wanted some time alone with you...to try to change your mind... it's stupid, I know...but White found me and wanted to pay me for some designs...turns out Silva had let some of his lackey's know were I was and that I was not dead. I let it slip that you were a subject of the youth experiment also and he began investigating.  I offered to help so that I could make sure he did not discover things that were to stay secret, like your real name, your family and who M is now."

Olivia headed for the shower. "Thank you for that Q and I hope we all manage to get out of this alive. I will make sure the authorities go easy on you for your help to take this organization down."

Once Q exits the bath after his shower he sees her petit form curled up on the far side of the bed. He hesitates just looking at her and wondering about this...arrangement.  This is what he has always wanted, but could never bring himself to take.

Q couldn't help but wonder if he had not changed their physical forms, if she would have stayed with him...grown older with him.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at him. "Get in...I am not afraid of you taking advantage...I know that you would never, ever think it acceptable to force yourself on me. We may as well get some sleep and deal with tomorrow as it comes."

"Thank you. I'm worried that you hated me and I could not live with that."

"I don't hate you Q...I'm just very disappointed."

 


	35. Chapter 35

Bond awoke early and headed into agent Jones' shower. His night was as restless as he had anticipated. The water helped wake him but did nothing to take the knot of dread in the pit of his stomach.

Bond has felt this way before...when he feels this way someone always dies.

Olivia, Judi and Ryan are all entwined in this mess and he doesn't want anything to happen to any of them.

Orphan's make the best agents for a reason...they have no one that cares for them and they harden themselves from caring for others.

Bond has lost woman that he cared for before but this is different. If anything happens to Olivia he  will go nuclear. Bond would rather follow her into that goodnight than live a moment without her.

Bond continues to get ready and leaves the bath to find Jones with some muffins and coffee for him. Jones' still miffed at him for his rebuke the evening before, so she does not speak much but takes her coffee and heads into the shower.

Bond text's Tanner and Ryan updating them on his situation. Bond's not willing to wait for M and the backup. Jones and he will take a small boat to the island and he will try to get into the compound to get Judi and Olivia.

Ryan's staying in Bond's room and lying low until they can return. Tanner sent an agent to watch him from a distance and make sure he does not become another target.

It's unlikely that they will go after Ryan even if they thought he was Olivia's husband. Quantum does not need him if they already have Judi as a hostage.

Q's the mystery piece in all this. Q could have completely undermined MI6's position and hacked into the system getting them anything they wanted.   According to the new boy genius Q, it has not happened.

Bond knows that the man loved Olivia, he was willing to do all this just to get her, or this was the price for his assistance. Whatever the reasoning, new Q's now on high alert making sure no outside attacks on his new improved systems happen.

Just to be safe Tanner and Q have managed to erase any small trail of Olivia Mansfield and her family from the system.

Jones is ready and the two of them head to the marina and the boat to take them to Olivia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan's board stiff waiting for something to happen. Tanner called and asked for him to explain Judi's absence to her ex-husband and children. The dolt thinks they are soaking it up on vacation, by their mother's wishes.

Ryan has never really cared for the man.  he kind of wishes mum would send Bond to straighten the idiot out. His own wife is not happy that he's in the Bahamas without her but he explains that he had to help Judi and he would be back soon.

Ryan's having breakfast in one of the resorts outdoor café and he noticed someone watching him. This makes him nervous so he takes a discrete picture and sends it to Tanner.

Tanner gets back to him and identifies the man as one of theirs. There are two European men sitting behind him at the table and he catches part of their conversation.

One of their voices is familiar. Ryan heard it at the door of their room in the other resort. This man is the one that took his mother away.

Ryan's wearing a hat and sunglasses to hide his features and he takes his phone and reverses the camera to take a photo of the two behind him.  He sends it off to Tanner.

The two men were still talking about trying to find the husband and that the mole they have will take care of Bond. Ryan heard them say that she's a cute number and easily enticed with the money White offered her for her execution of her charge.

Ryan starts to perspire and texts Bond. _The woman you are with is a mole...she's going to try to kill you for Quantum._

Ryan hopes he get the message in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia rolls over with a moan and hits the warm body beside her. The bed's huge but the two of them are both in the centre by morning.

Q has been awake for a while just watching her sleep.

Olivia opens her eyes and sees him staring.

"It's not nice to watch others sleep...it's disconcerting. I told you that the day I woke up after you injected me didn't I?"

"Yes...I think you may have. If this all I can have...then I have to imprint you into my memory some how..."

"Q, really...you could have spent your time here starting over and finding someone new...instead you end up coordinating with a terrorist group because you cannot let go. I thought I was doing you a favour...I could have had you arrested."

"I know you could have, but I couldn't stop thinking about you...you're not an easy woman to let go of."

Olivia rolls her eyes. "Be that as it may what are we doing for these idiots?"

"Blood tests and scans first and then they will expect me to synthesize some more youth serum and you will be taken to give them information on MI6 secrets."

"That's not bloody well happening...I will make things up before I even tell them what the bloody cafeteria serves for breakfast."

"I know and I cannot make the serum for anyone without having a sample of DNA from when they were young...so you see it can never work for anyone else regardless."

"Good. That's the best thing I have heard so far. Can you imagine the money they could make...the lives they could extend for the right price."

"Well, we should find some clothes and get up and ready to perform our roles my dear."

"Q how long can you delude Quantum's scientists?"

"Not long... they will know it cannot be duplicated once they see that there is nothing we have to take to keep up our outward appearance and that we are aging again naturally."

"Well, let's hope the three of us can stay close together and that James gets here soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judi's up and dressed when the knock comes to her door. A smug looking Mr. White is there to collect her and takes her down the hall in the direction of her mother's room.

White knocks and opens the door to Q's room. Then he pushes the door open to see the two of them dressed and ready to go.

White and his band of vicious idiots have provided them with a white t-shirts and track pants in a lovely institutional grey colour. The flip-flops really complete the college dormitory uniform.

"Well, now Q how was your first evening together?"

Q blushes and Olivia frowns, pushing past White to get to Judi, hugging her and whispering.

"How are you dear?"

"Fine, mum...are you...did he?"

"No of course not...Q was never going to do anything to harm me....he's on our side...watch for signals and duck when James arrives. explosions always follow close behind him."

Judi laughs. "I don't need you to go into your sex life mum."

Olivia pinches her arm. "Enough out of you missy."

White breaks them up and takes an arm of each of them. "Ladies it's time to eat and plan our productive day. This way...now."

The four of them go ahead into the common area and the kitchen where one of his lackeys has burnt some toast and made tea and coffee.

Judi feels her stomach betray her and she sits on a stool and her mother and Q follow. White sits on the other side of the counter with the great slaughterer of breakfast and another toady that is pouring himself a coffee.

"Eat...we have much to do this morning. My investors want daily updates on our progress."

Q pipes up as he butters a piece and adds some jam. "It will take longer than a few days...I worked for over 20 years on what I used."

"Yes but Q you had to wait all that time for genetic research to catch up to your brilliant plan...now you just need the motivation to advance and I can give you that."

To demonstrate Mr. White stands up over the counter and pulls Olivia roughly by the back of the neck across the surface and kisses her.

Judi pulls his arm away from her mother's neck. "Hey! Leave her alone you jerk!"

White just smiles and laughs at her. "I can do whatever I want to whomever I want, and this is your motivation people. You have ten minutes to finish up and head to the lab."

White leaves the breakfast bar and goes to his office on one side of the lab. The lab and office have clear walls and everyone can see everything going on in the common room from anywhere else in the main portion of the complex.

The entrance has two guards posted to prevent them from running for it. The rest of the men are outside on the island itself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond and Jones are heading for the Island and Bond double checks all the gear. His phone vibrates and he looks at the text. Bond looks up at Jones who's driving the boat and he quickly pockets his phone again after sending _OK._

Bond will have to watch his back...this could get interesting.

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

 

M and Q, the elder versions are on the same hospital bed in the lab, waiting while the techs take their blood samples.

Judi's out in the lounge sitting on the other side of the glass waiting and watching. Unfortunately White's hovering near her the entire time.

Olivia can see her daughter sitting nervously in the other room and she has to chuckle to herself. Judi has the same habit of grabbing her knees and rocking slightly back and forth that she had as a child. She did that when ever she was nervous about something.

Christ, Bond had better get his ass here soon. Before that maniac hurts her daughter. If White moves to touch her while Olivia can see him she will go ballistic and destroy this bloody lab with her bare hands.

Q suddenly grasped her hand and squeezed. "She will be all right M. I will make sure of it."

M turned to smile at him. "We better get ready to do what they want until the time presents itself. I will go join my daughter while you do your work."

"Yes, there is much work to do...how strong do you think that sofa is?"

M looks at him slightly confused and studies his face. She then whispers. "I think it would give enough protection should it be needed. Can you make it that far? If we can make it behind the counter in the kitchen it may provide more cover, and access to kitchen implements."

Q answers loud enough for the lab rats to hear him.

"Yes... I could go for a slice of cheese and some cut up fruit if you wouldn't mind my dear."

"Of course Q, I will be happy to work on getting some snacks."

M jumps off the bed and moves to the door. The guards watched her leave and go to the lounge.

Q busies himself at the computer they allow him to use.

White watches M as she moves towards the lounge. But then she turns towards the ramp and heads towards the kitchen area that overlooks the lounge.

"Where are you going M?"

"Q would like tea, cheese and fruit for a snack after being siphoned of so much blood...I could use some too."

Judi took the hint and rose to help her mother.

"Where do you think you're going dear?"

"To help...I have nothing else to do."

White allowed them to leave. There's nothing much for them to do with guards watching them so closely. White calls one over and tells him to make sure all the knives are accounted for.

The guard goes in and stands directly behind the two women and watches them prepare tea and some food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond and Jones exit the boat and grab their gear. They move inland towards the complex.

Bond uses the silencer on his gun to take out one of the guards. He drags the man under some cover and continues all the while waiting for Jones to make her move.

"What's the plan Bond?"

"Kill the bad guys and rescue the damsels in distress."

"You make it sound so easy...there must be dozens of guards."

"I think you know how many there are Jones. After all you're working for White. What do you get for betraying your country Jones?"

Jones smirks and point her gun at James. Bond just smiles at her.

"Money and all I have to do is bring you inside."

"Good, because inside is where I want to be."

Bond puts his hands up in an exaggerated fashion as Jones takes his gun. They proceed through the dense foliage and go to the entrance.

As the approach the front gate an explosion occurs in the distance.

Jones and Bond duck and the guards start yelling into their walkie talkies. Mortar shells began to rain down on the island.

Jones looks at Bond. "What did you do Bond?"

"It's not me but it looks like the party is about to begin...you better check your side now Jones, because those are mortars compliments of Her Majesty's Royal Navy."

"Shit...Ok I'm not going to get killed for a bunch of wannabe terrorist. I'm out of here."

With that Jones runs back into the forest and towards the boat they arrived on. The guards momentary distraction allows Bond to run into the facility.

More explosion hit the small island as he enters to see panic on the faces of the men coming towards him.

Bond holds out his hands in front on him in submission and more shell hit the island.

They drag him in to the underground complex.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judi and Olivia see the lights flicker and hear an explosion in the distance. Olivia glances over at the glass enclosure that holds Q and the scientists.

Q nods and hit the table loudly as a beaker smashes on the ground.

"Damn my clumsiness."

Q moves to the door and exits the room. White meets him with a scowl.

"Where are you going Q?"

"To see you...if you cannot keep a steady stream of electricity these tests will not go well...what is going on?"

White follows Q as he heads deeper into the lounge to stand behind the sofa. More shelling goes off and shakes the complex.

They hear Judi exclaim. "What the hell is going on?"

Olivia knows that James has arrived...there is no doubt in her mind.

Suddenly some guards enter the complex with Bond, his wrists clamped in a zip-tie in front of his body.

Olivia smiles and Judi looks in the same direction and matching smile suddenly graces her face.

White walks up around, much to the frustration of Q who was about to blow the lab and hopefully take the bastard with it.

Q follows the White who sees the object of his ire. 007 has arrived to save the day.

White pulls a gun and snarls at Bond. "YOU AGAIN! I will shoot you now if you don't call off that bombing!"

"Nice to see you again too, White. I have nothing to do with the bombing but I know that you picked the wrong women to kidnap."

White walks up to Olivia and Judi and takes Judi in his arms holding her against the front of him as he waves his gun at Olivia. He motions for her to move ahead of them. Judi looks panicked. Olivia's hesitant as they move up the wide main corridor towards James, with guards on either side of him.

Q suddenly hit the trigger and a bomb blew in the lab. Q shoots Bond a sly smile. This puts White off-balance as he looks back in time to see Q's fist flying towards his face.

Q smiles when he hears the satisfying crunch, and White's body hit the ground. The lot of them are suffering from the effects of the sudden blast as Bond takes out one of his guards. The other got off two shots before Bond's foot connects with his head.

Bond looks at Olivia as she run into the kitchen and came back with a knife to cut his hands free.

"Who's shelling us?"

"I don't know but Tanner did say M was bringing back up."

Q moves forward to help Judi up from the floor where White had deposited her.

White suddenly lifts his arm grabs his gun, firing twice as Bond quickly grabs a gun off the floor from the fallen guards and put two bullets in his head.

Bond looks down at the bastard feeling very satisfied at that moment. Until he hears the scream. 

"James...HELP!"

James turned around and all he can see is blood...oh no not again.

"OLIVIA!"

 


	37. Chapter 37

Bond runs over to Olivia, Judi and Q. Judi's lying on the ground with a bullet wound on her side.

Olivia's paled to the point that Q's surprised she's still upright. He grabs the lab coat he's wearing and the knife Olivia used to cut James' bonds. He quickly cut section off Judi's t-shirt and examined the wound and then examines either side of the wound.

"The bullet seems to have gone through"

Olivia looks so lost that Q and Bond look to each other for solutions.  M's  usually the unflappable chief of MI6, but now she's a lost and panicked mother.

"Bond can you try to contact whoever is bombing us."

Bond nods as he tears off towards the exit, grabbing a radio off the nearest dead body as he run.

Changing the channels he yells into the radio.

"Commander Bond here...medical emergency!"

Bond repeats it on different channels as he runs to the direction the blasts are coming from. There are a few pockets of Quantum men and women as he runs but they know it's over and do nothing to block him.   The bombing seems to have stopped.

Bond can hear a group approaching so he slows and shows a less aggressive posture, as troops exit the island's foliage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judi felt a burning sensation in her side after Q pulled her off the floor. James ran over to that jerk White and shot him right in the head.

Judi has now witnessed a few people get shot and finds it weird that it's no longer strange to her that people get shot....living in this world...the world that her mother's inhabited for so long...why did she even want to know about this aspect of Mum's life.

Right now she wants home, a cosy fire and a cup of tea. The kids doing their homework and dinner ready, in the oven. Maybe M's coming to dinner to meet her children. Mum and James were on their honeymoon and Ryan's with his family, all safe in Britain.

Judi whispers into the air, "stupid curiosity."

Judi can see the pale panic on her mother's face. Q's pulling on her clothes and pushing on the burning pain on her side.

"What's that you said young lady? Please try to breathe calmly...breathe in and out...in and out. Your mother would be wise to follow this advice also."

Olivia clutches Q's arm and he turned towards her while holding pressure on Judi's wound. There's such a look of utter panic.

"Olivia...breathe...keep calm and find me some clean soft dressings and water if you can."

Olivia cannot believe this is happening....her baby is bleeding...there is so much blood...on the floor...on Q's hands...on her hands...how did it get on her...she shouldn't have her own child's blood on her hands...no....no...not Jude...no...she says something and Q answers...breathe in and out...what...Q save her, you're a genius...save her!

Q's instructions penetrate the haze...water and clean clothes. Olivia experiences the sensation of rising off the floor and she runs into the kitchen area grabbing water. Olivia runs back to Q

Olivia looks down her daughter and then lifts her own t-shirt over her head and hands it to Q. She looks down at her own side and sees the scar still healing from the tragedy that was Skyfall.

Judi's wound is in the same place...the same side.

Where the hell is James?  He's to save her...he promised her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James has troops pointing guns at him so he drops to his knees with his hands on the back of his head.

"I am Commander James Bond, 007 of MI6 and I need a medic in the complex now! There's no more resistance and the men you will encounter will surrender, their leader is dead."

A couple of medics run forward and Bond gets up. "Come with me."

The three of them run towards the complex with the troops following to round-up any stragglers.

They head into the complex to see Q holding Judi's wound and Olivia, barely standing at all.

James immediately wraps her in his arms and kisses the top of her head as the medics begin working.

Q stands and turns to look at Bond and M. "Bond they are going to need a stretcher come help me find one."

Bond looks at Olivia and pulls the black shirt over his head and puts it over hers. Usually he would love to see her in nothing but her bra but now was not that time.

The two of them head down the hall past the destroyed lab and into a supply area. They scan the room and Q points to the far wall. They see a stretcher hanging on the wall and they grab it and return to Judi.

The medics are working frantically. One injects Judi with something and the other is using an oxygen mask over her face.

Christ...she looks just like M did on the floor of the Kirk in Scotland.  Bond wraps Olivia in his arms again. "It's in the same spot."

Bond looks down on her with a questioning look. "What M...what spot?"

"The wound is the same as mine."

Olivia buries her head in James' chest and sobs.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The medics lift Judi on to the stretcher and gather their supplies. They motion for James and Q to take the ends and carry while they attend to Judi.

Olivia follows behind more than happy to know that the royal navy is here to help her daughter.

Q asks how they came to be here and they respond…M brought them.

Bond is liking the new M more and more. "I think I can work with a man like that after all."

Olivia smiles wanly.

Q nods in agreement. "What is the ship?"

"HMS Dragon Sir."

As they move towards the trees troops come and take the burden from Q and Bond and run ahead.

They gently hand off Judi to the military and they take off in the first boat. Bond holds Olivia in a tight embrace as she shakes in grief and worry.

Q stood back from the couple and watched sadly. He was glad to have helped but what was to become of him now?

Back to his island home…loneliness. Q still wished he could…Olivia was right to be disappointed and right to say he should move on.

Another boat arrived to take Olivia, Bond and Q to the HMS Dragon. They climbed on to the massive destroyer and were met by the Captain.

"Welcome aboard ma'am, Commander…Q is it."

"Well, that was my title my name is Quinton, Captain."

Bond looked at Q and smiled. "Quinton…I had no idea his title was also related to the name…just like M."

Quinton pulls Bond to the side as Olivia speaks with the captain asking about her daughter.

"Bond…do you love her? I mean….you're not just playing with her heart…are you?"

Bond frowns at him. "I love her more than I love life. I love Judi and Ryan too. I have found more than just the love of my life but the love of a family and I will do anything to protect that Q."

"Good, James…she deserves the best and always has. Do not hurt her or I will do what I can to hurt you back even if it would leave her free…and even if I am in jail for the part I played in this."

"Q regardless of what happened you did what you could to correct your mistakes and that should count for something."

Olivia left with the captain as Ryan came around opposite corner and smiled at James.

"James…good news, Judi's going to be fine! Was that mum that just left?"

"Yes…she went to see your sister and I thought I would give them some time alone. Thanks for the warning about Jones. Speaking of which where is M?"

"M has not left Judi's side since they brought her in. I think he has transposed his feelings for mum to Jude."

Bond frowns. "Really…I don't know how I feel about this and I wonder how your mother will take it."

"I think Jude as a bit of a crush on him too so I would pull back on the overprotective future step father routine."

Q laughed and introduced himself to Ryan again.

"Bond, I collected all our luggage and they had it brought it onboard. If you want to change follow me."

"Good idea…see you in medical Q."

Q headed into the ship to find medical to see how the young lady was doing and find the two M's and see what would happen to him after all was said and done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Captain and Olivia had moved away towards the interior of the ship. The captain guided her into the ship and down to medical. Judi was in the surgery and Olivia moved towards M in the waiting area.

"How is she?"

"They are optimistic for a full recovery Olivia."

"I am so relieved…M thank you for bringing the navy to save us…a bit of overkill, I would say but I appreciate it very much."

"You know I would do anything for you and Judi…I think she and I have made a connection…at least I hope we have…after that kiss."

"WHAT KISS?"

"When they took us we had to play up that she was you and I was her lover…well it surprised me too…in a very nice way."

"Gareth…sorry M…I don't want you playing with my daughter's emotions. A few days ago you were in my bed kissing me."

Bond and the others entered the room as Olivia's last statement hung in the air…

Olivia turned as they entered to see confusion on the faces of the three men. "James…"

Olivia moves forward and hugs her son and smiles at Q.

Bond's frown has turned into a scowl directed at Mallory/M.

"Why was M in your bed kissing you Olivia?"

Olivia never meant for James to find out what happened at Mallory's house that night.

"I had a nightmare and he came in to check on me…it doesn't matter now…all that matters is that my family and my friends are safe."

The doctor emerged at that moment cancelling any further argument about M's nocturnal visits with Olivia.

"Hello…Judi is going to be just fine but a little tender for at least a month."

Olivia's hand instinctively went to her own side. The doctor frowned and looked at Olivia.

"Are you injured ma'am?"

"I was, doctor."

"Let me see please."

Olivia lifted her the baggy shirt that Bond had placed on her to cover her partial nudity.

"This is quite the coincident…the wounds are almost the same on your sister…are you twins?"

Olivia looks shocked. "No…I'm her…"

M interjects. "This is her cousin."

"The family resemblance is obvious and this wound has healed nicely… three weeks? Is it giving you much pain now?"

"Yes…about that long now…It only hurts when I turn too quickly or it is hit or pressed."

"Why would you press on it?"

"I didn't my abductors did."

Bond came to stand beside her. "That, will not happen again anytime soon. When can we see her doctor?"

"Give her tonight to rest and see her in the morning."

The doctor nodded and left them to go back to help Judi.

M addresses the group. "We should go to the mess and have something and the captain has given us quarters for the trip back to England."

Q speaks up. "What about me? M…I mean...Olivia you told me never to return to England while you live…have you changed your mind?"

Olivia smiles and reaches for his hand. "Quinton…you prevented them from finding out my real name and who my family is…not to mention destroying their lab and research. You have information in your head that needs to be guarded and we can do that better within MI6."

Olivia looks towards M.

"M...it is primarily your decision now but do you think there is still a job for Quinton somewhere safe?"

M nods. "I think there might be a place in our sister organization."

Olivia looks at the others. "I need to have a shower and change before eating. How do I find my cabin on this ship?"

M takes her arm. "You are beside me Olivia, I will show you the way. Bond you and Q are in the same area if you need a guide?"

Q nods and follows but James stays back and frowns. "I will follow in a moment, Ryan can I speak with you?"

Olivia smiles at them and allows M to guide her to her room with Q following.

Ryan looks quizzically at James. "I'm surprise you let her go off with M let alone two of her suitors."

"I have to trample down the feelings of overwhelming jealousy where your mother is concerned or she will not stay with me…she told me as much in Scotland. I want you to come with me to ask the captain something and I need your approval also."

"What are you going to do have the Captain marry you?"

"As a matter of fact yes I am. I want to marry her a quickly as possible and since we are all here why not."

"What about her grandchildren, Tanner and Eve?"

"Well, as your sister pointed out the grandchildren think she is dead and Tanner and Eve can join by computer…I'm sure the old Q and the new Q can hook something up. I am also going to ask to be dropped off back in the Bahamas so that we can have a honeymoon while you all travel back to London."

"Do you think mum will go with it?"

"I hope so but let's go ask the Captain first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M shows Q to his cabin and proceeds down the corridor with Olivia.

"I am glad that you were not harmed Olivia and very saddened that Judi got hurt. Speaking of Judi…I don't quite know where to begin."

Olivia smiled at him. "If you like my daughter for who she is, and not because she reminds you of me then go for it Gareth…she is a grown woman with two children and a failed marriage."

"Really…I'm glad I have your permission."

"I'm glad you agreed with me about keeping Q out of the hands of the enemy and under a more watchful eye. I am encouraging him to me more outwardly aggressive and meet some women. In fact I intend to get James to set the man up ASAP."

"I leave you to get cleaned up…can you find your way back up to the mess?"

"Yes…and thank you for sailing to our rescue and not blowing the base to pieces."

"No problem…training exercises are a wonderful excuse for a dramatic rescue."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond is smiles ear to ear when Olivia joins Ryan and him in the mess followed by M and Q.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing darling…come have something to eat."

Ryan looks at his mother. "The doctor buzzed me and Judi was awake for a short time and doing fine. Do you think she will lie in bed and complain all day tomorrow or can we take her out to walk around…James said you were up the next day running around causing havoc…not that it surprises me. You never were one to let an illness stop you when I was young either."

"It will be up to your sister but I think Jude may wish to walk out in the air if there was the right arm to hold on to. M would you encourage my stubborn daughter to take some exercise tomorrow morning?"

"I would be delighted M."

They ate in peace while Olivia pondered the opportunity to spend some alone time with James after dinner. She felt nervous at the prospect and very excited. They were finally safe and no enemy could dare hope to kidnap them on a destroyer.

"I think I will turn in early…it has been a very long day." Olivia stands and aims a pointed look across the table at James who was still eating and had a goblet of rum handed to him from M.

"I will follow shortly…darling. I have to finish up here and give M my report on agent Jones with Ryan."

Olivia looks bewildered. "Agent Jones?"

M speaks up. "Olivia you're retired now…I'm afraid you and Q cannot hear the report."

"Yes of course. I will see you tomorrow then." Olivia leans down beside her and gives Ryan a peck on the cheek.

Once Q finishes up his drink and deposits his food tray he rises to leave but James stops him.

"Q you really don't have to leave. Ryan and I need your help. I have arranged for the Captain to marry us on deck tomorrow. I need M to get Judi up and about and I need you to set up a good connexion with HQ so that Q, Tanner and Moneypenny can witness also. Olivia know nothing about it."

M and Q laugh and nod in agreement.

Ryan speaks up. "You just can't wait to get her alone but she more or less just gave you the biggest signal of you life 10 minutes ago…arghhh…I don't like to think about what you want to do with my mother."

Ryan looks up to see the three men across from him with various looks on their faces.

"Would you all please stop thinking of my mum naked while I'm still here….ughhh. Give it a moment and do it after I leave."

They laughed a little but James shot a deadly glance at Q and M and they stopped and looked serious again.

Q got up and said he would go find the supplies he needed and headed to the door.

"By the way 007…I have a lovely beach house that is now lying vacant back in the Bahamas that I would like you to use for your honeymoon…I'm sure 6 has cleaned out anything they needed by now and I'm headed home."

"Thank you Q…I think we will take you up on that offer. Will you be selling it?"

"No…I think I will keep it as a vacation home and share it with friends at work as a vacation site…a MI6 safe house even."

M smiled. "That is a fantastic Idea Q…Quinton. We have to get use to changing your name so know one will know you are who you were before…just like M. I have been in contact with the Bahamian police and they have agent Jones in custody and she'll be transported back to London in a few days."

Ryan frowned. "What about the men in the hotel that were looking for me and mentioned her?"

"They were arrested also. The wedding is the only loose end left to tie to complete Olivia's retirement."

Bond looks at M. "Maybe for you but we still have a house to sell and a new one to buy."

"I was thinking that you may want to hold off on the sale to see if Judi wants the house."

Bond and Ryan now look at M with interest and questions.

"What are your plans for my sister M?"

"No plans yet…"

"Well…M, I don't think I need to warn you about hurting my stepdaughter now do I?"

"No, her mother already warned me and for the record I am more afraid of her than I am of you."

Ryan burst out laughing. "Wise man…very wise man."

Bond leaves to go shower in his cabin. Once cleaned up and dressed he sneaks back into the hall to go to bed with Olivia.

Bond enters the cabin to see her curled in a ball in bed already asleep. The beds are tiny but there is no way he is not sliding in with her. He needs to feel her next to him and have her safe in his arms.

Olivia feels someone move beside her in her disoriented fatigue she protests. "Q I said stay on your side…"

Bond looks down on his beautiful future wife. "Q? Do I need to know something Olivia?"

Olivia rolls over facing Bond's bare chest smiling as she becomes more alert to her surroundings. She speaks in a tired disjointed way.

"James…I had to sleep with Q last night."

"Right…you had too…care to explain?"

"White told me I would sleep in Q's room or with him. So I chose Q but the bed was much larger than this one."

"He didn't…try anything did he?"

"No…no…of coarse not, do you think I would have pardoned him if he did."

"Well, you neglected to tell me about Mallory getting fresh with you, while he kept you trapped and secluded at his house. I thought we agreed that I would be less jealous and you would tell me the truth and take care of your parade of suitors Penelope."

"I don't have a list as long as Penelope did James and you my brave Odysseus are the only one for me."

Olivia silenced any further questioning with her lips. Bond didn't mind at all. It had been far too long since he held her like this.

The kissing intensified and Bond started fumbling with the buttons on her top.

Olivia giggled. "James…I though we were going to wait until our wedding day?"

"What time is it…11:50…we can kiss for at least 10 minutes then I will make love to you."

"Ten minutes?"

"Oh did I forget to mention that the Captain has agreed to marry us tomorrow…so yes in 9 minutes it will be our wedding day."

"James! Are you serious?"

James propped himself directly over her to stare into her eyes. "Deadly serious, M."

"I'm not M."

"You will always be my M, Liv and it turns me on even more calling you M in bed. I never got the chance to take you to bed as M but the fantasy remains."

"Well, I could make Mallory hand it back over too me but I though you wanted me to retire?"

"I do and I think I will retire right along with you….7."

"7?"

"6 now"

"Ohhh….I see. Do you really plan to retire your 00 status?"

"I need to devote my time looking out for you …you're a magnet for men and trouble…trouble and men…5."

Bond had unbuttoned her top and opened it. His hands gently removing the offending article of clothing, dropping it to the floor.

Olivia looks at his expression of wonder as he stared at her bra covered breasts. She wondered if he would have acted the same way if Q had not reduced her age by 40 years. Somehow she thinks he might have.

Bond had frozen in place growing very aroused at what he was about to do…had been waiting patiently for weeks to do…3.

Olivia turns to look at the clock and giggles. "Are you not even going to touch me until the countdown is over?"

Bond swallows hard and groans. "This has been the longest bloody 10 minutes of my entire life! …2."

Olivia makes it worse for him by trailing her nails down his chest…then caressing his shoulders. Damn  James is unbelievably hot…and he is all hers…1.

James can't believe it…he is beginning to perspire…1…damn it!

Olivia leans up and beginning to feather kisses on the underside of his jaw.

"Christ woman! I want to make love to you not just screw you into the mattress…stop tempting my resolve…30 damn seconds!"

Olivia laughs. "Poor James having to wait a whole 3 weeks to have sex…what a dry spell. Try a year."

"NEVER! I plan on having sex with you constantly."

James glances one last time at the clock. 11:59 became 12:00. He growled at her and kissed her passionately.

Olivia's hands roamed his back and pulled at his sleeping pants…pushing them over his hips so that she could grip his behind.

"Damn it woman…" Bond kissed her neck.

"Bond…we have years to make love."

James pants. "Yes.."

"I think for our first time…I may just want you to screw me into the mattress."

James pulled away and smiles down on her. James makes her sit up to remove her bra.  He slides her bottoms off over her hips and sees her fully naked for the first time. Olivia is breathless and her eyes reflect all the passion he feels.

"Fuck you're gorgeous M...I've wanted to get my hands on these for ages."

Bond caresses her breasts and places a nipple in his mouth and moans.

M arches and moans as well as she caresses his muscular arms.

"James…I forgot.."

"What?"

"I could get pregnant…no birth control. I haven't had time to even think about it."

"Good…I don't care if we make a baby tonight…in fact it is even more of a turn on."

"Have you really thought about it? I don't know if I could do it again or so soon in our relationship."

James gets up and sits on the bed with his legs over the side holding his head in his hands and groaning.  "Arghhhh."

James suddenly grabs his pants and pulls them on quickly. He rushes out of her room and into the hall heading for his own cabin.

James tosses the room looking through his bags…damn it…where are the condoms? James always carries them…there…he finds a box and runs back into the hall and right into Ryan.

Ryan looks surprised and glances down at Bond's hand and obvious state of arousal.

"ARGHH…you have...got to be... kidding me….not what I wanted to see or even imagine right now….I thought you were going to wait to defile my mum...until you were married?"

Bond is actually blushing. "It is our wedding day…son."

Ryan shakes his head and opens the door to his cabin.

"Jumping the gun a bit I think. Thank god I brought ear plugs and don't call me son ever again…I need another stiff drink…I would wish you good night, but I don't REALLY. An entire bloody box of condoms…arghhgghhh."

Bond smiles and runs back into Olivia's cabin.

Olivia's nestled under the sheets looking at him as he tosses down a box on the table and whips his pants off and jumps back into bed. Olivia is laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

"What took you so bloody long…I thought our wedding day would end before you made it back."

"I wanted to protect us from unplanned pregnancies and I ran into the physical representation of one of your planned pregnancies."

"Ryan! What did you do?"

"Nothing…he is not happy I am about to defile his mum."

"What did you tell him that for!"

"I didn't…I don't have pockets and you made me hard as a rock. Running about the hall with a box of condoms is a bit of a clue."

Olivia laughs at the mental picture as she pulls him on top of her for a kiss.

The kissing remains gentle and not fevered or rushed. James wants to make love to her slowly and relish the feeling of her responsiveness. Once the prophylactic is in place he starts exploring her glorious body. Kissing every bit of exposed skin.

Olivia hugs her arms around his neck just holding him close as he kisses her neck and descends to her breast. She is soon arching beneath him. Olivia opens to him and pulls him in for his lips…she cannot get enough of his kisses.

Bond hovers over her and slowly enters her watching her for any discomfort, kissing her and waiting for her to prompt him further.

James growls as M moves her hips and wraps herself around him. "James...James...yes...yes!"

"Christ M...you are so beautiful...I love you so much."

"I love you too James...now faster...come on James...oh...dear god... harder."

"Fuck you're hot and saucy M...almost there...M...M...oh god...M!"

The new lovers stared into each other's eyes as their heart rates increased and they find sweet release. They lie facing each other waiting for their heart rates to calm.

"James…I think we cheated a bit."

"I know but if you didn't cave soon I would have had to stay perpetually drunk to keep away from you. It won't lessen my desire for you…now I'm addicted."

"Good, because we need to do that again…soon...very...very soon."

"Olivia you minx…"

Bond begins kissing his future bride again...enjoying the intimacy and the time to enjoy her finally.

M moans and rolls on top of him.  "I hope that all the rumours are true 007?"

"What rumours are those my love?"

"The insatiable ones."

"Damn it M...for you I think I may be inspired to levels of greatness I've not yet experienced."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Epilogue

The wedding was a fun affair and Judi stood with Ryan beside the couple. Q made sure Q, Tanner and Eve are included via computer. M supported Judi when she fatigued.

James Bond had a new family...and maybe had been part of an odd sort of work family for longer than he thought. No longer the lone wolf but part of a pack.

A boat arrived to take them back to the Bahamas as the HMS Dragon headed back to Britain to take the rest of her passengers home.

Olivia's worried about Judi and made M promise to take care of her and the children when they came to London. Putting those two together makes sense...somehow.

Ryan still cringed when Bond touched his mother in a familiar way but shook his hand anyway.

Q embraced both and gave them the keys to his island home for the next two weeks.

Bond had always liked that man and was so glad he found the courage to fight for the right side.

Two weeks of uninterrupted bliss in paradise was ahead of the newly weds and a grand new adventure.

Bond needs to remember to buy barbed wire for around Q's house.  To stop any;  would be kidnappers, assassins, spies, children, former employees, media, long-lost relatives and solicitors.  NO one... can show up, with any bloody emergencies...to disturb them.

Olivia's all smiles and sunshine. "I think I could get use to Island life."

"You're not going to see much of it."

"Oh really....and why not Mr. Bond?"

"We will not be leaving the bedroom Mrs. Bond."

Olivia swats his arm. "We will be doing all sorts of touristy things for that remark my boy...I'm not sure I can get use to Mrs. Bond."

"I plan on just calling you M...or Liv or if your really bad...Olivia, darling, love of my life, owner of my heart and soul."

"That's a title I will have to aspire to live up to."

"You already have...for a very long time."

To be continued...Spectre.


	39. Spectre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to continue with this canon divergence, and redo Spectre with our favourite characters, now happily married. 
> 
> Last time Olivia's past came back and now James Bond's past comes back to haunt them.
> 
> Follow my other stories along with those of Liz1967 & detectivecaz in the Collection M-Evil Queen of Numbers.

James wakes in a cold sweat. Olivia stirs beside him as he reaches to pull her against him.

He buries his face in her hair.  Breathing in her fragrance as he clamps his eyes shut, against the ghosts that haunt and disturb his sleep.

M's fine.

They both are.

James Bond’s head has yet to convince his pounding heart of this.

The two of them are still in the Bahamas in the older Q's beach home. Sated from their lovemaking and comfortable. Lying naked under light bedding in the big master bed.  

The Ocean breeze rolling over them as the curtains gently sway inward, bringing the scent of the Atlantic ocean into the room. It's only the first week of their honeymoon and it smells of rain.

Everything is perfect. Everything is wonderful.

James Andrew Bond has never been happier in his entire life.

Why does he feel like the floor just let out under his feet?

Like he is still tied to Le Chiffre's chair naked, and waiting for the next strike.

Cold as Vesper's body.

Ice travels up his spine like the moment he crawled out of the loch and rushed to see Silva holding M in an intimate embrace.

Memories...memories...dreams...dread...memories...death.

Something is coming.  The waves begin to crash in the distance.  The first rolling sounds of distant thunder begin.

The rumbling sound of distant distress, matching the sudden flashing of light.

The once calm curtains now snap and whip into the calm room, matching the pounding of Bond’s agitated heart.

A storm is coming.

This time, James has far too much to lose.

To be continued...

 ****  
  



	40. Franz Oberhauser

Franz Oberhauser

 

Franz Oberhauser looks over the reports on the desk. None of this was in his meticulously laid out plans, and this disturbs him greatly. He yells towards the rows of technicians lining both sides of the room.

 

"I want images of the British agent as soon as possible! I want to know exactly what happened to Silva after London! As for the pale King, as you've all nicknamed him...where is he? Why has no one reported to me?"

 

His nervous assistant comes with a cup of tea on a tray. "We have had reports that the Royal Navy was directed to that Island that you purchased 10 years ago near the Bahamas."

 

Franklin pulls up an image on his pad computer to show Blofeld. The green bleep hovering around the perimetre of the Island is the HMS Dragon.

 

"It was White...I know it! I just don't know why and I hate not knowing why! If that idiot Silva had only waited. Where is Sciarra? He made the bombs, perhaps he delayed or stopped what he was planning for that sports stadium in Mexico.

 

"Sciarra's in hiding, as he usually is after the very public bombings in Europe.

 

"I want to hear from Sciarra as soon as possible and let me know exactly what happened to Silva. I do not have the access I should into MI6's systems. Now there will be delays. You know how I hate delays. Silva did not complete the system before he died. We will need another computer genius who can decipher how Silva's system was designed quickly. Time is of the essences in this plan."

 

"How do you know Silva died?"

 

"Oh Franklin, coo-coo, so naive. He was to die with the woman who destroyed him. That was his revenge and M is dead and so is he. James lives, I can feel it in my bones. That horrible Scottish Manse he called home long ago is gone, blown up like my dear brother should have been."

 

"Silva succeeded in killing the head of MI6?"

 

"Of course! That man was obsessed with her. I swear a bullet to his head wouldn't have stopped him."

 

"I agree...the man was unbalanced and she likely died horribly."

 

Franz looked at his second hand in a cautious manner, pausing to sip his cup of tea.

 

"I don't think you completely understand the depth of what he felt for her. She was his mother and his killer. She was his sun and his moon she was...she was his everything. Having Silva kill her was a fortuitous distraction. To have MI6 distracted and in mourning for M, is like stabbing James Bond in the heart over and over yet again."

 

"Her agents must have felt very strongly for her. She must have been their mother figure."

 

Franz pause and shakes his head as he begins to laugh. "No...no...she was far more than that! It was deeply sexual, Silva's desire for her."

 

"For a woman of her years?"

 

"But of course. Silva knew M before she was M and the age she was. Back when she was in her late 40's, early 50's, and still very attractive. You do not understand love, when a man loves a woman that strongly, he does not see her age, he sees her as he first saw her."

 

"What of agent Bond?"

 

Bond's relationship with M is different. Not sexual at first, at least I thought. I really thought that Bond was far too vain to sexually desire a woman of her age. And yet...well perhaps I was wrong. Mitchell reported to us years ago that Bond had a habit of flirting with the old girl, and overheard M say he broke into her flat at least once. He loved her more than he did any of his lovers that is for certain. Vesper he bounced back from, and all others have been fleeting. M's death is like killing the mother and the love of his life all in one. Yet, by our witnesses accounts, he was not at the funeral and that is disconcerting."

 

"Why did Silva move so quickly?"

 

"I know from what Silva messaged me that he discovered M and her Q were about to find the connection between Quantum and himself. Which would eventually lead them to me. The old woman's curiosity was piqued and this is why White has been in hiding from her and I for so long. Silva was always one for his little secrets. He refused even under the threat of torture to reveal her name to me! Can you believe it? Me! He laughed and laughed until his face came apart in that delightfully gruesome way of his. That made me laugh and I excused his unwillingness to share the names of the woman he wanted so badly."

 

Franz, now Ernst Stavro Blofeld, begins walking through his desert lair with his assistant following behind.

 

"If White is still alive I want him dead, and I want what he discovered from Vesper. Something poisoned the man against me. I want the video of what he did to Vesper to show my dear brother James, when he finds me finally. Once we are ready. The new head of MI5 is going forward with the nine eyes and cutting MI6 down for the mistakes of the lovely former leader...James' beloved M."

 

Franz smiles picturing the images he will enjoy, while sitting with James as he watches Vesper, the woman he loved tortured. M's already dead and he was likely there. At least he hopes he was. The reports will be trickling in soon. If only they had eyes on that particular battle. That too would be immensely enjoyable.

 

"Find White's daughter Madeleine. I met her when she was a child. I think she will know where to find her father and if not perhaps, she knows where to find what her father has hidden from me."

 

Franz pauses to think of more orders to send Franklin off with.

 

"The security vote is in the next few months and my plan will soon be in motion within the next 6 months. I will control all the cameras in the world. I will never have to wait so long again, to see just what I want to see."

 

"I will do this right away sir."

 

"Good. I want to be alone with my thoughts. Do not disturb me until tomorrow. Coo-coo." He shoos the man away.

 

Franz enters the sparse lounge and sit on a sofa facing a massive translucent wall that sifts with a button and turns into a massive wall monitor to display the recorded funeral of Emma Smith.

 

That has to be a fake name. Note...to self. Self, find out what M's real name was? Mitchell never said and likely never really knew.

 

Now, ponder White and Silva and their hatred of each other. Silva was incensed when White almost had his lady love shot. White used the distraction to escape that fetid garage.  It's a shame when the maniacally insane cannot move past their obsession for the greater good of the group. Those two never could play nice. I don't doubt that White would have loved to repay M for the bullet to the leg.

 

Watching the recording of the action in London. Our English mercenaries are there helping White with the attack on the funeral.

 

They took the man they are going to make the new M. Gareth Mallory, and who is that fetching woman they took? Franz pauses and zooms in.

 

Who is that?

 

She must be a family member of the deceased. She's in black, standing at the front with Mallory.  But where is Bond? Surely he would not miss the funeral of a woman who meant that much to him? He must be hiding, and if that's so, why is he allowing MI6's new M and the woman to be taken by White?

 

Did M send him away for a mission? He must be devastated. Franz can barely contained his glee, imagining Bond in bone crushing agony. Where is he? To see him on screen wallowing in grief would make his day.

 

White took the captives and then they were at the island within two days. The operative Jones was called in and some of the men they usually use in the Bahamas, but no reports.

 

A message intrudes on his musings.. James Bond flew commercial to the Bahamas alone over a week ago. Davis and Rocky were watching a couple at a resort and then sent a message in that they were called to a beach house to meet with White.

 

What happened? Who was the couple? Where they on the same flight?

 

Bond happened. The operatives are likely dead. Gareth Mallory, the new M is alive, but injured.

 

Reports say that someone, who's name is usually left off lists, flew out to meet a Royal Navy destroyer that returned to London yesterday.  It must have been M, Gareth Mallory leaving.

 

"Franklin, I need all the images of the return of the HMS Dragon."

 

Yes sir.

 

The frozen picture of the woman White took from the funeral is moved to the centre of his screen and blown up to the size of the wall in the lounge. Moving the image slowly her panicked eyes are momentarily caught by the camera.

 

The buzzer beeps and he says, "yes" into the air.

 

The video feed from the ship's arrival was blocked. A later image of this man with his arm in a sling driving off in a black car with others, is all that we have. The others are not close enough to make any sort of identification.

 

"Fine. Start sending me all the arrivals, private and non-private flights into Bahamas from the time of the funeral and two days after. There is something I'm not seeing and I need to find where my brother went and why? Bring me agent Jones should you find her."

 

Yes sir.

 

Pausing and holding the dark haired female's image, Franz walks closer. His arms crossed as he tilts his head to look at the woman. Why is she so familiar?

 

He works the controls again and brings up the last image of M on the screen. The woman is a younger version of the old woman.

 

The daughter? Mitchell's files mentioned children, but did not go into much detail. He must of only heard her mention them in passing and never actually met them.

 

Why would White want M's daughter? There is no revenge if you cannot make the enemy suffer.

 

Unless..

 

No!

 

Could it be?

 

The matriarch of MI6 lives?

 

That would explain Bond's disappearance.  They are together!

 

James has fallen into her trap the same way Raoul Silva did.

 

Silva failed.  That wicked black widow! I underestimated the power of that woman.  White was watching patiently and knew it!

 

Franz pounds the table with his fist in a fury. A loud crack sound from his silver ring hitting a glass table sounds out. Ernst Blofeld looks at his hand and the ink black octopus stares back.

  
If she does live, I will not make the same mistake again.


	41. Honeymoon

 

 

Olivia types away at a message on a laptop as James enters the living room naked.

 

"I was wondering where you snuck off too. Who are you messaging, the children?"

 

"No, Quinton."

 

Bond crosses to stand behind his wife as she closes the laptop. Olivia stands in her light blue slip of a dress that she tossed on, to wander the beach house.  James reaches out to hold her by the shoulders.

 

"Should I be jealous?"

 

"James. Please. Enough of the manufactured jealousy." M rolls her eyes at him.

 

"We’re married. I never betrayed my vows the first time around and I won't do it this time either. Only you will do that."

 

"M, I told you I won't. Besides I am getting ready to retire from MI6, and live in peaceful happiness with you."

 

"No, you are needed. While you can still serve you should. You don't have to go into the field, but you would be invaluable as a trainer of new recruits."

 

"I won't ever sleep with another woman..."

 

"James! Don't lie, I won't have it! You know that if you are on a mission you may have too. I am secure enough in my love for you, and that you will protect yourself and me. I will not let it eat me up. You have had to deal with being my second husband and you know I loved him as much as I do you."

 

"Yes, I suppose I am more jealous of Nigel, than you could ever be of any of my fleeting romances."

 

"Yes, exactly. Why are you still naked? I thought you were showering so we could go sight seeing."

 

"I don't think we should leave the bedroom let alone the house. This is our honeymoon after all."

 

"James; we need to go have some fun."

 

James takes his wife's hand and begins kissing a trail up from her wrist towards her neck and face between each kiss a word. "But that's exactly...what I'm...suggesting Olivia...my incredible...sexy...frustrating...beautiful...argumentative...delectable...infuriating...desirably... addictive...love of my life...reason for my being...WIFE!

 

M tilts her head back allowing her husband to suck her neck as he pushes them back towards the bedroom.

 

"Oh to hell with it!" M kisses him back just as ardently.

 

"Yes...we only get one."

 

M raises an eyebrow. "Oh really? I think this is my second."

 

"This one is better though, right?"

 

"I am not falling for that trap. This is in a nicer location but the activities, from what I recall, are quite similar." M says with an exaggeratedly teasing wink.

 

"Tease. Good lord you drive me insane. We will have to go to town later...I need to replenish some supplies at the pharmacy."

 

"Yes, I don't think you are ready for that part of marriage yet."

 

"What? I think I've done a fantastic job with your two children."

 

Olivia giggles, "James...do be serious.  Fully grown children are completely different."

 

"I am love. More than you know. I am not getting any younger...like someone I know. You...by all intents and purposes are about 37 years old and I am 44. I do want to have a child with you M, but if you do not want to go through that again, I will understand."

 

M kisses him deeply for a minute, or three. "James, I am retired. This is a perfect time to have a child. I will actually have the luxury of time, experience and money to raise this one, in a calm yet overbearing way. I can be obsessively paranoid about his or her safety.  I will have little Andrew or Monique strapped in every type of car seat, that never existed when mine were young."

 

"Andrew or Monique? Really? You would name them after my parents?"

 

"Yes if you like. They were wonderful people James and they left you too soon."

 

"M...did you ever meet my parents?" James asks as he holds her hands to his chest.

 

"Yes. I did. You guessed that MI6's interest in you came because you father and your uncle were involved during their youth."

 

"There were hints yes. Q...Quinton actually spilled it once and I looked into it. You didn't catch their eye did you M?"

 

Olivia looks at the floor as her face turns a bright shade of red. "No, not really. I was with M and giving a report on some analysis I had done before the two of them headed out on a destroyer to the South Pacific. That would have been around 66."

 

"And you married Nigel in 1970? So again M...did you date, flirt or have conversation with either of the Bond men before me."

 

"James. I had public conversations with them in a professional manner, with M in the room. I did however speak to them by phone on other matters over the years. They were impressed with my abilities and needed some help and I gave it."

 

"What other topics came up in conversation M?"

 

"The usual, the weather and politics, that sort of thing."

 

"Just tell me it was not my father hitting on you the hardest."

 

"It was not your father hitting on me at all."

 

"My uncle James then?"

 

M smirks at James and begins pulling him by the hand back onto the bed. "You are the only James Bond in my life darling."

 

"Good. I better be the last husband in your life also. You and I are going to have a long and wonderful retirement, raising kids at the ripe old ages of 40 plus."

 

"40? I'm almost 77 darling and I should know better than to even be considering having another child. Our baby will be younger than my grandchildren. If I can even conceive one."

 

"Ah, but you are cousin Olivia not grandmother anymore."

 

"Yes and that will be difficult the next time I see them."

 

Olivia lies down as James does the same caressing her side. "James next week when we go back, I will go to York to stay with Judi. Q, and M do not think it's wise for me to be in London."

 

"No! We cannot be apart so soon. Besides I think we will be staying here longer. M says that I had better not show my face there yet. The PM is pissed about the happenings at Skyfall and your funeral."

 

"You need to work and I need to help my daughter after her rather traumatic kidnapping and shooting. Not to mention she's getting a divorce."

 

"Fine. Once we do return I will fly up for the weekends."

 

"You had better." M kisses him deeply.

 

James pulls back. "Will Judi be alright with us fooling around in her guest room?"

 

"She will have to be. I was ok with her fooling around in mine."

 

Bond smirks down on his beloved. "Turnabout is fair play after all."

 

"Yes it is."

 

The two lovers get lost in their honeymoon bed as the morning disappears into afternoon...

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

London:

 

Quinton's set up in his new lab and gets right back to work. However, he does spend a great deal of time doing the investigations he and Olivia were working on before the whole Silva fiasco.

 

First off, Quinton re-enforces the fake digital presence of himself, Olivia, her family and Mallory to create an airtight existence in cyberland.

 

As for MI5, it's taking some getting use too. There are things going on here that Mallory asked him to keep an watchful eye upon. Not to mention helping Q trace down and dismantle anymore attacks of a similar signature as Silva's.

 

The machine sounds an alert. A familiar name pops up in the search index. An Italian bomb specialist. He has left Europe and has been flagged on a flight to Mexico.

 

He's not on MI5's radar but he is on Quinton's. He fires off an email to Olivia Mansfield-Bond. How will he ever get use to that.  He sighs. Bond always was a lucky man with the ladies. He does wish them well and he has been searching for a girlfriend online with the help of Q and Moneypenny.

 

He left Britain so fast that his flat never had time to sell, and therefore he's secured in familiar surroundings. Well hidden and secure from external and internal threats. All evidence of the youth change has been erased. The only spot of confusion will be if he runs into anyone from MI6. Anyone who may have been in contact with him before he left for the Islands.

 

Sciarra is on the move and he’s connected to Silva for the bombings here in London. Now to search for a familiar signature in other bombings. This will take some time to compile.

 

Wait, there is another one. So the bomb maker in Africa at the beginning of the Casino Royale case, used the same composition also used in London. Le Chiffre was connected to Green and White and now Silva.  This is something.

 

Quinton takes a flash drive and saves the data to pass to Eve later. Olivia needs to know also. Quinton routes an email off so many servers that it cannot be traced and closes up for the evening.

 

He will talk to Eve about it all over coffee and see what she thinks of the mess. M may want a meeting about it all, but he's very busy with the buzz surrounding the new nine eyes project.

 

Personally, Quinton has a bad feeling about having that much data in the control of one entity.

 

To be continued...


	42. Plans

"I miss you. And before you say anything, I know this is sudden, but I do."

 

_ M...I can't right now. After all that happened, and you in flux at work. I need to wrap my head around all this and stay with the children. They adjusting to Mum being dead and to daddy being gone. _

 

"You are not withdrawing because of what happened between me and your mother are you?

 

_ No. I know you were drawn to me because of her initially...but I think we both know that it grew from there. _

 

"Yes and that is why I need to see you again. Please, within a month?"

 

_ The doctor says I need at least that long to heal enough from the gunshot. _

 

"I have some meetings with our sister organization soon and it may not be good. They are trying to combine the MI's and what happened to your mother is somehow linked to all this. Our obsessed computer genius knew, I’m sure of it. I would really enjoy getting away. Speaking of which, have you been in contact with your cousins?"

 

_ Yes, I don't think he lets her out much. They are enjoying each other and the serenity of the Island. I told her I would prefer if she changed her hair back to blonde so we don't look so much like twins. She has always had her hair short and now that it has grown out as long as mine, I would rather you be able to distinguish between the two of us easier. No more showing up in her bedroom. _

 

"Yes, I suppose that would help. I can't picture her with anything but fair hair and a pixie cut. I promise not to ever make that mistake again, he will kill me, even if I am M."

 

_ Yes he will, and I will help him. _

 

He hears her chuckle on the other end. "I have sent a message to them to say they should stay away at least a month until the drama blows over after the two London attacks. You have my emergency number should you need anything. I have stationed some men in the area to watch casually over you and the children. I hope you don't even see them, but they will make sure that you are safe."

 

_ The perks of being the former M's daughter? _

 

"That is how I'm presenting this, but as you know, you are far more than that."

 

_ I have to go. I will talk to you tomorrow. Say hello to the others for me. _

 

"I will, and you mother taught you well. No names no matter how secure the line is. Goodnight."

 

M hangs up the phone and sighs as he stares at the paperwork piled on his desk. He hits the button on the phone. Moneypenny, please have Q and Tanner come in. I need a word with the three of you.

 

Yes sir.

 

They all sit in M's office as M looks through the pile of information. "To begin with, I have suggested that Bond and Olivia stay in the Islands for at least a month. Please put 007 on medical leave Eve."

 

"I will."

 

"I have Quinton looking into Max Denbigh the new C, and the new shared facility we will be sharing soon. What I want us to search out, are all the remainders of Silva's organization. Someone at MI6 is reporting to them and some here saw Q and M in their youthful forms. We need to tighten the seals and make sure no one in MI5 finds out who Quinton really is."

 

Tanner frowns. "How should we communicate with him?"

 

"I can do that without issue...we will not have difficulty between us. What about Séverine?" Q asks.

 

Tanner smiles, "About her. She sent me a message saying that she was sure she was being followed the other day."

 

M frowns. "Why not take her to Quinton.   She can stay at his flat a couple of days until we can relocate her to a better safe house."

 

"Yes and I will ask her to work with Quinton while they share a flat. I know he's been looking into old cases but don't tell her...you know...M...I mean Olivia...that I told you that."

 

"I won't Tanner. Quinton's not on my payroll therefore, what he investigates for the lovely and inquisitive Olivia, is not my business."

 

Eve smirks at M as his face develops a sly smirk as he quickly corrects himself. He was obviously smitten with Olivia before all this chaos, and now her daughter. Eve wonders if M's merely transferred his obsession with Olivia to her daughter. They are identical in appearance yet what lies beneath each woman's physical appearance is very different. Tossing the lovely Séverine in with Quinton...this should be interesting.

 

"I will stay in the basement of the old bunker building. I am not moving into that new monstrosity until they absolutely force me to go."  Q adds.

 

"Q why do you love that dungeon of yours so much?" Eve laughs.

 

"It's sturdy, in case of explosions. That new building is all glass...anything could happen."

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"Mr. Blofeld...Agent Jones is in the hands of MI6. I had one of our operatives question her and apparently she tried to seduce Bond but he was engaged to be married. When the HMS Dragon returned to Britain they filed a report along with a wedding at sea licence for a Mr. James Andrew Bond and a Olivia Judith Mansfield."

 

"MARRIED!"

 

"Yes sir."

 

"Have we managed the pictures of the woman arriving in the Bahamas yet?"

 

"Here sir. This is the commercial entry of a married couple Olivia Judith and Nigel Ryan Mansfield according to their British passports. She avoids the cameras as often as she can. Large sun hat and sunglasses."

 

Franz stares at the image of the woman from the airport and the tall dark haired husband. He pulls the imagery from the funeral and places it beside running slowly through the video until he finds what he is looking for.

 

"The son...it must be. I want you to dig and find the location of this Nigel Mansfield and his sister who must have been taken with M. They are the former M's children."

 

"Do you want them eliminated?"

 

"No, no, not yet. They may still be of great use to me for my next mission."

 

"Sir?"

 

"I want Mr. Hinx. I have a job for him. Find out exactly where this woman is after leaving the Bahamas. If they have left. I do hate to interrupt a honeymoon but there it is. Coo-coo. Bond has finally found the woman of his dreams so I have no choice."

 

"No choice in what sir?"

 

"No choice but to take her away from him. His suffering is my joy."

 

Franz zooms in on the image of the former head of MI6 in the airport. She looks no older than her daughter. What is going on?

 

Her death will be his ultimate suffering.  That is why Silva was sent. That is what the demented genius was suppose to accomplish.  Coo-coo. These imbeciles keep failing, I will have to do it myself. Some things are better taken into one's own hands.

 

"Sir, Mr. Hinx is on the trail of the Pale King's daughter. Do you want me to divert him for now?"

 

"Yes; and find out if Sciarra's set to make his big bang. The security council must have attacks on many fronts to see the necessity of my nine eyes."

 

"Yes sir. Any further orders should Mr. Hinx have the chance to kill Bond?"

 

"No...I don't want him dead yet. He needs to deal with the grief of losing her."

 

"Who was on the Island besides the Pale King?"

 

"Geneticists and other medical personnel."

 

"White was trying for more than just the cure the poison we had planted on his phone. Geneticists...there is something very strange going on."

 

Franz continues to walk through the complex, after leaving his man to accomplish the orders he gave. He arrives at his special meditation place and walks around the giant meteorite in the centre of the dark quiet room.

 

He does love a mystery. At the centre of this mystery is a beautiful woman who once had the power and ability to stop him. If he had not diverted her with one of his many arms, she was the only one smart enough to trace the tentacles to the body. The octopus successfully twists and turns its tentacles, separating the actions of the centre.

 

A old woman who is young again.  Distracted by the love and obsession of her former agent, and her favourite lusty agent 007.

 

Surgery? How did she manage the transformation? It all smacks of desperations to him. That is never good...coo-coo...and Franz Oberhauser should know. In the end it's irrelevant to Ernst Blofeld.

  
Losing M will torture James and that is all that truly matters to him.


	43. Mexico City

 

Quinton has always been shy around women, and Séverine's so disarmingly beautiful he can barely speak. Luckily she's also very kind and helpful. The two of them go through the database of known affiliates of Silva in more depth.

 

"There were meetings he would go off to all over the world. To gain entry beyond the door he wore a silver ring. It had an octopus on it, all in black. I asked him what it was for and he would always say nothing."

 

"They needed him for their systems didn't they?"

 

"Yes, he was upset with some of the things they were doing, but shook it off as none of his concern. When I asked him about it he said that others were getting cold feet and drawing the line at human trafficking."

 

"Human trafficking! I thought it was about money and commodities, oil, water and destabilization of governments. I can see how some would not like that aspect. Especially you, my dear."

 

"Yes, as I said. Silva had no qualms about human ownership and he used me as a slave."

 

Quinton looks to her and shyly says "yes", as he leaves the room to go get the tea. He's uncomfortable around this woman. Her eyes pierce him.

 

Once he brings in the tea they move to the sitting room of his flat to enjoy their beverages.

 

"James; where is he?"

 

Quinton looks up suddenly. "I am not at liberty to say."

 

"You are very loyal to your friends. I only ask because I want to know if he managed to make the short blonde woman they called M...his lover."

 

"Yes; well they did...I should really start back to work."

 

"I did not mean for you to take that the wrong way. I did have a passionate night with James but I do not love him. I don't know if I will ever be able to truly love anyone."

 

Séverine can see the way the shy Quinton blushes and is very uncomfortable with aspects of their conversation. He is enamoured of either James or M. "Have you ever been in love Quinton?"

 

"Ahhh, yes; yes I have. I...I did not have the chance to tell her before... before I found out she was engaged to be married."

 

"I am sorry. Did you stay in contact?"

 

"Yes; we worked with each other for years. She even became my boss."

 

"M! It’s that M...the same woman again? The one that Silva was obsessed with, and James fell in love with? How can you and she be so young?"

 

"Plastic surgery, I assure you."

 

Séverine knows the sweet man is lying, to protect that woman and himself. "I understand why such a brave woman gained the admiration of so many. She saved my life. I have never even had the chance to thank her for that."

 

"Perhaps someday you will. Who knows you may help lead me to this organization and help her."

 

"Someone within has to die for them to meet. They always do so after a funeral. Silva attended many with his ink black ring."

 

Quinton takes his laptop and sends a quick email to Olivia. He needs her to know what they should do. He researches Sciarra and where he lives, his wife, his properties and the most likely location for the funeral and meeting will be Rome. If Bond kills the man they will need to go to Rome eventually for the funeral.  They will find the trail to the head of this organization in Rome.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The sites and sounds of Mexico City are entrancing. Olivia and James return to their hotel with their costumes for the Day of the Dead parade.

 

They have been in Mexico over a week. Quinton has them on a mission. Bond's both ecstatic and worried that M’s here while he's chasing down the bomb maker Sciarra.

 

"James why are you still frowning?"

 

"You need to go back to London before this mission gets messy."

 

"What makes you think it will get messy?"

 

"You're here and I can't focus on the game with you near me. All I can do is imagine the way you feel and how much I need you."

 

Olivia traces his face with her fingers as he suddenly grasps her small hand in his and brings it to his lips.

 

"I am going to try this costume on. Have you decided where we will eat this evening? Or do you have to do any last minute surveillance from the rooftop?"

 

"No; I am sure the meeting will go down there. I just don't like the thought of leaving you here on your own."

 

Olivia takes her bag and moves into the bath. Through the door he can hear her say, "I promise you I will not leave the room. I will wait on the edge of my bloody seat for you to come collect me and we will then fly to Jamaica like we planned. I will stay there while you go to Rome for the funeral to root out those who are making these bombs and why?"

 

"How did you and Quinton draw these conclusions?"

 

"That bomb maker you killed before Casino Royale, and then the interconnectedness of Quantum to Vesper's death and the kidnapping and extortion. Green, White and Le Chiffre are all connected somehow. We were beginning to see something in the patterns and then the hard drive went missing. Séverine has been wonderful about helping him."

 

"Do you think Silva was behind it?"

 

"He might have been but..."

 

"But what?"

 

"It never made any sense to me why he waited so long."

 

"So long?"

 

"Was Nigel really holding him back?   Or did he need someone else's permission?"

 

"We need to find the remnants and destroy them."

 

"Yes." Olivia says as she fixes her now much longer chestnut hair.

 

Olivia finishes putting the plum coloured dress and corset on, and opens the door.

 

James is resting on the bed as he looks her up and down. Christ; the way he looks at her like he wants to devour her, makes her heart race.

 

Olivia spins as James crawls up the bed to get to her. He doesn't say a word as he stands and places his hands on her shoulders. The window is open and music comes wafting in from the street.

 

James takes her hand and begins to gently dance her around the room as they sway to the beat.

 

He tilts her head up to look at him and his eyes focus on her lips. They kiss gently at first. Her body flush with his, as he moves away from her lips leaving them panting slightly. His fingers trace the edge of the dress above her breasts and move lower to find the laces of the corset.

 

"I take it you like the dress?" Olivia's skin tingles as she shivers from his light touch on her skin.

 

His gaze is shrouded in passion as he merely nods. Unable to give voice to how this woman, his wife, his love, makes him feel at this moment. Music and sunlight stream through the window on this hot afternoon, made hotter by M in such a costume. James is careful to remove her mask and place it on the table.

 

James is not so delicate when it comes to the sudden wave of urgency to get her out of the dress.

 

Hands fumble as her clothing comes off in a flurry of want and need. James pushes her back on the bed as he crawls up over her kissing trails on her skin in all the ways he has learned she likes.

 

"M...you are so...beautiful."

 

"So are you my dear boy."

 

Whenever she calls him her dear boy, James feels a fluttering sensation up from his stomach to his heart. He never thought he would ever be lucky enough to find a love like this.

 

He kisses every part of her as they make love to the sounds of the vibrant city below.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"James; sometimes you look at me strangely after we make love. Is it because we have decided to try for a child?"

 

James sighs as he lies naked, looking up at the ceiling fan. "Maybe. And maybe because I always think it will end. I am so worried about you, I can't think straight M. Something bad always happens when I'm happy and this is the happiest I've ever been."

 

Olivia has her head resting on his shoulder and her naked leg up over his thigh. "You have to work past this James. Quinton and Q have both assured me that my cover is solid and any connections would be extremely difficult to discover.  And no one really believes in time travel or the fountain of youth. If this had happened a year ago...I could see there being problems. With me in my more elderly, ancient form and my handsome younger lover."

 

"I would still have married you M. So long as you still gave me the chance to prove how much you mean to me."

 

"I wonder if I would have. I would likely have had you committed for being insane."

 

"My love for you has never seen your age."

 

Olivia sighs as her hand rests over his heart.

 

"I think we are well prepared for tomorrow. You are ready to kill Sciarra?"

 

"Yes my sexy wife. Still ordering me to kill men just to please her."

 

"It's more than that and you know it!"

 

"Mallory’s going to be pissed about this? How are you going to play this, and still save Quinton's ass again? And you better not be planning on flirting your way out of a bollocking for creating this rogue mission."

 

"Mallory has his hands full right now,  the government’s trying to amalgamate the agencies. I never would have stood for it. They are going to scrap the double O program and it smacks of a massive conspiracy as far as I'm concerned."

 

James chuckles at her. "I am sure you would have them quaking in their boots if they knew you were alive. Just as I’m sure there will soon be a lecture on how MI6 cannot have two M's."

 

"James, this new head of MI5 is some toady who went to school with the bloody home secretary. Mallory should be having the Q's find all the dirt he can on both those men in order to control the situation. I don't know if he's up to the task. He's too bloody distracted by..."

 

"The delectable Mansfield women."

 

M gets up on her elbow to look down on James. "What do you mean by that?"

 

"I can barely think straight with you around and Mallory has had a healthy dose of two of you."

 

"I give him more credit than that! It's difficult in the beginning, because the politicians try to take advantage."

 

"How did you manage them M?"

 

"In some ways it's easier being a woman. They already think you're weak and underestimate you. I paid very close attention to my biggest bullies and that is how I tackled them."

 

"Blackmail?"

 

"I'll never tell." M says as she climbs out of bed and makes her way to the bath. Looking back on him with a smirk.

 

James jumps out of bed and follows her, to continue their afternoon diversions in the tub.

 

At dinner they enjoy the evening as they make their final arrangements for the next day. The plan is for the two of them will wander through the festival until they see Sciarra head for the rendezvous with his compatriots.  Bond will then leave from their hotel room over the rooftops, leaving M with a gun and her promise not to leave until he comes for her.

 

The rest of their warm evening is spent much as their afternoon was, making the most of the heat between them.

  
To be continued...


	44. Day of the Dead

 

 

 

The costumes are beautiful. Skeletal men with beautiful brides, all masked for the event.

 

Rhythmic music dominates the parade as they sway along the crowded streets. The sights, sounds, and smells of the festival permeate the warm air. The feeling of celebration is juxtaposed by the eminent danger that their mission brings.

 

Bond has one arm wrapped protectively around the waist of his wife, as they saunter through the crowds.

 

James looks dashing in his black skeletal suit and his top hat. Olivia loves his sexy dark look, and the walking stick that accompanies it.

 

A large man in the white suit with the ponytail purposefully moves through the crowd. James pulls M closer to his side as they follow. James hates that she's here, yet he craves her constant proximity.

 

He guides her into the hotel and up to their room. M kisses him for a moment as she pulls off her gloves and James tosses his hat on the bed. Olivia frowns for a moment. She seems to recall that tossing a hat on a bed is bad luck in some cultures.

 

Olivia lies on the bed as James rushes to get changed, she removes the top hat to the chair as she stretches out on her stomach. The sounds of the crowds below and the music still sound as James comes out of the bath.

 

Olivia realizes that the less said the better in this circumstance. It's a dangerous job he's about to do and again she's far closer to the outcome, good or bad.

 

"Are you ready?"

 

"I will only be a moment. Do not leave this room M. I will be back to ravage you later." James winks at her.

 

"James, be careful and come back to me." Olivia says in all seriousness.

 

With that said, he glances at her longingly before he leaves out the window and off on his mission.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

James runs along the rooftop of the hotel, a short hop to the next rooftop and to the edge. He fixes the earbud from the listening device he planted in the room earlier in the week.

 

James readies his gun. The man makes his greetings and places a briefcase on the table.

 

They are going to blow up a football stadium later that day.

 

James aims the gun and the blue laser pointer is pointing towards his target. Marco Sciarra lights a cigar as he speaks with his Mexican accomplices.

 

The smoke from the cigar makes the laser visible and they turn towards the window. Shots are fired the bomb detonates! The building quakes and begins to fall in his direction.

 

Bond runs along the rooftop as the building falls towards him, crushing the building under his feet. James slides down the broken roof and jumps out of the way to a small ledge. The ledge and his hand hold, gives way and he falls ungracefully onto a sofa below. Shaking his head at his luck, he's quickly back to action.

 

He exits the destroyed building, shaking the dust from his suit.

 

Looking up he comes face to face with a bloodied Sciarra exiting the other damaged building. They both stare at each other for a moment. Once the understanding hits him, Sciarra takes off running and Bond follows.

 

They weave along the edges of the crowd, moving in behind the police barricades. Sciarra calls someone, as he heads towards the square.

 

A helicopter makes a dramatic forced landing in the crowded square, while revellers scream and move out of the way.

 

Bond races forward and steals a walking stick from someone, hitting one of the guards and using it to try to take out his target.

 

James pulls at Sciarra who gets in a few hits of his own. The other passenger tries to shoot Bond. He kicks him out of the copter. The pilot flies erratically trying to dump his unwanted passenger. Bond hits him in the head and continues to fight until the force of the pilot's maneuvers pin him to the back of the machine.

 

Sciarra tries to kick him out of the copter but instead.  Bond manages grab a silver ring off his finger, just before he manages to toss him out the door.

 

Turning his attention to the pilot, Bond tosses him outside and just manages to bring the machine under control as the crowd below scatters.

 

James flies to the helipad of a nearby building. He lands and shuts it down, hopping out and making his way to the stairs.

 

A security guard come rushing onto the roof as Bond tosses him the keys. "It's all yours."

 

Bond ducks past the shocked man and begins running down a couple of flights of the office building. Bond exits into a hallway and ducks into a washroom.

 

He spends the next few minutes cleaning up enough to look presentable for his lovely wife, and to hopefully avoid unwanted detection. He removes his jacket, rolls up his sleeves and removes his tie, pocketing it.

 

James takes the elevator to the lobby and exits the front door to grab a taxi back to the hotel. Calm and smiling politely to everyone he meets. It's still too difficult to drive too close to the hotel, so he gets out a distance away, to walk.

 

There's smoke billowing and sirens going off, because of the building collapse. As James gets closer he can smell the fire.

 

The people are wandering away from the area which is now cordoned off. Bond slips around the police barricade.

 

James' heart begins to pound as he rounds the building towards the hotel.

 

The collapse of the building caused far more damage than he thought.

 

Their hotel is a blaze!

 

He searches the crowd for her face. A police officer pulls him back. In shocked, stunted Spanish Bond manages, "mi esposa."

 

No...no..no! Bond grabs his mobile and calls. It doesn't stop ringing until a message.

 

"M...M where are you M!"

 

Dear god...please let her be alright! James texts her.

 

Then he dials Q.

 

"Q listen to me! There is no time to explain but I need cameras in Mexico City! Ask Quinton for help. He knows what's going on. Our hotel is on fire and I asked M to stay inside until I returned. Ping her mobile...use anything necessary to find her!"

 

Christ Bond! What in hell are you doing there?

 

"Just do it Q!"

 

Just then an explosion sounds within the building and the crowed  is forced back more.

 

Bond...what the hell was that?

 

"Gas explosion if I had to guess. Q just find her! Find her alive..." The last of his plea quiet drops off in comparison to the surrounding street noise.

 

Bond moves through the crowded area, looking desperately for a familiar face. He finds a waiter who served them breakfast in the hotel restaurant.

 

"Mi esposa? Did you see her?"

 

"No...sir...many in upper rooms did not have time. The bomb exploded from above us."

 

"A bomb?"

 

"I think it was, but it was up a few floors and everyone in the lobby ran as we called for the fire department. This day is truly that of the dead."

 

James leave the man as he weaves in and out of the crowd. 

 

His mobile rings and he looks at it hopefully. The caller ID says M. "Not the right bloody one!" Bond snaps as he answers it.

 

Bond what the hell are you doing! Where is she?

 

"Have Quinton explain, and I DON'T BLOODY WELL KNOW WHERE SHE IS! THAT IS WHY I CALLED Q!"

 

This is a disaster! I do not bloody well need this right now Bond! Please tell me you did not cause the explosion?

 

"I wish I could. I need to clear this line. She may be trying to call me."

 

Bond! 007 don't you dare! You need to come in, now!

 

"Not leaving without her!"

 

The authorities may take you first! I will send a team.

 

Bond hangs up on him as he begins to wander in a daze. Usually, he can keep his focus in the heat of a mission, but panic is setting in.

 

A police officer hands him a water bottle which he takes. Shock...he's actually going into shock. He sits on the street kitty corner to the hotel, as emergency personnel cover him with a blanket. He hears them speak and try to speak to him but it is becoming muffled and distant.

 

Nothing warms him. Not the hot Mexican climate nor the blanket. Suddenly the din lessens, and focus comes back to him by sheer will. A officer is chatting in English in his ear. "Mi esposa...my wife...Olivia...Bond...my love."

 

The look the officer gives him settles on pity. "All who made it out alive are here sir. I will take her name and begin asking. We have a list of guests."

 

The officer checks his list with the red and black check marks. "Your wife, Olivia is not on the list. She has not been rushed to hospital. I will go search and ask the crowd. Do you have an image?"

 

James manages with numb fingers to make an image of M appear on his mobile and the officer takes a picture with his.

 

"She is very beautiful, I will try to find her for you sir. The EMT's will be here eventually to look on you."

 

"I'm fine. Find her and I will give you a thousand dollars."

 

The man's eyes go wide and he hurries back into the crowd, and all the emergency vehicles with the picture of Olivia.

 

Bond closes his eyes to the chaos trying to collect himself. The noise has now returned as a much louder buzzing. He snaps his eyes back open and into focus willing himself not to descend into the chaos of worry and grief. He will find her.

 

His mobile rings again. "Yes Q?"

 

Her mobile did not leave the hotel 007. We have all the imagery from the surrounding cameras James and no sign of her leaving the hotel. Were you in a back costume and she was in purple?

 

"Yes Q, that is us."

 

Her hair is much longer than I have ever seen it before or is that a wig?

 

"Q...where is she?"

 

I have the two of you entering and you hopping from the rooftops, which I have made disappear before the Mexican authorities could find them. I do not have her leaving the hotel Bond...007...are you still there? I am so sorry...my god...this is just devastating...all over again. Bond? 007? Can you hear me? M is sending a team...They will search...just wait for them. James...I am so sorry. James? JAMES! 007! Please say something! I have M on the line now.

 

All James can do is think M's gone...his M is gone.

 

007 Report! Bond...James! I will have a team there by 8 this evening your time. Bond...James...she is not dead! Not until we have exhausted every avenue to find her. James...we will find evidence...of something...

 

James suddenly remembers that night he woke on the Island. It's all coming back to him. M's dead.

 

James is not allowed joy in this lifetime.

 

Love is nothing but pain and suffering, and that is all he's allowed.

 

FUCK!

  
It wasn't long enough...why couldn't we have more time?


	45. Wallowing

 

 

This bar stinks.

 

Or is it just him?

 

James hasn't showered in days...weeks...nor eaten. He just drinks until it is time to pass out, in a bloody dreamless sleep. Maybe someone will kill him as he sleeps and he will see her again.

 

"Más tequila." The bartender just hands him the bottle as he holds out his hand.

 

Bond hands him $20 dollars.

 

James stares at the silver ring on the bar with the octopus staring back at him. He considers paying for booze with it but there might be something from it that the Q's, or someone who has a life to live might care about.

 

He uncorks the bottle and takes a swig. The bartender hands him a dish of limes.

 

Fuck...the vitamins might be rejected by his body at this point.

 

James bites the bitter fruit as he glances at the television playing in the corner. Images of the devastation he wrought are still playing months later. They are saying there was a bomb planted in the hotel. In all likelihood terrorists, if they only knew, it was a bloody assassination.

 

Q sent some messages to the same. The days all blend into one painful blur without her.

 

They were being watched. They were trying to take him out, they couldn't have know who she was.

 

In the end they managed to take the best part of his life. Sciarra had a bomb planted on their floor, suspecting his or MI6's intervention.

 

All that remains now is the mystery of how Marco Sciarra knew James and Olivia were there. M didn't even bloody well know they were there, but then again, he has been distracted of late. Only Quinton knew and he loved her too. No Quinton would never have betrayed them.

 

James was too focused on Olivia to bloody well notice. He told her as much. How could he be expected to concentrate with her there? Her smile and laugh made him harden from a room away. Seeing her in all her glory, was his constant desire. Just like that first time he caught her changing upstairs at Skyfall.

 

James didn't care that her hair was a different colour or longer he only craved her being in his arms. To taste her kiss, smell her hair and hear her voice again, is his only desire. No food...just something to keep him numb until death comes for him.

 

M's gone. She never left the hotel, just like he asked her not too. Now there is nothing left to bury.

 

Mallory is harping about finally telling the children.

 

Whatever.

 

James is done.

 

He cannot tell them, it's best Mallory does.

 

Tanner has left a dozen messages. In one he was pissed drunk and crying over her loss. Bond can still see her, hear her in his head.

 

Why? He's spiralling and descending into self pity again. Why always him and those he loves? This is not normal. None of this is normal.

 

James' life diverted to this path from tragedy. Tragedy begets tragedy, and he has seen far too much. After Vesper he thought he had experienced true heart ache, but now...the heart has been torn out of him.

 

Now there is nothing left but a shell of a man and a bottle.

 

There's suddenly someone sitting beside him, and he tenses. "Felix. What are you doing here? Vacation?"

 

James stuffs the ring back into his pocket.

 

"No brother. I heard you were on one. An actual honeymoon. The great playboy, James Bond settled down with a woman, and what a woman! You never did do anything by halves brother."

 

"Yes, I know. Of course she's dead now."

 

"I know. I'm so sorry mate. M has had me watching you at a distance, to make sure you don't do anything as crazy as flying a helicopter through a full city square during the day of the dead."

 

"Day of the dead. The day she died. The day I died."

 

"Listen James. I know this hurts like a bitch but they need you. It's been two months.  Their on the way to collect you and I thought I should help sober you up before the fact."

 

"I wanted to wait until I had proof."

 

"I know, and they have it. That is why Eve is on her way to get you."

 

"Eve? Please don't give her a gun or she will manage to shoot us both. On second thought let her shoot me. I would rather go by a friend's hand than that of a bloody assassin."

 

Felix grabs him around the waist and pulls him up. Bond reaches back to the bar for his bottle.

 

"Brother you don't need any more."

 

"I need this, more than I need you Felix."

 

The door opens before they move from the bar. Eve enters with a frown on her lovely face.

 

"James. Look at the state of you."

 

"And here I was about to say how beautiful you look Eve." Eve has sad eyes, full of pity and remorse.

 

There are suddenly tears coming down her face. She wipes them away but he saw them. They are as much for him and the message she has come to deliver.  They are for Olivia.

 

Olivia...christ no...she is gone...

 

They all lost her, not just him, but Tanner, Mallory, Eve, the Q's and her children. He's been too bloody selfish to realize how many loved her. He's not the only one in earth shattering pain. He cannot hold all the grief to himself.

 

Felix takes them both to a waiting car and drives them to a hotel. Eve wraps her arm around Bond's shoulder in the back seat as he begins to shake, sobbing in her arms.

 

Felix and Eve manage to get him into a suite and Felix helps him to shower.

 

Eve brought some clothes for him and laid them out on the bed. Felix leaves him to get dressed.

 

"Ten minutes and I am back in here, so make it quick. Eve has ordered food."

 

"Fine." He manages to croak out.

 

Felix joins Eve as she sets the table for the three of them. Felix takes the bottle of tequila and dumps it down the sink.

 

"I'm not going to lie Eve, he's not good."

 

"I know. None of us are. Those of us who know are devastated. It's like losing her twice. First, Skyfall the funeral, and now this."

 

"So M did not die months ago, and her age was actually reversed by your old Q?"

 

"Yes and she was so upset she banished Q, who only did it because he had been in love with her for 50 years. He waited until she lost her husband and then...used the serum on himself for a test."

 

"She was mad at obtaining what everyone on the planet wants?"

 

"He never gave her a choice...we all deserve a choice Felix. He just blindsided her and broke into her flat and jabbed her with a needle."

 

"Ok, I see your point. Then Bond's love for her came out and they married? It sounds even crazier than youth serum. I will not be putting any of this into my report."

 

Eve smiles. "I don't blame you. Yes, they fell in love and it was a very rocky road getting there. A man from her past came to claim her. The new M asked her out on a few dates too. She explained her and Q's revitalization, as plastic surgery. Only a few of us knew the truth. She was only in the offices a month and stayed out of sight as much as possible."

 

"I wish I could have met her." Felix says as the door opens.

 

Bond enters the room clean shaven and looking far more human. Even if it does not quite meet his eyes.

 

They sit and eat in relative silence. Bond stares down at his plate as he reaches for a beer but Eve hands him water.

 

"I think you could use this more."

 

"What I could use...what I need is...her."

 

"I know James. I am sorry."

 

"Tell me!"

 

"Q and Quinton analyzed everything the team brought back from the quadrant where your room was located. There was DNA evidence. They have had all of Q division go over all the external and internal camera feeds they could access. She was not seen leaving the hotel. All airports train and bus stations. They searched private airfields as well as they could access. Nothing."

 

"The CIA observance of the square has been sent to London so they could look through that also. There was no evidence that she escaped. James, I am truly sorry."

 

James bangs his hands down on the table as his eyes race around the room to look for his bottle.

 

"Felix dumped it James. M wants you back in London. We leave tomorrow morning 6 am. There is a funeral in Rome that the Q's think you need to attend. For Marco Sciarra. They finally took possession of the body from the Mexican authorities and the funeral is sometime within the next two weeks. It may lead you to who did this."

 

James' eyes snap to hers, as his brows raise. "They found the lead? M...she mentioned the night before...that the funeral would be in Rome."

 

"Yes...It will be James, and you should be there to find out everything about him."

 

James fingers the silver ring in his pocket.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Tanner takes Bond to the underground lair of Q. "He is hiding away is he?"

 

"Yes. We are all devastated Bond. Believe me."

 

"I do. I can't deal with Ryan and Judi right now. I hope Mallory is managing her children."

 

"He has his hands full and he would rather you stay out of the line of fire. You met C."

 

"Yes...what an arrogant twat."

 

"Exactly. This joining of the nine security branches into one has M worried."

 

"She mentioned it to me the night before. Said she would have made such a fuss it would have been scrapped in the planning phases."

 

Tanner smiles thinking about M going off on everyone like she use too. "Bond; when all is said and done you should take some time. Go away for a while. Heal."

 

"I will go away but I will never heal. The love of my life died within a month of our wedding."

 

"Yes, but you had that month! That is longer than some of us have had."

 

Bond remains silent as they come to the dock. Tanner tries to help him up. Bond goes in and looks at the fire power. None of it is for him...they even taunt him with the car for 009 as they tag him.

 

All he gets is a exploding watch and the subtle invitation to steal the DB10 because the DB5 is not ready. M has told him to stay in London until he can deal with the aftermath of the bombing in Tunis, Hamburg and Mexico City.

 

Tanner and Q realize that is not going to happen. Tanner wanders the room to allow him to make the plans, he needs plausible deniability. Tanner knows that Bond's going to Sciarra's funeral in Rome. Even in his diminished emotional state, Bond will sniff out this mission.

 

For her.

 

Tanner will do anything he can behind the scenes to help him. They all loved her.

 

Quinton and Séverine are going through files and images with a fine tooth comb to find where White may have kept his secrets. This may lead them to whatever Quantum and Silva were involved with and more importantly, who.

 

Q lectures him about the new world order around here and that his two cats will be homeless should he screw this up.

 

Bond alludes to needing time. Q says the bio signs will not be active in next 72 hours.

 

Time for a funeral.

 

To be continued...

  
  



	46. A Funeral

 

  
  


Bond watches the lovely dark haired widow.  She plays her part at the funeral for her murderous husband. Bond stands at a distance, behind a man whose profile seems familiar. He almost turns to look at him, as if he knows Bond is watching him.

 

There are men watching the widow. This organization must take out the family members if they believe they know too much.

 

James gives her the insurance speech and his condolences that the bastard is dead. He leaves and heads to her palatial home in the hills. He calmly waits in the shadows, to hear the assassins come in and hide inside. They are here to kill the lovely woman.

 

She arrives home and turns music on while she pour herself a large drink, letting down her long hair, as she walks out the door to stand with the view of the city below. She is a brave woman who know exactly what is going to happen.

 

The men follow her and allow her a few moments reflection as she holds her solitary place by the water's edge.

 

Bond kills them and takes her into the house for a drink. Lucia Sciarra slaps him and he kisses her. James remembers this. It’s brutal and vicious between them as they both battle their demons with sex.

 

James manages to go through the motions without the feeling of excitement he use to have about this part of the job. The thrill is gone, but the ends justify the means as she tells him what he needs to know.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

James places the ring on his finger to access the meeting from the brainless thugs guarding the hall. He goes upstairs to get a better view.

 

The subject matter is dismal. Human slavery for profit. They mention amateurs and the Pale King. They may be referencing White. He must disagreed with their so called entertainments sector, full of women and children. The meeting switches between individuals in different languages.

 

A man, a leader enters and sits hidden in the shadows. James can sense the nervousness of the gathering the moment he arrives and takes his place at the head of the table.

 

When he does eventually speak, a shiver goes up Bond's spine. He knows that voice.

 

Franz?

 

That bastard is alive!

 

James manages to view the members at the table and takes some video on his phone hoping Q can brighten the faces enough to make ID on all of them. James wants a list. He will kill everyone in this room. Starting with the head of the octopus. Franz Oberhauser.

 

"James thank you for joining us." He taunts as James turns to see some hired thugs arrive to take him out. He knew! He did this! He took his M!

 

Bond kills a few just to get back out to his car. He need to collect himself and gather information to track down Franz and kill him.

 

The mountain of a man who crushed the head of Sciarra's replacement is following him in a orange Jaguar. Looks like Franz has the same idea about killing him. He refuses to make it easy on the man, his supposed brother. James expected to die soon but not now...not now that he has someone to kill for her death.

 

The DB10 is a match but it would help if all the bells and whistles were actually working! James will have to have a word with Q about that, and 009 abysmal taste in music.

 

"Moneypenny; I need you to look into someone for me."

 

Bond where are you?

 

"On a merry chase. Franz Oberhauser. He was suppose to have died in an avalanche with his father 20 years ago. Search for his name in our system before and after the accident."

 

Nothing after Bond. What are you looking for?

 

"A ghost. Who is that I hear Moneypenny?"

 

A friend.

 

"This late?"

 

It is called a life Bond. Something that you are still allowed to have after losing her. You have to try it.

 

"I did, tonight. It felt...it left me feeling more alone."

 

James. She would want you to move on and you know it.

 

"I can't." James ends the call.

 

The fire switch works. As does the ejector seat.

 

Dunking the DB10 in the Tiber is not going to make any points with Mallory or the new C.

 

"Quinton. Where am I off to next? Keeping in mind that my nano tracers will be active within 72 hours and I've burnt more than 28 of that"

 

From what we have discovered Mr. White has a home near Altaussee Austria, and that was his last sighting before he showed up in London at the funeral. Severine is convinced that Silva once went there to meet the man. It is where he does much of his surveillance, Silva helped with his systems back before he wanted White dead for trying to kill M.

 

Bond hears the apology in the man's voice over the connexion.

 

I am so sorry lad. We all are. She will be sorely missed. I...I...wish you had more time…

 

"Thank you Quinton. So do I." James knows exactly how hard it is for the old man. He loved her and lost her too many times to count, only to lose her for good this time. The two of them understand each other's pain.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Tanner and M sit and listen to the speech about safety and security given by C, or Max as he insists they call him.

 

"Unelected control of all the security cameras and organizations in nine countries. George Orwell is laughing in his grave right now."

 

They see as the vote is cast and Mallory notices that South Africa is opposed. C comes back to their seats.

 

"Democracy in action. All nine need to agree."

 

C smirks. "They will come around eventually. After all Britain has just been attacked recently by a cyber terrorist, The bombings in Tunis, Hamburg and now Mexico city have everyone on heightened alert."

 

Tanner and M both wince as he mentions Mexico City and the bombing of the hotel that took Olivia from them. Of course C does not know that, and because of the speedy reactions of Q, the Mexican authorities were unable to pin it on Bond and therefore MI6. As far as they were concerned Bond was a devastated tourist who lost his wife.

 

"Well let's hope that calmer heads prevail when it comes to signing away the rights of the elected government."

 

"M; so old fashioned. Did the death of your predecessor teach you nothing? No one is safe and that is why we need the nine eyes. It would be a shame to further destroy the institution of MI6 should that loose cannon Bond do something drastic now that he has come home from his extended vacation. The man must be just a wreck after losing her."

 

"Her? Well, yes he was very close to my predecessor."

 

"Oh, no,not the old battle-axe. I was talking about his large Scottish home. That was a dreadful explosion. As for Ms. Mansfield she was long due to retire and the stubborn old gal just couldn't give up the power. It’s time for a new look at it all, fresh eyes and youth so to speak."

 

Tanner has never wanted to punch a superior as much as he does in this moment. He and M try to hold their faces neutral for C's remark about Olivia. Does he know? What is going on behind that smug smile of his? C wanders off to go speak with others.

 

Tanner sees a news flash on his laptop and sends M a text. Are we sure Bond is at home?

 

M dials Q. "Q what is the location of 007? Because if he is not back in London soon we may be noticed, and in a great deal more trouble."

 

Umm...just a tick. Oh, yes,yes I see. 007 is in Chelsea.

 

"Good keep me apprised." M knows James is in Rome. Damn it; if he didn't make the news for dumping the car. Q, at least was bright enough to play along and say he is in Chelsea.

 

Q grabs his laptop and his jacket. He has to meet up with Bond in Austria to bring him home or his job is as dead as he will be.

 

Quinton has not been sharing a great deal of details about this secret mission James is on. M and Tanner know almost nothing but it has to do with M's death in Mexico.

 

"Hello old man. I am off to help him. What should I know about where you've been pointing him?"

 

This is between you and I young one?

 

"Yes, this is secure as you well know."

 

The trace amounts of her DNA do not add up to a body. Not to mention I have diverted several hacking attempts surrounding her personal information and one or two on my own.

 

"So basically someone knows about the youth serum."

 

Yes but not just that. Why would anyone care to hack a dead person's file?

 

"She was the head of MI6. Who is to say it isn't news agencies that want the dirt on her for the London attacks."

 

That would make sense if it was happening after her funeral and the actual attacks. These intrusions began just before her death and stepped up after the incident in Mexico. Do not tell him, it would be too much to bare should I be wrong. I am searching for where the trail leads.

 

"You will share the information with me and I will help."

 

No, you are being watched along with M, Tanner and Moneypenny. I had better work on this alone. Good luck lad and watch out for him.

 

"I will."

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Bond crosses the lake towards the dilapidated home at the base of the mountain.

 

The windows and doors are open with raven flying thorough. There is no one here but he notices a light under a door. The corners of the rooms have cameras.

 

Bond goes downstairs and looks at the operational monitors. A letter is taped to a screen with To Madeline scrawled on it.

 

James opens the letter and reads the contents.

 

_ I draw the line at women and children. Spectre has already done the deed and I am dying of thallium poisoning, unless I can reverse time. Q and M may have the answer to save me. I will find them. _

 

_ Madeleine if you find this first you are in danger. _

 

_ Spectre will be after you my dear daughter. They always kill the family, even if they are innocent. _

 

_ L'Americain go and find out what you need to understand. What I did and where they are. Give the information to MI6 or the CIA. You're a doctor they will trust you. _

 

_ Be safe my daughter. Hide yourself well and live a long safe life. _

 

_ I love you. _

 

James presses the mouse on one of the computers and a recording sounds.

 

_ Madeleine I know you hate me but I have tried my best to leave this life. If you should ever have the chance to see this then know that I'm gone. Stay safe. _

 

Two messages to the same woman. Bond searches the room and finds a picture of White and a young blonde girl. He pockets the picture and leaves.

 

"Quinton; White has a daughter. She is a doctor and her name is Madeleine. Find her for me."

 

007 I am on it now. Q’s headed to Austria to look for you. M suspects you're missing after the car was pulled out of the Tiber. There is a Dr. Madeleine Swann at the Hoffler Klinik. I will register you as a patient and send a message to Q.

 

"Good. Thanks old man. I couldn't have done it without you. How are you and Séverine getting on?"

 

Well...splendidly actually. She’s a very knowledgeable woman and has asked about you. She regrets never having the opportunity to thank the small blonde woman for saving her life.

 

"To M it was only natural, she felt she was to blame for Silva...I...I'm sure she would be happy that Séverine and you are happy."

 

We're not...you know...possibly...oh...this is rather uncomfortable. I will always care for M, she has been in my heart so long. I will help you find who killed her. Don't be kind to them when you do 007. Give them hell from me too.

 

"M wanted you to move on old man. Séverine could use a kind and gentle man in her life. I am positive M would be ecstatic to see you two together." Bond tries to keep the sadness from his voice as he ends the call and makes his way back to his car.

  
To be continued...


	47. L'Americain

  
  


Bond meets Q at the hotel at the base of the mountain and will make his way to the clinic tomorrow.

 

"Bond what do you hope to find with White's daughter?"

 

"Closure."

 

"You think that this is all connected?"

 

"Yes I do. Can you analyze this?" Bond hands him the ring that he has been carrying in his pocket for months now.

 

"If this is all connected Bond wouldn't M know of it?"

 

"I don't know why he doesn't, but it is all connected to why Silva distracted MI6 by taking the hard drive and going after…M."

 

Q meets his eyes with a piteous look and sits down to scan the ring with his laptop. "You are right 007. There is DNA on this ring other than yours, look."

 

Bond looks at the screen. "Le Chiffre, Green, White, and Silva. All the players in this game. Somehow related to a man I thought dead for the last 20 years."

 

"What do you hope the girl can do for you 007?"

 

"She’s White's daughter and knows how to find this L' Americain, and he will lead me to Franz Oberhauser."

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The trip up the mountain is as beautiful as the expensive facility. James is called into the office of Dr. Swann.

 

Bond gives her the once over and likes what he sees. She’s tall thin and very pretty. There is just something about her that reminds him of Vesper. Even with the difference in hair colour.

 

Madeleine's mother must have been gorgeous for her to have been White's daughter. He attempts to divert some of the questions but he does answer truthfully.

 

"I am a killer."

 

"Get out!"

 

Madeleine wants nothing to do with him and told him he should leave.

 

"You need to come with me. It’s the only way you will be safe."

 

She stubbornly refuses so Bond heads for the bar. Q meets him as they inform him there is no booze. For the cost of this place it is surprising you can't get whatever the hell you want.

 

Bond sees the men after the good doctor and send's Q away to meet him later back at the hotel. He can't have the computer genius getting hurt.

 

The next moments of action come in a fury of fists and guns. Not a unique occurrence for him in the least. The massive man who tried to drive Bond to his death in Rome, has the good doctor and tosses her in the back of a Land Rover. James shoots but it doesn't slow them down any.

 

James manages to steal a plane as the chase continues. Eventually, after near misses and some success, he crashes through a barn to miraculously stop the Land Rover. Perhaps luck is on his side when it comes to the beautiful blonde woman, at least. Pulling the irate doctor out of the smashed vehicle, to get her somewhere safe she lashes out at him.

 

Madeleine is not happy to be with him at all. "Don't you understand that you lead them right to me!"

 

James tell her to breathe and that she's in shock but she pulls away from him as she marches away.  Eventually he convinces her to come with him and they go to Q's hotel room.

 

"I need you to tell me where to find L'Americain? He knows where to find the head of the organization that managed to get your father killed and….many more."

 

Q looks up at Bond questioningly as he knows Bond killed her father for kidnapping M and her daughter. Then again Q can't imagine she will be very helpful if she finds out about that. Even if the girl protests her hatred for the man.

 

Q has heard stories of Bond's prowess when it comes to women, but this girl act immune to his charms completely. She may just be what he needs to stop dwelling on M.

 

"L'Americain is not a person. It’s a place. A place we use to go when I was a child. Every year on my parent's anniversary."

 

"Q go home and help M and Tanner."

 

"Alright 007. Good luck and stay safe."

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Bond needs to keep them below the radar of the organization they are chasing, so they make their way very gradually to Morocco. Madeleine takes him to the hotel L'Americain. They pay for the same room that her parents always stayed in.

 

The dust and the heat are oppressive, as Bond tears apart the room to try to find what is hidden. A nice bottle of vodka which he helps himself to. The girl has an obvious dislike of him but he thinks she doth protest too much. He will sleep with her if she wants, but she does not, and makes bloody well sure that he knows it.

 

Madeleine sits on the floor drinking wine instead of vodka and drowning in her own daddy issues. At least she’s smart enough to understand that, that is what they are. She looks at him with suspicion and distrust. He can't really blame her.

 

For an educated Doctor she certainly acts like a child that has recovered at great lengths from her poor childhood. Much like Bond himself. The two of them are so very much alike that it makes him chuckle to himself as he sits in the chair, by her orders to watch her sleep.

 

Bond dozes and dreams of Olivia and wakes with a start. The outline in the dark of the blonde woman in the bed makes him squeeze his eyes shut. For a second he thinks it's M. He runs his hand over his face and makes a quiet groan, while reaching for the bottle by the chair.

 

A mouse shows up and he points his gun at it. "Who sent you? What do you want?" Bond whispers.

 

Mickey disappears into the wall and leads Bond to find the secret room. The pounding eventually wakes up the girl and she joins him.

 

Maps computer monitors and video tapes...one with Vesper's interrogation.

 

"Did you find anything?"

 

"Nothing." Bond tosses the video on the pile. "Your father was watching for these numbers and tracing them to the middle of the desert."

 

Quinton calls and the trail led him to Morocco also. Although James doesn't know what he’s investigating, he tells him to stay put to keep him and Séverine safe.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The next day they buy train tickets to their destination. Bond knows that Franz is likely waiting for him and they will encounter some resistance on the way. There will be hoops to jump through, if he remembers the older man well enough.

 

Madeleine’s stunning in flowing silver gown and Bond has to admit he might actually enjoy taking her to bed. She's sassy and smart. He tells her nothing of his recent loss. She’s far too focused on her own losses of livelihood, and her assassin father. She hates the man as much as Bond did.

 

Dinner is a time for flirtations with Madeleine. She’s a very beautiful girl but that is all she seems, compared to M. A girl who grew up fast and hard but was smart enough to distance herself from that life.

 

The girl’s softening towards him. He lays on the charm because that is what he does. This is what a mission entails. His heart is not in it, and it will only end with him leaving her the second this is all done. James will try his best to make sure she survives it. Most don't make it.

 

Bond had thought that since Skyfall, perhaps his luck in that department had changed. Once M agreed to be his wife, everything changed. Christ he misses her. The smell of her, that sexy laugh and the ways her eyes squinted when she did. He looks across the table at the attractive blonde and all he can think of is how his heart is still broken. He will destroy this organization, he will tear it apart with his bare hands for M...all for her.

 

The brick wall of a man he thought died when he went through the windscreen. Destroys his musings over dinner with Madeleine. 

 

They wrestle punch and kick for supremacy. Bond has never encountered a man this strong before. Physically he will not beat him without help. He uses everything he can grab and then shots ring out.

 

Madeleine really can hold her own. She saves Bond's ass and then jumps him back in the sleeping car. Bond knew it was inevitable from the moment they met and that her protests would amount to nothing.

 

The only woman he has ever had to work hard for was the only one that really mattered. It’s fast and passionate and he thinks he cried M at the moment of completion. Madeleine didn't seem to notice, or assumed it was M for Madeleine.

 

The next day they are dropped off in the middle of nowhere and a Roll Royce eventually comes for them. He holds Madeleine's hand when she says she’s scared.

 

They are escorted to separate rooms at the facility with guards outside each of their doors. In Bond's room there is a picture of the Oberhauser men and him. Now, they just have to wait until Franz deems it time to reintroduce himself. He always did have a flare for the dramatic.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

They are offered champagne before going into the darkened room. A large meteorite is suspended from the domed ceiling.

 

"Touch it. You can touch it if you want." The voice echoes from the other side of the darkened room.

 

"It is the meteorite that made this very creator. Imagine it up there waiting in the darkness for a time to strike. An unstoppable force."

 

"But it did stop didn't it?"

 

"James so good to see you again. I am glad you managed to make it. And Madeleine, dear Madeleine, it’s good to see you again too. I met you when I came to see your father once when you were a girl. Such a reunion...cuckoo. Don't fret there is much more to come. James you have not yet begin to suffer to the extent I require."

 

"Well you always were an overachiever Franz."

 

"Follow me, I have much to taunt you with Bond." They follow him through the complex and pause to see the demise of MI6 on one of the live feeds from London.

 

"How fortuitous. We are just in time for M's goodbye speech."

 

They pause and listen to Mallory's farewell to the staff while they pack up boxes at HQ. "It’s for spies to disappear." 

 

"You see Bond, the double O program has been scrapped and my nine eyes is about to go live. We will be celebrating soon and we have much to celebrate."

 

Franz wanders to another monitor before turning back to them.

 

"Why did you come here James?"

 

"I came to kill you."

 

"And here I thought you came here to die."

 

"It’s all a matter of semantics really."

 

"Have you ever notice how all the women you love die. Madeleine has he told you of Vesper she was the big one...until."

 

Bond frowns. "Until what?"

 

"I am the orchestrator of all your pain James. You interfered in my world, and I took away any woman who mattered to you. Vesper and your beloved M?"

 

Bond lurches towards him only to be knocked to the floor.

 

Franz just laughs. Oh and by now you have slept with dear Madeleine, haven't you? My dear did he tell you of how he shot your father in the head for kidnapping his wife...or wait you hadn't married her by that point. The great playboy James Bond finally found the one and only woman who could tame his savage soul. Only to have her blown up in Mexico City, on the appropriately named Day of the Dead."

 

Franz begins to play the video feed from the underground complex with Judi getting shot and Q hitting White to save Olivia.

 

Madeleine moved forward to look closely at the screen.

 

"Madeleine don't look. Look at me."

 

The panicked look on M's face as Judi is shot. James walks over and shoots White in the head.

 

Madeleine whirls on Bond. "You killed him!"

 

"Don't be too harsh on old James here my dear. Your father was dying of thallium poisoning anyway. That's why he took this woman and man." Franz points at M kneeling beside the woman on the floor.

 

The image of her covered in blood in only her bra, using her own shirt to stanch the blood leaving her daughter's body. Franz freezes the image on the screen.

 

"Believe it or not, dear Madeleine, that woman is in her 70's and so is the man beside her. They discovered the fountain of youth and your father needed it to survive."

 

Madeleine's still in a state of shock.

 

Franz claps his hands in glee. "That is not even the best part. James; I wanted you here if you managed to evade my man Mr. Hinx, to attend my wedding. In fact I insist."

 

"Wedding? Who's the lucky deranged despot's daughter?"

 

"Actually James the reason you have to be here, is because I cannot marry her unless you consent to a divorce or your last breath leaves your body. I hope that as the beats of your heart slow, you manage to keep consciousness enough to hear M say I do."

 

Franz clicks on another screen and the familiar face of the woman he loves appears as she sits reading in a chair. Her hair is blonde again and in her traditional pixie cut and his heart leaps into his throat.

 

"NOOOOOOO!"

 

Bond lunges for Franz again, only to be hit hard enough to make everything fade to black.

  
To be continued...


	48. Day of the Dead 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mature themes and non-consensual sexual content.

 

 

Olivia reads while waiting on the bed for James. She calculates that it should take him no longer than an hour should everything go well. Her mobile is on the bed beside her.

 

There’s a sound of an explosion in the distance and Olivia jumps up to run to the window.

 

This is not good.

 

The sounds of screams and distant rumbling dominate the former celebratory cheers of the crowds.

 

An explosions sounds closer and the building quakes. The door to the room crashes inward and a hulking giant moves with surprising speed towards her.

 

"No!"

 

Olivia looks at the bed...her mobile and gun are out of reach but she dives for them anyway. The giant plucks her out of mid air and hugs her to his chest. He squeezes her so tightly that she cannot breathe.

 

Stars form before her eyes and her last conscious thoughts are of James.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Olivia hears sounds but cannot see. She's cramped and her hands tied, "where am I?" She manages to croak out of her dry mouth. Olivia realizes she is in a car as she attempts to sit up.

 

"Keep quiet and sit still or I will make you sleep again."

 

That must be the voice of the giant man who captured her.

 

"Where are you taking me and why, I'm just a tourist."

 

Olivia reaches to pull off hot stifling hood and squints at the sun's brightness. At least it seems to be the same afternoon. What she sees does not reassure her as they approach a barren air field.

 

"You are no tourist." He looks at her through the rear view mirror with a smirk on his massive chiseled features.

 

Christ; what has she fallen into this time?

 

Once they stop the giant of a man, pulls her out of the car. He doesn't allow her to walk, but carries her much as he would a belligerent child.

 

Olivia realizes that she has little chance to overpower such a hulking man. However, it's prudent that she struggles in order to hopefully be caught on camera somewhere. Although, the middle of the desert doesn't seem a likely place for CCTV cameras.

 

Olivia loops her arms around his thick neck and attempts to squeeze. The man merely laughs at her, while he carries her into someone's private jet. He dumps her onto the seat and tells them to take off.

 

Olivia has a bad feeling about this. "I don't suppose you will tell me where we are going?"

 

The hulk just smirks at her. Another man comes from the cockpit and sits beside her. He has a case in his hand. "I've been instructed to make sure you are comfortable and sleep much of the way. Before I do; would you like food or drink?"

 

M shakes her head as she moves to get up and away from the man. The hulk stands and moves beside her, clamping his hand on her shoulder forcing her painfully back onto the seat.

 

"Be careful with her. He doesn't want her harmed."

 

"Who? Who doesn't want me harmed? Do you even know who I am? You have the wrong person...I am not worth any ransom..."

 

The hulk smiles at her as the other man leans in and whispers into her ear. "We know who you are, M." Then he jabs the needle into her upper arm.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Olivia comes to again while being carried somewhere, still in very hot dry air. M's blindfolded again and is being put into a car. She tries to speak as the man beside her puts a straw into her mouth. It's ginger ale.

 

"Drink. You're dehydrated."

 

M's arms are free now so she moves her hands to the covering over her eyes but is stopped by a prick on her arm again. The burn of the drug in the needle takes hold yet again.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Ernst Blofeld looks over the sleeping woman. He removes her blindfold as he stands beside her bed.

 

"So M we meet at last." He pauses for dramatic effect, as if she could answer him.

 

Travis was a little too liberal with the medication and she's having difficulty coming around. Blofeld had originally thought he would keep his distance from her, but he needed to see this physical transformation for himself.

 

"Sir, do you want me to go back to Europe to find White's daughter?"

 

"Yes Mr. Hinx. Please do. Before you go, what do you think of this woman?"

 

"She's attractive enough, but she's too small."

 

Blofeld laughs. "Yes...yes, for you, she's far too small. No; what I mean is, does her attractiveness increase or decrease if I were to tell you that she has the entirety of MI6's secrets, for the last 20 years locked up in her pretty little head?"

 

"Yes sir! I will take her if you don't want her."

 

Blofeld's eyes go wide. "No...no you misunderstand. I am not going to sell her to the highest bidder! Although, she could fetch seven figures, maybe eight if I push the fountain of youth aspect."

 

Blofeld covers her with a blanket becoming uncomfortable with Mr. Hinx's eyes on his prize.

 

"This woman sent men after our brothers and sisters, and had them killed. Sciarra's barely cold. Speaking of Marco Sciarra, we will all have to meet in Rome for his funeral, once the Mexican's release the body."

 

Blofeld moves towards Hinx. Plans in his head always rotating into position, even with the distraction that has just be dumped into his lap.

 

"First I will need you to get things ready in Rome, invite the others, arrange for accommodations and meeting space. Perhaps you will finally step out of the shadows and become a full member. Once you stake your claim as member, you will find and bring me Madeleine, White's daughter."

 

"Yes sir. I will go now and leave you with the tiny M."

 

Blofeld raises his eyebrow as he looks back at the sleeping woman. "Yes. She may be tiny for you, but for me, she's the perfect size."

 

"Are you sure you will not sell the tiny one to make profit?"

 

Blofeld opens his mouth about to speak but pauses putting his fingers under his chin and looking back at the sleeping woman.

 

"No. I think I will keep her."

 

Hinx leaves Blofeld to his thoughts. He takes a chair and puts it beside the bed and watches her sleep the drug off.

 

As an older woman, M could still attract attention, and not just because she was M. He has spend days looking over what images Spectre, and Silva had of the woman.

 

Blofeld palms his head as he ponders M. His plans for her are not concrete. He wanted to see her in the flesh before he made any decisions about her fate.

 

The hair is all wrong. M has those dramatic, flashing blue eyes and a short styled white pixie cut. M's the epitome of professional power in all the images Spectre has of her, as an older woman.

 

"This is all wrong, it just won't do!"  He exclaims into the quiet of the room, as if expecting her to begin debating him on the matter.

 

He will have a hairdresser come and make her hair short and light again. Blonde will suit her nicely. He sends off a text to make that happen and get her some appropriate clothing. He pictures her as a blonde, not like her daughter. In flowery sun dresses like in the 1960's, flowers everywhere, flowers in her hair.

 

M stirs on the bed, she tosses a bare leg over the duvet as she moves to her side turning her back to him. Blofeld stands and moves to her. He grabs her ankle and shakes it. She's asleep again. Blofeld has the sudden compulsion to caress her bare leg.

 

M moans and moves again. Her skin is very soft.  Although, Blofeld's rarely aroused by such things, M moans "James." Blofeld's hand freezes on her thigh.

 

A sudden flash of desire rises within him. In this instant, he realizes he wants her. He wants her more than any woman since his first time.  This woman; drove Silva to insanity, and made James Bond turn from his philandering ways, to make her his wife.

 

M's the love of Bond's life. Now she lies here, her warm soft skin in the palm of his hand, and she's his to take.

 

Blofeld calls Franklin. "I am not to be disturbed for the next 12 hours." He turns out the light on the bedside table.

 

Yes sir. Comes through the comm.

 

Blofeld caress her leg as he leans over her trailing kisses up her bare arm. M's barely conscious, and in the darkness of the room she stirs to his touch calling out for her husband.

 

"James."

 

"Shush my love." Blofeld disrobes, he works the laces of the corset and manages to pull the dress off her. He kisses her gently, just as he believes James would.

 

M's still in the grasp of the drug, as she sluggishly responded to his hands and tender kisses. The moment of truth, Blofeld's mouth meets hers.  He quickly intensifies the kiss, his passion building with her soft lips and body under his. M moans in response as she manages to move her hand gently to his hair.

 

It has been far too long since Blofeld found a woman with whom he even wanted to focus his valuable time on.  Partners are not hard to find with great wealth, but someone worthy of his attention, is rare indeed.

 

"Oh James…"

 

Blofeld's excitement increases, while he becomes entranced by her moans and physical response to his hands on her. This deception is bringing him such a surprising amount of pleasure.

 

Ernst Blofeld becomes James Bond as he makes love to M. Gradually, she becomes more responsive while they continue to take pleasure in each other's bodies.

 

Every kiss, nip and lick makes this responsive beauty writhe and moan under him, muttering James over and over. M gives herself to him sweetly, groggy and innocently believing she's making love to her husband.

 

Blofeld even cries out M in the moment of completion. Panting in her ear as he rests his weight on her.  He wants this again, and again. It has been too long, and this is far too sweet to give up. Sex is sex, but this was different. This was sex wrapped in revenge and love, and now he cannot be without it.

 

Dare he call this the beginning of a relationship?  She will not think so.

 

Blofeld's breathing begins to return to normal as he wraps her in his arms. M's beginning to wake more and more because the blood is pumping the drug out of her system after their shared release. He brought her pleasure even in her half awake state.

 

"James, I was having such a strange dream."

 

"I was also my love. Sleep now, when you wake we will talk at great length."

 

Blofeld realizes that the drug is almost out of her system. M begins to stir to his voice as she wakes. Franz wants her to stay peacefully in his arms so he reaches for the syringe on the bedside table.

 

"I am sorry to have to do this to you again my lovely M, but I would really like a peaceful night. You wore me out, and it's been a long day waiting for your arrival. On a happy note; I have decided to keep you. You are mine now."

 

"James? What's going on?" M responds in the darkness as he plunges another shot of medication into her arm.

 

Blofeld lies in bed pondering this surprising situation. Should he stay here in bed with her, or should he go?  He had been considering killing M, before she arrived. However, after the loving reception she just gave him, thinking he was James, she will live.

 

M will be furious when she wakes. Mad at him for taking her, and at herself for enjoying it.

 

He becomes gleeful at the thought of the morning's light peeking into the room. Her expression when she wakes in his arms. He will enjoy that as much as making love to her.

 

Blofeld doubts she will be so accommodating the next time, unless he keeps her drugged or extorts her into it. He will not make her a slave to drugs to stay malleable. No that is to drastic. He's the creator of the nine eyes, brilliant and calculating, Ernst Blofeld has the guile and means to keep her. He will stay here in bed wrapped around her protectively.

 

M is his now! All his! To do with as he wants, and it makes him feel like a boy at Christmas!

 

The future suddenly looks brighter than it did. He's poised to take over the world, and now he can do it with a woman at his side. Even if that woman might want him dead.

 

What is it they say, keep your enemies close? Well, you cannot get much closer than the two of them are at this moment.  Blofeld smiles and closes his eyes, trying to combat the giddiness that's rising inside him. But he's just so damn ecstatic about the way this has all turned out!

 

It is like having his cake and eating it too!

 

One day her wayward agent husband, may just manage to find her here. Blofeld will deal with him by that time.

 

He will try to make her love him over time and then he will have his ultimate revenge on James Bond.

 

Coo...coo...coo...coo.

  
To be continued...


	49. The Day After

 

 

The next morning M stirs in his arms as Blofeld watches her. He places a kiss on her lips as her eyes flutter open. Her eyes widen in shock as her body stiffens and she pulls away from him, pulling a sheet with her, to cover her naked body.

 

"Good morning M. It was the most incredible pleasure, to finally meet you."

 

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

 

"Oh yes, of course, how rude of me...ha...ha! After all the two of us have been through together, I feel like I have always known you. I've be a fan of yours for years and I was upset when I found out you had died."

 

M gets out of the bed as he moves over towards her, smiling and extending his hand as if this is some sort of normal polite introduction.

 

"I am Ernst Stavro Blofeld. Now that you know my name, what is your real name Mrs. Bond? I have had experts trying to find it, but alas, I have been unsuccessful. That darn Mr. Silva took that particular delicious secret to his grave."

 

"Sod off!" M makes her way to the bath, keeping her eyes on him as she backs towards the door.

 

She closes the door panting and beginning to shake there's no bloody lock...what the hell! Bile rises up her throat as she rushes over and begins to retch into the sink.

 

"Christ...what have I done?"

 

The door opens and a naked Blofeld walks in as M backs up away from the sink, pushing her back up against the shower door.

 

"You made passionate love to me...all the time thinking I was your husband James Bond. That is what you have done my darling M. Don't worry, dear old James won't hold it against you. We are like brothers after all."

 

"WHAT?"

 

Blofeld relieves himself in the toilet as M clasps the sheet around her more tightly, as if a shield to ward him off.

 

"Why so shy M, I've seen it all. And in all honesty, for a woman of your age, you are very, very, well preserved and flexible. You will have to tell me your secrets, all of them." He turns and wiggles his eyebrows at her has he finishes washing his hands.

 

"Who the hell are you?"

 

"When James' parents died he came to live with my father and myself for a few winters. Father told me to treat him like a brother. Now, James has finally shared with me what I was forced to share with him. I shared my only family, and it seems only natural to me that we share you."

 

"Franz Oberhauser? But you died years ago?"

 

"I will leave and shower in my room, it's much nicer than this one."

 

"Yes, get out!"

 

"I will have the guards bring you for breakfast after you clean up. These are only the small guest rooms you see. This complex is very luxurious really. It has all the comforts of home. Much nicer than Bond could ever provide you with. Now that his horrible old Scottish estate is gone."

 

"You killed your father didn't you? For jealousy? You're insane?"

 

Franz smirks and shakes his head.  "How very perceptive of you M. You are correct. The avalanche was no accident and covered his death at my hands and my fake one."

 

Franz Oberhauser continues to move towards her slowly as he speaks animatedly about patricide.  "Now; what to do with you? In all honesty M; I was going to kill you, but I really have to say, you were a very, very pleasant surprise. In fact, I will have you stay in my room from now on."

 

Franz paces the small bath as he works through his plans for her. M's dismayed and her heart is pounding in panic for what has happened. He had sex with her, half-conscious. M thought he was James or that it was all an erotic dream. Her head’s pounding as hard as her heart. Her mouth is dry and tastes sour from retching. Her stomach churns in protest to everything that has happened.

 

"This is your new home. We're more that 50 km in the desert with nowhere for you to go. Any fantasy of escape is just that, a dream. And on another note, do not ever refer to me as insane again, my dear."

 

"No! I will not stay here and play house with you!"

 

"At first I thought I would torture you, just to get at some of that useful information locked in your head. I would film it and it would hurt James, if I ever got the chance to show it to him. However, now I have sampled a little of what drove Silva insane about you. You are like a very fine wine M, and you age very well. That is one little secret that I would love to pry out of your pretty head."

 

Franz moves towards her as she presses herself harder against the shower stall. He reaches out his hand and cups her cheek. M holds her breath her eyes racing around the room looking for anything she can use for weapon.

 

Franz move closer to kiss her as she turns away from him. "NO!"

 

He clamps his hand on either side of her face holding her facing him. "You do not make the rules M. You are alive for my desire only!" He spits at her. M freezes, sensing the danger.

 

"So, I must let you rape me all you like? I think I would rather die!"

 

"Rape is a bit strong a word. You and I made love last night." Franz caresses her face as he locks on to the ultimately impressive, flashing blue eyes of this delectable woman.

 

"I was drugged and tricked into thinking you were my husband!"

 

"Yes, and that changed my mind about you. And your new position in my life. You are M the former head of MI6, and now you can become the queen of the entire world's information. Queen of the nine eyes."

 

Franz kisses her. M tries to turn to the side to break the connection but he pins her up against the shower.

 

He finally pulls away from M just for the need of air.

 

"Stop! I'm going to be sick."

 

Franz releases her as she runs to the toilet to retch up what little is in her stomach.

 

"We will have more time to get to know each other later M. I will give you an hour. There are clothes in the drawers but I will have them all moved to my room later. It's a much nicer apartment and we will be comfortable there."

 

M retches as tears team down her face. "Where is James?"

 

"I think, James is wallowing in grief over the death of his beautiful wife, in a hotel explosion in Mexico city. And it all happened during the aptly named, Day of the Dead, how appropriate."

 

M stands up and looks at him. "At least he's alive."

 

"Yes, for now. That will be a negotiation for you and I to discuss over breakfast." A smug Franz finally struts naked out into the bedroom, leaving her alone in the bath.

 

M moves into the shower and allows the hot water to run over her as she soaps herself. Rapidly attempting to remove any trace of him from her body.

 

The lack of food and panic make her feel weak in the knees, she slides down to the floor of the shower as she submits to her churning emotions. Olivia Bond sits on the floor of the shower sobbing.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

There is a dress on the bed waiting for her. A floral blue dress. There are no undergarments, but I suppose when you kidnap a woman there is a disconnect with the small extras.

 

M feels numb. How is she going to play this? Her mind works through the type of scenarios they make for female agents being held captive.

 

Number one; seduce the captor. "Mission unfortunately already accomplished and without much memory of it. I'm still bloody well trapped and possibly worse!"

 

M realizes that there are likely camera's everywhere and she should refrain from talking allowed to herself. "Too bad, I'm my own best company."

 

Franz likely doesn't plan on actually keeping her alive long. What she needs to do now is find a way to escape or get a message to Quinton. As long as James is alive, there is hope.

 

She slides the sun dress on and pulls her dark hair back and brushes it to one side. At this point, she cares nothing for her appearance. A knock sounds at the door.

 

There is a man obviously here to take her to Blofeld, he introduces himself as Franklin and smiles nicely at her. "So Franklin, how does one become the majordomo for a psychopathic despot?"

 

Franklin chuckles. "He warned me that you would have a wicked way about you ma'am. I have followed my great master for years and I am in charge of this facility and have his trust."

 

"Is that trust warranted?"

 

"Tapping for weaknesses so soon M?"

 

"Yes, well if I can seduce you to let me go it's worth it don't you think?"

 

"Yes ma'am, but I must warn you of something."

 

"What is it? You are a dangerous man who only cares for money and not the gratification I could provide you with. Your fear of him is too much? Because I can hide you, and you know this if you know that I was M."

 

They continue to walk down the corridors and M can see the cameras. She knows he's watching them, like the sick voyeur that he is.

 

"No ma'am but that is true. I will warn you that it won't work because I don't fancy women."

 

"Really? Alright, but you don't have to fancy me to be intrigued by what I can offer."

 

Franklin begins to turn red and he pulls his collar away from his neck.

 

"Or jealous for the position I am about to take in your beloved master's life." M believes in cementing doubt in all aspects of this organization, from whatever angle she needs to play the game.

 

"These are the master's quarters. I will go see about some supplies you will be needing for your life here."

 

"Don't go overboard I don't plan on being here long." Seduction is useless on this one and she loathes to play the scared damsel. They want her alive for a reason, so she will test any and all limits.

 

Franklin knocks on the door and opens it holding it for M to walk through. She does and scans the room quickly as she walks fearlessly to the set table. Her stomach protesting from more than a day without food.

 

"Darling, so happy to see you. Come you must be famished." They sit, and she eats calmly while Blofeld natters on about the facility and the crater they are living in.  The facility looks like the one James took out in Bolivia before he killed Greene.

 

"After we are done eating I would like to show you my prized possession."

 

"Please tell me it's not a stuffed extinct animal or human being hanging from a wall."

 

"No my dear, the giant meteorite that created this crater. The largest ever found."

 

"I do hope you are not compensating for something Franz."

 

Oberhauser slams his hands suddenly on the table. "Ernst to you M. I do not yet have your real name so do not use my old one! That man died in an avalanche and became Blofeld."

 

"I see. Just like Tiago became Silva, it still denotes deep psychological problems, and a drastic need for overcompensation."

 

"Coo-coo...I knew you would have a sharp tongue M, I like your tongue, and as for compensation, you were not complaining last night."

 

M looks down at her plate flushing in embarrassment and anger over what happened. "I will not be making that mistake again."

 

"M...M...M do be reasonable. You will at least try to enjoy our lovemaking from now on."

 

"No."

 

"Tisk...tisk...coo...coo. I just hate that you will not see reason. I had hoped you would be civilized and smart enough to know when you are beaten." Blofeld points a remote a the wall as it shifts into monitors.

 

Images emerge as the camera focuses in on a school. The camera is still and time passes. M looks at him in confusion.

 

"Just wait for it darling...this is the best part." He says with giddy delight.

 

A woman pulls up in a car and gets out as the camera pans back and then two children come into focus. M closes her eyes trying to will the food to stay in her stomach.

 

"Your daughter is a beauty. She’s the reason I figured out you were still alive. I thought to myself, self why would Mr. White take this woman from a funeral? I froze her image like this; I deduced that she was your progeny and then it all clicked. You did not die at Skyfall. White knew something and didn't share it with me. You see he and have not been seeing eye to eye lately and Silva was completely off the rails over you. I think White set him on you and then pow! I find this image from the airport in the Bahamas. Mr. and Mrs. Mansfield. I assume a fake identity and this man here...your son I do believe was at the funeral here."

 

Blofeld points to the images popping up on the screen of her fake funeral and Judi's abduction.

 

"With your hair grown out and dyed you two look like twins. She will fetch a good price on the entertainment market here in Africa or even China. But the children...I could make a fortune on the little ones."

 

"STOP! Enough! Swear to me; on the very hatred that you hold for my husband, that you will never go near them!

 

Blofeld tosses his serviette on the table and leans back in his chair with a self satisfied grin, cupping his hands behind his head.

 

"You see; I told you we would be holding negotiations. I will leave your children, and those incredibly beautiful grandbabies alone, and you will be mine."

 

"Yours? I will never truly be yours. Don't play naive Franz!"

 

Blofeld stands in a fury and knocks over his chair, raising his hand to her but he stops. "You try to make me into a bruit, but you and your husband go around killing businessmen and women with impunity? Darling how do you dismount that high horse that you've place yourself and your assassin husband upon?"

 

Franz leans down close to her face. "Blofeld, Ernst Blofeld...say it!"

 

"Fine, leave my children and grandchildren alone and I will not tell your staff who you really are. That sad pathetic boy who could not share his father's love with a poor lonely orphan!"

 

Blofeld stands and begins to laugh heartily. "M, my darling, you are a match. Is it your age that brings such wisdom and acuity to the negotiation table?"

 

"Have you meet any ministers of British parliament?"

 

"Some, yes. I see what you mean. Fine, I leave the children alone and you call me by my proper name at all times. Next items; work colleagues." Blofeld works the remote again.

 

There are still photographs of Q, Eve, Tanner and Mallory. "What to do...what to do.? This one is a tricky one for you. You could always chalk their deaths or disappearances up to a very dangerous job. But as you likely deduced, as the lovely intelligent woman you are, I could have them all dead by tomorrow."

 

"You have someone on the inside MI6."

 

"You could say that."

 

"The new C...you have him making trouble. That is where you got all these images."

 

"My love; you are as brilliant as you are lovely."

 

M has to forcibly contain her joy that Quinton's image is missing from this list. They have not found the connection and he's imbedded within MI5, under C at this very moment. Quinton’s the ace up her sleeve.

 

"I will not fake liking you Blofeld."

 

"I know...I know it will take time for you to love me."

 

"LOVE! You will never have my love!"

 

"I will eventually need you to appear in love with me, for business sake darling. Besides it's a win, win for you. Those you love stay alive and you get to learn my business. You will be the best possible mate. I will have the entire information superhighway in the palm of my hands. Imagine the information. Imagine having nine eyes on every terrorist cell and army in the world at your fingertips. The power is infinite for the two of us darling."

 

"Why? Why, on earth do you even want to include me in all this? Just your sick need for revenge? To take something from James? Well you already managed that! If he does think me dead, he's likely spiralling into a bottle as we speak!"

 

Blofeld just looks at her, pausing unable to answer her questions. It dawns on M that she may have some power over him...perhaps.

 

"Oh...I see. It's been a while for you. You felt a connection with me. I was making love to James but you felt it. All the emotions, tender kisses that were meant for him, and him alone. You crave that, don't you? You want my love now that you've tasted that which is his."

 

Blofeld walks away from the table turning his back on her. He crosses his arms on his chest.

 

"Alright, yes. You cannot harm me in my admission of it!"

 

"Oh I think I can. Negotiations remember. James Bond; you do not kill him."

 

"Fine I agree!" He extends his hand to her and she takes it as he pulls her up out of her seat abruptly. "I will not kill him and you will play the part I want you too."

 

M looks confused as he holds her close. "You said you would never kill him. What of your men?"

 

"Kiss me."

 

"No! What of your men?"

 

"I will not order him dead by their hands either. Kiss me!"

 

M puts her lips to his.

 

Christ! This is what it has come too?

 

Only a month on honeymoon with the man she loves, and now she has to whore herself out for concessions. How long will she have to live like this? Like a play thing, a concubine. M remembers that poor girl Séverine and imagines her life with Silva, now it’s M’s turn to play the game to stay alive.

 

Blofeld pulls away. "Come on M. I know you're a better actress than that. Sell it to me. In order to ever enter the real world again, and perhaps see your children, you will have to do much better than that!"

 

M closes her eyes and imagines James standing in front of her and kisses him. Franz, no Ernst pulls her flush against him and deepens the kiss.

 

"There. That was not so hard was it? Coo-coo."

 

"Is the coo-coo a mental tick Ernst?"

 

"Very good...you are learning my name dear. Do you know what a coo-coo bird does when it takes over another bird's nest?"

 

"Yes, it tosses the other eggs. So, is that your mantra?"

 

"Yes. I have clothing coming for you. If you would like to make a list of any extra luxury items you might want darling, price is of no consequence."

 

"I will need some things, but what I would really love a very fast car." M says with a wink, in mock seriousness.

 

"Ha, ha you are so amusing. I had alway wondered about you, more so than any other head of a SIS or CIA. What must a woman in the intelligence field be like? I mean it is a man's field after all. An old boys club. Where you an agent? Did you seduce marks like your handsome husband does? Or did you sleep with everyone you could for the promotion?"

 

"Fuck off! I did no such thing!" M snaps at him.

 

"Alright; not an agent and sleeping your way to the top would never afford the respect you garnered. Those must have been the smug rumours made by men you stomped on over the years.”

 

“Rumours will always surround women in power...I ignored them and only hopeful fools that wanted to take advantage perpetuated the lies.” 

 

“I do love the way your eyes flash when your angry M. So you were married? What was he like...the one before James. Do you cry out his name in passion by mistake when you are in bed with James?"

 

M levels a look at him that would scare the shit out of anyone who worked for her. Blofeld just begins to laugh.

 

"Fine, we will discuss the first husband some other time. He must have had dark curly hair by the look of his children. They had the same father didn't they?"

 

"My god; you are concerned about my past lovers a great deal Ernst. You have a massive ego surrounding a major sexual inferiority complex."

 

"Just trying to get to know you my love. There is a hairdresser coming to fix your hair."

 

"Fix it?"

 

Blofeld clicks the screen and the giant image of her face appears as it was just last year. Short white hair and a business suit. Christ, she misses those days sometime.

 

"You have been watching me a long time."

 

"Yes I did, to help keep Silva in line."

 

"Until you didn't keep him in line, and he almost killed me."

 

"He jumped the gun a bit yes, and White must have been told something that spurred him on. He was highly unstable. There was no reasoning with that man when it came to you."

 

"That has become an uncomfortable theme in my life." M says staring at him with a withering gaze she gives to people who displeased her.

 

"Yes. I suppose that is true. It must have been a hell of an adjustment. Agents, ministers and villains prostrating themselves at your tiny feet for the hopeful promise of promiscuity on your part."

 

"I was not a sexual predator. Don't you think I would be far more cooperative with you if I was?

 

Blofeld moves the hair off her shoulders and pulls it back imagining how she will look as soon as he has this all corrected.

 

"I am a curious man, what can I say. I jump in with both feet as it were and if you and I are to become a power couple I need to know who is a threat to our relationship."

 

"Besides my legal husband and every other man on the planet, no one. There is no relationship, but the one you construct in your overactive imagination Ernst Blofeld. That name must have taken some time to construct too. It sounds rather cartoonish don't you think? I like the old one better. It at least sounded human."

 

Blofeld grasps her chin in his hand to hold her gaze.  "That smart tongue of your will have to be tamed before you get introduced to the world as my consort."

 

"Consort? Really? So you will parade the former head of MI6 around to all you cronies and they will worship you more?"

 

"Possibly if they knew you were M but I will keep that to myself. But you know how rumours work. Eventually the world will know and be intrigued by your fountain of youth appearance. You have a few magazine covers in your future my dear."

 

"Give it a rest Ernst."

 

"We will eat together for every meal and I will show you the rest of the complex now. Only you and I have the sanctuary of the meteorite room. There are books and films to entertain you and a gym for exercise in the basement of the main module." He takes her hand and pulls her from the room to begin the tour.

 

M memorizes the path and tries to tuck the observations away for later use. She will learn what she can. Hopefully, M can negotiate, or by sheer guile, change his mind on issues that concern her.

 

M will live with this arrangement and manage until she can escape or Quinton manages to find her. She just has to remind herself that James is still alive so there is still hope.

  
To be continued...


	50. Captivity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mature themes.
> 
> Captivity, mentally abusive relationship and sexual situations.

 

M has been here over a mind numbing month and has learned a great deal. Her appearance has changed back to her trademark pixie cut and she's a blonde again. It's not like she was given any real choice, he chose the colour, but she has always preferred her natural blonde.

 Ernst has just given her a gift, she looks down the platinum and black ring on her ring finger with disgust. The ring has biometrics so he know where she is at all times.

 This ring is different than other Spectre rings. It allows her alone into the meteorite room. His favourite meditation area, his sanctuary and he wants to share it with her. Unlike other Spectre secret club rings, her octopus is made from a massive black diamond, with smaller diamonds for tentacles.

 It's Blofeld's evil version of an engagement ring. M loathes it as much as she does having to consent to have sex with him.  She just lies back, grits her teeth and thinks of England.  As unpleasant as it is, he does not hurt her.  It’s more a prolonged mental battle between them.

 Blofeld has a calculated evil streak. He took her other rings from her and wears them around his neck on a chain. The rings that hang from his neck represent the men she truly loved, and they dangle over her as he hovers over her in bed. Not only does she have to deal with his lovemaking, but she has to look at the glint off her rings when he does. There are two diamond rings and a wedding band. One from Nigel, and the other two from James. Seeing the rings has the opposite effect on her, they give her hope.

 James never took it badly that she wanted to keep Nigel's ring. Some nights she just wants to tear them off Ernst and somehow strangle him with the bloody chain!

 M knows Ernst's trying to break her, wear her down to become more malleable but she's an old stubborn woman on the inside and very use to getting her own way. When that fails for her, she uses manipulation to get the best possible outcome. He has feelings for her and that will be his ultimate undoing.

 Luckily, Ernst goes off for business a few days here and there. She can enjoy a sound sleep alone, and not have to feign interest in making love to him.  M keeps reminding herself that it’s no more than any female agent has had to do for Queen and Country on her order.  Picturing James is enough to make it tolerable.

 Unfortunately, her only fear has suddenly become reality, and she hopes to hide it from him as long as possible. The biggest challenge in her new younger life has been realized. M has missed a period. She has not had one since arriving five weeks ago.

 M's been getting rid of any evidence, but the morning sickness has begun. Her breasts ache and tingle. She began being sick in the shower to cover the sound of her retching. The only thing keeping her going and giving her any hope, is that five weeks ago she was with James. They had unprotected sex. A lot of gloriously hot, unprotected sex. The very day of her abduction even.

 It's the memory of that intensely wonderful sex, that has gotten M through the lovemaking that Blofeld thrusts on her.

 Blofeld's getting frustrated, because he still clings to the memory of how it was the first night she arrived. The night she thought he was James.

 Blofeld realizes that he will never have her heart unless he reprograms her brain. Unfortunately, he has a machine that he has shown her...it's terrible. A vile contraption to use on his enemies that will take their memories away, by the use of tiny computer driven drills.

 M thinks he shows it to her as an idle threat, because Blofeld wants her intellect and memories intact. The two of them have had long discussions on history, war, morality and politics. She has even managed to influence his decisions on a few items that have come up, that he has shared with her.

 Human trafficking disgusts her and M tries to get him to stop the practice, but apparently much of Spectre's income comes from this entertainment sector. Disgustingly enough, many of Spectre's members are in favour of the practice although he himself is indifferent.

 Blofeld's indifferent to many things it seem. Only his master plan and M seem to occupy his thoughts.

 M's merely a method of revenge against James, that evolved into more by accident. He's still attracted to her, and she assumed incorrectly that he would become bored with her by now. But no; Ernst still chases a dream that she will finally fall in love with him and he can pretend he's James in her eyes. Why he even bothers with the fantasy is beyond M.

 All in all, his mental imbalance and desire for her keeps her alive. Even if it seems to be slowly killing her. The added panic of pregnancy and the animalistic need for self preservation pulls and pushes M in and out of wallowing despair.

 It's James' baby...it just has to be.

 Even when the baby makes its way into the world...it will be difficult to tell. The two men have similar colouring. Blond hair and blue eyes.

 If the babies eyes are a piercing pale ice blue...what will Ernst do?

 M can only hope to hide this until at least the fourth month. Unfortunately, the man's not an idiot, and the changes in her body will be noticed. The pain and sensitivity in her breasts and the increased discomforts with strong smells, will be a huge clue. Not to mention that he has not been using protection.

 M has made non-committal answers when it comes to the physiological changes Quinton's drug had. As far as Blofeld's concerned she's still 77 years old. M plans to keep it that way as long as possible, reminding him often of the fact she's around the age his mother would be if she lived. That does nothing to dissuade his interest in her sexually. Unfortunately, if anything it entices him more.

 Ernst's obsessed with images of her as she was. He questions when Bond's desire for her began, and he guesses, without her help that it began long before the death of her husband. He even spends an entire evening trying to get her to talk of Nigel and the children but she refuses, more because she will cry if she does and she loathes to appear weak and defeated.

 Knowing Ernst the way she does now, he will be giddy with delight thinking the child's his. Or he will flip the switch on his tenuous grasp of sanity and assume it's Bond's and kill her and the child.

 At some low points sitting alone in the room she almost hopes for a miscarriage. It happened to her before after a dramatic fight with Nigel all those years ago. But then she was much older and closing in on 50 not the 36-40 she is now.

 There's a doctor here on base and eventually he will take her for scans. If her estimation of 5 weeks is correct Ernst may destroy the child.

 M begins to cry. This is the miserable part she remembers of pregnancy. The hormonal imbalance as well as the illness.

 James is alive. There's still hope while he is. M's been watching the computer lab for quite a while. She see the technicians everyday and has made them use to her presence. M's made a point of watching their feed from London a great many times.

 All she needs it a smartphone or tablet, something to send Quinton a quick message. What that message should be an where to send it? Will he even still be looking for her? Now that he is gone for business it is the perfect time to try.

 M cleans up and heads out to the monitoring stations with purpose. Ernst is gone for a few days so now is the time to act.

 Today she will get a message out, somehow.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 M nods and smiles to the woman named Fiona who she has talked to on many occasions.

 Franklin joins them. "I was wondering if I could have a tablet with a few games on it. I know I cannot have internet access but I would like some puzzle games to occupy myself while Ernst is away.

 "M, I will have someone configure one for you." Franklin leaves to get her a tablet.

 "Are you here for your daily dose of news from home?" Fiona asks.

 "Yes, I am. Fiona can we see the London feeds please." M asks politely but with an air of authority that cannot be denied. They know she's the concubine of the leader so they allow her a bit of authority.

 There are images of MI6 and MI5 on the screen. It makes M feel a bit sad to be watching her friends but at least they are still alive. Mallory looks stressed. Eve looks good with her hair like that. Q's not often seen. Seeing Tanner makes her throat tighten and tears well.

 M wills the overly emotional tears and pain back down her throat. Tanner was her closest companion at work, besides Quinton. She did spend far more time with Bill than any of the others.

 They're safe and that's the best news she gets every day when she comes here to watch them. Without them even knowing that she's watching over them, protecting them with her own body as it were. She refuses to regret the decision, because allowing them to live will be Blofeld's downfall.

 If M can guarantee their lives by going on her back for Blofeld, it's all worth it.

 If only James walked into view. Her heart would likely stop at the sight of him. M would dissolve in front of all these people should she ever catch a glimpse of her husband. This leads to a larger question, where is he? Did he not return from Mexico yet?

 "Can you turn up the sound please." M asks as she hears Tanner's voice first. Most of it's him and Mallory going over the business of the day. As Tanner turns to leave he says to M.

  _What about Bond sir?_

  _Let him stay where he is while he deals with his loss. We will give him another month, then send Eve to bring him home._

  _I was just concerned because we all know he has a self destructive streak._

  _Yes, well I have one of our cousins looking out for him at a distance. So he doesn't do anything too foolhardy._

 M's smiling from ear to ear. So much so, that Franklin turns off the feed. She whirls to look at him, her demeanour changing to one of anger in a mere moment.

 "Here M, I have a tablet for you. The WI FI has been disabled but there are puzzle games for you to occupy your time with. ATTENTION everyone, M is no longer allowed to hear the feed from MI6. Do you understand? Video only from now on."

 Everyone nods and M crosses her arms and frown while tapping her foot in irritation.

 "Why do I sense you are attempting to dismiss me?"

 "I just don't think the master would like you hearing about your husband. If you would like to view any of the other feeds you may, what about Paris?"

 "No thank you. Have my lunch sent to the room please."

 "Immediately M."

 M turns abruptly and walks back to Blofeld's room. She immediately goes to work on the tablet. There is no mobile card and Wi Fi's blocked by password but it usually does have the capacity. What she needs to do is create a email and change the setting so that it will send the moment someone allows this tablet back on the network.

 The message needs to appear as garbled nonsense but Quinton or Q has to be able to understand it. Something personal to her, numbers, dates, addresses. She starts with her birthdate, the date of her marriage to Nigel, Judi's birthday, Ryan's birthday, the date she became M, the date Quinton turned her young again and her address, followed by the date she married James. The last two numbers are the day of the dead and 212 which is the calling code for Morocco. It looks like just a long string of numbers.

 M hopes it's confusing enough to them here and clear enough for those who know her. Quinton will get this right away. Quinton and M had a specific email address known only to the two of them, but it's really old. Being her Q for so long, it was obvious that she would trust him more than most. Until he showed up in her flat that night, she never doubted him.

 M hopes her instincts are right and he's still redeeming himself for his past mistakes. She prays that he remembers, or checks that old email address from time to time.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Another month passes slowly and Ernst leaves again but not before he treats her to an entire evening of lovemaking.

 M has successfully managed to hide the pregnancy from him but she's still vomiting frequently.

 Blofeld's amorous pre departure love session does nothing to help her nausea. Strong smells are the worst and she has taken to a very bland diet. He will be gone a week, thank god.

 There's no physical change yet thank god. Her breasts have increased slightly and still hurt a great deal.

 With the exception of tonight because of his departure for a week, Ernst's physical time with her has lessened lately because of work stress.

 M's asleep nightly, or faking sleep by the time he manages to come to bed. Something big is happening. Ernst's too tired to make her perform her sexual duties, or perhaps he's just becoming tired of her. Either way she's not complaining.

 M's able to sleep and hide her extreme fatigue because of the pregnancy, as boredom. She gave back her tablet a week after Franklin gave it to her. M claimed she finished all the games.

 There's hope that the numbers get to Q, but M's running out of time. By the fourth month of her other pregnancies she began to show. She's too damn short not to show. The child will take up her entire front eventually.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 Unfortunately, Ernst returns after a week away in the early evening and catches her eating. He's bubbling over with excitement, and has more gifts for her. A very large black diamond necklace set in a oval platinum setting. It must be worth a bloody fortune.

 Finally he hands her an envelope with images of James. Her heart soars to see him in his trademark suit. He is on the job, back at it and that means he could find her soon.

 The first pictures of James are at a funeral and of his car. Then he has a shot of James standing with a stunning dark haired woman.

 "James is about to help this new widow, work through her grief. Your fault really. You ordered her husband dead."

 M's eyes flash at him.

 "Come now darling, you and I are happy together and he has waited a while. How long do you think that man can grieve before resorting back to his old ways? I am amazed he managed this long, even in his likely inebriated state. Come on darling he does look well, even if it doesn't exactly meet his eyes."

 M says nothing but continues eating slowly. Ernst stares at her. "There's something different about you darling...what is it?"

 Blofeld walks around the table towards her with the jewelers' box.

 "First it's your lovely, soft bare neck that requires me to place such precious jewels around it." He walks behind her with the necklace and puts it around her neck.

 M's miserable and wants nothing to do with him. She's in no mood for this.

 Blofeld whispers in her ear. "I saw him and tried to capture him but unfortunately it didn’t work. I wanted to bring him to you, so he could see our happiness before I took his memory of you away from him."

 M whirls on him. "You said you would not!"

 "I said I would not kill him."

 "Bastard!" M unclasps the necklace and throws it across the room.

 "There's the passion I have wanted to see! Come, bed."

 "No!"

 "I never said I wouldn't mess with his head, once I meet my dear brother again. Your negotiation skills were taxed with concessions for too many people M. Bond may live, but you are mine! You will alway be mine, and I want him to know that before he loses his memory."

 M slaps him across the face. Tears come to her eyes even when she tries desperately to quell them.

 "What do you plan to do? Take me in front of him, he will know how much I detest you the moment he sees me again!"

 "But what if dear James finds a new love? From what I hear he's on the hunt for the same beautiful doctor Madeleine Swann. The very same one I sent Mr. Hinx after. I have a photo of her...here it is."

 M looks at the photo. "You see M, what do you think will happen if they are together...sparks? Sex? She's the very beautiful daughter of an assassin. One you know in fact. Mr. White kidnapped you for the serum and he also tried to kill with your very own bodyguard."

 Ernst leans in close to her, his eyes alight with his evil words.

 "The girl of course hates her father but she has lived on the fringe of this society all her life and reaped rewards from it. The best schools the best clinics to work at. Money, all from our world M, the world of assassins that she claims to abhor."

 Ernst grabs both her shoulders to look into her eyes up close and very personal. He loves to make their banter very personal, it brings out the spark in her eyes.

 "In fact M, this one is so like poor Vesper that I am positive he will love her immediately. You are already gone from his life, and there's no chance of going back, after so long a time. He may even marry her without knowing you live."

 "I really hate you."

 "Good. Hate is a passion. Once you give over to it you and I will be unstoppable."

 "This is not a movie about switching sides from light to darkness Ernst. I can go the rest of my life in a nunnery if it means I never have to be touched by you again. Bond can move on with that woman for all I care. He might as well not know I live, but I will never stop hating you!"

 M has pushed him far enough. He grips her arm painfully and pulls her to the bedroom.

 "Undress!"

 M does it. She knows she pushed him too far, but he was taunting her and she alway fights back when he does. It's just in her stubborn nature to fight back.  Blofeld often does this when he returns from a trip.  She thinks he misses her and this is how he expresses his desire for her.

 Blofeld disappears back into the living area and comes back with the necklace as M kicks off her shoes and unzips her dress. He tosses the necklace on the bed and sits in a chair to watch her.

 "I want you in just that."

 "Of course you do." M scoffs, rolling her eyes. There is always a cruel intensity to him after any time away, as if he expects her to have missed him and he’s terribly disappointed that she doesn't.

 "Why do you continue to fight? You are such a stubborn woman. I would give you the world if I could trust you with it. Franklin told me about having to ban you from watching your friends in London. They give you hope and make you fight me. So be it. You will spend the rest of your life here in this crater."

 Blofeld leans forward and grabs her hand gently, before she removes her undergarments. "I have missed you." His eyes roam up her body. "You don't believe me do you?"

 "No. A man like you can find far more attractive diversions."

 "Not as alluring as what I have at home so to speak." He stands and places his hands on her shoulders leaning in to kiss her.

 M begins to laugh and shake in his embrace. Blofeld pulls back confused.

 "You are still trying to make this something it's not! You can never have me the way James did. I will never make love to you like that first time, when I was heavily under the influence. Eventually you will tire of trying, and you will kill me."

 M looks away suddenly sad, knowing what that will mean for the child. This baby will make her play along. Dear god she has to get out before he knows.

 Ernst put his finger under her chin and lifts her eyes to his. "Yes I will. So learn your place woman and be happy, when your lover comes home bearing beautiful expensive gifts!"

 The kiss is brutal. He pushes her back to the bed and M tries to mentally prepare herself, but this time she may not have time. Her panic rises and so does her dinner. She fights to keep it down as he palms her breast roughly. Tears spill from her eyes uncontrolled.

 M winces in pain and pushes his hand away from the sensitive area. It will be painful this time, she's not ready for him and she is panicked.

 Blofeld stops and looks at her confused. His hand goes to her breast again as she sucks in her breath and closes her eyes.

 "They're larger? They hurt you?" He moves to the comm on the dresser and calls for Franklin and the doctor.

 Oh no...no...no...no…M can see the wheels click into place in his mind as he paces the room. She stands and puts a robe on over her in her bra and panties, and he pulls her back into the light of the living, dining area.

 "Is this the food you've been eating? No wine? For how long? Weeks now? But you're over 70 years old?"

 Franklin knocks and enters the lounge with the doctor. Blofeld waves them over.

 "She has not been drinking alcohol and she's eating practically nothing! No one thought to question this?" He aims his gaze pointedly at Franklin.

 "Doctor she's more emotional, her breasts are larger and they give her pain."

 The doctor moves toward her. "When was the end of your last cycle?"

 Damn it!

 Damn him!

 Come on Quinton find me now!

  
To be continued….


	51. Reunions

  


Quinton and Séverine enjoy a cup of tea in the garden. She's just finished moving in and they're taking a break.

 

"I have a small office I have not used in a long time. I will clean it out for you after tea and you can have it as your personal space my dear."

 

"Quinton you are too good for me. I already have my own bedroom and you know you didn't have to do that. I would rather sleep with you."

 

Quinton blushes as he looks into his tea. "I didn't want to presume anything, and that's not why you should live here. If you ever think of this arrangement as...as something you feel you need to pay for in that way...don't."

 

Séverine smiles at the shy man and puts her cup on the table. She walks over to him and take his cup and places it beside hers, as she sit across his lap.

 

"I have never been in love before. I realized just in this moment that, this has changed."

 

Séverine kisses Quinton sweetly but holds her lips to his. Quinton wraps his arms around her and intensifies the kiss. The two of them spend the next 10 minutes kissing and exploring each other over the confines of their clothing.

 

"Come to bed with me Quinton."

 

Quinton overcomes all inherent shyness and stands with her in his arms. He carries her upstairs to make love to her for the first time.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Two hours later; Séverine's sleeping upstairs, but Quinton is too full of exuberant energy. He goes downstairs and begins to tackle the mess in his office.

 

There's a very old laptop, from back when laptops were new. He plugs a cable in, clicks it on and a flash warning appears.

 

Now he remembers it's a system he and M put in place between them as a warning. He hasn't looked at that email account in years. He opens a recent one, only two weeks old. "How very strange." Within is a long string of numbers.

 

He grabs his current laptop and attaches it to the old one. He runs the path the email took to trace the origin and runs the numbers through everything he can think of.

 

Nothing.

 

Then he glances at the numbers and sees parts of the sequence as dates. He takes a pad and pencil and by the second date he know that Olivia is alive! She sent him a message to find her. She needs him to rescue her!

 

Things in his life have changed, some of it for the better but, loving Olivia as a friend will never change. He needs to become a man of action. He send an encrypted email off to Q and books two plane tickets to Morocco.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Bond receives a text from Quinton who has just arrived in Morocco. They are staying in a much nicer hotel, he wants them to come see him for the information he has on the location in the desert.

 

Bond cuts him off and tells him to stay put it is too dangerous. How he figured out where the head of Spectre is, he will have to explain later. For now Bond wants him out of harm's way.

 

"Who was that James?" Madeleine asks.

 

"An old friend. He is staying nearby should I need help. He managed the same location as we did with much less messy work."

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

In the week since the pregnancy was confirmed, Ernst has left her alone sexually, not wanting to stress her out. He does insist on sleeping with her as he caresses her belly, talking to the baby in German, French and English. It would be amusing if it didn't turn her stomach so.

 

M lies in bed thinking. This morning will begin like any other in her captivity. Breakfast with the news of the world on the screens of his lounge area.

 

Ernst has been reading the book What to Expect When you're Expecting and lets M sleep as much as she needs too. Today it's 10 am before she gets up and dresses for another day as a captive zoo animal in her strange jail.

 

It's like being trapped on Mars or the depths of the ocean, but they do let her outside in the heat on occasion. Where she sits in a chair on the cultivated lawn reading, while Ernst sips his drink under an umbrella and looks at his tablet or reports with Franklin. There is a metaphorical, invisible leash around her neck and she is tied to these men, rarely out of sight.

 

A year ago she would have sent her 00 section to destroy them all. The compound could be obliterated by an American drone for all she cares. It would not be hard for them to eventually prove terrorism is involved with this group and launch an attack.

 

Unfortunately, Blofeld owns several in the CIA and the halls of government in the U.S. to keep that from happening. They have had conversations about this. Blofeld arrogantly thinks she will always be his to control and will never return to freedom, to share this knowledge with M.

 

Even dismantling MI6 will not stop the information coming to light, if she ever leaves this cage.

 

M finally leaves the confines of his bedroom to deal with the day. Ernst turns to her the moment she opens the bedroom door.

 

"Good morning my love. How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?"

 

"No. I will be fine. I've done this all before Ernst, but you should not stress me I did miscarry a child once. I would like my own room if that can be arranged."

 

"I knew you would want this and it's already being arranged. Anything for our child M."

 

"Franz...ERNST...you know it might not be yours. There's a possibility that this is Bond's child."

 

"I think the father is the one who raises you M, not the one who spent a few hot moments creating you. I will still be sleeping with you, I could never give that up, but you will have more time to yourself if that will reduce your stress levels."

 

M moves to a chair and sips her tea. At least he doesn't want to kill her, that is less stressful.

 

"In other good news I hear James is almost here. I will have you hidden away until the moment is right. I do love a dramatic reveal, and I want to see the girl's expression when she finds out she slept with a married older man. Ironic that she's a doctor of psychology isn't it darling? Her sleeping with a man 17 years older. It smacks of daddy issues, don't you agree.

 

"What of you sleeping with me?  That smacks of mommy issues and sibling rivalry."

 

"That is completely different. I have never cared for young hangers on, with nothing in their heads other than a need for things. You my darling, are a woman of keen intellect, as well as disarming beauty. I could never bore of you the way I bore of the others."

 

"So that theory is confirmed. There are others?"

 

"Don't be jealous love but occasionally in the past I have taken one of the fauns to bed, but not since you've been in my life. They can never replace you my dear, you are my one true love."

 

"A true love usually loves you back Ernst."

 

Blofeld stares at her becoming frustrated, as if he can mentally will her to love him somehow. He begins speaking in his very serious tone.

 

"I do not want you to be stressed so I will not make you stay while I drill Bond's memories of you out of his head."

 

"I hate you."

 

"But I love you. I love you more than any woman since my dear mother, just like James. Franklin's preparing a new room as we speak and adding some surprise decorations. I have some images of Bond making love to his new girlfriend for you to look at while you remain locked in your room."

 

"And here I thought you were kindly trying to reduce my stress. Why are you locking me in? Are you scared MI6 will drop in for rescue."

 

"M's far too busy. In fact the MI6 that you knew is no more. It is all MI5 now and it's all under my control. So no, I'm not worried about anyone taking you from me. You are trying to push all of my buttons today darling, and you know how that angers me."

 

Blofeld pulls M to her feet and kisses her passionately. M pushes him away not willing to be accommodating in any way.

 

"Once James is a vegetable and our child is born you will belong to me completely. I've had a wedding dress shipped in.   We will marry as the James Bond that we know, and you love, dies."

 

"You said you wouldn't kill him!"

 

"I won't kill him, but I will take his mind. What made James, James will be gone. He will not know us and we will give him to the new girlfriend to keep and look after. I just hope he remembers how to walk once I'm done with him."

 

M's mouth hangs open in shock.

 

"You will not have a choice in become my loving wife, and the mother of my children. We will rule this world together."

 

"So much for you kindly reducing my stress levels Franz. I will always hate you!"

 

Blofeld begins to laugh as he pulls her to his chest and he begins to dance her around the room in joy.

 

"I suppose I deserve that one my love, but remember I can always have your other children brought to me. Perhaps make them part of the family business?"

 

"You wouldn't dare. You will not touch my children! Any of them!"

 

"M my beautiful bride and the mother of my baby. I will have complete control over this baby." He pulls away from her and turns her so he is hugging her from behind. His hands resting on her tiny belly.

 

M knows a horrible trap when she's in it and unless James can work a miracle, she will remain the plaything of a madman.

 

Franklin messages that all is ready so Blofeld escorts her to her new room.

 

As promised, her room has images of James and Madeleine in various states of undress. White's bloody daughter!

 

James has no idea what he's walking into.

 

M wonders if he has fallen in love with the beautiful, tall elegant blonde woman. M feels suddenly so despondent, she has to fight the tears from spilling. Blofeld's wearing her down, the pregnancy is wearing her down.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

That night lying in bed M cannot quiet her mind enough to find the oblivion of sleep. Ernst made love to her that evening, regardless of any stress it may cause her. Likely because James is getting closer and she was pushing Blofeld's buttons all day.

 

If by some miracle she should leave this place would James accept her back after all this? The child could very well be Franz's.

 

Perhaps if she can escape, she should let Bond live his life out with a woman closer to his own age. After being in the hands of Blofeld these months will James be disgusted? For having sex with a man she detests just to keep them safe?

 

James would not be like that normally, but his jealousy knows few boundaries when it comes to her. And this is his brother of sorts. Their bad history will make this a mess regardless.

 

The thought makes her start to weep. She lies as still as possible in Blofeld's arms, trying not wake him, as her body shakes with her sobs.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Present Day

 

Bond comes to. His arms bound behind him and attached to a metal chair. His vision is blurry but he can make out Franz explaining things to someone. His vision comes back into focus and sees Madeleine sitting nervously in a chair beside Franz.

 

"Ah...he wakes. James I was just telling Madeleine about some of our escapades in our youth."

 

Bond tries to speak. "M?" He manages to croak out of his dry throat.

 

"Ah...I told you my dear Madeleine. I am sorry that his first words are for his soon to be ex-wife."

 

"M...where is she?" Bond is battling to become more awake and coherent. The image of M still planted firmly in his head from their arrival earlier.

 

"Alright. Since you would like to know." Franz turns on the monitor and the image is M sitting in a room reading. "She doesn't know you are here...yet. Oh she knew that you two lovers were on the way, but not that you're already here."

 

Franz rolls his chair over to the computer and zooms in on M more.

 

What do you think of her dress. It's very fashionable is it not? I think maternity wear has come a long way since our mother's day don't you James?"

 

"She's here...my god...M...my M's truly here...not dead?"

 

James pulls on his restraints, his face turning red with the strain. "Bring her!"

 

"I can assure you it's not just a recording. She really is here, I will show you." Franz clicks a button speaking into the air. "M darling. I have a surprise for you. Put on your wedding dress, it's time."

 

"Blofeld; I'm to tired to play these games with you."

 

Blofeld turns the tablet to record James and then Madeleine. "James is waiting for you, so hurry if you want to speak to him before he know longer remembers." Blofeld says in a singsongy taunting voice.

 

"Don't you dare Ernst. Remember the doctor says no stress. I am an old woman after all."

 

Blofeld laughs as he turns the feed off. "See! I told you. Such a spitfire! An old woman, but only many layers under her perfect skin. I can honestly say I had not planned on falling in love with your wife, but I have. I truly have dear brother."

 

Blofeld, as M called him rolls his chair closer to Bond as he turns off the feed from her room.

 

"She's of the same opinion as I. It has been too long and you've obviously moved on with your life. I will do you the favour of removing all memory of her from your head and then Madeleine can take you home to care for you." Franz turns back to Madeleine. "I will try not to damage him too much my dear."

 

"You are as sick man!" Madeleine yells.

 

All Bond can think of through the haze, is that she lives...over and over in his mind. M lives...she lives and she's pregnant!

 

Could it be his? Flashes through his head in a moment of doubt. The reality that Franz has been having sex with his wife, slams into his brain and hits him hard.

 

James will kill him the second he gets out of this chair. How to get out of the chair? Q and the watch! M cannot be in the room when it goes off. He cannot risk her.

 

"Franz you vindictive bastard! M...bring her. I need her...I need to see her. How dare you take her from me!"

 

Eventually M's escorted by Franklin in a beautiful simple white, silver wedding dress. No sleeves, just wide straps over her shoulders. A tight low cut bodice and her black diamond necklace worth millions lying on her breast. Matching teardrop earrings to make a match set, that Blofeld had created after he found out about her pregnancy.

 

The white skirt flares out at her hip in light layers of shimmering white and an undertone of silver silk that lands just below her knees. She's wearing white heels and has a crown of flowers. Her hair is as it was when he first laid eyes on her.

 

A tear rolls down Bond's cheek without even realizing he's sobbing. She looks so beautiful he can't believe she's real and not a angel in his damaged mind.

 

"James Bond, you remember your beloved M, for now." Blofeld taunts. "Doesn't she look beautiful? Did she have such a lovely dress when you married her on that ship? Or even when the first husband married her. You know what they say, third time's the charm."

 

Madeleine works through the shock of finding out that James is married to this pretty, tiny woman. She stands beside the woman they call M, looking at James. "James, you never told me?"

 

Bond says nothing he's speechless looking at the woman he loves glowing like an angel before him. He begins working the watch off and holds it in his hand. He needs her to come to him. Olivia shakes herself out of Franklin's grasp and runs to James, putting her hands on his face.

 

"James!" She sobs. Franz comes and pulls her ways holding her tightly against his side, as he kisses her cheek.

 

"Such a touching reunion. I will marry her in front of you, but you will not even realize it."

 

"Franz. Go to hell! You are nothing more than a pathetic voyeur watching the world, while hiding away in this sterile facility. Meanwhile true grace and beauty overwhelms you! You cannot keep what does not want to be kept!"

 

"It's not Franz it's Blofeld! And we will see what happens when I find the right spot in your brain. Franklin hold my bride, until I'm done. Madeleine you may say goodbye to the man who killed your father, and pretended to love you for a time."

 

Bond laughs suddenly realizing something. "You don't even know her name how the hell are you going to marry her?"

 

Blofeld goes to sit by the computer as Franklin pulls M back to the far corner by the door.

 

"You are right James, I have found some fake names for her, Barbara, Evelyn, Judith, even a Olivia but to me she is M. I think it's the same for you dear brother. That is how you were first introduced was it not? James Bond meet M your boss."

 

Blofeld rolls around in the chair looking from M to Bond and back as he continues his taunts.

 

"How incredibly unprofessional of you, to harbour such lusty feelings for your boss, a woman almost 30 years older than you. I can see the appeal. All that power in such an attractive case and now look at her young! No wonder my dear friend Silva was driven utterly insane by this woman. You can hardly blame him for it. If he survived what would he have done to her? M would have been far more brutally treated by him, than with me. I am looking after her well, and she in returns entertains me almost nightly in bed. Last night was particularly wonderful."

 

"Fuck off Franz, you bastard! You were behind Le Chiffre, Greene and bloody Silva! You killed Hannes, your own father! I never did like you!"

 

"We are not discussing me, we are discussing M. Can you imagine her rising through the ranks of SIS looking like this. My god they must have been clamouring for a chance at her! From what I can tell of our lovely M, she used her marriage as a shield but she has been decidedly closed mouthed about the man. What do you know of him James? All I have been able to deduce is dark curly hair considering the appearance of the children. How do you stack up as the second husband? I think I will do much better, after all I can give her the world."

 

"Bastard! I will kill you."

 

"James, James, James. In a few minutes you won't even recognize me."

 

The machine whirrs to life as Madeleine make her way to Bond with tears in her eyes. "Stop this now!"

 

Blofeld stops for a moment in confusion.

 

"James, I love you. Tell me that you love me too and this is all just a ruse." Madeleine leans over him as M did before.

 

He whispers to her as she realizes what he is doing. "The watch….one minute...time flies."

 

Blofeld grows tired of waiting and interrupts the touching moment between these two. "Madeleine dear, I will try to only take his more distant memories but it is not an exact science. Silly me, for not becoming a brain surgeon first. I would like to give him to you only forgetting his true love and myself. That will work out nicely for the four of us, you could even pop by for dinner sometime. Perhaps even our children could play together."

 

A drill pierces his skull as he screams and Madeleine turns to look at M who is fighting to get away from the man holding her, screaming. "NO!"

 

Madeleine tosses the watch along the floor towards the machine’s controls and Blofeld.

 

The explosion's blast knocks Blofeld to the floor and the machine releases James. Bond jumps up pulling Madeleine along with him towards M.

 

M elbows Franklin and get loose opening the door. "COME!" She shouts over the sounds of people running. Bond punches Franklin as he goes to grab his wife's arm as he runs by.

 

The sudden sound of a helicopter shooting outside can be heard. Bond makes his way ahead of M and punches a guard taking his gun.

 

He rushes outside shooting the guards as the helicopter takes out some others. The three of them run for cover as the massive military helicopter shoots around Blofeld's complex. Bond waves to the pilot. The markings are British, so he's hoping they're all on the same side in this.

 

Bond grabs both women running towards the landing area. If this place is anything like the one in South America it will go up hard and fast.

 

James shoots the two men guarding the landing zone. He shoots at some external tanks that hold flammable gasses.

 

The complex explodes as they run for the helicopter, Quinton is at the door as it touches down, he holds his hand out for M. James lifts Madeleine in and they takes seats quickly as they take off.

 

The blades of the machine make it loud to hear much conversation. Bond pulls M to his lap and holds on to her for dear life.

 

Madeleine sits across from them looking sadly pissed off. Séverine sits beside her, smiling looking at Bond and his wife's reunion.

 

James has his fingers in her hair and his face buried in her neck. M's shushing him and caressing his face, shoulders and back to comfort him. M keeps kissing his temple and moves her hand to his cheek, wiping away his tears.

 

James is sobbing uncontrollably, his arm securely clamping her to him so she cannot leave. M begins to chuckle that it's not her sobbing uncontrollably for once, but she's so happy and joyous to be free, to be flying away from that place.

 

Quinton tries to hand them some water. As he leans to the reunited couple he can hear James mumble over and over again.

 

"I could never forget you. Never in a million years. I could never ever...forget you."

 

Quinton smiles as he sits back down beside Séverine and clasps her small hand in his.

 

M looks over at him and mouths "Thank you Q." Over the din of the loud helicopter as it heads north towards home.

 

M's gloriously beautiful in her white dress and diamonds. She practically glows in happiness as she looks over at them. Quinton finds himself smiling in happiness for the two of them. He no longer feels the pinch of pain in his chest when he thinks she will never be his.

 

After all is said and done they were to be friends. Two people who trust each other and can count on each other, growing old again, as friends.

 

Quinton pulls Séverine's hand to his mouth and looks down on her smiling. The blonde woman who's with them, is just staring at Bond with a look that spells trouble.

 

The strangeness of the situation hits M as Quinton winks at her. James has slept with all three of the women in this cabin and Quinton was in such love with her that he made them young again. It's quite surreal, and now Quinton's holding and kissing Séverine's hand.

 

M's so happy that it's happened for the man, and that poor woman deserves a man who will always be kind to her.

 

Madeleine however, does not look happy.

 

Bond's lips meet hers and they kiss gently, M pulls away in embarrassment of their very open display. James doesn't seem to care in the least as his hand moves up her calf gently eliciting a moan of want from M that surprises even her.

 

Thankfully they are further away from the other passengers. M stills his hand on its way under her skirt to her thigh.

 

"James. James darling. You will have to wait for that." M says laughing. His eyes look at her with such sadness and longing that a tear does finally escape her eye.

 

"I've missed you. I never gave up hope. He told me you were alive."

 

"Did he hurt you M?"

 

M brushes hair off his forehead, his hair is longer on top now. She smiles a small crooked smile.

 

"Never mind that. We are together and that's all that I care about."

 

M rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. She cannot bring herself to discuss, what she had to endure because of Franz Oberhauser with him yet.

 

Bond body hurts everywhere, but he refuses to let her go. He leans his head back in the seat and closes his eyes and drifts off in the comfort of her arms. The smell and warmth of her body soothing him instantly. Later they will be alone and he will show her exactly how much he missed her as many times as he can.

  
To be continued...


	52. Escapes

  
  


The next thing Bond knows, Quinton's shaking him and M to wake them. It's dark, likely early morning and cold after the desert.

"Were home lad. We need to stick close together so the CCTV jammer I created, can do it's job and hide us."

Bond's legs are asleep from Olivia sitting on them all the way from Morocco, not that he minded. He couldn't have slept without the comfort and warmth of her against him. James does not let go of her hand for fear she will be taken from him again.

"I have a van coming to take us to my flat." 

"It is too much of a risk, what about a safe house?" M says switching right into crisis mode.

 "You will need supplies and clothes, come home with us and we will get some supplies before you set off."

 "How did you manage the helicopter old man?"

 "Oh that! The pilot is a friend of M's. M was informed by Q, that I had to mount a rescue for you and arranged for the pick up. Q and I have been coordinating as much as possible during all this turmoil. They are cleaning out MI6 as we speak."

 "Yes and they are being watched while they do it." Olivia says. "Blofeld has a direct feed in and I watched it everyday. Until they stopped letting me hear the feed because Tanner mentioned James."

 James frowns as he continues to hold her hand pulling her side up against him. Madeleine watches them quietly, Bond will have to speak with her at some point.

 The cold winter wind whips them as they run for the van.

 The five of them get into the taxi van and go off to a park where they are let out. They then quietly walk a few blocks and duck down an ally. Behind some row houses and into a door leading into the gardens. They make their way quietly into the end one that is adjacent to a stone wall, slipping up to the state of the art retinal scan entry point. They enter the kitchen and breath a collective sigh of relief.

 Séverine pulls the woman upstairs to try to find some more appropriate clothing for them while Q puts the kettle on and cranks up the heat. He then begins making bacon, whipping up some eggs and toast for a very early breakfast.

 James paces for a while not wanting to let M out of his sight for a moment.

 "Quinton, thanks for the help but how did you figure out where the base was?"

 "I received a coded message from Olivia, through an old system she and I used. I happened upon the email while cleaning. It was weeks old but it was something to go on. Q helped with satellite feeds. I didn't want to do it from within MI5 or they would have caught on."

 Bond sits at the table and begins buttering toast. "Séverine has moved in?"

 "Yes, I hope that is not a problem with you."

 "No, no, not at all. You didn't have a problem with my marriage to Olivia. Séverine and I...we were a one time thing that happens in the heat of a mission."

 "Like the lovely blonde with you?"

 "Yes...there is that, and she is not happy in the least."

 "I can imagine it is hard to introduce the new girlfriend to the wife."

 "Yes and she thinks she loves me."

 "And you?"

 "You know how I've been in the months Olivia's been gone and now that I know she's pregnant…"

 "Pregnant!"

 "Yes and I don't really know if it's mine."

 Quinton looks at him in confusion as he sits down at the table. "What? She was...who? How dare he!"

 "Yes...I know. My former "brother" Franz Oberhauser. I spent time with him and his father after my parents died. He's behind all of this, the nine eyes, Silva, Le Chiffre, Green and White trying to kill M when we captured him. And then somehow, Franz managed to take her in Mexico without anyone seeing anything."

 "He….he...took her?"

 "Yes, his revenge on me. I should be thankful he didn't kill her. It's a double edged sword, he didn't kill her but he extorted sex from her, likely to keep her children safe. We had been trying, she was not on birth control and she says she's at least 10 weeks which means it could be mine or his."

 Quinton's face is a mix of emotions, shock, dismay and concern. "You will raise this child as yours, and do not question it ever! The doubt will eat at you and destroy your relationship with her if you do not."

 Bond sighs, "I know...I know but it's...right now...I am just too happy that she's alive. I don't care if it's not mine.  I just need her in my life. I gave up, on everything, life...the job...everything! Only this mission drove me, because I knew it was connected to her death. But you never gave up on her did you?"

 "No...I didn't want to raise your hopes lad but there was not enough DNA to have made for an entire body. I thought she may have been targeted and then there were data breaches trying for Olivia's real name after her disappearance. I monitor anyone looking into her and I because of the serum."

 "It must have been Franz trying to get all the information he could. Anything to hold over her, to manipulate her and...well I don't want to think about what else he did in the nearly three months he's had her. I know you loved her a great deal and that is part of your motivation, but you have Séverine now..."

 "Yes, not to worry lad. I’m loyal to a fault, and yes I loved M for many years...very romantic notion for a scientist really. Sometimes a love hits you upside the head when you're barely looking and that is the one I am dealing with now, and very happily I may say."

 Bond smiles and helps with the food. The sky is lightning as they hear someone come down the stairs.

 Madeline comes down first in jeans and a shirt. She looks around nervously as Quinton pulls a chair out for her.

 "Quinton they need you upstairs."

 "Oh. Help yourself dear. James stay and eat with the young lady. I will see what they need.

 James looks nervously to the hall wondering what is wrong.

 "She's fine James. She's just too short and fat to fit into any of Séverine's clothing." Madeleine takes some eggs and toast and begins eating looking at James.

 "My wife is short and any fat is due to her pregnancy. I thought you would understand the difference."

 "Why, I've never been pregnant, nor short. So will you stay with her? She's likely carrying Blofeld's bastard."

 Bond tightens his grip on his knife as he butters more toast. "You are turning into a right childish bitch aren't you Madeleine. You the woman who wanted nothing to do with me and claims to love me after making love once. I slept with Séverine once and she was smart enough not to expect undying love in return for the favour."

 "You spent over a week trying to seduce me! Claiming that you wanted to protect me! I'm a fool for believing you!"

 "Yes you are. You were wallowing in daddy issues and the moment the action got hot you flung yourself at me, then in guilt and remorse caused by your actions, you claim sudden love. Give it a rest Madeleine!"

 "I'm leaving as soon as I eat."

 "No, you will stay here where it's safe while I meet with M."

 "How can this place be safe when a madman has eyes everywhere?"

 "Madeleine, whatever happened between us may now be over but I don't want to see you hurt. Please stay here with Quinton, Séverine and M...my wife."

 "Who is your wife? M or Olivia, I have heard both used. You were muttering her name over and over on the helicopter. Wait, is she the M you cried out when we made love?"

 Bond looks down at the eggs on his plate as he pour tea in their cups.

 "You don't even have the ability to lie about how you used me?"

 "You were the one pushing and pulling off my clothing Madeleine, not the other way around. You were no virgin and I took what was freely given, unlike Blofeld and my wife."

 "Really, how can you be sure of that. Perhaps she is programmed now and will kill you the first time you try to take her to bed."

 "Are you trying to make me angry so that I will put you out of both of our miseries?"

 "Fine, I will do what you want just don't expect smiles and polite conversation."

 "Really, and you're a doctor? Nice bedside manner."

 Bond takes the plate to the sink and heads to the stairs as Séverine comes to join him. "Bond, give them a few minutes to talk. Quinton is lending her some clothing."

 "I heard. How are you Séverine?"

 "Good James and your M, I finally met her and thanked her for saving me."

 "Yes, she is my M, and Quinton, you and he are good?"

 Séverine's beautiful face spreads into the most stunning of smiles, giving Bond the answer he had hoped for.

 "He is a wonderful, kind and gentle man. I know that he loves her too."

 "Yes, he made them that way, did he tell you?"

 "Bits. I knew from Silva's reaction that something strange had gone on and Quinton told me of White trying to get him to recreate it. It was designed for the two of them, an act of love, even if poorly received."

 "Yes she didn't want it then and I suppose, with this pregnancy she may wish him dead at some point. I am keeping you from your breakfast. Please watch over Madeleine will you. I'm afraid that in her anger she may do something stupid and run for it."

 "I will James."

 James stands at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Quinton and M. Suddenly Quinton comes running from the room and down the stairs with a panicked look on his face.

 "What is it old man?"

 "Tracer...no time...work room."

 Bond runs up the stairs to find M sitting on a bed in loose fitting yoga pants and a baggy t-shirt and men's sweatshirt. She is staring down at her finger strangely. She looks up and meets his eyes and begins to cry.

 "I am so sorry James...I forgot to take it off."

 "What off?"

 "Blofeld's biometric engagement ring."

 Bond has her in his arms in a second. "It's fine, he's gone and if he does live, I want him to come. I need to kill him myself." Bond holds her tight as he looks at the hanging white silk wedding dress she wore and the jewels on the dresser.

 Franz should hope that explosion took him fast.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 He crawls from the wreckage as someone helps pull him down to the tunnels.

 "The helicopters are still here and ready. Don't worry sir the surgeons are prepped and waiting to fix everything."

 "No...minor annoyance. London...she will be in London. I want my wife and child back! Send message to C. Only let them do the most minor of surgical corrections I have to track down my wayward bride and take her from her soon to be dead husband."

 His face is a bloom of pain and Franklin pulls a case out and administers a shot to his arm as he orders the pilot to Switzerland to a medical complex.

 Blofeld begins to slip into oblivion, sight in only one eye, yet his vision seems red as blood.

 M...James took his wife back.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

As soon as they arrive in Quinton's home Séverine takes Olivia and Madeleine upstairs to separate rooms.

 "M you are cold, get into the tub while I try to find some clothing for you. I will be right back."

 "Thank you Séverine. I would like to see Madeline first."

 "Alright I will be right back."

 She comes back in and hears the tub running and the white dress hangs off the door. Madeline will be right in she is changing. M emerges wrapped in a robe and looks at the clothing Séverine has for her.

 "Oh my dear there is no way I will be able to fit in your clothing. I am too short."

 "I have some crop leggings that will manage and I will ask Quinton for some of his clothing for you."

 Madeleine makes her way to the room dressed in jeans and t-shirt and Séverine hands her a jacket and shoes also. M shakes her head, James does get involved with some stunning women.

 "You wanted to see me M?"

 "Yes, I am sorry not to introduce myself to either of you before but there were extenuating circumstances. I am or was M, head of MI6 for over 17 years."

 Madeleine is shocked but Séverine just smiles.

 "How can you be really be so old? And that man Quinton he did this to you...why is he your lover too?" Madeleine blurts out.

 M frowns at the anger directed at her from the blonde woman. "I did not ask him too no, but it happened and there is nothing I can do about it now."

 "No, now you managed to land yourself a younger alpha male to look after you while he kills and fucks his way across the world as an assassin for the Queen."

 "I think you deserve to know that Bond's relationship with me formed over many years."

 "Oh so he has an old lady kink does he? I will see myself out, good luck fitting into her clothes, I barely can." With that final insult she leaves.

 Séverine asks Madeleine in the hall to have Quinton come up. M disappears into the bath but leaves the door ajar to speak with Quinton when he arrives.

 Séverine comes back into Quinton's bedroom. "Do you want Quinton to wait outside for you M?"

 "As long as you don't mind he can be in the bedroom while I bathe, it's nothing he hasn't seen before. Oh...sorry dear I didn't mean to insinuate anything by that."

 Séverine chuckles and leaves to get Quinton and have him wait for M.

 "M you wanted to see me? I have some shirts that may suit your purposes and I'm laying them here on the bed."

 The two of the communicate between the bedroom and the en suite bath. "Quinton don't act so shy, I need a report. What is going on at HQ? Where do we stand? Have you notified M and Tanner that we are back?"

 "HQ has been closed, everyone on high has been fired and yes they know you're back but not many of the details."

 "Do you have any weapons here?"

 "Yes I have a bag in the cellar and will dig them out for Bond. You are to stay here with us while James goes to meet them."

 M comes out of the bath in a robe and a towel around her head. "Not bloody likely." M looks around and sees lotion on the table and squirts some into her hand.

 "Damn it! Q...this was from him and I completely forgot!" M pulls off the silver and black diamond ring in a panic. "Biometrics for him to locate me where ever."

 "Isn't he dead?"

 "I for one don't want to chance it. Can you trace back to see if the signal is being searched for and divert it from this location?"

 "I will get on this right away." M begins to quickly get dressed while Quinton runs down the stairs to stop the beacon she brought right into his home.

 So much for safe houses. James comes into the room and looks her over like a starving man. Instead of the pounce Olivia expects he comes and gently wraps her in his arms.

 This is nice too but she really expected passion, not this. "James, is there something wrong?"

 "No everything is right with the world."

 Olivia releases the breath she was holding. "I thought...that you might be disgusted with me."

 He pulls back away from her and looks into her eyes. "Why would I ever be that?"

 "Oberhauser...the child...oh christ he has my rings around his neck!"

 "Rings?"

 "He took your and Nigel's wedding rings from me to make me wear that octopus ring. Which I stupidly forgot to remove and now put us all at risk!"

 "The rings don't matter and I don't care what you had to do to stay alive Liv. I just wanted to hold you again. I was going to destroy him and then die to be with you, I couldn't stand a life without you."

 "James the baby...it...it could be his. I just don't know. He took me the night I arrived and I let him...I thought he was you. I felt horrible the next day but the drugs had me confused and I know I promised never to sleep with another…"

 "Olivia breathe. That does not matter to me. You were drugged and protecting your family. What anger I have is directed at him for assaulting you. I am torn between thanking him not killing you and hatred for his desire for you once he did met you."

 "I'm your wife and that was his motivation. He only asked me small details about MI6, but I convinced him it was all moot since he had eyes inside. His self absorbed superiority made him agree and leave it alone. He was not physically cruel for the most part but he wanted an act. I became his whore and he knew it. That brought him joy, but once he discovered the baby he became obsessed. He became obsessed with my belly and the idea of ruling the world together."

 "The baby belongs to both of us, even if it's Franz's child. I will honour the child as the grandchild of Hannes Oberhauser the man taught me survival skills, and those skills helped me meet you."

 M kisses his cheek affectionately.

 "Thank you James, but tell me what happened in Mexico?"

 "The bomb went off accidentally and it caused a chain reaction. The bomb in our hotel caused a gas explosion but was a cover for someone to take you. We had no eyes on you leaving so you were assumed dead."

 "You didn't come home?"

 "What do you expect, I found solace in my old friend alcohol and stayed there incase your body was found. Beside Mallory didn't want me back and in the way. I was useless and MI6 was drowning because of the explosion in Mexico."

 "But you did come back eventually."

 "Felix and Eve sobered me up after 2 months and got me on the trail with the help of our band of MI6, merry men fugitives. I suppose I should help them prevent this MI5 take over."

 "Yes the nine eyes needs to be stopped. Quinton may know when it is due to come online. I hope we have a couple of days to prepare first."

 "Me too love. Not to mention sleep. Come eat breakfast before I don't let you out of this room and bed."

 They kiss and hold each other.  Tears escape their eyes in the joy of reunion,  Until he hears the rumbling of her stomach. James laughs at her, while looking down and putting his hand on her stomach.

 "There are two hungry people in this room and I already ate."

  
To be continued...


	53. Connections and Separations

 

 

Madeleine spent as much time in the spare room upstairs as possible while M, Quinton and Séverine worked out what to do. James wants Séverine and Quinton to leave for the Bahamas and take Madeleine until all this blows over.

 

Of course, Quinton refuses to be sent away again and will stay until they see nine eyes destroyed.

 

Tanner, Eve and M will meet them at the old print shop safe house, late tonight early tomorrow. Séverine and Madeleine will stay here. Bond and Olivia argue for about an hour, about her not going. The baby is at risk as well as herself and she finally agrees to stay behind with the other ladies.

 

Olivia messages her children and sends them access to her account to get on a plane for the Bahamas as soon as they can and to stay away from London completely. They're so relieved to hear from her but she silences all their questions and tells them to pack and leave under the cover of darkness from a neutral location, a friends house or movie theatre. They understand and will do as she says, knowing it must have to do with the fact she and Bond have been out of communication. M called them over a month ago to say she was missing and it didn't look good.

 

Quinton asks M to help Séverine pack the essentials and arrange for all of them to go to the Bahamas should things go south. Quinton managed to deactivate M's ring but he could not determine if the tracer was used at all. Bond's convinced Blofeld died in the explosion and is unwilling to think on him any further. Now they need to help M dismantle C’s organization and flush out all the moles, while stopping the nine eyes.

 

Séverine brings Madeleine downstairs and suggest they go get take away with Quinton for dinner. At first the old man does not agree but Seveine smiles and whispers in his ear. M watches as his ears turn red as he looks back at James and her sitting on the sofa.

 

"Yes...yes, quite. We will pop out in the car and get some food. You go get Madeleine and we'll be off then."

 

M turns to James sitting beside her with a massive grin on his face. She has to shake her head at the ridiculousness of it all. A pit forms in her stomach at the thought of suddenly being alone in the house with her own husband. It's just nerves, but they still exist and they shouldn’t.  What Blofeld did to her will take time to heal from.

 

The three leave and say they will be back in an hour or so. Séverine winks at Bond as they pull the hoods of their jackets up and go through the garage to the car.

 

Bond grabs M's hand and without saying a word pulls her gently to the stairs and up the spare bedroom. He closes and locks the door and moves to check the window before turning off his mobile and placing it beside the bed with his gun.

 

Olivia seems rooted nervously to the spot. "James, I...don't know if…"

 

"I will just hold you as you nap then. I know you've been tired and your eyes were closing as we went over the plan again downstairs. Come it's quiet, the sun will be down within the hour and you don't have to do or say anything until you're ready. What I want you to know is that I love you and I never want to be apart from you again."

 

M smiles weakly at him and pulls off Q's sweat shirt and climbs into bed. James strips down to his pants and crawls in behind her. Within seconds M's sleeping in his arms and he dozes for around 20 minute until she rolls to her back and the movement wakes him.

 

James watches her sleep as he gently rests his hand on her stomach imagining a child just starting to grow there. The baby will hopefully never know that he or she was a part of such a very dangerous mission.

 

Olivia suddenly stirs and stiffens in a panic pushing his hand away from her. "No Ernst...stop!"

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Séverine gets out of the car with Quinton and Madeleine to walk to the shop and cafe. Madeleine stops suddenly and says, "I can't do this."

 

Quinton looks confused. "What my dear, get food?"

 

"None of this makes any sense, this cannot be my life again. I'm leaving. Thank you for your help and the clothes. James doesn't want me...I have to leave."

 

"You can't go!" Quinton says.

 

"I cannot stand being near them. Seeing them look at each other like that. How can he love his former boss, a woman so much older than him? How can you do it? You loved her first. How can you stand seeing them together? Doesn't your heart break, seeing her love someone else and after you did so much for her, by making her young again?"

 

"Yes, I have known and loved her for 50 years. Her loving another happened once before. But it was my failing that I did not step forward when I first met her, and she married her first husband. I was a coward and over time I realized that. By the time her husband died we were in our early 70's and I was beginning a relationship with her outside the confines of our old friendship. But I overstepped, and I changed us before she was ready. M's cautious in who she loves. Yes, I was shocked when I found out about James, but looking back on it, it was always there. He loved her long before I changed her. Even if M was still in her seventies in appearance, I believe he would still love her. It was there for all of us to see, but like the way society sees age...it’s so very easy to dismiss."

 

Séverine nods and grabs Madeleine's hand. "I believe James worked very hard to make her believe in that love. From what I saw of them on the island, she did not believe she was at all desirable. It took time for him to convince her. Months ago on the plane back from China, I heard them argue. M didn't believe him. I could see it, he loved her so much it was electric, but she had shields up. Silva got in the way and did something to make her walls come tumbling down. Her stubborn nature crumbled and now they are married."

 

"What about me? James Bond destroyed my life and livelihood. Under the guise of protecting me, James slept with me and made me fall for him! I am safer away from him and he won't even notice I'm gone."

 

"Madeleine!" Quinton yells at her as she turns and walks away. Séverine holds his arm to prevent him from following.

 

"Leave her. She has a right to take her life into her own hands. What could they want her for anyway?"

 

"I just hate to leave the poor girl out in the cold my dear."

 

"She may just be safer if she is. This plan of yours...you may not come back from."

 

Quinton grabs her hand. "I was a coward, but now I'm a man of action."

 

"For love you are."

 

"Séverine...I do...love.."

 

"I understand darling. Seeing her again must bring back so many feelings buried in your past."

 

"No my dear. It’s true that I love M, but I was going to say that I'm in love with you."

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"No Ernst...stop!"

 

The room is dim but James can see the panic in her eyes as they open, trying to focus on him.

 

"M...it's James. I have you. Jesus M what did he do to you?" Bond tries to contain the tense anger rising in him towards the dead man.

 

M shakes and hugs him to her. "I'm so sorry James. I didn't want him to…"

 

James relaxes into her, Franz is dead, he only wishes he was able to have taken his time killing him.

 

"I know M. I wish I could have saved you sooner."

 

"You thought I was dead. I had to make the conscious decision to sleep with him, after that first night."

 

"Tell me...it might help."

 

"I was drugged the entire trip but came to on occasion. I felt a hand drift up my leg...I was still in Mexico in our room in my head."

 

"It's not you fault M and if anything making him fall for you kept you alive."

 

"I didn't try too...honestly."

 

"You, my beautiful wife are irresistible. And the forbidden fruit of taking a brother's wife is right up that insane bastard's alley."

 

"What did I do to deserve such an understanding, killer, sexy husband." M caresses his face as he hovers above her.

 

"What did I do to capture the heart of the best person I have ever met. A person who totally accepts me regardless of the evil things I've done. A person who understands there is a difference between the sex I have on the job and our lovemaking."

 

"Yes, James...yes." M pulls his lips to hers and the kisses became desperate and heated very quickly.

 

Bond's hands roam under her t-shirt to find no bra to bar his desperate touches. M sits up and pulls off the t-shirt. He palms her breast as his eyes widen. M has always had gloriously large breasts, in the way only nature could provide, but now nature has given them a huge bonus.

 

They kiss as she moans in both pain and pleasure. "They're very sensitive…"

 

"I will be gentle." Bond nuzzles her and licks her sensitive nipples. M lies back and arches towards him. Bond removes her yoga tights and panties as he shuffles down the bed. Her scent makes him groan.

 

"Christ, I've missed this M." James uses his tongue and mouth to bring her to ecstasy and continues after she calms her thrashing. He continues to lap at her until she begins to become close again. With one final kiss to her sex, he begins to trail kisses up her thighs to her belly where he pauses to speak.

 

"I love you as much as I love your mother, never doubt that, little one. But always remember this...we share these." Bond gently palms her breasts as he moves up her body and takes one in his mouth.

 

M begins to laugh as she runs her fingers through his hair. "You think so do you? There may be a great deal of frowning as you watch the baby latch on to me over and over for months on end."

 

"Stop making me jealous of the child Olivia, we already have hurdles to get over."

 

Bond's now holding her face between his hands looking down on her adoringly. M can feel him pressing up against her.

 

"James, you said you wouldn't…because of him."

 

"I was not referring to Franz. I was referring to the fact that a sports car is now out of my future."

 

M laughs and the sound fills his head with joy as he gently eases into her.  Looking into her eyes the entire time he gently makes love to her.

 

Olivia becomes impatient, pulling him towards her with her legs wrapped around him and her nails pinching his shoulders as she comes close. "James love! Harder! I won't break."

 

James' trying desperately to be gentle with her and not let his desire and impatience overwhelm him. The second she commands him to go harder, all that flies out the window.

 

James breathes heavily into her neck as he softens in her embrace and comes down from the euphoria of having made love to her again.

 

"I wanted to be gentle with you...I thought...the baby."

 

"James...nothing changes sexually because of the baby. In fact, the woman generally is more easily aroused. Nigel and I had a very...very fun time when I was pregnant with Judi. With Ryan it was different because we had a toddler in the house that could wake at any moment. It made us rush more but the thrill of the possibility of getting caught was…"

 

"M; stop, I don't really want your first husband in your thoughts turning you on right now."

 

M laughs as James rolls off her to the side placing his hand on her belly again. M turns her head to look at him and smiles. "He...Franz, never hurt me. It was uncomfortable but he tried to make it enjoyable for me. Don't think about it, I'm letting it go. It will take time, but I will let it go."

 

"I'm trying not to let him come between us M. But...yes, it will take time for both of us to heal from our time apart."

 

"In his way; like Silva he loved me, but only because I was your wife. If I had just been M, as I was last year, an old widow who had information he might want, he may have tortured and killed me."

 

"Knowing Franz, he would have fallen for you just as I did. Your presence is overwhelming M. Why do you think I want the old man to leave with Séverine. I don't want him to fall back into his old habit of pinning away for you."

 

"James, I think the two of them have deep feelings for each other."

 

"Enough talk of them. I need to make love to you again before they return with food and Quinton and I leave for the safe house."

 

"James!"

 

James begins to tickle her and then kisses her passionately and they make love again. Spurred on by the fact the others could return at any moment, the two lovers enthusiastically reconnect.

 

M wants to tackle this mission feeling gloriously well used by the man she loves, and missed so much. She was a fool to think James would love her less for what she had to do while captive.

 

"Come James, we should get this place cleaned up before dinner. We have work to do."

 

"Yes we do, but M I want to do that to you again."

 

"Then I suggest you join me in the shower Mr. Bond."

 

"I would be delighted Mrs. Bond."

 

Franz Oberhauser will never come between them again. James will make damn sure of it.

  
To be continued…


	54. The Merry Men

 

 

Franz comes to, and Franklin helps him adjust his position on the bed. " I need a computer, and a mirror." He croaks out as Franklin helps him take a drink.

 

Another man in the room runs to fulfil the request. "Sir, I have contacted our men in London and everything is setup for when we find the girl."

 

"Good. James will be with the others trying to stop the nine eyes. I know it! He will leave her relatively unprotected, thinking that having her away from him she will be safe. Do we have a location?"

 

The other man returns with a computer and Franklin takes it and brings up camera footage of three people on the street. Blofeld's one eye battles to adjust and he fights against the dizziness.

 

"I know that woman with her...she was Silva's pet. And that man...that man was in the complex he’s the old Q! That's the man who’s hiding her!"

 

Franklin pulls out his tablet. "It seems he has been an employee for MI5 for these last few months."

 

"Christ! They had a man on the inside and we didn't even know! Her old quartermaster and the mastermind of the youth serum. Capture Madeleine, and as for the rest of MI6's merry men and women do not kill them. I need them for leverage and maybe they will turn when they see the light."

 

"Yes sir. I will find M's location and send men to collect her."

 

"No I want to do that personally. Get the transport ready and find me some nice clothes, nice enough to be married in."

 

"Yes sir."

 

"I do hope she still has the dress."

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"Olivia, I steamed your white dress clean, it’s very beautiful."

 

"I would like to burn it and toss out everything he gave me."

 

Séverine frowns as she hangs the lovely dress on the wardrobe door. "Why don't you think of this dress as the first thing James saw you in when you were reunited. I saw the look of wonder in his eyes when he looked at you."

 

M puts her hand on the skirt as the dress hangs from the wardrobe and the black diamond on the platinum chain hangs over the silver and white gown.

 

"It is very beautiful. Perhaps I will eventually, but it won't fit for much longer."

 

Olivia helps Séverine pack her things. "I hope Madeleine knows what she's doing."

 

"It would be difficult to hold her against her will. Was there really a need for her to stay?"

 

"Not really, and I could tell her feelings for me were far from friendly."

 

"Yes, well she felt she loved James and she gave a piece of herself to him that she feels was precious."

 

"Yes, I guess he’s a much better actor than I could have imagined. He might have fallen for her, had he not found me. She's so much like Vesper, the first woman he fell in love with on a mission."

 

"Vesper, how long ago was that M?"

 

"Over 6 years ago, it was his first mission as a double 0 agent."

 

"Was she simply a surrogate for you?"

 

M stops folding clothes and looks at Séverine. "I don't know...he claims as much, but I was married and nearing 70 at the time. I never would have dreamed that he was."

 

Séverine smiles at the small woman. "Silva, didn't care about your age and nor does James. You posses a great power around you and that attracts regardless of age. I saw images of you at that age and you were very naturally well kept."

 

"Makeup does wonders."

 

"I'm sorry for bringing up Silva. I know he was a monster."

 

"Yes but one of my own making. Such a thing makes me wonder if I am a magnet for disgruntled monsters with an axe to grind."

 

"Silva was passionate about you. No woman could compare to you in his mind. Intelligence, beauty and power drew him to you. You don't have to answer this but did you and he have an affair? I asked him once but he just got a far away look in his eye and a look of such longing."

 

"No...I was a middle aged married woman with children and he was a young man..."

 

"You dismiss compliments. but you were stunning and as I said, powerful." Séverine can see the blush on the woman's face as she considers her past involvement with Silva. She may have used his desire for her to her advantage and feels guilty about it.

 

"Yes; I knew he desired me, but I didn't encourage, besides I don't have any real power now."

 

"You think you don't, because they removed you from the job but you do in reality. I've met M and he would take advisement from you and the head of the government too if you needed to make your point."

 

"Yes; yes he might. Could I use your mobile?"

 

"Certainly. I will give you a moment shall I.  "Séverine smiles and leaves M alone to make a call. As she moves away from the door she hears.

 

Hello Mr. Prime minister, yes this is Dame Mansfield...M, if you like and I need to talk to you about the nine eyes.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Bond prowls the room as Quinton brings up the floor plans of the new Centre for National Security.

 

There is sound outside and Bond palms his gun as the key enters the lock. Mallory enters the room. "It's safe." He says as he turns to look back at Tanner, Eve and Q.

 

They walk in and Eve rushes to hug Bond. "James. Where is Olivia?"

 

"Safe, at Quinton's house packing for the Bahamas."

 

Tanner shakes his hand. "Again?"

 

"Possibly for the lot of us, if we need to hide. Besides, M needs her rest, sorry, Olivia needs her rest."

 

M looks at Bond. "Is she alright?"

 

Bond's eyebrows rise as a smirk comes to his face. "Well let's just say that she's eating for two and she has not yet told Judi and Ryan that a little sibling is on the way."

 

Tanner and M smile and Eve jumps up and down her eyes wide with excitement.

 

"Olivia has sent the children to the Bahamas tonight to get them out of the way just in case." Bond can see the doubtful look on M's face. "I know, and I don't care if the child is not mine biologically. Q any word on Ernst Blofeld or Franz Oberhauser?"

 

"No. I am trying to get into the system remotely, but I need to be in the building."

 

"You will. It’s a hard nut to crack, but we can do it from inside if we have time." Quinton adds.

 

Tanner take a gun from the bag on the table. "We have two cars how are we going to do this?"

 

M takes a gun. "I don't want to sound pessimistic but I also don't want to carry all our Q's in one basket. Tanner you and Eve get to the building with Q and wait outside. Bond, Quinton and I will lead any watching on a roundabout way and eventually get to the building. If we are not there within 30 minutes of nine eyes going live, get Q upstairs and plugged in and don't let anyone stop you."

 

"Alright." Eve says as she picks up a L115A3 sniper rifle.

 

"Be Careful with that now Eve." Bond says as he rubs his shoulder with a smirk on his face.

 

"Pshaw, that was just a scratch and you know it!" Eve says with a smile on her face.

 

They're all nervous and trying to keep spirits up, but there is a very good chance someone could die tonight.

 

"Well it's time." Mallory says in all seriousness. "Time to take down Spectre's hold on MI5 and stop this nine eyes from going forward."

 

Bond frowns. "How much resistance are we looking at?"

 

Quinton looks up from his computer as he folds it shut and packs it in a sling bag standing beside Q. "There should be half a dozen guards on the first floor and at least two wandering each level. I have a program running remotely from my workstation in the basement that will cause a silent emergency alarm leading them in and it will lock the lab down the second anyone touches the panel to silence it. That should take care of some."

 

"Good. Let's go. Mallory says as they head out. Tanner, Eve and Q follow them at a distance and they split off to meet further towards their target.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Bond drives the first Land Rover with Quinton and M, everything is eerily quiet on the streets as they make their way. Suddenly a massive truck hits the side of their car, smashing it against a wall. Bond is knocked out. M's dazed, as is Quinton.

 

Two men come and drag Bond from the car, zip tying his hands and placing a hood over his head. The men radio their success and are told to bring M and the other man to another location. The diver sees another car in the alley.

 

Tanner turns towards the beep that Q identifies as Bond and M's vehicle. They see the armed men aiming at them.

 

"Reverse...reverse...now! Eve yells at Tanner as he does. They duck down taking incoming fire. Poor Q is narrowly missed in the back seat.

 

They speed away towards the Centre for National Security building to wait for the appropriate time.

 

"Christ I hope they're OK." Tanner says.

 

"I'm sure M will call."

 

As she finishes the statement Eve's mobile rings. "Yes, Ok we will come and get you."

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

They pull up as M and Quinton climb into the back. "Get us there now!"

 

"What about Bond?" Q asks.

 

"We have to hope he manages himself." Mallory says as they drive to complete the mission.

 

Quinton looks at his mobile. "The main level is clear. The guards are gone."

 

"Good." M's mobile rings and he looks at the caller ID. "Yes mister Prime Minister to what do I owe this late evening call. Oh I see. She did, did she? Well we are on are way there now and back up would be appreciated but we do not know who to trust. Yes, we will shut it down and let you know. Yes, that would be prudent...well 007 is involved and emergency crew may be needed. Thank you for putting them at our disposal."

 

The others in the car are silent waiting for information. "Well it looks like C is out of a job, it seems that M informed the Prime Minister directly of what was going on and he took it under advisement. The home secretary is not amused and is being held until our investigation can go forward."

 

"M?" Q asks.

 

Quinton laughs. "Yes M, as in Dame Mansfield I presume."

 

"Yes. When she speaks people still listen."

 

Eve smiles. "Good, so does this mean we don't have to break in?"

 

"No, but we must keep below the radar because Max is still on the loose and we don't know how many he has in his pocket."

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Blofeld exits the car in the nice London neighbourhood and walks behind his men who have smashed in the front door. He walks into the house and sees a dark haired woman being held by one of his men.

 

"Ah, Silva's little toy. So nice to see your pretty face again. Where is she?"

 

Séverine spits at him and says nothing.

 

Blofeld slaps her. "Where is my bride?"

 

Séverine's eyes go to the stairs in panic. Blofeld just smiles at her and walks calmly up the stairs. He hears a gunshot as he makes it up after the men searching the house. There is an open door and he can hear a scuffle.

 

"Let me go!"

 

Blofeld enters the room to see one man lying dead and the other holding M in his arms. "My darling I have come to collect you."

 

"Why are you not dead?"

 

"Why did you leave with your lover without checking to see that I was? Poor assumption on your part darling. Leave us and take the body with you."

 

The man leaves dragging his dead comrade with him.

 

"So my darling...I need you to put on your wedding dress. We are flying to Paris for the big event."

 

M looks across at him confused. "I will not marry you Franz!"

 

Blofeld moves towards her and grabs her roughly. "You will do what I say or the woman downstairs and James will die."

 

"James?"

 

Blofeld takes his mobile and shows M the image of James being pulled unconscious from a car.

 

"Get dressed my darling."

 

"How do you expect to marry me if James lives?"

 

"I didn't say I would keep him alive. He may choose to go down with the building rescuing a woman he loves."

 

"What?"

 

"Take those clothes off and put on the dress I had made for you my darling. Don't make me have to dress you myself. James might not have the time for me to become acquainted with you again in this lovely bed. I suggest you do it yourself, you know how little control I have around you my love. It has been days since I tasted you my dear. I remember that night fondly the amount of love we made before I had to rush off for my meeting."

 

"We never made love Franz! You had sex with me, an unwilling partner. One who had to fake the entire thing remember. You extorted me!"

 

"You will love me scars and all or everyone else you love will be tortured in front of your eyes on cameras that I control around the world!"

 

"Bastard!"

 

Franz pulls her into a kiss but she pushes away and takes the dress down off the hangar tossing the necklace on the dressing table with the earrings.

 

M finds the way he watches her with his one good eye, nauseating. She can't do this again, she just can't be with him. If anything happens to James...she doesn't know what she will do. If it wasn't for the child she would...she cannot deal with letting him have her again.

 

M takes off her clothing and turns from him, to quickly put the white silk dress on. She looks in the closet and finds the heels and puts them on. She turns and sees Blofeld with the clasp open on the back diamond necklace. M moves to him and turns knowing there is no use fighting him. She has to protect the baby, not just herself.

 

Franz whispers in her ear as he clasps her shoulders in his hands and trails kisses down the side of her neck. "Put these back on." He pulls her back flush against his body with on hand on her belly and he holds out a new silver Spectre ring and the black diamond earrings she wore yesterday.

 

A tear escapes M's eye as she places the ring on her finger last.

  
To be continued...


	55. Crumbing Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue in Chapter 55 & 56 is directly from the film Spectre.
> 
>  
> 
> Part of the action sequence and some of the dialogue was written by detectivecaz and used in her story Desolation.  Fusing two separate fictions and realities into one similar climactic action sequence based on the film.

 

 

 

Mallory watches as C enters his dark office, walking over to his desk, all without even looking over in his direction.

 

As C stands behind his desk, he tries to access his laptop, his smirk disappears as he realizes that he can't log in. Trying again, he's met with the same error, before it changes to a red warning message informing him that the software is Initiating Shutdown.

 

C looks around the room noticing the monitors around him coming to life showing the same flashing red message.

 

"Not a good feeling is it? Being watched." Mallory states as C looks towards him.

 

"Don't tell me you are responsible for all of this?"

 

"No… but my Quartermaster is; as is our old Quartermaster. I don't think you've had the pleasure of meeting Quinton." Mallory looks behind him, to see the two Q's typing away at their computers. "And they are extremely talented. In fact your department hired Quinton on my recommendation. You either missed that part, or had merely forgotten. Whichever it is, the mistake will be your undoing."

 

"Bravo." C told Mallory sarcastically. "But, incase you haven't realized it; you are all out of a job. So you're trespassing."

 

"I'm afraid you've got the wrong end of the stick, Max. We're going to stop this system from going online. Then I'm going to bring you in."

 

"On what grounds exactly? Face it M, you have nothing on me." C gives him a smirk.

 

Mallory ignores his smirk and continues, "On the grounds of having poor taste in friends."

 

C gave a humourless laugh at Mallory's remark, "Really, if everyone were arrested on those grounds, there would be no one left on the street."

 

"That may be true Max but you are also wrong about me being out of a job."

 

"Would you like to know, why I made an alliance with SPECTRE, M? He asked mockingly.

 

"No. But I'm sure you are going to tell me."

 

C gave a humourless chuckle. "It's very idea is ideal. Take a look at the world... what do you see? Chaos... because people like you, paper-pushers and politicians, are too spineless to do what needs to be done! So I made an alliance to put the power where it should be, and now you want to throw it away for the sake of democracy. Whatever the hell that is? How predictably moronic."

 

C opened the drawer to his desk and pulls out a gun. He releases the safety and aims it at Mallory. "But then isn't that what M stands for…Moron?"

 

C pulls the trigger, only to hear an empty klick and find the gun empty of ammunition.

 

It's Mallory's turn to smirk, "Well I guess we now know what C stands for." He opens his palm to show the bullets from C's gun clip. "Careless."

 

C's laughter fills the room, "Oh how I was hoping you were going to meet the same fate as your predecessor. The lovely Ms; what did the papers call her? Ms. Emma Smith, died and was granted full honours. I wondered why that name sounded so fake and the Prime Minister was decidedly evasive when I mentioned it. I will give it to old M, she truly is a force to be reckoned with. Even a bullet couldn't stop her, and now we are left with you. Some former military, government boy scout, ready to serve Queen and Country until the bitter end."

 

"What have you done? Where is she?" Mallory demands. Quinton looks over at them and moves forward. He has been trying to message Séverine for over an hour. She and M are not answering.

 

"Did your men invade my home? What did they do with M and Séverine?"

 

C laughs. "Séverine, that was her name! Silva's concubine, the one Bond brought back with him. A little present from the orient. Well, well I wondered what had happened to you Q? The files were all purged from the system but there were rumours about you and M. Q and M what a lovely pair. How long were you lovers? Even more importantly, how did you do it? I will make sure your whore lives, if you tell me how you made the two of you young?"

 

Quinton clenches his fist in anger. "I can tell you exactly how, but it's irrelevant. We were the only two people it was tailored for!"

 

"You had it bad for the old doll didn't you? Tell me, how did it feel to be banished, and have her take up with a young hotshot agent. Or had she been screwing him for years. I imagine that's how she managed all those dangerous young killers of hers. All orphans and damaged men with mommy issues. Just like Silva, and he tried to kill her. She deserved her fate at his hands...after all, she did leave him in the hands of the Chinese."

 

Mallory stands beside Quinton. "Why target her at all?"

 

"Spectre truly does foster vengeful spirits, and what better way to kill someone? Sending Silva after her, a clearly insane man with a personal vendetta against her, it was perfect. She was getting too close to the truth. If she had just kept her nose out of our business, all of the mess at Skyfall could have been avoided."

 

"Yet, Silva failed in his task, and we know all about Spectre." Mallory says.

 

"Well, that is all a matter of perspective. You see, he may have failed to kill M, but it was thanks to Silva that Nine Eyes was created. It took years of planning of course, but it's really thanks to him that the main programme was a success. All we did was modify it slightly to make it even more powerful than it originally was."

 

"Well, it seems all those years of planning are going to be for nothing." Mallory looked over at Q.

 

"Are you nearly done?"

 

"Almost, Sir." Q replied never taking his eyes off the screen. "Shit."

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Firewall. It's going to take me a few minutes to bypass it."

 

Mallory looked at the countdown on the screen behind Q noticing they only had five minutes left before 'Nine Eyes' went online.

 

"You may want to hurry up Q, Quinton." Quinton hurries over to his laptop to help with the firewall.

 

"These things take time."

 

"Unfortunately time is not on our side." Mallory told him gravely.

 

"You know It's a pity...I was really looking forward to meeting madame M. To see what all the fuss is about. But I guess I'll never know now, will I?"

 

"If your organisation hurts her in anyway…"

 

"You'll what? Set Bond on me?" He taunted. "He'll need to survive what lies in store for him first. I guess he should be happy, he and one of his lovers will go out in a blaze of glory."

 

Mallory grabs C by his suit jacket and pushes him up against the wall.

 

"Where are they?" Mallory asks through gritted teeth, losing his patience.

 

Quinton's suddenly beside him. "They won't hurt her. Blofeld wants her alive. He's baiting you M. The firewall is down and the system is offline. Nine eyes is in the garbage and I have the list of all his accomplices within the organization. His laptop contains an email of Blofeld's plan for James. He’s going to blow the old building a day earlier with James inside."

 

C snaps and rushes at M and Quinton. Mallory blocks a punch and throws one of his own. They push and pull for superiority and as suddenly as it all began it ends. C is twisted around and M pushes him into the guardrail. The glass feature smashes and C falls through.

 

Quinton and M peer over the edge as Tanner and Eve come inside the lobby.

 

Tanner kneels by the body as the Q's and M run down the circular stairwell. "He's dead."

 

Eve looks at M. "The back up the PM ordered is here. Now where are we going?"

 

M frowns. "They are going to blow the old building with Bond in it."

 

They move to the door to get into vehicles as the hear a helicopter fly nearby out over the river from the old MI6.

 

They rush to see what is going on as the building explodes.

 

"Jesus!" Tanner exclaims as they watch from their vantage point by the CNS building. They watch as heat travels to them from the blast. The billowing explosion practically covers the entire river.

 

"Bond!" Eve yells as she begins to tear up.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

James is pulled from the car with a hood over his head and his hands tied in front of him. It only takes a shadow through the dark hood and a good estimation of their height and he’s free and armed to go find Franz.

 

James cautiously picks his way through the empty corridors of MI6, vigilant of his surroundings. Not putting it past Franz to try anything.

 

Entering the room in front of him, he realizes he's in the old shooting range. He had no sooner taken a few steps when the lights suddenly come flickering on and a sound comes from his left.

 

Quickly turning to the sound he aims his gun, only to see a paper targets with his face.

 

There’s still no sign of the man in question. Why the elaborate set up?

 

Bond has the sinking feeling that Olivia's in danger again. She's the only reason Blofeld's here. He could calmly wait for ages to kill Bond, but he needs her as much as Bond does. Without her there’s nothing but loneliness. That bastard has had his taste, and if he has a heart at all, it now belongs to M. Franz wants her and the child that he thinks is his. Bond will rip his fingers off, if given the time and opportunity.

 

Hearing faint footsteps in front of him, he quickly picks up the pace and follows the corridor out of the shooting range and into the shower stalls.

 

The same bright lights blind him, as he looks in each of the shower cubicles, seeing more photos, but this time it isn't his face, it's everyone that he has come into contact with in the past.

 

The first cubicle contains a picture of Le Chiffre, followed by Silva, Vesper, then White, before he finally stops at the last cubicle to his left.

 

His greatest successes and failures. Bond took someone from Spectre and Franz took someone from him.

 

Taking a deep breath he turns to look at the back wall of the current cubicle, feeling his heart beating frantically in his chest.

 

Olivia's picture is staring back at him. She can't be dead. He refuses to believe it until he sees her body. He will search the globe for her and Franz...if the bastard managed to find her at Quinton's.

 

It's an old image of her. That M’s dead and buried, only his wife remains.

 

"She's still alive James...for now at least. If you hope to save her, you had best come and find me. You're closer than you think."

 

James hurries out of the shower room and into another corridor before turning right to see a vast empty room in front of him.

 

Quickening his pace, he enters the room and catches a figure out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he fires his gun four times in quick succession, only for them to have little effect as they impact the bullet-proof glass of the former cells below MI6.

 

Blofeld turns and smirked at him, "So glad you could finally make it, James."

 

James walks over to the glass and stands in front of it, taking in Blofeld's appearance. He can't stop the feeling of satisfaction, seeing the damage done because of the explosion. His right eye now marred with a long blood red scar, that runs from his forehead all the way down to his cheek. His once blue eye was now pure white in colour, thanks to the explosion having blinded him.

 

It's just a pity that the explosion didn't kill the bastard in the process.

 

"Ouch, that looks painful." James taunts seeing Blofeld's smirk disappear at his remark.

 

"My wounds will heal; but what about yours?" Blofeld asked dispassionately. "Look around you James. This is what's left of your world. Everything you ever stood for, everything you ever believed in…a ruin."

 

James couldn't care less about the building, he only cared about Olivia and her safety.

 

"Why pick here of all places? You had the opportunity to make your escape, yet you decided to play this little game of cat and mouse. Was it because you missed me Franz?"

 

"No. I want to make sure you and the lovely M are actually taken care of this time." He smiles. "And what better way to kill you, than in the very building you both got acquainted."

 

James narrowed his eyes, as he watches Blofeld blow on the glass, causing condensation, he reaches out his finger and draws a heart.

 

"Where is she?" James demands.

 

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Blofeld taunts as he turns on his heel and walks over to the other side of the room. Franz flicks a switch on the wall displaying three red digits.

 

James eyes widen at the sight of the timer.

 

"In three minutes, this building will be demolished. I can get out easily, but your love… she's a bit tied up at the moment."

 

"I'll ask you one more time! Where is she?"

 

Blofeld keeps his face impassive as he stares at James, "You have a choice, James. Die trying to find and save her or… save yourself and live with the pain. You know the pain I'm talking about...like Vesper and Mexico city."

 

"You're bluffing. You would not risk a child you foolishly think is yours!"

 

"Am I? Are you willing to take that risk? It’s because of her and her continued love for you that I am practically sightless!"

 

James knows there's a chance that Franz is telling the truth and she's in the building. Or it could be another one of his tricks, but he can't afford to take the gamble.

 

Blofeld gives a chuckle, seeing James so conflicted. "I've really put you through it haven't I? But then I suppose that's brothers for you… they always know which buttons to press." He smirks as he presses the red button next to the timer.

 

"Goodbye James."

 

James runs from the room hearing Blofeld's laughter behind him. He only has three minutes to find her.

 

Quickly running through the hallways, he retraces his steps back to the main entrance and looks around the area in desperation. There is a mesh black net suspended between pillars to catch falling debris.

 

"M!"

 

The only answer is the sound of the alarm sounding, like a death chant signalling he's running out of time.

 

Looking up, through the gaping hole in the centre of the building, he takes a chance and starts to make the climb to the floors above. Towards her old office, it's the most likely place Blofeld would leave her.

 

The alarm continues to taunt him with each step. Bond's trying to think logically, but his fear for Olivia is clouding rational thought.

 

Pushing himself to go faster, he feels his heart pounding as he nears the top of the building.

 

He doesn't know how long he has left to find her, but he knows in the few minutes that remain will ultimately determine if he has a future with M at all.

 

Bond's been in tighter situations than this. Just like Skyfall, someone he loves desperately is in danger. It makes him all that more determined to find her and get them out. Then he will be going after Franz Oberhauser-Blofeld.

 

James finally reaches the floor where Olivia's office use to be. He looks in each of the rooms hoping to find her, but the result is the same, room after room. All of them are empty.

 

"OLIVIA!"

 

He tries listening for any sound that she might be near. Did Franz lie just to make him blow up? He wouldn't put it past the bastard. He may already bloody well have her!

 

Following the corridor round, he sees the opening to her office. If she were anywhere she would be here. James doesn't have time to look anywhere else.

 

James runs into her office, the cold London air fills the room from the massive gaping hole at the front of the building.

 

He calls out for her again, hoping against hope that she was there. A few second pass when he hears a quiet moan come from his left.

 

Hurrying over to the sound, he sees a large piece of metal, that must have been a door, placed against the wall.

 

"OLIVIA!"

 

The muffled sound is louder, feeling relief wash over him as he pulls away the metal door from the wall, and lets it fall to the ground.

 

Looking inside the room, his eyes widen seeing her familiar face. Her hands and ankles were tied to the chair with the explosive wires that were linked to the bomb that will demolish the building.

 

Taking a few steps forward, he pulls the gag down from her mouth and looked deep into her eyes, seeing the fear and desperation in those blue depths.

 

"Madeleine?"

 

"James hurray, we need to get out of here."

 

James cuts the ropes and pulls her too him. "Do you trust me?"

 

Madeleine nods and they fall.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

After a few rings, Bond hears Tanner's relieved voice on the other end.

 

"Tanner, shut up and listen. He has Olivia."

 

"What... "

 

"She's in the bloody chopper!"

 

"Shit, what do you need me to do?"

 

"I need you to follow it! Take Eve and have her bring it down!"

 

"No way, Bond! Are you out of your bloody mind! It could kill her!"

 

"It's either that or Blofeld escapes with her! I don't like the idea any more than you do, but it's the best chance we have!"

 

Hastily getting in the car, Tanner started the ignition and put his foot down speeding off in pursuit of the helicopter.

 

"What exactly is the plan?" Eve demands looking over at Tanner.

 

"Shooting down a helicopter!"

 

"What? I thought Bond said that Olivia is in the chopper?"

 

"She is! It's Bond's idea!"

 

"So you are essentially asking me to help Bond shoot down a helicopter that could end with me killing our friend and Bond's wife? Do you remember what happened last time I tried to shoot a moving target?"

 

Tanner looked over at her from the corner of his eye, "Then it's time you redeemed yourself, Eve."

  
To be continued...


	56. Unhappily Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue in Chapter 55 & 56 is directly from the film Spectre.
> 
> Part of the action sequence and some of the dialogue was written by detectivecaz and used in her story Desolation.  Fusing two separate fictions and realities into one similar climactic action sequence based on the film.  A huge thank you to detectivecaz for assisting me with this part of my story.

 

 

Blofeld keeps M beside him while riding to a open field with a helicopter settled in the centre. His hand caresses her knee as they travel to the helicopter. She's now close enough to examine the damage to his face from the blast.

 

"I hope that hurts you."

 

How is she going to get away from him this time, may be entirely up to her. James and the others are dealing with whatever C and Blofeld have waiting for them.

 

This leaves her to deal with Blofeld. Hand to hand combat is not a skill she's ever managed to use with any success. She trained for it after Quinton attacked her, but still she's just a beginner compared to James. Her shooting skills have improved tremendously since Skyfall. If she can just manage to get a gun. Blofeld never carries a gun, preferring to allow his men to protect him from attack.

 

Blofeld chuckles. "The talented plastic surgeon managed to sever my nerve connections to numb the pain my dear. Thank you for your touching concern. I know it will be an adjustment for you when we are intimate. I do plan on having more plastic surgery and perhaps an eye transplant. Perhaps I should take one of James' eyes. Would you like that better when we make love?"

 

M scowls at him. "You Won't have James for long. That picture could have been taken ages ago. You're not that subtle with your lies Ernst." M’s tired of this man's games.

 

"Oh but I do. C's men just slammed the car he was in with new M and your old Q. They managed to escape but I only really wanted my dear foster brother. The final act in our play my dear. We watch as Bond dies in the very building where you worked together all those years."

 

"I didn't think I could hate you more Franz, but you keep upping your game."

 

Blofeld grabs M's chin in his hands. "What did I tell you about that name darling." He spits at her in a momentary wave of fury. He then releases her and turns to look out the window at their progress across London.

 

"I never really cared for this city, too cold and damp. Here I am being ungentlemanly and not offering you a coat." Blofeld removes his overcoat and wraps it around her shoulders. M bats his hands away from her in frustration.

 

"I love it here. I suits me. I always want to be in London and I don't plan on leaving it anytime soon."

 

"We were to be married in the heat of the desert, not the cold of Europe in winter my love. We are in a helicopter bound for the continent darling. You must say goodbye to dreary old London for a long time. I would like our child to be born in Switzerland so it's homeland is the same as mine. Of course we will teach the little one many languages so it will be at home wherever we travel."

 

"I will not marry you ERNST!"

 

"It amuses me that you still believe you have a choice my dear. Once you concede defeat and learn to love me, you may see London again. I will allow you to go anywhere in the world, after the baby is born. However, I will keep our child, to guarantee your return. Without troops and gunboats blasting." Blofeld smirks at her.

 

"Deluded bastard!"

 

The helicopter settles on the top of a building, near the old building and Blofeld smiles at her. "I will return in a moment after I taunt my dear foster brother, and your soon to be dead husband. Then we will fly off to Paris, or Rome if you prefer, for our wedding."

 

"Sod off Blofeld!" M yells at him as he opens the door.

 

Blofeld gets out and slams the door shut. Two armed men stand guard outside. There is no where to go, she cannot escape him. At least he agreed not to kill Séverine and left her tied in their home.

 

Why couldn't M just have a normal retirement? Calm and relaxing with her husband, visits from her adult children and grandchildren.

 

No, she has to be different, exceptional, have the bloody fountain of youth thrust upon her and battle demons from her past. Now her battle is against James' ghost brother from hell! Top this sundae off with the cherry of pregnancy, and you have one megalithic personal disaster.

 

If James dies, she doesn't know what to do. She may just die of a broken heart after the child is born. Somehow she will get this baby to Judi and Ryan and then follow James into the dark. Why does her mind always go to such dark places? Over two months being the plaything of that megalomaniac Franz, may have something to do with it. Going to whatever lair he will take her too now, is not going to happen.

 

No James will find her, if not him, Quinton, Tanner and Mallory. They will never give up, they will never surrender. They know she's alive and will search for her, she will not go softly into that final goodnight.

 

If there is one thing James excels at it's staying alive beyond all odds. Resurrection is a hobby of his, and apparently hers. Unfortunately, it's Blofeld's hobby too.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The helicopter hovers over the river after picking up Blofeld. He looks entirely too pleased with himself.

 

"I have a surprize for you darling. Look closely and you might just see James as he tries to save the lovely Madeleine from your old office. The poor dear has been tied in there for over 8 hours now."

 

"You bastard! What have you done?"

 

"We found Madeleine hours ago, and I lured James to find a woman he loves within the building. I was sporting and gave him a three minute timer to find her, save her or to leave her to die, escape and live with it. Of course, I never said who the woman he loved was. I would never risk you and my child even if it did torture James Bond."

 

"You are a sick, twisted man and I will find away to get rid of you. I will kill you if you try to take me to bed again."

 

"Such venom, such passion. I only wish we were in our honeymoon suite at the Ritz already." Blofeld pulls her to him and kisses her passionately.

 

M never thought she would have to endure his mouth on hers again. Bile rise to her mouth, with his horrible scarred visage so close to her. She brings her hand up to his scar and scrapes it with her nails. He released her and she begins to retch into an air sickness bag.

 

"As you see, pain is nothing to me and I know I can overpower you. As for killing me, you know my nine eyes, and MI5 have eyes on you children and grandchildren."

 

"I can assure you I've taken care of that already."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You think that C is still in charge? I have not just been laying around having amazing sex with James the entire day and a half I've been gone. I spoke with the PM, and C’s out of a job. The nine eyes is not being adopted by Britain. In fact, the merger of MI6 and MI5 has been cancelled and M is now in charge of both."

 

"Really? I'm a fool for underestimating you my love. Oh well, I will just have to use my influence elsewhere...a setback only I can assure you. You and I still have time to build an empire together."

 

"No, and you will be arrested on sight for acts of terrorism in London, Mexico City, South Africa and Germany. My Q and the new Q have C's computer by now and have stopped the system that Silva undoubtedly had a hand in constructing, under your orders. We have encountered Silva's signature before and young Q learns quickly. It will be an airtight case even if James and I die."

 

"You are a tease my dear. And don't ever worry about me killing you. I will keep you and the child and I don't think there is a way you could ever undo the feelings I have for you. I am beyond smitten. You and I can hide out our lives in a hollowed out volcano in the South Pacific and conduct affairs from there."

 

"You're deluded Franz! And I will never stop trying to get away from you."

 

"Ernst Olivia, remember that! I'm so sorry my dear, Olivia. Yes, I heard your husband screaming your real name and now I know. Olivia Blofeld, I like the way that sounds much better than Olivia Mansfield and Olivia Bond. And here I mistakenly thought it was a fake name." Blofeld tells her mockingly. "As for your sudden widowhood, you have my condolences."

 

Blofeld points past the pilots towards the building.

 

"Look you can just make out James standing in the light. Do you see him darling. Wave goodbye to your late husband Olivia."

 

"NOOOOO!"

 

A deep rumbling sounds follows as the building M worked in for seventeen years begins to collapse into a pile of dust and rubble. Her legacy is now gone, everything she accomplished over those seventeen years is now nothing more than a destroyed memory. She just prays that James managed to get out of there.

 

Blofeld reaches out to take her hand in his.

 

"Don't touch me you monster!" M removes her safety belt to get as far out of his grasp as possible.

 

"Time to leave." Blofeld orders the pilot as the copter turns towards the east.

 

The sudden sound of pings off metal occurs as the pilot begins to weave in the air. M’s tossed into Blofeld's lap as the angle of the cabin changes.

 

Blofeld grabs her waist to steady her as they hear more shots and the copter churns in the air.

 

M pushes away from him as her heeled foot connects with the door of the copter unlatching it and allowing the cold winter air to whip through the vehicle.

 

A very loud shot makes connection with the rear rotary blades and sends the machine spinning towards the dark cold water of the Thames.

 

M releases her hold on Blofeld. She knows it could mean her death but they are so close to the water, it could also be her only salvation.

 

Blofeld tries to grab her as she begins to slip through his fingers. The copter’s going down, he can feel it spin and sputter in it's death throws. She gets tossed about but Franz holds her from being tossed about like a rag doll. M feels the copter list to one side allowing for a clear drop down into the river below. Franz now has M's by her hands as her legs dangle out of the door as they spin and tilt to the side.

 

M spares him one more glance as she lets go of his hands, allowing herself to fall out of the copter. Blofeld could swear that there is a look of peace and acceptance on her face. The machine is belching smoke in it's death throws and he strains against his restraints as M slips out of his grasp, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

M releases him knowing that they are going down, and this is likely the end. She will join James, whose life was torn from hers just a few minutes before. What self preservation she has left for the child, makes her choose the cold depths over a fiery crash.

 

M hopes she can survive, the coat Blofeld wrapped around her flutters in the air as she falls back first into the water. The coat helps absorb some of the shock. The slap of the water hitting her body, feels like hitting an ice cold hard object.

 

The first thing M feels is pain and then the rush of cold surrounding her and pulling her down into the heavy wool coat. M releases the coat and kicks with all her might toward the lights from above.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Eve, Tanner and M see Bond shooting ineffectual at the helicopter. As he and a woman appear in a boat from the underground waterway under the old MI6.

 

Eve breathes in and out calming herself as she tracks the helicopter with the scope of the riffle. She takes the shot and they watch the aftermath. M screams for them to get in the car to follow the path of the copter.

 

All around them sirens are going off as they depart and rush after the helicopter. Tanner's trying to speak with her but she's still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she may have just killed Olivia Mansfield-Bond.

 

Tanner noticed him first and then makes the call. "Look" Tanner screams as M brings the vehicle to a stop.

 

They climb out after seeing a small fluttery white object fall out of the copter as it fights it's inevitable crash. The drop is lower than the bridge and the object must be M! Someone small, wrapped in a dark coat with white and silver clothing fluttering around her.

 

Tanner begins to scream into his mobile at James as he and Eve run down to the water with emergency personnel.

 

M takes the high ground, running for the bridge and the crashing copter. Panic flooding every nerve and fibre of those left to just watch as the tragedy ensues.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"Thank you Tanner and Eve for adding your part to the story. And now I think it's time the two of you went to bed before Father Christmas comes."

 

"What! Are you kidding? Dad how can you stop there? Was the white fluttering? Mum? What happened to Madeleine and Blofeld? If you seriously think we're going to believe that this convoluted story is really how you met and married mum you're crazy. That could mean that Victoria is not your baby. Judi? Ryan? He's joking right?"

  
To be Continued….


	57. How We Met and Managed to Save Your Mother

 

"Thank you Tanner and Eve for adding your part to the story. And now I think it's time the two of you went to bed before Father Christmas comes."

 

"What! Are you kidding? Dad how can you stop there? Was the white fluttering? Mum? What happened to Madeleine and Blofeld? If you seriously think we're going to believe that this convoluted story is really how you met and married mum you're crazy. That could mean that Victoria is not your baby. Judi? Ryan? He's joking right?"

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Judi just laughs and Ryan finds the bottom of an empty bowl of popcorn suddenly very interesting. "I am just glad our children and your wife are not here Ryan. Now you both have to understand that you are in on the big family secret. It's all hush hush, official secrets act stuff."

 

"Is that why mum's out with your husband Judi?"

 

Ryan smiles. "Very astute Master Andrew James Hannes Bond. Yes, they had some things to discuss, M to former M, so to speak. At least that is what they tell everyone."

 

James and Judi just frown. "Hey now, nothing is going on between M&M." James declares.

 

"Christ! That means you're not our cousins but our half brother and sister! Victoria exclaims as she blushes and rushes to hug Judi. She then hugs her big brother Ryan and turns back to her father. "I always knew you were too close to mum to just be cousins."

 

Victoria turns her joyous expression towards James and become very serious. James finds her resemblance to her mother uncanny when she does that. Judi’s just like her mother, but Victoria is a mix. James sees what he remembers of his mother in her beautiful face. That alone makes all the pain wash away. He often wonders if he would have taken this path with Madeleine or Vesper. If he would have wanted children with them as much as he wanted them with Olivia.

 

"Dad...am I...am I the daughter of Franz-Ernst Blofeld?" Victoria's brows are furrowed in trepidation, waiting for his answer.

 

James Bond walks to his daughter and takes one of her hands in his, the other he reaches out to move some of the long blonde hair off her face. "You have been my princess since the day you were born, and that makes you my daughter."

 

"Dad. That doesn't answer her question."

 

"Andrew that is the best answer I can give you." James says in all seriousness.

 

They hear the front door open and Olivia calls out to them as she and Gareth remove their coats.

 

Gareth and Olivia walk in with bags of Christmas gifts and take them over to the tree past a great many questioning faces.

 

"What is it? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Olivia asks.

 

Victoria crosses her arms and fixes her mother with a glare that only a teenaged daughter can manage to barely get away with. "Mum...how old are you?"

 

"What?"

 

"It's an easy question. You and Gareth were out for hours and dad began telling us a story that starts with you and uncle Quinton…"

 

"WHAT! What the hell is going on here?" Olivia levels her glare around the room at Ryan, Judi, Eve, Tanner and finally it lands on James.

 

Bond comes up to her and wraps his arm around her, after handing her an eggnog. "Darling they asked how we all met so I told them."

 

"YOU WHAT!"

 

"Mum he said you were the incredibly sexy head of MI6...at least that sexy part is what dad thinks. And then he told us that he fell for you straight away but you were old...and married to Nigel Mansfield so he couldn't ask you out for a date and...that you would have likely said no...and that the lot of you saved the world many times...and…and men were alway kidnapping you...Gareth became M after you and Gareth had a crush on you, and so did some guy who use to own aunt Séverine...and he wanted to kill you...maybe worse! And he blew up a building because of you! And the family estate that you made dad rebuild in Scotland! Judi and Ryan got pulled into the adventure and Judi got shot! She showed us the scar and it’s the same as yours. You always said that you got that scar in a car accident! Dad's scars are from bullets and knives...and all because you actually ordered him to kill people! Why are our lives so boring?"

 

Olivia holds her hand up to her son's mouth. "Stop. No more. I can't believe you told them that James! You've had far too much to drink I see."

 

Ryan interjects. "Our lives were not exciting until she died Andy. We had no idea about any of this until 17 years ago Silva killed her...supposedly."

 

"How old are you M...I mean Mum?" Victoria asks again.

 

Olivia sighs as the room waits to hear her answer. "Oh damn it all...fine, I'm 93 now."

 

"But mum you only look 50 something. Ha ha, thank god I can finally call you mum again. It's about time they know the truth." Judi laughs.

 

"50 something! Come on. I had a barista hit on me, just today."

 

Gareth laughs. "I was there and he was. Olivia dear, mother-in-law...that will take some time to get use too. You don't look a day over 40."

 

"Thank you Gareth." Olivia pats his arm as she hands him an eggnog.

 

"Fine mother you need to fill in some of the blanks of this story then. And the first thing I want to know from you is; am I dad's daughter or some mangled evil psychopath who managed to keep you in his evil lair for months, when dad thought you were dead?"

 

"We all thought she was dead. It was a bitter pill to swallow after all that had happened...at Skyfall." Tanner adds.

 

Eve nods. "Yes it was terrible news, and I had to go drag your drunk father back here from Mexico. It's a wonder his liver survived let alone him. Once he caught the scent of the man who set the whole fiasco rolling, he snapped back into agent mode. Nothing was going to stop him from finding the killer of your mum."

 

"No not all of us had given up hope. Quinton never gave up searching for her, but then again he was in love with her. Gareth didn't tell me, nor Ryan...he just explained away her absence and left us to worry." Judi says levelling a glare that matched Olivia's at her husband.

 

Victoria points at her older sister. "There it is. See, we should have guessed Andrew. Judi could be mum's twin and they have the same evil glare."

 

Gareth laughs with the others in agreement. "I didn't want to believe it myself dear. How could I tell you your mother died after all that drama. You and I were just beginning and that would have destroyed my chance with you."

 

"Gareth, so self serving." Judi laughs.

 

"It's easy to laugh about all this now, but at the time, the reality was far more horrible and dangerous." Gareth adds.

 

"Fine I understand...it was stressful but not as stressful as finding out you might be a psychopathic rapist daughter! We aren't children any more, and we know how babies are made so we know what must have happened. If there is a chance that I'm not dad's daughter, I want to know."

 

Olivia sits down and pulls her youngest daughter down beside her and sighs. "I'm positive you're James' daughter...you act just like him, not to mention the eyes. If you dig hard enough you will find your grandmother's picture somewhere and see how much you resemble Monique. We were going to call you Monique as a first name but your father insisted we just won a major victory so you should be Victoria Olivia Monique Bond."

 

"But you never had me tested?"

 

"Why should we? You are my daughter no matter who fathered you, I was always going to raise you as long as I survived. Even if that was called into question that night long ago. As the evil Franz-Ernst Blofeld tried to make off with the love of my life. To keep her, and you Victoria as his own. God willing, if I had died, M, Tanner and Eve would have saved your mum."

 

Andrew sits back down. "I for one am not going to bed until I hear what happened when you fell, or jumped out of a crashing helicopter into the Thames!"

 

Victoria nods in agreement. "Yes and Madeleine and Blofeld. I hope you killed him slowly, and I hope Madeleine recovered after falling in love with you dad."

 

"How much did you tell them James, and you bloody well better not have filled in all the x-rated parts!"

 

Eve laughed. "I made him control himself Olivia."

 

"Yes mother and I covered Andrew's ears it wouldn't do for him to be as traumatized as I was having the cabin across from yours the night of your wedding." Ryan says as the room begins to laugh and Victoria and Andrew blush in embarrassment.

 

"Poor big brother." Judi says. "Can you believe it only took you 40 years to finally become a big brother? Our kids are older than their aunt and uncle."

 

"I also want to know what Judi and Ryan's father was like. Nigel Mansfield. I've seen you talking to his picture every once in awhile, and wondered about him. I use to look at that picture when you weren't looking and I've always thought him a total hottie." Victoria says as she looks at her two cousins, now siblings.

 

James frowns at his teenaged daughter. "Hey now, enough of that."

 

"Dad, are you jealous? He was a very tall handsome man, like my friends always say about Ryan. All those dreamy curls."

 

Ryan puffs up and smirks at Bond. "Not always the centre of attention, mister secret agent man. How does that feel?"

 

The room erupts in laughter. Bond becomes flustered, not at all use to taking a back seat in the most attractive man in the room contest, to anyone, let alone his step son.

 

"Ok...Ok everyone knows that Nigel was a handsome man...there done! She's mine now, and I fought damn hard to keep it that way! Everyone sit down and I will continue. Liv my darling, you may need to calmly add what you remember in your very old age."

 

Olivia move viper fast and pinches Bond on the underside of his arm.

 

"Ow...evil temptress...that hurt! Now tell the children your side of the story, about what happened that fateful night. Tanner and Eve have helped and now Gareth is here. Q, Quinton and Séverine will be here tomorrow for dinner so they can regale you both with tales of hacking systems and such."

 

Victoria smiles. "I can't wait to see Q again."

 

Ryan frowns. "Oh no...like father like daughter. You have a crush on a much older man little sister?" Victoria blushes as Bond narrows his eyes at the thought of his daughter in pursuit of a much older man. Even if that man is a friend. Should he break it to her now or later.

 

Olivia elbows him to stop him as if she knew exactly what he was going to say. Olivia whispers under her breath. "It’s up to Q to announce his sexual preferences not you."

 

"Uncle Quinton’s the coolest...especially now that I know he's around 100, flew into the desert on a rescue and invented a youth serum!" Andrew says exuberantly.

 

"He is, is he? What about the fact the he invented that serum because he was so in love with your old mum?"

 

"Ok...I get it. So you had a lot of competition old man." Andrew says rolling his eyes.

 

"If I can continue young man. I will finish the tale of how was reunited with the woman I love and took an icy bath to rescue her after a very passionate reunion at Quinton's house." James raises his eyebrows up and down exaggeratedly.

 

"Ooooowwww...gross." Victoria, Andrew, Judi and Ryan say in unison.

 

The four children of Olivia now sit sharing a sofa in the living room as she moves to the window with James. The children all collectively groan as he palms her behind in front of the assembled audience in the living room.

 

"Nothing racy Bond." Olivia says severely, in her M voice as she removes his hand from her posterior and leans on the window sill.

 

"You really were the boss weren't you? I just always thought you were bitchy and I could never understand why everyone just hopped to do whatever you asked." Victoria says in awe.

 

"Gareth...you were really M too? After mum?" Andrew asks looking up at him as he sits beside Judi on the arm of the sofa.

 

Gareth looks to Olivia and she gives a slight nod of the head. "Yes, I've been M for the last 17 years. I only just retired. Eve still works there and Tanner will be for the next year I think."

 

Tanner smiles. "Yes I am working for the next transfer of power and then I'm finished. Although, since your father retired there is far less chaos at work."

 

"Thanks to you Tanner." Gareth says.

 

"I have had two great M's to learn from and your continued support has helped the office remain above board and functional." Tanner adds raising his cup of nog in salute.

 

"Ok...story now...stop stalling. Mum why did you jump from a helicopter when you were pregnant with me? Or were you pushed out?"

 

"No, I wasn't pushed he tried to hold me in but I was fighting him. Then auntie Eve, who's the best shot in the service brought the copter down. James continue where you left off."

 

"Ok. Madeleine and I got to the complex before Quinton and Séverine. I told them you were missing two months with Franz...no details...you can fill that in only if you want too."

 

James looks at her seriously and gives her an out never to discuss what happened with her youngest children. Judi and Ryan made educated guesses about what happened. She told them some when they met up in the Bahamas at Quinton's beach house.

 

Olivia shakes her head and looks at the floor. No she will never tell them what she had to endure. It took over a year to tell James the entirety of the story. She does not want to relive it with her teenaged children. Judi knows most of what happened and Ryan would rather undergo torture than to even think about it. James still makes an involuntary fist every time it's remotely mentioned. He's doing it right now. As if he could punch something and imagine it to be Franz.

 

James releases a breath to collect himself, and shakes off the imagery of Franz touching his wife. "OK where was I?"

 

"A white fluttering thing fell into the water...come on dad!" Andrew says excitedly.

  
To be continued….


	58. Rescue of the Damsel

 

  
  
  


James sees a fluttering white human sized object fall, after shooting at the copter. His mobile rings...it's Tanner screaming at him about M. Madeleine's diving and James grabs the wheel rushing towards where his wife fell from the copter. He hands the mobile to Madeleine so she can talk to Tanner and Eve.

 

"There James!" She points at something in the water. The grim look on his face says it all. He pushes the throttle and heads towards his wife. Madeleine cannot believe all this is happening, it's too overwhelming. She breathes trying to remain calm in the face of all this mayhem.

 

Doubts and worry cloud Bond's mind. Would it have been better for her to be in the crash above or bloody well drown in the Thames? Adrenaline pushes him to clear his mind and focus on the mission and the mission is Olivia. It always has been about her, as far as he's concerned.

 

From the edge of the water it's unclear what happens to the copter, besides the squeal and squelch of metal hitting asphalt and stone as it grinds to a halt. Belching black smoke, the smell of burning oil and the light flickering orange glow from the engine's flames.

 

Sirens rush to the scene above as Bond hands the steering back to Madeleine. He rushes to the spotlight at the front of the boat. He holds up his hand to make her stop the boat as he dives suddenly into the frigid water.

 

Madeleine screams in shock. "James!" She reverses the boat, not to run over them, but is fighting the current to try to keep steady. Other lights spring to life from the river's edge and above from the bridge where the copter crashed.

 

James see's Olivia's head bob above the water as he swims for her. He grabs her and hooks her from her back under her arm and breasts as he swims on his back fighting to keep her above water.

 

"Come on M...you can do this. Don't you dare leave me now!"

 

Madeleine tosses a life jacket and rope from the boat. Bond grabs it as she pulls them in. Bond pushes M out of the water hoping Madeline has the strength to pull her aboard.

 

Bond move to the back of the boat to try to climb aboard as his strength wanes. He rolls and pulls his body up and collapses on board. Bond crawls desperately to M as Madeleine kicks the boat to speed towards the shore with all the lights.

 

Tanner stays on the shore with Eve as M runs up to the bridge to see about Blofeld and the crashed copter.

 

Madeleine goes as fast she can towards the shore. She glances back to see that James has managed to crawl to M and begin CPR. M coughs up some water and weakly tries to touch his face. Madeleine's heart breaks to see the love between them.

 

James saved Madeleine from the building and he didn't have too. Blofeld told her over a mobile, one of his men held up against her ear. James would only just have time to find her so they can die together, or she will die alone in the old MI6 offices. He beat them all and saved her. He did it for her but he truly loves another more. It hurts but she will have to move on without him.

 

Madeleine tosses the line to a woman on the shore as James manages to stand with M in his arms. He then hands her to Tanner. "Bill...run!" Is all he can manage through his panting and shivering.

 

Tanner nods at Bond who looks done in and turns for the stairs with Olivia in his arms. The emergency personnel that followed them to the river's edge disappeared up above earlier, because of the crash.

 

Bill runs faster and harder than he imagined he could. Olivia's not really conscious, but she's breathing from what he can tell. James must have done CPR on the boat. Panting, legs burning he reaches the top and the street he screams to the paramedics as he sees people watching someone crawl from the wreck. "Over here!"

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Madeleine and James get out of the boat with Eve's help. "James you need a blanket. Here take my coat. James reluctantly agrees to toss the jacket over his shoulders and they make their way up following Tanner and Olivia.

 

Meanwhile up above on the bridge M looks at the man crawling from the burning copter. He then hears Tanner scream for emergency services. A bundle of white in his arms. The officer that attempted to stop M's progress beyond the barrier and the downed copter comes forward with him.

 

"Blofeld you are to be arrested in her Majesty's name for terrorist activities." Blofeld stops his crawling as he sees what distracted this new M moments earlier. His intended is being carried to an ambulance by one of her former employees...Tanner.

 

M turns to leave but Blofeld stops him. "I assume you killed C? You had better shoot me in cold blood too M."

 

M turns back to him. "Why? You will not be getting far on that leg and yes I did take one of your pawns off the board Blofeld."

 

"You will not be able to hold me long and I will be coming back for her and my child. All the Queen's horses and all the Queen's men, will not be able to stop Ernst Stavros Blofeld again."

 

"I think we already have, even without the horses. I have confidence in our organization and in her husband to look after her and his child."

 

Mallory looks down on the man in disgust. He really does want to shoot him, but that would be against the rules. Although his threats seem idol, M may live to regret this decision. Emergency personnel move forward and the police officer cuffs Blofeld before the medical personnel can tend to him.

 

M jogs back and joins Tanner at the ambulance. "Where's James?"

 

"Coming and he will need medical also...a dip in the river in winter and all."

 

They work on Olivia putting, oxygen mask and a blanket on her, while listening to her heart.

 

"We need to get her to hospital her pulse is getting thready. Who's coming with her?"

 

"Tanner you go and I will deal with James. Are you still armed?"

 

"Yes. I will watch over her." Tanner climbs in the back and the doors close. Tanner sits taking Olivia's hand in his.

 

"How old is she?" The female paramedic asks as she begins her report with her partner.

 

Tanner looks at her and down at his old M. "Uhh 37 I think and she's pregnant."

 

The moment he tells them they begin calling into hospital and double checking heart rate and blood pressure.

 

"Will she be alright?"

 

"We can't say yet. Brain function is the concern, and how long she went without breathing. The baby is another concern that they will have to deal with when we get there."

 

All Tanner can do at this point is hold her hand and hope to hell she survives. James will not make it if anything should happen to her now.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

James, Eve and Madeleine reach the top as Mallory approaches and brings a paramedic.

 

"Where is she?" Bond's eyes are wide in panic.

 

"On the way to hospital with Tanner."

 

He turns to his right and see's Blofeld on a stretcher. Bond hands Eve's coat back to her as the paramedic gives him a blanket. He walks towards Blofeld.

 

"Stay with her Eve." Mallory says as he follows Bond. "I've already arrested him for terrorism Bond there is no need…"

 

"I need…to." Bond stops as they push Blofeld towards them.

 

"James...you survived and so did Madeleine...I see. Good all the players that matter are still on the board."

 

"With no help from you Franz. The child may be lost!"

 

"What? No, my captured Queen is a very strong woman and damn determined. That is part of what I love about her."

 

Bond moves to hit him but Mallory pulls him back. "I will kill you yet Franz."

 

"We will all have to see how this plays out. I do hope Olivia survives, for both our sakes and the child. I have to confess something to you James, she's the only woman I've ever really loved. This is a huge dilemma for me as you must imagine."

 

Blofeld pauses to take a breath as they inject him with painkillers. Before he can slip into oblivion he has more to say to James.

 

"Here I wanted to torture and kill you, but she will not allow it...you know how wives and future wives can be." That crazed smirk appears on the bastard's face and Bond fights against Mallory's hold on him to end the bastard.

 

"I also wanted to torture you by possibly killing her, but then I fell in love with her. I know that you think. You think I'm lying and I did all this for revenge on your interference into my organization. Yes? You would be right, but I did fall in love with her. Silva was not as insane as I thought he was." Blofeld laughs. "There is just something about her, and then there is you my dear brother…"

 

"Yes and I have her love, you bastard! You will not be near her again! Make sure he is at a secure location and a different hospital."

 

Mallory steps forward. "Yes, take him to a military hospital. Top priority security, from M at MI6."

 

With that Blofeld is gone and Mallory walks Bond to an ambulance. "Come on Bond I will take you to her."

 

Mallory and Bond climb into the back of an ambulance as Eve and Madeleine come to the doors.

 

"Madeleine, thank you for helping me and I'm sorry if there are any hard feelings. Eve could you take her home with you tonight?"

 

"Don't worry Bond. I will watch over her."

 

"Could you also call to make sure the Q's and Séverine are alright."

 

"I will James, you just go see your wife and warm up."

 

Madeleine moves forward to reach for his hand. "I'm sorry James, for the way I acted. Thank you for saving my life."

 

"Madeleine, I'm sorry for putting you in such danger." Bond releases the blonde woman's hand as they smile at each other. The doors to the ambulance close and begin to check him over.

 

"Now what M?"

 

"I will be meeting with the PM tomorrow. I will be taking control of the newly combined security services. Not to worry Bond the 00 programme will be reinstated if I have anything to say about it."

 

"That is good news, but I may be retiring from that part of work. I have to talk it over with Olivia as long as nothing more horrible happens to us in the next day. I know that she never managed to speak once she coughed up a quarter of the thames but she did manage to touch my face."

 

"I'm sure she will make it just fine Bond."

 

"Christ, I hope so. Two days ago...I was considering moving on with Madeleine. Then I find her and my heart almost bursts in joy. Again that bastard tries to take her from me. Blofeld should die M. You and I both know this. You heard what he said. His reach goes far and money...he has too much to bloody count. Blofeld wants my wife and I want him dead. It's the only way I can make sure to keep his hands off her."

 

"About that Bond, although I agree with you. The law does not. On another serious topic, you and Olivia should go through some therapy. MI6 will provide it and I will make sure of it. You have both had a few really bad months."

 

Bond rests back on the gurney as the attendants check his vitals. "All I really need is to warm up." He says to them. They proceed to place more blankets on him.

 

Bond looks over at Mallory, a man he thought he was going to hate for his flirtations with Olivia. Now, they are a group of righteous merry men with an agenda and the drive to accomplish great things. MI5 and MI6 will be in good hands with this new M.

 

"I've been meaning to ask you something M. What are your intentions towards our daughter?"

 

"What?"

 

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. Eve told me that you call her everyday." Bond sits up again and wraps the blanket around him, not that they have completed their initial inspection and found nothing broken.

 

"Eve really needs to learn how to keep secrets better. We work for a bloody spy agency."

 

Bond smiles. "Yes but this is just gossip, not national security. I want to know what your feelings are for the lovely Judi."

 

"That’s complicated. All this mess has been in the way and I've not seen her. I didn't have the heart to tell her that Olivia was dead. I classified her as missing and avoided the topic completely."

 

"How the hell did you manage that?"

 

"It wasn't easy. I said it did not look good, and you were still gone. I told her you were investigating."

 

"Yes investigating the bottom of a tequila bottle."

 

"I think she knew, but I didn't want to say anything until you returned. The last two weeks have been a rush."

 

"Yes, I know. Now that M's actually go out into the field all hell has broken loose. I really think it would be safer for all of us if the two of you stay safely behind desks from now on."

 

"Good luck with your M then Bond because I will do what is needed as the task arrises."

 

"I will warn Tanner, Eve and the rest of the merry men."

 

Mallory begins to chuckle. "I doubt you will have any luck keeping your wife safely locked away from society Bond."

 

"Don't remind me. Now that she's free from months of captivity I will be chasing her around the city, country or world. Until the baby arrives at least."

 

"Speaking of which, do you think it's yours?"

 

"It could be. We were having fun trying, but it doesn't really matter. I'm not happy about what happened to her but that is the past. I'm good at walking away from past hurts. I've been doing it all my life. Olivia being killed is the only thing I could never shake."

 

Bond palms his face in his hand and sighs trying to find words that convey what his feelings on the parentage of Olivia's child.

 

"The other thing is, I feel close to her children who were fathered by Nigel, so why not raise Hannes Oberhauser's grandchild as my own baby. He was a good man, even if his son Franz went off the rails with jealousy. Olivia scared my jealousy out of me because of you and Silva. It's a dangerous feeling and she will have none of it."

 

"Olivia’s a very smart woman. I admire her a great deal."

 

"Yes, your admiration is fine M. It was when you were actively trying to date her that you and I developed problems."

 

"And now?"

 

"As long as you don't play with Judi's emotions, and are honest and genuine in what you feel for her, you and I will be fine."

 

"I do like that woman a great deal. I would never treat her poorly and I hope to see a great deal of her soon. She’s moving into Olivia's flat with the children in the summer."

 

"Good for you, and us I guess. It will be a house full of people but I think we may just enjoy that type of chaos."

 

They arrive at the same hospital and make their way to emergency. Doctors and nurses are shouting at them to get back as they cut the dress off Olivia and move heat lamps into warm her.

 

The machines are beeping and panic grips James as he hears them say her pulse is gone.

 

They frantically begin to work on her as another doctor arrive to check the heartbeat of the baby.

 

Bond feels arms drag him forcefully away from the scene as the doctors try to bring her back from the brink.

 

"NOOOOOO!"

 

Bond tries to fight off Tanner and Mallory. Another nurse and doctor arrives to inject James, as he screams and fights.  Two large orderlies and the nurse drag him to a shower strip him down and gradually increase the warmth of the water as the medicine calms him to the point that he is in and out of consciousness.

 

They dress James again and put him in a bed under a mass of blankets.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Judi and Ryan are sitting on either side of their younger siblings on the sofa, as James pauses the tale. Four pairs of eyes are wide with shock, with their mouths hanging open, as they look at Olivia and James standing by the window.

 

Mallory moves to stand beside them as he and Tanner begin to talk about James being pulled away and waiting for news.

 

"What happened!" Victoria and Andrew scream.

 

Olivia smiles and Eve laughs as she adds. "Well she survived obviously or we wouldn't be having this lovely conversation. Anyone else for another drink?"

 

Several yeses go up around the room as Eve refills a bunch of glasses.

 

Victoria turns to her older siblings. "Did you two know all of this?"

 

They did seem shocked by some of what has come out in this story. Not as much as the two teenagers beside them but still shocked.

 

"No, all of it." Judi says. "I never heard about her heart stopping."

 

"I told you that." Mallory adds.

 

"No you did not! Another one of those things that you decided to keep hidden." Judi says miffed.

 

Olivia intervenes. "Jude you cannot blame Gareth. It's the nature of being M, and you knew that when you agreed to a relationship with him.

 

"I never expected to keep anything regarding my mother a secret!"

 

"Jude, come on. The reality is that our entire lives have been a secret. I just wonder how father put up with it all those years."

 

"Why don't Ryan and Judi begin telling you about Nigel as a father. That sounds like a much better story. Olivia offers.

 

"I want to know what happened in the hospital first. Mum...you died?" Victoria asks.

 

"Not for long...you're sitting here dummy!" Andrew says as his sister hits him in the arm, none too lightly. "Owe...stop it you bully!"

 

Ryan reaches around Andrew and pulls Victoria's hair. "Stop picking on my baby brother."

 

Judi reaches her arm across the back of the sofa and slaps Ryan upside the back of the head. "Hey leave well enough alone little brother."

 

Eve and Tanner explode in laughter as Olivia frowns at the lot of them. "Stop it now! The lot of you are old enough to know better! Judi, Ryan of all the juvenile…idiotic...things."

 

"But mum we finally get to pick on them like younger siblings." Ryan says in his whiniest voice.

 

Olivia levels a look at them that makes the four of her children sit up straight and wait calmly for the rest of the story.

 

"Now that you four have settled all I can say is that I cannot remember much about the hospital my dears. Mallory and Tanner will have to tell you the next part."

 

Tanner stops giggling and stands up to begin what he remembers of that fateful night.

  
To be continued...


	59. End Tales

 

 

M and Tanner stand vigil, watching the activity around Olivia in the emergency area. A nurse approaches to tell them that James' all cleaned up and sedated. They managed his scrapes and minor wounds while drugs calmed him after his outburst.

 

"Thank you and once she's clear of trouble they need to be in the same room." M tells her.

 

"That is not normal procedure?"

 

"I know." M shows her his badge. "There may be guards outside the door of their room depending on the length of their stay. No one other than appropriate staff may be in to see them unless Tanner or I approve."

 

"I will tell my supervisor." The nurse leaves them to continue waiting for good news.

 

"How can you be so sure she will pull through?"

 

"Tanner she has to. After all this. To lose her and the baby will crush Bond, and her children. Moral at MI6 has been dismal since she died the first time. I don't want to deal with it again. Besides, M's the strongest woman I have ever met."

 

"True. She survived two months under the thumb of that maniac, so a dip in the Thames in winter should be a walk in the park." Tanner says with a look of admiration that M has always noticed when he speaks of Olivia.

 

"Yes. She did. I hope that she will be willing to speak to someone about her captivity, eventually."

 

"You're not going to make her create a report are you?"

 

"No...she's not an employee, only Bond will need to. I just dread telling Judi."

 

"Leave it to Olivia. It should come from her."

 

"I know that Tanner, but Judi has a way of pulling information from me faster than she should. Just by my tone of voice over the phone, she knows something is going on. I hope to god she's not a double agent or my career really is done."

 

Tanner laughs. "No, she's just her mother's daughter."

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Judi blushes as she winks at her husband, who has move to stand beside Tanner and her mother. "Good thing we can both keep our mouths shut, right Ryan?"

 

"Yes and now Andrew and Victoria have to keep their mouths shut or mum will make them disappear."

 

"Come on! We just learn the coolest thing we could ever learn about our parents and we can't say a thing?" Andrew throws his hands up in the air.

 

"Not a word young man." Olivia says with her best glare. "Only with the people in this room plus the two Q's and Séverine, who will be here tomorrow. After we die, and the official secrets act wears off you may, but you will be old by then."

 

"Dad what about Blofeld? Where did Madeleine end up and did she get over her love for you?" Victoria asks.

 

"Blofeld and Madeleine? I thought you wanted to know what happened in the hospital?"  Olivia asks.

 

"Ok; hospital and then we'll see." Bond says sternly.

 

Olivia laughs and moves to the kitchen. "I will make snacks while you finish with what happened when I was unconscious. Then you two need to go to bed, we all do. I swear getting ready for Christmas is more exhausting than work."

 

"I will help Olivia." Eve says as she leaves the group.

 

"I think we all need a break before continuing." James says as he begins mixing more eggnog for the guests.

 

"Dad can we have one of those?" Andrew asks.

 

"Just because you're old enough finally to hear about how I met your mother does not mean you get to have rum and eggnog."

 

"Come on James let them have one weak one." Judi says.

 

Bond frowns and makes two extremely weak beverages for his teen children. Olivia and Eve return with snacks.

 

"Ok where were we? Oh yes. I remember." Mallory says.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"Eve just texted." Tanner says to Mallory.

 

"Judi and Ryan are on their way to the Bahamas with the children and Quinton took Séverine to a hospital to have her checked over. Q went home to have a cup of tea and go straight to bed. I told them to take the day off tomorrow and we would call them in as needed."

 

"Good. You and I will be at Whitehall first thing, I doubt we'll get any sleep but it can't be helped."

 

They're both relieved to find out everyone is still breathing. The two of them sit down and continue waiting to find out if the same can be said of Olivia.

 

A doctor comes out of the room followed by another doctor. "Hello, I am doctor Smith and this is doctor Tennant. I am dealing with Olivia and doctor Tennant is dealing with the baby. First off; we had a small scare but Olivia's heart started again very quickly."

 

Doctor Tennant speaks next. "Are either of you the father of the baby?"

 

"No, he has been seen to, and sedated. I am M. This is mister Tanner, and all access to the patients must go through us."

 

"Oh, yes...a nurse did mention SIS. Fine that is not our concern. There seems to be a steady heartbeat of the child and I conducted an ultrasound. The fetus is about 10 to 11 weeks along and doing well."

 

Doctor Smith continues. "As for the mother we do not know if there is any permanent brain damage due to lack of oxygen, but once she wakes up we will do more tests. Having familiar faces around her is a good thing. If recognition is there upon waking, that is a very good sign. She has just been moved to her own room down the hall."

 

"Thank you doctors." Tanner says. "I will take first watch M. Why don't you call and see if  Judi’s landed and tell her the good news."

 

"I will and I will make sure they roll Bond's bed over to her room now." Mallory walks down the hall to Bond's room and waves over some orderlies and nurses while he makes some calls.

 

Tanner enters the room. Olivia still has a oxygen mask on and look so small and incredibly pale lying there sleeping.

 

"Well, M you gave us all quite a scare. I do hope you wake up soon and remember us...maybe all the good things and none of the bad. 007's fine and everyone escaped injury, but you. I don't know if you can hear my ramblings M, but the baby...the baby is going to be fine."

 

Tanner takes her small hand in his and looks down on his former boss, who now looks younger than him. Her hair is back in the style he's most accustomed to on her and other than her pallor, she looks good.

 

Blofeld must have fed her at least. Tanner wishes that Blofeld died in that bloody crash with the pilots.

 

A Nurse arrives and ushers Tanner into a seat while she checks Olivia's vitals. The orderlies arrive with a bed with a sleeping James Bond, all patched up. Even in a drug induced sleep James looks like he's about to jump into action.

 

M joins him and brings him a coffee. It's past 2 now and there is little chance of sleep tonight anyway.

 

The two of them take up their vigil and tell stories of their first meeting with M. Tanner laughs when M tells him how she was hit on outside his office by a minister and scared the shit out of him for the presumption.

 

Eventually M dozes off in his chair and Bond tosses. Tanner moves to him. "James, everything is alright. You can go back to sleep. Olivia and the baby are fine."

 

Bond blinks in response and looks to his left to see her. His body visibly relaxes and he falls back to sleep.

 

Tanner watches over them until the morning when he eventually wakes Mallory as the nurses and doctors change shifts and come in to introduce themselves.

 

Bond wakes and puts up with questions from the doctors as Tanner and M go take a break elsewhere.

 

Within the hour M wakes and bats the oxygen mask away from her face. James is at her side in an instant. M shivers as he climbs into the bed with her and faces her.

 

"James...I had a dream that I was floating and you saved me...but then you became Tanner?"

 

"Tanner carried you up to the ambulance, my love. How do you feel?"

 

"Cold and tired...what about the baby?"

 

"Strong heartbeat like her mother."

 

"Her...aren't you getting ahead of yourself?"

 

"No...I'm not."

 

The nurses and doctor come in and frown at the sight of Bond in bed with her.

 

Tanner and Mallory come back to the room and speak with the staff about making an allowance.

 

"Tanner?" Olivia says as he comes closer. "Thank you and you too M."

 

Tanner comes to kiss M on the cheek and shake Bond's hand before leaving and giving M room to say his hellos and goodbyes.

 

"Olivia you gave us all quite a scare. They told us that you remembering us upon waking is the best possible outcome of your dip in the Thames." M says.

 

Bond smiles. "How could she forget me?"

 

"Yes, how could she. Judi and Ryan are safely at Quinton’s beach house in the Bahamas with the children. James you better hide when they come home.  They are not happy you lost your wife after only a month of marriage."

 

"You're the one that didn't tell them."

 

"Yes; and I will have to deal with that. I did not include that they're going to become siblings again."

 

Olivia laughs but it turns into a painful sounding cough. "No I will do that." She manages to whisper. What of Franz?"

 

"In custody." M says.

 

Olivia frowns looking from James to M. "Watch him carefully."

 

"He has a severely broken leg, and we have him at a military hospital just in case. We will all be back to see you later. The Prime Minister needs to see us soon. Bond you are able to leave today but I have asked them to let you stay to guard your wife."

 

"Thank you M."

 

Tanner hands his gun to Bond before he and M leave to go deal with the aftermath. The Prime Minister wants to know of C's death in the Centre for National Surveillance building.

 

Bond lies next to his beautiful wife caressing her arms and face. At peace now that he has her back in his arms again.

 

Bond takes her chin in his hand and tilts her face to him as he kisses her gently, making her sigh in bliss. She may be in some discomfort, but that seems to all melt away when his lips are on hers. They enjoy a few minutes of gentle kisses and caresses as Olivia slips back into sleep for a few hours.

 

Bond slips out of her bed to find a mobile. He calls Eve and asks her to find and drop off some clothing from Olivia's flat for them to change into.

 

Séverine and Quentin arrive within an hour, with Eve and Q in tow. They are ecstatic that the baby is fine and everything can begin again.

 

A complete reset and restart as Q calls it.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"That is the end of it. The end of the story." James says.

 

"No way...that can't be the end." Victoria says. "What of Madeleine and Blofeld?"

 

"Time for you two to go to bed." Olivia says sternly.

 

"What are you not telling us?" Victoria asks.

 

"Yeah...you included all the gross kissy...kissy stuff but you won't tell us what happened after that."

 

"That is a story for another time. I retired and your mother was already retired, so there were no more adventures but the two of you."

 

Victoria looks at her older siblings who start staring at the Christmas tree all of a sudden. Then she looks at Gareth. He just smiles at her. "You know a lot more of the story and so do the rest of you." She says accusingly.

 

"I am not at liberty to say anything of what my job entails. That you learned this much is remarkable but your parents have been retired over 15 years. The time limit for Olivia's secrets act expires soon and an exception can be made for a family this close."

 

"Very diplomatic M."

 

"Thank you M." Gareth says with a smile.

 

Andrew and Victoria Bond stand to leave the assembled guests and go upstairs.

 

"Eventually I want the rest of the story." Victoria says as she levels a glare at both her parents. "After all, I could be the daughter of a evil genius."

 

"Genius...you're nuts and there's no way you're a genius. Much better to be the child of a super spy, like me."

 

Victoria hits Andrew on the arm hard. "Ouch! Mum!"

 

"Enough out of both of you. I do know that you are both my irritating children, so stop being stubborn and get to bed. The rest of us would like to sleep tonight also."

 

The two teens lumber up the stairs grumbling about being kept in the dark and how something cool is likely about to happen the moment they leave the room.

 

The adults remain silent until they hear the closing of doors.

 

"James I can't believe you did that!"

 

"They are old enough and I want them to begin training to look after themselves this year. I had to have them understand the importance of why I was doing it."

 

"Training them...in what exactly?"

 

"Hand to hand combat."

 

"Oh I see. This has everything to do with the fact that Victoria possibly has a boyfriend doesn't it?" Olivia slides up to James and puts her arm around him. James rests his hand on her hip.

 

Judi laughs. "Oh my. James as the father of a dating teenaged daughter."

 

Ryan nods. "She's at that age...I hated that age. When mine began dating...argh...I wish I had a licence to kill."

 

They laugh together but James scowls.

 

"James it will happen no matter how vigilant you are. She's growing up and she's a beautiful girl."

 

"I know and I've seen the way men of all ages look at her now and I want to gouge everyone of their eyes out!"

 

Eve laughs. "James it's like all those women are coming back and torturing you for doing the very same thing to them. They all had fathers somewhere too. After a few years and a couple of boyfriends you will get over the fact she's no longer your innocent little girl and relate to her differently."

 

"No...no...no I will just keep them all away from her!"

 

Tanner laughs. "We could all help but that may be a bit much for a former group of spies from MI6 to manage. Q could monitor her mobile and if we hired a bodyguard."

 

"Tanner, don't encourage him." Olivia says. "Let her grow up and become the woman she's meant to be. Without you inserting yourself in every relationship she has with men. I think she will make wise choices and after tonight she will be scared not to."

 

"Fine!" Bond huffs.

 

"The children are sharing a room. So you divide up the rooms you want for the evening. Ryan since your wife and children don’t come until tomorrow, you get the sofa."

 

"Great...I get to be the first up when Andrew blows up the room with all his gifts."

 

"Poor baby brother." Judi mocks as she clears away dishes and snacks.

 

Olivia kisses her eldest son as the rest of the couple head upstairs to finally find some peace and quiet this Christmas eve.

 

Olivia and James enter their bedroom and gets ready for bed. Bond stands behind Olivia as she brushes her teeth looking at her through the mirror.

 

"How is it that I am still so in love with you?"

 

Olivia rinses her mouth and laughs. "I don't know. I guess it was meant to be."

 

"Are you mad I want to train the children?"

 

"No more than I was mad at M for making Judi do the same. Ryan's the only one who steadfastly refused."

 

"What if they choose this life?"

 

"Who would I be to say no. I devoted a lifetime to Queen and country and I don't regret that. I will never regret that."

 

"Are you sure? Did it bother you that I told them of Franz?" Bond has his hands on her hips as she leans her back up against him. He begins to run his hands up and down her sides.

 

"No. I hope the details you gave them were scant, but the core understanding is there. I was his plaything for two months and no...it wasn't fun. However terrible that time was, I never lost hope and that's the main thing. I never gave up trying to get away."

 

"I know that they will wonder about Spectre and what happened to the organization and Blofeld."

 

"Yes, James they will. That's a story for another time."

 

"Yes my love. Let's go to bed."

 

"There's a great deal of family in the house James...no hanky panky."

 

The look of disappointment that crosses his face makes Olivia laugh. Bond spins her around in his arms and kisses her passionately.

 

James Bond releases her mouth to look down on her face. "Are you sure M?"

 

"Oh...you haven't called me that in a while. Is all this talk of the past getting to you 007?"

 

James growls. "I think we had better take this talk to the bedroom."

 

"007 I told you...too many ears in the house."

 

"M you tease. I would say to do it here in the bath, but it echoes worse than the bedroom. I can keep quiet if you can." James say with some very expressive eyebrow wiggling.

 

"James Bond, what am I going to do with you?"

 

"What you usually do with me love, make me the happiest killer agent in the world."

  
The end...for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reviews and a special thanks to detectivecaz for the help writing parts of chapter's 55-57.


End file.
